El Medallón de Hildegarde
by e-Jaina
Summary: COMPLETO. Draco se ha convertido en un mortifago y necesita conseguir un medallon magico que posee Hermione. ¿Podra Draco conseguirlo y consumir su venganza?. Dragones, Vampiros, Pociones, Romance,Aventura. REVIEWS!
1. El Medallon

TITULO: EL MEDALLON DE HILDERGADE  
  
AUTORA: J@INA  
  
E-MAIL: KASAES@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING. Y NO BUSCO LUCRAR CON EL FANFICTION.  
  
SUMMARY: DRACO MALFOY SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN MAGO OSCURO Y NECESITA CONSEGUIR UN MEDALLON MAGICO QUE ESTA BAJO LA CUSTODIA DE HERMIONE.   
  
MAGIA NEGRA, VAMPIROS, POCIONES, AMOR, MISTERIO, POCION MULTIJUGOS, MUGGLES SON LAS PALABRAS CLAVES DE ESTE FANFIC.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Una enorme mansión se levantaba a lo lejos mientras su carruaje avanzaba. Era una mansión antigua y descuidada, iluminada, en algunas partes de las hectáreas que le rodeaban, por pequeñas luces rojas. Los tétricos caballos alados pararon el elegante carruaje anunciando que habían llegado a su destino.  
  
  
  
Bajo lentamente del mismo, sus ojos grises y fríos recorrieron rápidamente el lugar. Solo una figura escondida en la oscuridad le daba la bienvenida.  
  
- Es bueno verte.- Se escucho la voz de una mujer.  
  
El comenzó a subir las escalinatas hasta llegar a ella. Al quedar frente a frente él le regalo una media sonrisa.  
  
- Sigues hermosa como siempre.-le contesto.  
  
La mujer lo abrazo y lo beso ardientemente,  
  
- Te esta esperando.- Le dijo una vez que se aparto de sus labios.  
  
El no contesto nada, se dirigió a la puerta con entera confianza, ya había estado ahí antes. Conocía el camino.  
  
Entro a una especie de recibidor frió y oscuro. No había una antorcha que iluminara el lugar. Con total facilidad comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad. El podía ver perfectamente, talvez se debía a una cualidad heredada de sus ancestros: vampiros.  
  
Era un hombre joven, de unos 21 años, su vestimenta negra lo hacia verse más pálido de lo que era. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al frente sin tomar en cuenta las intimidantes gárgolas que custodiaban el oscuro pasillo por el cual caminaba. Sin embargo él no tenia una gota de miedo en su sangre. El brillo de sus ojos era cruel.   
  
Una pequeña luz se dejo ver al final del pasillo haciendo que sus cabellos rubios brillaran como rayos de luna. Se paro frente a una puerta negra y mohosa con un extraño símbolo grabado en ella. Respiro pausadamente y coloco suavemente su mano enguantada en la puerta y empujo.   
  
Entro a una habitación circular cuyo piso estaba hecho de piedra negra. Aquella habitación carecía de ventanas y cualquier tipo de mueble. Solo de sus paredes colgaban tapices con mas símbolos extraños. La habitación era iluminada por un enorme candelabro que colgaba del centro de la habitación.  
  
Se quedo parado, esperando pacientemente la aparición de su anfitrión. A lo lejos una sombra gris parecía moverse y al avanzar hacia él pudo notar a un hombre alto y de cabello gris. Vestía una túnica escarlata haciendo que sus ojos carecieran de vida.  
  
- Llegaste puntual, Malfoy- Dijo el hombre con voz ronca.  
  
- Recibí su mensaje, Señor. Estoy disponible para lo que usted necesita- Contesto con una inclinación.  
  
- Me has sorprendido últimamente Malfoy. Me he enterado que has aprendido muy rápido y has demostrado tener mas temple de lo que yo esperaba.- El hombre comenzó a caminar en circulo alrededor de él.  
  
- Me halaga Señor.- Dijo el joven.  
  
- Incluso has superado a Karnsten, un discípulo que esta antes que tú. – El hombre se detuvo quedando a espaldas de él.- Y creo... Draco Malfoy... que ya estas listo.  
  
- Gracias por considerarme digno.- Contesto.  
  
- Eres mejor que tu padre.- El hombre movió la cabeza.- es una lastima que haya muerto en manos de los aurores. Pero tu tendrás un destino muy diferente, Draco. Un destino que gozaras si me demuestras total fidelidad.  
  
- Lo que usted requiera.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
El hombre miro a Draco lentamente. Estudiando cada parte de sus facciones. Sus ojos se detuvieron y comenzó a mover su varita circularmente. Una luz roja salió en medio de ellos dos, iluminando sus rostros como si estuvieran sangrando.  
  
- Esto.. es el medallón de Hildegarde.- dijo.- Es una fuente poderosa de poder Draco. Es capaz de levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas y controlarlos. Perteneció a Hildergarde ,un poderoso mago hace 700 años. Fue asesinado a traición por un discípulo suyo y robo el medallón. Pero el destino hizo que lo perdiera y estuvo escondido cientos de años.  
  
El hombre lo miro dementemente.  
  
- Hasta ahora...  
  
- ¿Apareció? .- Dijo Draco con curiosidad.  
  
- Si, alguien lo encontró hace 20 años y lo escondió. Me he enterado de su existencia por casualidad y lo que necesito que hagas.... es que me lo traigas.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
- ¿Quien lo encontró?.- pregunto  
  
- Un viejo auror, Ietrich. Lo encontró en Alemania hace 20 años y lo mantuvo en secreto todo ese tiempo. Hasta que.. me entere. – El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente.- El viejo idiota lo escondió en su casa, tratando de evitar que cayera en manos de alguien... como yo.- rió maquiavélicamente.  
  
- Siendo un anciano morirá con mayor facilidad..- Sonrió con crueldad.  
  
- El ya murió, Draco, hace 2 años. Pero la casa aun es habitada por alguien mas. Por una chica.- dijo suavemente.- Una chica que trabaja en el ministerio donde el servia. Y precisamente fue a ella quien le heredo esa casa.  
  
- Solo robarlo...- Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.  
  
- La casa esta protegida con magia antigua, es imposible entrar a la fuerza. Así como también esta protegida la persona que habita en esa casa. No puedes obligarla a que ella te deje entrar.  
  
El hombre se detuvo mirando a Draco fijamente.  
  
  
  
- Solo puedes entrar ahí de una forma. Que la misma habitante te deje entrar. Estando adentro todo será mas fácil.  
  
- ¿De que manera la conoceré?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Trabajaras en el ministerio bajo el nombre de Gerard Calestagne. Un mago que viene desde Francia para trabajar en el ministerio.   
  
- En el ministerio me conocen, sabrán que soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Nadie sabrá que eres Draco Malfoy. Tomaras la poción multijugos para esconder tu identidad. Karnsten te proveerá de lo necesario para que te conviertas en él.  
  
- ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él?.- Pregunto con un aire de disgusto.  
  
- Necesitamos a alguien que nadie conozca. Alguien que en el mundo mágico no exista. Karnsten no ha salido a la vista publica desde que tenia 16 años. Nadie en estos momentos lo reconocería. No podríamos secuestrar a un muggle puesto que los aurores estarían pisándonos los talones.  
  
- ¿ Karnsten que dice a todo esto?. Él esta desde mucho antes que yo.- Draco lo miraba suspicaz.  
  
- El esta para recibir mis ordenes Draco. Y yo le he deseado así.- Dijo el hombre con fuerza.- Confió en que lo harás mejor de lo que lo haría él.  
  
- Acepto sus ordenes Señor.- Dijo con una inclinación.  
  
- Esta misma noche volaras a Londres y en la mañana tomaras posesión de tu puesto.- Dijo el hombre.- Ellos te esperan.  
  
- ¿Dónde podré encontrar a la chica?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Ella trabaja en el departamento de Regularización de Magia.- Los ojos del hombre brillaron malévolamente.- Se llama... Hermione Granger.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
HOLA A TODOS!  
  
ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC. EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO NO TARDARE MUCHO EN SUBIRLO. MIENTRAS TANTO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE OPINAN DE EL.  
  
SALUDOS!! 


	2. El primer día

CAPITULO 2  
  
Draco separo un poco sus finos labios y dibujo una mueca de nausea. ¿Granger?. ¿Estarían hablando de la misma Granger "sangre sucia"?. ¿La amiga de San Potter y Weasel?  
  
- Por tu expresión, supongo que si la conoces.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. - Es una chica con la que tú estudiaste en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
- Si la conozco. Pero ella es de familia muggle. ¿Cómo pudo heredar la casa de un auror?.- Draco se movio lentamente.  
  
- Ah!.- El hombre levanto un dedo.- Buena observación, Draco. El viejo Ietrich nunca se caso, sus mejores años de auror las paso viajando, así que nunca tuvo momento para hacerlo. Regreso a Inglaterra hace 5 años para tomar un puesto sencillo en el Ministerio de Magia, solo como pago a los tantos años de servicio que brindo y también debido a su vejez. – El hombre hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente.- En esta parte es donde conoce a la Srita. Granger, una pequeña estudiante egresada de Hogwarts que llega a trabajar como su ayudante. Supo ganarse su confianza de alguna manera y el viejo Ietrich termino casi adoptándola como una hija. El día que murió dejo claro en su testamento que quería que esa casa pasara a manos de ella... supongo que fue así para continuar la custodia del medallón.  
  
Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo articular una palabra.  
  
- Eso significa que yo tendré que hablar con ella.- comento Draco irritado.  
  
- Es necesario ganarte su confianza Malfoy. No veo de que otra manera puedas hacerlo. Si fuera tan fácil le hubiéramos puesto un Imperius, pero te repito... ella y la casa están protegidas.  
  
El hombre de cabello gris hizo un movimiento con su varita, por un momento no sucedió nada pero en la puerta apareció la misma mujer que momentos antes había recibido a Draco.  
  
- Vivirás en Place May, una comunidad muggle. Pero tu casa estará fuera de la vista de ellos. Ahí encontraras todo lo necesario para preparar la poción multijugos. Mantendrás solo la comunicación necesaria, no queremos que detecten mucho movimiento en tu casa.  
  
El hombre miro a la mujer.- Gersende te proporcionara el resto de las cosas que necesitaras.  
  
Draco mantuvo el rostro rígido y miro a Gersende.  
  
- Sígueme Draco.- Dijo Gersende de una manera sensual,  
  
Draco se mojo los labios y con una inclinación se despidió del hombre de cabello gris.  
  
- Malfoy…..- Draco se detuvo y volteo a ver.- Ten cuidado con tus impulsos.- dijo el hombre fríamente.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza y miro fijamente al hombre de cabello gris, quien le hizo un ademán para que se retirara.   
  
Camino nuevamente hacia la puerta y una vez cerrada, la mujer se le echo nuevamente en brazos.  
  
- ¿Te iras de nuevo?..- susurro.  
  
- Si.- dijo mientras la besaba cerca del oído.  
  
- Prométeme que esta vez te mantendrás en contacto conmigo.  
  
- Sabes bien que no me gustan las presiones Gersende.- Draco la miro fríamente.  
  
- La última vez que te fuiste no supe de ti en más de 6 meses.- Gersende se separo de Draco y camino alejándose de él.  
  
Draco la miro rabiosamente y la tomo de la muñeca.  
  
- Considérate con suerte, Gersende. Esta será mi última noche en Francia y puedo estar contigo.  
  
La chica de cabellos negros lo miro anhelante y ambos se hundieron en un beso lleno de rabia y pasión.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sus ojos amielados leían con avidez la edición matutina del Profeta. Una taza de te humeante y cientos de papeles apilados adornaban el escritorio.  
  
- Buenos días.- se escucho una voz frente a ella.  
  
Hermione levanto su vista y retiro la taza de té de su boca.  
  
- Buenos días, Claire.- Saludo.  
  
- Disculpa que te moleste pero..- la mujer se frotaba las manos.- necesito que me hagas un favor.  
  
- Errr.. tú dirás. – Dijo desconcertada.  
  
- Hay una emergencia, necesito atender el caso de un mago hechizando la casa de sus vecinos muggles. – Puso cara de angustia. - ¿Podrías ayudar a Gerard, el nuevo empleado, a instalarse?.  
  
- Oh! No Claire… - contesto Hermione exasperada.- No el día de hoy. Mira todo lo que tengo que hacer.- Señalo la pila de papeles.  
  
- Vamos Hermione. Es un favor que te pido. – Claire movió las pestañas rápidamente.  
  
- Me debes muchos favores Claire Gillian.- Dijo Hermione señalándole con el dedo.  
  
Gracias Hermione.!- La chica se llevo una mano al pecho.- Gerard Calestagne se encuentra en la oficina del Sr. Benedick, discúlpame con él por favor. Nos vemos!!!.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo resignadamente.  
  
Claire salio rápidamente de la oficina. Hermione coloco con pesadez el periódico y miro de reojo la pila de papeles. Se levanto de su silla y salio de la oficina. Varios magos y brujas caminaban con rapidez por los pasillos, algunos llevaban correo entre las manos o platicaban entre ellos.   
  
Hermione abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el nuevo empleado. Al entrar vio a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, quien la miro detenidamente al verla entrar.  
  
- Buenos días, Gerard. Bienvenido. – Le extendió la mano.  
  
Draco se levanto de su asiento y la miro curiosamente. Se sintió fuertemente atraído por la personalidad de la chica de ojos color miel. Su cabello formaba una cascada de rulos marrones que resbalaban por sus hombros. Con una media sonrisa se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano.   
  
- Buenos días, Srita. …..- Dijo.  
  
- Hermione Granger...- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Granger..?  
  
- Granger, Hermione Granger.- dijo lentamente.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente, volvía a recorrer sus ojos una y otra vez por el rostro de Hermione. Ella no parecía ser la misma Granger. La Granger que él recordaba era fea y antipática no tenia esos ojos ni esa sonrisa. Soltó su mano con rapidez como si le estuviera quemando y la miro con frialdad, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara confundida.  
  
- Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.- comento nerviosamente.  
  
- Estuvo bien. - Dijo secamente. - ¿Dónde esta Claire?  
  
- Ella tuvo que ausentarse por una emergencia. Creo que un mago se puso como loco y hechizo la casa de sus vecinos muggles.- Contesto seria. – Me pidió que la disculpara contigo.  
  
- ¿Y tu trabajaras para mi?.- Dijo él sardónicamente.  
  
- Trabajaremos juntos.- Dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Ah! Si. Juntos…- repitió.  
  
Hermione lo miro fastidiada, a primera instancia el tipo ese no le caía nada bien. Le parecía de lo más arrogante.  
  
- ¿Y bien?.- Dijo alzándose de brazos.  
  
- Creo que empezare por mostrarte tu lugar de trabajo.- Dijo seria.  
  
Draco no contesto nada solo alzo una ceja y le dio paso a Hermione para que lo guiara. Se sentía a disgusto, el hecho de no haber reconocido a Granger lo había hecho irritarse. ¿En cuatro años podría cambiar tanto una persona?.   
  
Entraron a una habitación amplia con varios escritorios, llenos de libros y papeles ordenados.   
  
- Este será tu lugar.- Dijo ella.- El mío es el que esta frente al tuyo.  
  
- Me parece bien, lastima que la vista no sea muy agradable.- dijo tajante.  
  
Hermione lo miro molesta. ¿Insinuaba que ella no era agradable a la vista?.  
  
- Ese póster de los Chuddley Cannons no es muy inspirador que digamos.- Dijo él señalando con el dedo una imagen de un equipo de Quidditch detrás del escritorio de Hermione.  
  
Hermione sonrió confundida.  
  
- Ah!. Es un póster del equipo favorito de un amigo. – Contesto.- Ni siquiera recuerdo que esta ahí..  
  
Draco la miro de arriba a abajo.  
  
- Para ser francés hablas muy bien el ingles.- Dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente.  
  
- Mi madre era inglesa. En la casa tenia que hablar los dos idiomas.- Contesto sin mirarla mientras revisaba los libros de los estantes.  
  
- ¿Exactamente que hacías en tu anterior trabajo?  
  
- Detectaba el uso de Magia Negra.- Draco empequeñeció sus ojos.  
  
- Suena interesante. – Dijo cruzada de brazos.  
  
- Gratificante.- contesto aburrido.  
  
- Es extraño que aun teniendo toda la acción en Francia hayas decidido venir a una Inglaterra.- dijo mordazmente.  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente. – Me gusta probar nuevo retos…. ¿Te interesan los hechizos?.- dijo mirando rápidamente a un anaquel lleno de libros.- Veo que tienes muchos libros sobre ellos.  
  
- Es útil para el tipo de trabajo que llevo a cabo.  
  
- Muggles... eh.- Draco tomo un libro sobre "Hechizos de memoria para muggles".  
  
- La mayoría de los casos es sobre magia en muggles.  
  
Draco parecia no haberla escuchado estaba absorto viendo el contenido de un libro gris.  
  
Hermione se quedo observándolo un momento. Se sentía incomoda con el tipo de miradas que le lanzaba Gerard. Parecía como si la odiara... Sacudió su cabeza un poco rechazando la idea. ¿Cómo podía odiarla si ni siquiera la conocía?. Probablemente él era de personalidad fuerte, pero su primera impresión es que el tipo era demasiado arrogante.  
  
- Estaba pensando que ya que estaré contigo el resto de la mañana. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por todo el ministerio?.- Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
  
Draco se alzo de hombros y dejo que Hermione caminara por delante. Él ya conocía muy bien las oficinas del ministerio, las había visitado muchas veces con su padre cuando él era mas joven.   
  
Hermione camino un poco mas lento dejando que Gerard se colocara a un lado de ella. Lo miro de reojo disimuladamente. La personalidad del chico en cuestión la ponía nerviosa. Su mirada era tan intensa que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a ciencia cierta a quien.   
  
********************  
  
Up!!-- Capitulo 2 finalizado.   
  
Shiro: Muchas gracias. Tu siempre apoyando mis fics.  
  
Draco Girl: Hola!, gracias. Espero que te gusten ambos. No me importaria cual te guste mas, pero que te gusten. jejeje. Sobre tu comentario que andaras ausente, espero que no se por mucho tiempo. Al menos date una vueltecita para leer mi fic. Ah! y si quieres dejame tu mail para tener contacto.  
  
lunna: gracias!!.. Espero que lleves la secuencia de la historia. Y apenas empieza.  
  
Snuukers: Gracias por tu review. Sobre tu pregunta de como fue que Hermione heredo la casa cuando ella no tiene familia magica, pues al principio de este cap. quedo contestado. Ella la heredo por la amistad que tenia que un viejo auror al que Hermione admiro mucho. Sobre tu fic de la manzana azul, aun no lo he leido pero prometo hacerlo pronto.  
  
Ross: gracias por tu review!!.. me da gusto que este gustando.  
  
Siria Atlante: aqui tienes ya el segundo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. y como dices tu.. las historias draco/hermione llaman mas la atencion.  
  
Hermione_15: gracias!!.. me da alegria recibir reviews como el tuyo.  
  
dana_felton: hola!. pondre todo mi esfuerzo por escribir como lo hago hasta ahora.  
  
paola: orales!!! que curioso..!! sueñas con vampiros y draco y mi fic tiene algo de eso!!.. Sobre tu pregunta de que si Hermione seguira enamorada despues de ella se entere de que el es draco eso aun no lo se... esperemos a ver que pasa en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Gothika: gracias chica!!!.. y tenlo por seguro que no lo dejare!!  
  
=== Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre este capitulo.   
  
Saludos y abrazos  
  
J@ina  
  
msn: kasaes@hotmail.com 


	3. El pasado de Draco Malfoy

CAPITULO 3  
  
Se encontraba acostado en su enorme cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Estaba molesto y contrariado por la atracción que había sentido por Hermione. ¿Por qué no la reconoció en cuanto la vio?. Aunque la pregunta que flotaba en su mente era ¿cómo había cambiado tanto?.  
  
El la recordaba con el cabello rebelde y esponjoso, con unos prominentes dientes y con un caminar encorvado por la cantidad de libros que llevaba. Draco sonrió, recordó que él le había hecho crecer considerablemente los dientes durante una pelea que sostenía con Potter en cuarto grado y ahora se daba cuenta que después de eso ella dejo de tener los dientes grandes, pero eso no le había importado mucho.  
  
La Hermione que conoció en la mañana era de cabello ondulado, que caía sobre sus hombros suavemente, su mirada era entre tímida y sensual, su sonrisa era agradable y sincera. El porte de Hermione era fino e intelectual. Parecía caminar orgullosa de si misma. En pocas palabras, Hermione se había convertido en una mujer atractiva.  
  
Draco se levanto de su cama, por primera vez en el día podía ver su propio rostro en un espejo de la habitación. Se miro varios segundos, él también había cambiado. Su cabello estaba impecablemente peinado hacia atrás solo algunos cabellos rebeldes invadían su rostro, sus ojos parecían mas grises y fríos. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía que en sus venas no circulaba sangre sino hielo. Sus labios finos casi siempre dibujaban una cruel sonrisa. Era más alto y su cuerpo esbelto delineaba algunos músculos.   
  
Draco sacudió un poco la cabeza, él era totalmente diferente a Karnsten. Karnsten era un hombre delgado y alto aunque un poco mas bajo que él. Su rostro era duro y moreno. Sus ojos negros parecían estar sin vida haciendo juego con su cabello oscuro y lacio. La idea de tener que transformarse en él no le era absolutamente agradable.  
  
Recorrió un poco la casa en la que iba a vivir los próximos meses. Era de dos plantas y de varias habitaciones, contaba con un jardín extenso y abandonado, a la entrada tenia una fuente que parecía no haberse usado en años, pero a pesar de esas limitaciones la casa era cómoda y bella.   
  
Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y tomo su capa para salir. Se sentía aburrido sin hacer nada, probablemente encontraría un poco de diversión en la calle.  
  
- Diablos!.- susurro.- Tengo que tomar la estúpida poción antes de salir.  
  
Saco de entre sus cosas un frasco. Lo abrió y tomo su contenido. Pudo ver como el color pálido de su piel se transformaba en una piel morena y áspera. Sus ojos grises se tornaban en negros y su cabello rubio platinado un color negro azulado.  
  
Una vez transformado se dirigió a la puerta. El aire fresco de la noche le pego en la cara. La pregunta del momento era ¿a dónde dirigirse?, hacia tiempo que no estaba en Londres, no sabia que tantos cambios había, tampoco podía visitar a sus viejos amigos.  
  
Draco cerro los ojos y pensó un momento. Se oyó un suave tintineo y desapareció del portal de la casa. Apareció justo en un parque solitario, un parque que le traía recuerdos familiares. Su abuelo Edward, padre de Narcisa, lo había llevado en dos ocasiones a ese parque. Recordaba que su abuelo solía encontrarse con algunos magos para arreglar algunos asuntos de trabajo, nunca entendió porque la manía de hacerlo en un parque muggle.   
  
Fue el único lugar que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, para aparecerse en un lugar tenia que saber la localización exacta del mismo. Sintió curiosidad por recorrerlo y al poco tiempo de caminarlo un recuerdo apareció en su mente: sus padres.   
  
Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy habían muerto en manos de aurores recién egresado de Hogwarts. Dejándolo solo y absoluto heredero de todos sus bienes. A los 18 años Draco se hizo el joven mago mas rico del país. Prácticamente con su fortuna podía vivir el resto de sus días sin tener que trabajar.  
  
Después del funeral, Draco salio de Inglaterra sin decirle nada a nadie. Se dedico a recorrer diversos países en busca de algún tutor para su preparación en la magia oscura. Así fue como en un viaje por Rumania conoció a Arianrod, el hombre de cabello gris.   
  
Arianrod, lo acogió como su discípulo durante 3 años. Lo ayudo a sacar provecho de sus cualidades. Draco podía moverse siligiosamente sin ser notado, tenia facilidad para dominar a ciertos animales y algunas mentes mas débiles, tenia instinto cruel a la hora de enfrentar a sus enemigos y además era capaz de soportar el dolor y controlarse a si mismo.  
  
Su tutor no solo le había enseñado a usar su varita para la magia negra, también le enseño a ser diestro con la espada y el arco. En su segundo año con Arianrod tuvo que enfrentarse a dragones. Posteriormente con el paso del tiempo, logro dominarlos, al grado que parecía entenderse con ellos.  
  
De pronto Draco se detuvo, dos hombres salían de entre las sombras de los árboles y caminaban hacia él con paso lento. Vestían como muggles pero sus ropas eran elegantes, uno tenia el cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura, el otro tenia el cabello ondulado y corto. Ambos eran de piel muy pálida.  
  
- Vampiros. –murmuro.  
  
- Por un momento pensé que serias nuestra próxima victima.- dijo el hombre de cabello largo.  
  
- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podría serlo?.-dijo Draco altaneramente.  
  
- Luces como un humano.- dijo el hombre de cabello corto.  
  
- Pero no es un humano cualquiera.- dijo el otro.- Es un mago.  
  
- ¿Acaso no acostumbran a tomar sangre de magos?.- Draco los miraba alerta. Los vampiros lo rodeaban lentamente.  
  
- El sabor de un mago es distinto al de un humano normal.- dijo el hombre de cabello corto.  
  
El otro hombre se acerco demasiado a Draco y respiro como su lo estuviera oliendo.  
  
- Hueles... distinto.- Dijo aquel hombre.  
  
- ¿Será porque no me he bañando en dos días?.- Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
- No trates de pasarte de listo, muchacho.- dijo el hombre y lo tomo de un hombro.  
  
Draco se zafo de él violentamente y lo miro con rencor.  
  
- No te atrevas a volverme a poner una mano encima.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con que huele distinto?.- Le pregunto el hombre de cabello corto al otro.  
  
- A que huele como a uno de nosotros... huele a un viejo conocido.- dijo él casi en susurro.  
  
- ¿A un viejo amor?.- dijo enfadado Draco.  
  
- ¿A quien?.- Interrumpió el hombre de cabello corto dirigiéndose al otro vampiro.  
  
- A Leonard Malfoy.- interrumpió Draco dejando a los vampiros sorprendidos por su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Conoces a Leonard Malfoy?.- Pregunto el hombre de cabello largo.  
  
- Es mi tátara tatarabuelo.- contesto.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?. Luces muy... diferente a Leonard.- El hombre de cabello corto sonrió burlón.  
  
- Talvez se debe porque estoy convertido en otra persona.- dijo lentamente.  
  
- No entiendo el afán de los magos de convertirse en otra persona.- El hombre de cabello largo rió.- En fin, así que Leonard es pariente tuyo...  
  
- ¿Lo conocen?.- pregunto.  
  
- Por supuesto, lo conocemos desde hace 300 años!.- exclamó.- Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
  
- Me llamo Draco Malfoy. ¿Y el tuyo?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Tom Beckerman. – el hombre se lamió los labios y se acerco un poco como si estuviera examinándolo.  
  
- Y el mío es Jonas Courier.- dijo el vampiro de cabello corto.  
  
Draco solo miro de arriba abajo.  
  
Jonas comenzó a reírse.- Y bien Draco... originalmente ¿te pareces a Leonard?.  
  
- Mi familia me decía que tenia cierto parecido a él.- dijo Draco mirándolo fríamente.  
  
- Igual de altanero que Leonard.- replico Tomas.  
  
Draco lo miro fríamente.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que haces a estas horas de la noche en un parque solitario y disfrazado de otra persona?- Jonas comenzó a caminar alrededor de Draco.  
  
- Eso asunto mío.- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Jonas se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.  
  
- Tus trucos para leer la mente conmigo no funcionan Jonas.- Dijo Draco burlón.  
  
- Ah!. Te han enseñado...- Jonas rió nuevamente.  
  
- Miren, no estoy de humor para jugar con ninguno de ustedes. – Draco comenzó a caminar.  
  
- ¿No querrías divertirte un rato con nosotros?.- dijo Tom.- Ya que tienes sangre de vampiro en las venas, podrías ir con nosotros a un lugar muy divertido.  
  
Draco se detuvo y los volteo a mirar.  
  
- Que les aproveche la noche.- Dijo fríamente.- Yo me voy a casa.  
  
Los dos vampiros sonrieron maliciosamente.  
  
- Le diremos a Leonard que hemos visto a su tátara tataranieto.- Dijo Tom.  
  
- ¿Saben ustedes donde esta?.- Draco los miro suspicaz.  
  
- Hay un lugar en Londres donde se reúnen los vampiros.... podrías ir con nosotros.- dijo Tom.  
  
Draco los miro un momento y se acerco nuevamente a ellos.  
  
- Iré con ustedes pero si me están engañando... les juro que verán la luz del sol.- Dijo amenazadoramente.  
  
En lugar que los vampiros se ofendieran por la amenaza de Draco comenzaron a reír. Pero de pronto dejaron de hacerlo, Draco estaba convirtiéndose nuevamente en él mismo, el efecto dela poción multijugos ya estaba pasando, pues la poción que bebió tenia un efecto menor de 60 minutos.  
  
Draco nuevamente los miro con sus ojos grises y fríos. Los dos vampiros lo miraron satisfechos.  
  
- Definitivamente te pareces a Leonard.- Dijo Tom.  
  
- Hasta en el color de tu cabello.- Dijo Jonas complacido.  
  
Draco solo sonrió de lado.- ¿.-Y bien?- dijo alzando un poco los brazos.  
  
- Caminemos..- murmuraron ambos.  
  
Los dos vampiros guiaron a Draco por la oscura ciudad. Era cerca de la 1 de la mañana, así que Draco no estaba preocupado porque alguien lo fuera a ver. Aunque en realidad dudaba si alguien lo recordaría después de haber estado cuatro años fuera del país. Llegaron a un lugar que solo estaba iluminado por una lámpara de luz neón verde, se podía oír claramente el tipo de música que se escuchaba dentro del lugar, algo de estilo gótico. Un hombre alto y fornido cuidaba celosamente la entrada.  
  
- Es nuestro amigo, Frankie.- dijo Jonas.- Déjalo pasar.  
  
El grueso Frankie se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los tres hombres. Los vampiros lucían como hombres de 32 años, Draco obviamente se veía mucha mas joven que ellos dos.  
  
Al entrar, el lugar parecía mas grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Cientos de vampiros de todo tipo de raza se reían, charlaban o bailaban en una pista alta. Draco observo a los lados que habían varias mujeres y hombres muggles. Estúpidos muggles que solo llegaron a ese lugar a encontrar la muerte. La mayoría eran jóvenes enfadados con la vida y que eran fácilmente seducidos por mujeres que eran vampiros.  
  
Algunos de los vampiros miraban a Draco con curiosidad. Las mujeres lo miraban insistentemente. Draco no se inmuto ante la insinuación de ellas, el efecto sensual que ellas provocaban en los muggles definitivamente no lo lograban en él.  
  
Los tres hombres llegaron a una mesa redonda y escondida en un rincón del lugar. Draco observo que entre la oscuridad una mano pálida sostenía una especie de puro. Aquel hombre se paro de su asiento y miro sorprendidamente a Draco.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?.- Le dijo aquel hombre de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos azules.  
  
- Soy Draco Malfoy.- Contesto tranquilamente.  
  
El hombre de cabello rubio se acerco un poco mas a él y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Eres mi tataranieto?.- dijo con curiosidad.  
  
- En realidad soy tu tátara tataranieto.- Dijo Draco profundamente.  
  
- Eso es cierto.- Dijo Tom al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del hombre.  
  
- Vaya.. – dijo.- ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
- Bienvenido, ¿deseas alguna bebida?.- pregunto Leonard.  
  
- No conozco mucho sobre bebidas muggles.- Dijo Draco pacientemente mientras se sentaba.  
  
- Yo si...un whisky para nuestro invitado. – Dijo Jonas a un mesero.  
  
- Es una sorpresa para mi tenerte aquí. Desde que murió mi esposa Jacqueline nunca mas volví a saber de mi familia.- Dijo Leonard mientras daba bocanadas de su puro.  
  
- Solo lo supe por casualidad.- Dijo Draco mirando a Jonas y Tom.  
  
- Así que supongo que eres un mago.  
  
- Lo soy.- contesto.  
  
Leonard lo miro orgulloso.  
  
- ¿Vives en Londres?.- pregunto.  
  
- Solo por un tiempo.- Contesto.  
  
- Si decides regresar nuevamente por acá, tendrás las puertas abiertas.- Dijo Leonard mientras deba otra bocanada.  
  
Draco solo movió la cabeza. El no acostumbraba a darle las gracias a nadie, fuera quien fuera. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida, sentía una sensación caliente recorrer su garganta, le recordaba a cierta bebida que se servían en los bares de la comunidad mágica.  
  
Solo estuvo un rato mas y considero que era el momento de retirarse. Solo había aceptado la invitación por la curiosidad de saber quien había sido el vampiro de la familia Malfoy.  
  
- Es hora de retirarme.- Dijo Draco solemnemente mientras se paraba de su asiento.  
  
- Espero no sea la ultima vez que te vea.- Dijo Leonard con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Espero que no.- contesto.  
  
Draco miro a los otros dos vampiros: Tom y Jonas y se retiro. Los tres hombres se quedaron sentados en la mesa y observaron a Draco salir del lugar.  
  
Nuevamente el aire frió de la madrugada volvió a pegarle en la cara. Draco se sentía un poco cansado y lo mas que deseaba era estar en su cama. Se oyó un tintineo suave y Draco desapareció entre la oscuridad.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3 finalizado!!!. esperen el siguiente...  
  
No se que les haya parecido este capitulo, pero en lo general me gusto y me costo mucho trabajo. No se mucho sobre vampiros y me he basado un poco en Anne Rice con su novela de Entrevista con el vampiro. Probablemente no este respetando al 100% las caracteristicas de un vampiro pero es porque en realidad no se mucho sobre ellos.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y Por favor dejen sus reviews.  
  
Por cierto, si se preguntan que ha pasado con Ron, Harry, los Weasley, Sirius y todos los demas. No se preocupen, porque saldran en el siguiente. Pero necesitaba dejar claro el asunto de Draco, pues el fic esta centrado en él principalmente.  
  
Un beso a todas!!  
  
Y sigan dejando Reviews!!!!  
  
J@ina 


	4. Un cambio en ti

CAPITULO 4  
  
Hermione miraba exasperada a Gerard (Draco). Una vez mas tenia que explicarle que cuando un niño de 10 años hacía magia en su casa no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo flotar como globo.  
  
- No se como se hagan las cosas en Francia, pero aquí son diferentes!!!.- Exclamo.  
  
- ¿Tanto lió solo porque lo convertí en un globo?.- Dijo despreocupado Draco.  
  
- Una vez mas te lo diré Gerard.,, o dejas de comportarte como un tonto o...  
  
- ¿O que?.- Draco se acerco a ella y la miro amenazadoramente.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione parecían lanzar rayos por todos lados. Por mas que intentaba las cosas con Gerard eran inútiles, siempre terminaban discutiendo.   
  
Había pasado un mes desde que Gerard Calestagne había llegado al departamento de Regularización de magia pero en realidad Hermione no aguantaba un día mas con él.  
  
Draco por su parte se sentía molesto e irritado. Ya llevaba un mes trabajando a lado de Hermione y aun lo lograba algún tipo de acercamiento con ella. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser indulgente, siempre trataba de llevarle la contraria. A veces ni siquiera se lo proponía, solo florecía de si mismo.  
  
De pronto Hermione salió de la oficina dando un portazo haciendo que Draco sonriera burlonamente. Volvió a concentrarse en la redacción de sus informes, después de visitar a los infractores tenia que escribir sobre como habían suscitado los hechos y que medidas se habían aplicado. El Director del departamento, el Sr. Benedick, un hombre bajito y bonachón, le tenia cierta simpatía y lo disculpaba por la manera en que se comportaba algunas veces haciendo que Hermione diera patadas.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Draco alzara su vista para observar a la persona que entraba a la oficina.  
  
- Hola!.- saludo un chico alto, pelirrojo y con suaves pecas en la cara.  
  
Draco lo miro unos segundos... se trataba nada menos que de Weasley, el amigo pobretón de Potter. Draco fingió una sonrisa.  
  
- Tú debes ser Gerard. Yo soy Ron Weasley.- le tendió la mano.  
  
Draco apretó un poco lo dientes, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de darle la mano pero no hacerlo lo haría parecer sospechoso por lo que con todo el asco del mundo se la ofreció.  
  
- Que tal.- saludo Draco. - ¿buscas a Hermione?.  
  
- Si... ¿sabes donde esta?.- Pregunto Ron mientras se paseaba por el lugar de su amiga.  
  
- No lo se. Salió tan repentinamente...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Hermione me contó que vienes de Francia. ¿Trabajaste con Magia Negra?.- pregunto interesado.  
  
- Si. – contesto sin interés.  
  
- ¿Fuiste auror o algo así?.- Los ojos azules de Ron lo miraban fijamente.  
  
Draco sonrió.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?. ¿Acaso tengo cara de auror?.  
  
- Hermione me ha comentado que tienes mucho conocimiento sobre artes oscuras. Un poco raro en alguien que solo trabaja en un departamento de regularización de magia.  
  
- En Francia hay muchos magos dedicados a las artes oscuras, mi función no era espiarlos o perseguirlos como lo haría un auror. Yo solo aplicaba la corrección para que el mago no volviera a hacer lo que hizo.- Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia.- Mi función exacta era castigarlos por sus culpas.  
  
- Eso explica tu afición por castigar a los transgresores.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Creo que Hermione es demasiado apegada a las reglas.-contesto.- Si pudiera me golpearía.  
  
Ron comenzó a reírse.- Ya se lo que es estar en esa posición.  
  
- ¿Tú a que te dedicas?.- Le pregunto con interés. Desde que había llegado al Ministerio no había visto ni a Weasley ni a Potter rondar por los pasillos.  
  
- Trabajo como auror.- Poniéndose serio.- Junto con un amigo, Harry Potter.  
  
- ¿Potter?.- Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos.- ¿El que venció a Lord Voldemort?  
  
- Si.- Ron lo miro con suspicacia.- El también anda por aquí, pero debe de estar ocupado hablando con alguien .  
  
- Debe ser muy interesante tu trabajo.- dijo Draco aburrido.  
  
- Lo es.- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
La puerta volvió abrirse nuevamente, esta vez era Hermione.  
  
-Ron.!!.- Hermione se abalanzo hacia su amigo y lo abrazo sin importarle la presencia de Draco.  
  
- Hola!- Ron la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Cuándo llegaron?.- pregunto emocionada.  
  
- Hace unos momentos. Estaba platicando con Gerard mientras tú regresabas nuevamente.  
  
- Vayamos a buscar a Harry.- dijo ignorando a Draco.  
  
- Hasta luego, Gerard.- se despidió Ron.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta Hermione dio un resoplido.  
  
- ¿Un mal día?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado por culpa de ese chico.- dijo enojada.  
  
- A mi me cayo bien, es un poco extraño pero me pareció simpático.  
  
- ¿No estarás bromeando?.  
  
- ¿Por qué?. El tipo tiene un aire medio demente, ¿pero acaso Harry y yo no parecemos dementes también?.- comenzó a reírse.  
  
- No te compares Ron... no lo se, pero Gerard me da escalofríos. Su mirada es tan intensa... me recuerda a las miradas de Malfoy.  
  
Ron comenzó a toser.- ¿Malfoy..?.. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre pensar en él?.  
  
- No es que piense en él Ron. Es solo que la manera que mira Gerard es parecida, es todo. Solo que con esos oscuros ojos negros...  
  
- Es una suerte que no hayamos vuelto a saber de él... espero se haya muerto.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Ron, no es bueno desearle la muerte a nadie!!.- exclamo.  
  
- Solo hagamos una excepción esta vez.- Sonrió.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca. Llegaron a un pasillo ancho y largo, Harry salía por una puerta.  
  
- Harry!!.- exclamo Hermione.  
  
- Hermione!!.- Harry se acerco rápido y abrió los brazos para abrazar a su amiga.  
  
- Les extrañe tanto!!.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
- Nosotros también!!..- dijo Harry mientras sonreía.  
  
- ¿Terminaron el caso de Leslie Wincher?.- Pregunto interesada.  
  
- Al fin!. Y no sabes las que pasamos.- contesto Ron.  
  
- Lo importante es que ya estamos en casa. Es una pena que no nos hayamos visto en estos meses, Hermione. Pero era necesario no hacer apariciones ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo Harry serio.  
  
- Esta bien, entiendo.  
  
- Ahora tenemos que irnos, pero no hagas planes mañana a las 8 de la noche. Mama hará un rico estofado y espera a que llegues a cenar.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Por supuesto que iré. Encantada.- exclamo.  
  
- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- dijo Harry.- Hay mucho que contar.  
  
- Ahí estaré..- Hermione se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Harry y Ron. Sus dos amigos caminaron hacia el otro lado con paso rápido.   
  
Hermione se sentía feliz, al fin habían llegado Harry y Ron. Eran y seguían siendo sus únicos amigos verdaderos. Salía algunas veces con algunas chicas de la oficina pero ninguna era tan especial como ellos dos.  
  
Se volvió hacia la oficina y respiro profundamente para obtener paciencia cuando viera a Gerard nuevamente. Al llegar Claire tenia una apariencia asustada y pálida.  
  
- Hermione, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que vayas urgentemente a la Biblioteca Municipal de Londres. Hay un mago esquizofrénico y tiene encerrados a unos muggles dentro del mismo.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Gerard?.- Pregunto alertada Hermione.  
  
- No lo se. Mariza me dijo que lo vio salir con el Sr. Benedick y el Sr. Parker.  
  
- Me tendré que ir sin él. – Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al elevador con rapidez. Piso 2, 3,4, 5,.... Al llegar al exterior Hermione desapareció rápidamente para aparecer en la entrada principal de la biblioteca. No se veían muggles afuera del lugar por lo que dedujo que el asunto no había sobrepasado las paredes.   
  
Para Hermione era mejor no tener que lidiar con mas muggles, a veces era muy difícil tener que explicar su presencia en ciertos actos criminales de magos. Ella era lo que se podría decir una Corregidora del Ministerio. Se encargaba de ir a los lugares donde se transgredía el uso de la magia, ya sea porque un niño deseaba convertir su tableta de chocolate en una pieza de 20 kilos o porque un mago aplicaba magia ilegal en zona muggle. De alguna manera ella tenia que evitar que los policías muggles se enteraran de los disturbios o, en su defecto, "corregir" la situación de tal manera que los muggles no sospecharan nada.  
  
Su compañero, Gerard, efectuaba el mismo cargo que ella y podía decirse que eran una especie de equipo. Según las leyes mágicas, un Corregidor no puede aplicar castigos, para eso existe el juicio pero a Gerard eso no le importaba, muchas veces hacia una que otra cosa para asustar a los transgresores mientras Hermione estallaba en ira.  
  
Caminaba lentamente por el ancho pasillo, el lugar estaba desierto lo que confirmaba que el mago los había encerrado en algún sitio. Su mano sostenía firmemente su varita y se mantenía alerta a cualquier tipo de ataque.  
  
No se oía ningún ruido, solo caminaba por entre las mesas y sillas de la biblioteca. Algo estaba mal, no podía ser posible tanto silencio. Camino un poco mas y escucho unos quejidos, eran voces.. varias voces. Probablemente se trataban de los muggles que estaban retenidos.  
  
Quiso caminar a toda prisa hacia aquel cuarto cuando una presencia salió de entre los anaqueles de libros.  
  
- Buenas Noches señorita. – Hermione estaba frente a un hombre bajo y regordete vestido de ropas muggles. Por lo que suponía que se trataba de un extorsionador en el mundo muggle. Talvez secuestraba a personas para cobrar dinero muggle, no era un trabajo muy honrado que digamos.  
  
- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú caminando por aquí a estas horas?. Ya hemos cerrado.- continuo hablando el hombre.  
  
- Vine a detenerte...- Apretó su varita con mas seguridad.  
  
- ¿Detenerme?. ¿Ahora mandan a colegialas a detener a los supuestos malhechores?.- El hombre rió. Le apuntaba la varita directamente a la cara de Hermione.  
  
- Yo no soy ninguna colegiala y por las buenas baja tu varita..- Las mejillas de Hermione se ponían ligeramente rojas.  
  
El hombre comenzó a reír mas fuerte.-   
  
- Huricane!!.- grito el tipo y lanzo sobre Hermione varias mesas y sillas.  
  
- Freezy!!.- exclamo rápidamente Hermione parando algunas mientras otras volaban por encima de su cabeza.  
  
- STUPEFY!!!.- grito una voz detrás de Hermione.  
  
Hermione cayo al suelo sin sentido. La persona que la había dejado inconsciente camino hacia ella y tomo su varita.  
  
- Niña estúpida.- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Que ingenioso Hebert. Brillante!!.- exclamó el otro hombre.  
  
Los dos hombres sonreían abiertamente ante su triunfo. Eran totalmente parecidos: Gemelos. Por eso el informe decía sobre un mago, podían ver a la misma persona caminando por la biblioteca y no sospechar que eran dos personas diferentes.  
  
- Lo siento niñita.- dijo el hombre llamado Hebert y apunto a Hermione con su varita.  
  
- No muevas ni un músculo mas.- Dijo una voz molesta.  
  
Draco estaba parado frente a ellos y apuntaba en la cabeza al hermano de Hebert, su mirada era terriblemente furiosa.  
  
- ¿No creerás que voy a hacerlo?.- dijo Hebert.  
  
- Si no lo haces, le volare la cabeza a tu hermano.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
El gemelo de Hebert comenzó a empuñar sudorosamente su varita y le hacia señas con los ojos a su hermano.  
  
- Philiphormus Enare!!!.- grito Hebert hacia Draco.  
  
- Esferusfini!!.- dijo Draco. Y una luz dorada salió de su varita desviando el hechizo de Hebert y cayendo sobre su hermano gemelo.  
  
El hombre grito de dolor.  
  
- Charles!!!.- exclamo Hebert.  
  
- Invadium Enentare!!!.- Grito Draco y nuevamente una luz salió de su varita dejando a Hebert completamente rígido.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos confundida. El cuerpo de Hebert yacía como muerto a un lado de ella. Se incorporo rápidamente mientras tomaba su varita que estaba a unos centímetros.  
  
Draco tenia puesto un pie sobre el gemelo Charles quien chillaba de dolor por la metamorfosis dolorosa que estaba padeciendo. Sus manos parecían dos pedazos de madera seca.  
  
- Gerard!!!.- Exclamo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Draco camino hacia ella sin importarle pasar por encima del pie de Charles.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?.- pregunto confundida.  
  
- Solo digamos que el asunto ya esta controlado.- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
Hermione lo miro por unos segundos a los ojos.  
  
- Estas sangrando.- Dijo él mientras con su mano movía hacia atrás el cabello que cubría su frente.  
  
Hermione se quiso llevar una mano hacia la herida pero Draco la detuvo.  
  
- Es mejor que no la toques.- dijo serio.  
  
Hermione parpadeo, era la primera vez que Gerard le tomaba la mano. Era áspera y fría pero a pesar de eso se sentía confortante. Iba a decir algo pero varias voces provenientes de un cuarto la interrumpió.  
  
Para ocultar un poco su nerviosismo Hermione fue quien camino hacia la puerta y con su varita la abrió dando paso a cinco muggles atemorizados que la veían confundidos. Ella sonrió para tratar de darles confianza y tomo del brazo a una señora de mayor edad.  
  
- ¿Están bien?.- pregunto.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- Pregunto un hombre de tez morena y grueso bigote que estaba visiblemente asustado,  
  
- Todo esta bien. No se preocupen por ellos.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Charles yacía en el suelo llorando por la transformación de sus manos y pies. Hebert parecía congelado en el piso y lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué le han hecho?.- pregunto asustada una señora de anteojos gruesos.  
  
- Solo un pequeño castigo.- dijo Draco con malicia.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Hermione a Draco.  
  
Draco se paro frente a ellos y los miro con diversión.  
  
- Obliviate!!!!.- exclamo.  
  
Los cinco muggles se quedaron mirándolo como fuera de si. Uno de ellos parpadeo varias veces.  
  
- Buenas noches, Señor. Siento decirle que ya cerramos la biblioteca.- dijo amablemente.  
  
- Gracias, nos retiraremos entonces.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
- Santo cielo!!.- grito la señora de anteojos. Veía horrorizada el cuerpo de Hebert que yacía rígidamente en el piso.  
  
- Accio Gemelo!!.- exclamo Hermione. Charles salió volando de su lugar hasta donde estaba su hermano.   
  
Hermione se paro frente a ellos y los envolvió con una luz un poco encegadora y ambos quedaron enlazados. Posteriormente se paro frente a las mesas y sillas desacomodadas y nuevamente una luz broto de la punta dejando todo lo que estuviera en la sala ordenadamente.  
  
Los muggles estaban sorprendidos por el acto que acababa de hacer la chica.  
  
Draco se acerco a Hermione y saco de entre sus bolsillos una argolla. Hermione amarro el lazo en una parte de la argolla mientras ellos la tomaban con la mano.  
  
- Obliviate!!!!.- exclamo Draco hacia los muggles.  
  
Y los cuatro desaparecieron.   
  
Aparecieron en una celda de piedra y un tanto calurosa. Dejaron a los gemelos dentro de ella y salieron de ahí.  
  
Los dos caminaban lentamente hacia la salida de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cárcel y fue Hermione quien se detuvo.  
  
- Gerad...- murmuro.  
  
Draco se detuvo quedando a unos centímetros de ella, los ojos negros del cuerpo en que él estaba transformado la miraron fijamente.  
  
- Gracias...- Hermione sonrió.  
  
Por un momento Draco sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo por la manera en que Hermione lo miraba. Tomo un respiro y continuo caminando sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
- Ahh!!!.. Aquí están ustedes dos!!.- Un hombre canoso y de sombrero largo y verde con pintas azules apareció frente a ellos.  
  
- Hermione, nos tenias preocupados. Nos informaron luego que eran los Gemelos Mollton los que habían atacado a esos muggles. Si no hubiera sido por Gerard....- dijo otro hombre largo y vestimenta anaranjada.  
  
- Es cierto..- dijo ella mirando a Gerard agradecida.  
  
Draco se frotaba nerviosamente las manos.  
  
- Gerard... genial.. Estuviste genial!!.- dijo el hombre de sombrero verde.  
  
- Gracias Sr. Benedick.- Draco intento sonreír.  
  
- Hermione necesitas ir a la enfermería a que te veas esa cortada.- dijo el hombre vestido de naranja.  
  
- Oh!. Si..- Hermione se movió un poco.- ahora mismo iré Sr. Parker.  
  
Hermione camino dejando a los tres hombres detrás de ella, antes de doblar a la esquina miro a Gerard nuevamente y desapareció.  
  
***********************  
  
Capitulo 4!!!. Me he atrasado un poco porque la verdad me quede avanzando mi otro fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. En lo personal a mi me gusto un poco. No estoy muy segura de haberlo redactado bien porque esta vez no le hice muchas correcciones.  
  
No olviden el siguiente capitulo... Me he quedado intrigada... ¿Hermione mirando a Gerard?. Bueno mas bien a Draco.. pero ella lo conoce como Gerard.  
  
paola: A mi tambien me encantan los vampiros, se me hacen unas criaturas diabolicamente fascinantes. A ver que tanto puedo aprovechar para este fic.  
  
Kore: Efectivamente.. esas serian las palabras claves de este Draco.. atractivo y peligroso.. solo que el cuerpo que ahora usa Draco no es muy atractivo que digamos.  
  
dana_felton: claro que he visto buffy!.. es una de mis series favoritas y Spike me encanta. Me recuerda mucho a Draco ciertamente.  
  
Les agradesco todos sus reviews!!.. Y tambien a todas las demas chicas que me han escrito directamente a mi correo.  
  
Bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews!!!  
  
y cualquier cosa escriban a kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
J@ina 


	5. Lo que pensamos

CAPITULO 5  
  
Hermione estaba parada frente al jardín de la casa de los Weasley, veía con distraídamente el fulgor de las estrellas que pintaban el firmamento. Se sentía extraña, quería pensar en tantas cosas pero en realidad no pensaba en nada.  
  
El reciente hecho de que Gerard le salvara la vida la tenia perturbada. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado que se largara Gerard?. ¿Cuántas veces ella no había dicho, en un estallido de ira, que si ella pudiera lo ahogaría en el Tamesis?.  
  
Había juzgado mal a Gerard, era cierto que le desesperaba esa manera de ser arrogante y despreocupada. Pero desde la mañana su presencia la había hecho sentirse nerviosa. No sabia porque se sentía así y todo había empezado el día anterior cuando Gerard le salvo la vida en la biblioteca.   
  
Recordó el momento en que ella lo miro a los ojos para agradecerle que le salvara la vida. Había algo en los ojos negros de Gerard, algo que la hizo estremecer. Pareciera estar mirando a otra persona, pero eso era ridículo totalmente.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.- Alguien la llamo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ginny estaba parada a un lado de ella.  
  
- Oh!. Perdona.- dijo Hermione volviendo en si.  
  
- Descuida.... no he estado mas de 2 minutos hablándote.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Lo siento no escuche...- Hermione intento sonreír.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?. Has estado un poco callada desde que llegaste...- Ginny volteo a ver hacia la mesa de la cocina.- Ni siquiera te has integrado a la platica de los chicos.  
  
- Solo vine a respirar un poco de aire.- Hermione se llevo una mano al cuello.  
  
- Ron me contó lo que te sucedió ayer. – Hizo una pausa.- Supongo que te sientes un poco perturbada por los hechos. No es fácil asimilar que estabas a punto de que te sucediera algo grave.  
  
- Si... talvez.- Hermione bajo un poco la mirada.  
  
- Pero yo creo que lo que tu tienes es otra cosa.- Ginny se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Ginny había crecido, ya no era la niña pequeña de los Weasley. Era una mujer de 20 años convertida en una jugadora estrella de Quidditch del equipo de Irlanda. Su cabello rojo parecía haberse encendido mas con el paso de los años, tenia unas pequeñas pintas de pecas que la hacían verse mas infantil pero sin embargo sus ojos indicaban que no era una niña sino una mujer.   
  
- En realidad ni siquiera se porque estoy así.- dijo sinceramente Hermione,  
  
- Dime algo Hermione... ¿estas saliendo con alguien?.  
  
- No!!.. por supuesto que no.- contesto indignada.  
  
- Hermione, salir con alguien es completamente normal.- Ginny se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Si, claro...- Hermione se sonrojo levemente.  
  
- ¿Alguien que te atraiga?.- Ginny la miro picaramente.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?.- Hermione la mirada confundida.  
  
- Porque intento saber si lo que te sucede es porque estuviste a punto de morir o porque alguien ha llamado tu interés recientemente.  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada. ¿Parecía ella que estaba interesada en alguien?.  
  
- Por ejemplo... ¿qué tal tu nuevo compañero?.  
  
- ¿Gerard?.- Hermione tenia la cara roja.  
  
- No lo conozco, pero papá lo ha visto varias veces rondando por algunos pasillos del ministerio. En su opinión dice que le parece un tipo serio y rudo. Aunque dice que hay mucha gente en el ministerio que tienen buena opinión de él. Dicen que es un excelente corregidor.  
  
- Gerard rompe mas reglas que los mismos transgresores....- Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
Ginny la miro un poco y luego sonrió abiertamente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sabes que pienso Hermione?.- Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro.- Creo que a ti te gusta ese chico.  
  
- Claro que no!. Si al menos lo vieras... – Hermione alzo su vista al cielo.- Definitivamente no es mi tipo.  
  
- ¿Cómo es él?.- pregunto interesada Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, él es mas alto que yo, cabello negro y lacio, corto, piel morena, ojos negros, delgado y con una expresión de pocos amigos.  
  
- No parece muy atractivo que digamos.- dijo resignada Ginny.  
  
- En realidad físicamente no pero...- Hermione se detuvo al decir esto.  
  
- Ah!!.. pero su personalidad...- Ginny le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Hermione.  
  
- Es un arrogante!!. – Exclamo Hermione.  
  
Ginny comenzó a reírse. La expresión de Hermione era totalmente confusa.  
  
- ¿Qué chistes le cuentas a Ginny que la tienes carcajeando? .- Harry acababa salir de la cocina interrumpiendo el dialogo entre las dos chicas.  
  
- Harry...- Hermione apretó los labios.  
  
Ginny miraba a Harry con los ojos brillantes y sus manos comenzaron a frotarse nerviosamente. Al observar como Harry pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione se sintió perturbada y celosa.  
  
- Ginny... ¿qué tal estuvo el juego de España con Irlanda?.- Harry la miro chispeante.  
  
La pelirroja muchacha respiro profundamente antes de contestar.  
  
- Genial!!. Ganamos 70 a 190.- contesto orgullosa.  
  
Harry abrió ligeramente la boca. – A eso le llamo una gran diferencia.- Soltó a Hermione y coloco una mano en su cabeza.- He leído los diarios y me dicen que eres una excelente golpeadora.  
  
- Gracias Harry.- Ginny se mordió ligeramente los labios.- aunque creo que exageran un poco..  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa?. La diversión esta aquí!!!.- grito Fred desde la cocina.  
  
- Es mejor ir con ellos....- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione se adelanto hacia la cocina. Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos. Ginny trataba de decir algo pero no articulaba ninguna palabra, Harry por su parte la miraba insistentemente. Definitivamente Ginny había cambiado, sus facciones eran mas finas y su piel un poco mas dorada por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros era el marco perfecto para esa sonrisa.  
  
Ginny había dejado de ser tímida con Harry desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Se había resignado a ser solo la hermana de Ron. Se suponía que aquella vieja atracción por Harry había desaparecido cuando ella comenzó a tener citas durante la escuela.   
  
Pero en el ultimo año Harry también había cambiado. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un chico débil y delgado, había desarrollado cierta forma muscular que indicaba que trabajaba muy duro. Su cabello seguía siendo tan rebelde como siempre y sus ojos verdes aun seguían enmarcados por los mismos lentes. Harry se notaba mas decidido, mas fuerte y sobre todo mucho mas maduro.  
  
En su ultimo año en Hogwarts, se había enfrentado nuevamente a Lord Voldemort. Harry estuvo casi a punto de perder la vida, estuvo un mes hospitalizado en San Mungos. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore y Sirius, Harry hubiera muerto. Pero esta vez Voldemort se había marchado y con él muchos mortifagos, entre ellos los Malfoy.  
  
Había sido una guerra sangrienta y oscura. Los muggles no entendían que pasaba pero lo anunciaban como el fin del mundo. Y probablemente así era...pero todo había terminado, Voldemort nunca mas regresaría... pero en su camino dejo muchos magos decididos a continuar su imperio. El residuo de aquella malignidad era lo que los aurores aun combatían.  
  
- Ehh.. creo que nos están esperando.- Dijo Harry tratando de romper un poco el silencio.  
  
- Claro... vamos.- dijo con una media sonrisa la pelirroja.  
  
Al entrar a la cocina observaron que el resto de los hermanos Weasley, excepto Percy estaban enrolados en un juego de cartas. La Sra. Weasley se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas de la cocina mientras los platos se lavaban solos.  
  
- Eso es trampa Bill!!.- exclamo Fred.  
  
- Por supuesto que no!!..- Dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Claro que si!!..  
  
- Mamá, Bill esta haciendo trampa.- dijo George con voz de niño.  
  
La Sra. Weasley miro a Bill y luego a Fred.- Dudo mucho que tu hermano este haciendo trampa George. Él es muy bueno en eso.- contesto.  
  
Bill comenzó a reír.  
  
- Espero que les haya gustado el estofado.- La Sra. Weasley sonrió a Hermione y Harry.  
  
- Delicioso!!.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Estuvo fenomenal Sra. Weasley, tendré que venir mas seguido.- Contesto Hermione.  
  
- Cuando gustes, aunque últimamente nos has tenido muy olvidados.- La Sra. Weasley miro a Hermione con cierto reproche.  
  
- Lo siento, el trabajo... ya sabe...- Hermione bajo los ojos apenada.  
  
- Mama, no presiones a Hermione..- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Yo me voy a la cama. No se desvelen mucho chicos.- Dijo la Sra. Weasley a sus hijos.  
  
- No mama,.. duerme tranquila que no le pasara nada a la casa,- dijo George con una picara sonrisa.  
  
La Sra. Weasley sonrió.  
  
- Mama, ¿a que horas llegara papa?.- Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Tu padre llegara hasta el amanecer, hay mucho trabajo. Buenas noches chicos.  
  
- Buenas noches!.- dijeron al unísono.  
  
La Sra. Weasley subió las escaleras.  
  
- Oye Charly, ¿que novedades hay en Rumania?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Ahora que lo preguntas, tengo algo que contarles. Estuve platicando con un compañero del campamento, Henry River... ¿lo recuerdan? .- dijo Charly lanzando una mirada rápida a sus hermanos.  
  
- El chico que vino para las pascuas...- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y que con él?.- Preguntó George.  
  
- Henry me comento que conoció a un chico en el nuevo campamento para crianza y cuidado de dragones en Rumania, aparentemente para aprender a criarlos y cuidarlos como todos nosotros hacemos..– Charly hizo una pausa.  
  
- No te hagas de suspenso y dinos cual es lo interesante!!.- exclamo Ginny.  
  
- Me dijo que este chico pasaba bastante tiempo con los dragones, hasta que él se adaptó a ellos o ellos a él... el resultado fue que de alguna manera logró dominarlos. Henry dice que este chico era excepcional y que era impresionante ver como lo hacia... ¿Entienden..?.. Dominar a un dragón. – Los ojos de Charly paseaban de una mirada a otra de los demás.  
  
- ¿Se puede dominar a un dragón?.- Pregunto Ron.  
  
- Solo alguien que tiene la habilidad para comunicarse con los animales mentalmente pero eso son de muy pocas personas y requiere de mucho esfuerzo.- contesto Hermione.  
  
- ¿Pero es posible..?- dijo quedamente Ginny.  
  
- Si que lo es. Salazar Slytherin podía hablar con las serpientes.- dijo Harry.- Yo también puedo hacerlo.  
  
- Entonces estamos hablando de alguien que tiene la habilidad de dominar a animales, entre ellos los dragones.- Dijo serio Fred.  
  
- Exacto.- dijo Charly.- Probablemente sea el único animal que él pudiera dominar, pero si dominas a un dragón los demás animales son pan comido.  
  
- ¿Y quien se supone que es el talentoso chico?.- pregunto George.  
  
- Malfoy.- dijo Charly casi en susurro.  
  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron un poco. –¿Draco Malfoy?.  
  
- No se cuantos Malfoy conozcas tú, Ron.- Dijo Fred con exasperación.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro Charly?.- Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Estoy seguro. Henry me lo describió..., de 21 a 22 años, ojos grises, cabello rubio..el apellido Malfoy.- Charly tomo un respiro.- No creo confundirme.  
  
- ¿Y dices que tu amigo Henry hablo con él?.- pregunto interesada Hermione.  
  
- Si. Trabajó con él varios meses en ese campamento. Saben muy bien que los dragones no son criaturas aptas para mascotas pero al parecer los dragones que estaban ahí le pertenecían a un mago para cuidar su castillo. Creo que por esto quería que Malfoy los aprendiera a dominar, según para que él pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos,.. o algo así.- Charly arrugo la nariz.  
  
- Es extraño...- dijo Harry.- ¿Malfoy trabajando de cuidador de dragones?. No tiene necesidad de hacerlo. Sirius me dijo que al morir sus padres, quedo tan rico que no tendría que trabajar nunca mas.  
  
- Charly, ¿te dijo Henry cuando sucedió lo del campamento con Malfoy?. –pregunto Ron.  
  
- Me lo contó hace dos meses pero lo del campamento fue hace un poco mas de un año.  
  
- Lo sabias hace dos meses y ¿no nos dijiste nada?.- pregunto Ron indignado.  
  
- Bueno, eso no es precisamente un tema para una carta familiar. Queridos mamá, papá y hermanos, me dijeron que Malfoy estuvo merodeando por el nuevo campamento de dragones bla, bla,bla...- Charly hizo una mueca de desanimo.  
  
- Al menos pudiste comentarnos algo..- dijo Fred.  
  
- Malfoy y dragones... eso no suena nada bueno.- Dijo Ron.  
  
- Creo que estamos siendo paranoicos... puede ser un nuevo pasatiempo. Después de todo en algo tiene que ocuparse.-dijo Hermione abanicando sus cartas.  
  
- Talvez Hermione tenga razón...- Harry se acomodo los lentes.  
  
- O talvez esta aprendiendo a manejar los dragones para su venganza personal.- Fred puso su cara como si fuera un demente.  
  
- ¿Qué venganza?.- Pregunto Ginny asustada.  
  
- Mataron a sus padres....- Contesto Fred.- ¿No crees que seria una buena razón?.  
  
- Si fuera así no usaría dragones.- dijo exasperada Hermione.  
  
- Creo que este asunto de los dragones y Malfoy ha llegado un poco lejos.- Dijo Bill determinante quien había permanecido en silencio durante la platica.- Me parece que estamos siendo un poco extremistas. Draco Malfoy se fue de Inglaterra, esta en Rumania y durante sus tres años de ausencia no ha dado pistas de que este tramando algo maléfico.  
  
- Bill tiene razón.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pudiera ser...- dijo Ron.- De Malfoy se puede esperar cualquier cosa.  
  
- Y mas vale que se quede donde está.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Errr.. creo que nos hemos puesto algo serios. Será mejor que continuemos el juego. – Dijo Charly.  
  
- Claro, para que vean como gano YO!!.- exclamo Bill.  
  
- Eso lo veremos!!.- Contesto Ron sonriendo.  
  
El resto comenzó a reír.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Draco se encontraba en su pequeña sala de pociones. Preparaba con laboriosidad y destreza la poción multijugos que necesitaría para los siguientes días. Su cabello platinado caía libremente por entre sus ojos grises dándole un aire de rebeldía.  
  
Se sentía de cierta manera contento, la pequeña hazaña de salvar a Hermione Granger había funcionado. Todavía podía recordar su mirada en la biblioteca y también su reacción durante la mañana. Si todo seguía bien pronto se ganaría la confianza de Hermione y con ello el Medallón de Hildegarde.  
  
De pronto una especie de cristal cuadrado comenzó a dar vueltas y Draco supo lo que significaba. Se dirigió a la sala y vio con enfado que de la chimenea salió una bella mujer vestida de negro.  
  
- Gersende, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Draco molesto.  
  
- Veo que te da mucha alegría verme.- dijo sacándose la capucha de la cabeza e ignorando el tono de Draco.- Que manera mas incomoda de viajar, pero Karnsten no me dejo aparecer en el portal de la casa.  
  
- Tampoco puedes aparecerte en mi chimenea sin avisarme.- dijo fríamente.  
  
La mujer sonrió con malicia.- Karnsten me envió a preguntarte como van las cosas.  
  
- Van como deben de ir. Le salve la vida a la chica y no creo demorar mucho en ganarme su confianza...  
  
- ¿No me has extrañado?.- La sensual mujer se acerco a él y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello.  
  
- No.- Draco se soltó de los brazos de la chica.- He estado muy ocupado.  
  
- Yo si te he extrañado....- La chica lo miro aturdida.  
  
- Gersende...- Draco respiro profundo.- Aclaremos algo, yo nunca me involucro sentimentalmente con nadie... con na-die.  
  
- Supuse que a tu regreso las cosas volverían a hacer como cuando estabas en Rumania.  
  
- Gersende, solo estuvimos juntos muy pocas veces en Rumania y después de que me fui me parece que lo menos que extrañaste fue mi presencia. Creo que te divertiste mucho con Karnsten, ¿no es cierto?.- Los labios de Draco dibujaron una fea mueca.  
  
- ¿Qué esperabas?. Durante tus seis meses de ausencia nunca me escribiste una sola carta.. – Contesto ella con ironía.  
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente mientras su cabeza se movía negativamente.  
  
- Cuando regresaste a Rumania para ver a Arianrod no me despreciaste... ¿por qué ahora si?. Puedo estar contigo en este momento y no te pediré nada a cambio.- La mujer se quito lentamente su capa dejando ver el amplio escote de su vestido.  
  
- Simplemente ya no me interesas...- dijo él con seriedad.- ¿ya te aburriste de Karnsten y ahora vienes a mi?.  
  
- No vi que te importara que yo estuviera con Karnsten cuando estuvimos juntos la ultima vez que nos vimos... antes de que vinieras a Inglaterra.  
  
- En algunas ocasiones tomo lo que se me ofrece, pero el sabor de tus labios ya no me es tan dulce como antes.  
  
- ¿Es por la chica que vigilas?.  
  
- ¿Qué?...- Draco frunció el cejo.- ¿De que hablas?.  
  
- La ultima vez que nos vimos no estabas tan irritado de verme como ahora. ¿No es ella la que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?.  
  
- Que estupideces dices..- Draco se llevo una mano a la frente.- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Simplemente ya no encuentro gratificante estar contigo.  
  
- Dirás lo que quieras... pero yo estoy segura que te gusta esa chica y por eso me desprecias. – Gersende tomo su capa furiosamente y se la volvió a poner.- Grábate esto Draco Malfoy, conmigo no vas a tener otra oportunidad.   
  
- Descuida preciosa, tú no eres lo único que hay en este mundo.- Draco sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Gersende lo miro con frialdad y se acerco a la chimenea.- Hasta nunca.  
  
- Saludos a Karnsten.- dijo divertido.  
  
- Idiota...-Murmuro la chica y se metió a la chimenea. Desapareció junto con el destello verde de los polvos Flu.  
  
Draco resoplo aliviadamente. La presencia de Gersende le había irritado completamente. No entendía muy bien porque la había despreciado cuando anteriormente esa chica le encendía todas sus hormonas.   
  
A Gersende Letmark la había conocido en Rumania en sus últimos meses de entrenamiento con Arianrod. Habían dormido juntos unas cuantas veces y posteriormente él se fue, por ordenes de Arianrod, a Alemania para aprender un nivel mas avanzado de pociones. Él nunca le había escrito ni visitado durante su estancia en Alemania, simplemente porque él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella y cuando regreso a Rumania para recibir la orden de buscar el medallón aprovecho la oportunidad de dormir con ella nuevamente... pero en los minutos anteriores que la había visto, en vez de sentir deseo por ella sintió repulsión.   
  
Las ultimas palabras de Gersende le daban vuelta en la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenia que pensar que el motivo de su desprecio era por Hermione?. Draco comenzó a reírse. Era una locura pensar en algo así. Hermione era su objetivo, su escalón para subir al poder y ella en algún momento iba a morir.  
  
Ella era solo una sangre sucia a la que podía usar para sus fines no una chica por la que él se sintiera atraído emocionalmente. "Yo jamás pondría mis ojos en alguien que esta muy por debajo de la escala de la vida" se decía si mismo.  
  
Lo único que le importaba era conseguir el Medallón. Consiguiéndolo tenia la posibilidad de alcanzar mas pronto un posición dentro de la Magia Negra. No esperaba trabajar para alguien todo el tiempo, él tenia un sentido del poder mas allá de Arianrod.  
  
Su padre había trabajado para Voldemort pero no deseaba superar al Señor Oscuro... pero en cambio él... seria el Mago Oscuro mas grande... aun mas grande que Voldemort.  
  
**************  
  
Este es el capitulo 5... un poco corto no?. Bueno, es que a partir del seis empezare a poner algunas cosas y temia que se confundieran si lo ponia en este. Ademas queria dedicarlo mas que nada a los pensamientos de ambos: de Hermione y de Draco.. que pensaban uno del otro.  
  
Ya me daran su opinion... sobre todo por la de Draco... por cierto ¿creen ustedes que es muy malvado con Hermione?. ¿¿Deberia ser mas lindo??? o por creen que deberia de ser mas y mas cruel aun de lo que podria ser.  
  
Ojala pronto puedan darme su opinion respecto a los personajes de Gersende, Draco, Hermione, Arianrod, Harry, Ron etc.  
  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo  
  
J@ina  
  
p.d. Los capitulos se actualizan cada 5 a 7 dias. 


	6. Un dia de descanso

CAPITULO 6  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se había levantado con el aspecto muy cansado. Se sentía inquieta y temerosa por un extraño sueño. Podía recordar cada detalle y el final era tan grotesco que sentía nauseas.   
  
En su sueño ella se encontraba parada en una torre que se alzaba desde un vacío, el cielo era oscuro sin estrellas y el viento soplaba gélidamente. Encima de ella volaban dos dragones rojos que lanzaban fuego por doquier. Podía sentir una corriente de miedo correr por sus venas al ver como los dragones se acercaban demasiado a ella. Quiso gritar de espanto al ver a un dragón negro salir del vació que lanzaba bolas de fuego azules. Una batalla magistral entre los tres dragones se llevo a cabo en aquel cielo oscuro pero aun así pudo percibir una presencia extraña que se encontraba igualmente en la torre.  
  
Volteo a mirar y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy, con la misma mirada fría y cruel. Draco saco una espada de la nada y la lanzo sobre ella atravesándole el estomago. Por instinto sus manos tomaron la empuñadora de la espada pero lo único que hacían eran mancharse de la sangre de su herida. Draco se abalanzó hacia ella como si flotara en una nube gris y la empujo haciendo que ella cayera al vacío... podía oírse gritar de terror.  
  
Y despertó.  
  
Se sentía angustiada y un poco consternada por tan aterrador sueño. Pero creía que se debía a la plática que había sostenido Charly Weasley acerca de Malfoy y los dragones.  
  
Se dirigió al baño a remojarse la cara en agua, la seco con una toalla y camino hacia su habitación. Era una habitación cómoda y ordenada. Unos enormes ventanales permitían la entrada de los rayos solares, iluminando totalmente la habitación. El piso era de madera reluciente y las cortinas y las sabanas de la cama eran blancas.   
  
La casa tenía al menos 3 habitaciones más en el segundo piso y con un balcón al final del pasillo que asomaba al jardín. Tenía un área verde al frente adornado con un enorme árbol y un jardín posterior con otros rosales y varios tipos de plantas. La casa tenía una imagen muggle pero diversas cosas que adornaban la casa indicaban que se trataba de la casa de un mago. Varios retratos del antiguo dueño adornaban las paredes, así como de varias criaturas y paisajes extraños.  
  
Hermione se paro frente un espejo que la reflejaba de cuerpo completo. Con poco entusiasmo se amarro el cabello con una cinta y bajo por las escaleras mientras Crookshanks se enredaba entre sus pies.   
  
Camino hacia la cocina y con su varita hizo que ciertos objetos se movieran para preparar el desayuno. La cocina de la casa tenia varios aparatos electrónicos. Aun siendo bruja, Hermione no olvidaba ciertas costumbres muggles.  
  
Se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en una banca mientras con sus pies acariciaba el suave pasto.  
  
Era sábado y particularmente su día de descanso, por lo que no era necesario que ella asistiera a la oficina. Lo curioso era que no encontraba en que ocuparse. Podría visitar a sus padres pero ellos se encontraban en un crucero de 30 días para celebrar su aniversario. Harry se encontraba con Sirius y Ron se había ido de viaje con sus hermanos a Rumania, por lo que sus opciones se habían agotado.  
  
Hermione suspiro. Se estaba dando cuenta que no llevaba vida social muy amena a diferencia de sus otros compañeros de trabajo.  
  
¿Seria ella la única que no tiene nada que hacer en un día de descanso?. ¿Gerard tendría algo que hacer?. La mirada de Hermione se perdió entre los rosales y su mente dibujo la imagen de Gerard sentado en el portal de su casa tomando una humeante taza de té de menta, su favorito.  
  
Gerard Calestagne era extraño pero con una personalidad muy fuerte. A veces parecía aborrecerla y otras veces se portaba más amable aunque siempre con un toque sarcástico.  
  
La mirada penetrante de Gerard era lo que mas hacia temblar a Hermione, si sus ojos fueran rayos ella quedaría fulminada al instante. Había sido salvada por Gerard dos días antes y de pronto le surgió un sentimiento de comprensión hacia su compañero.  
  
Hermione en realidad no sabia mucho de él, Gerard no acostumbraba a hablar de si mismo. A veces le recordaba mucho a Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones. Siempre tan callado, enigmático y a la vez tan sádico. Físicamente Gerard era como cualquier otro chico, su cabello negro caía por entre sus ojos como al descuidado. Su rostro siempre era duro y sus labios casi nunca asomaban una sonrisa.  
  
Un sonido proveniente de la cocina interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Se encamino hacia el lugar y se encontró con que en la mesa del desayunador estaban preparados unos panqueques humeantes con mermelada encima acompañados de fruta, leche y jugo.  
  
Hermione sonrió, su magia para la cocina era muy efectiva gracias a los consejos de la Sra. Weasley. Decididamente sin la magia talvez no tendría tan buena sazón aunque en navidad cuando le tocaba hacer la cena en su casa su madre le decía que le quedaba delicioso.  
  
Se sentó tomando un poco de su jugo y comenzó a hojear el diario del mundo mágico: El Profeta.  
  
Nada relevante...- dijo Hermione. En el diario no aparecía nada que fuera demasiado importante. Lo único que le llamo la atención fue una foto de Dumbledore hablando de su programa de educación en Hogwarts. En otra foto aparecía la plantilla de profesores.   
  
- McGonagall, Snape, Sprout.. todos ellos siguen ahi.- dijo en un aire melancólico. – Ah!! Y Lupin..otra vez como maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Continuo leyendo mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno. Las siguientes noticias eran sobre Quidditch, Gringots, etc. Nada que tuviera en esos momentos alguna significado importante. Luego desplegó el periódico muggle.  
  
La principal columna trataba sobre misteriosas muertes en una de las calles más problemáticas de Londres. Aparentemente se debían a la mordida de algún peligroso animal y para Hermione esto fue motivo de curiosidad. ¿Qué podrían haber causando la muerte de aquellas personas?. Según en el artículo ya contaban cinco muertes con la de anoche.  
  
Con aire pensativo termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha de agua caliente. Ya que no tenia ningún plan en que ocuparse en su día de descanso, entonces iría a la oficina.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco se encontraba frente a una ventana de la oficina que tenia una simulación de estar en la playa. Era curioso pero él hacia mucho tiempo que no veía el mar y al verlo una sensación de nostalgia lo lleno.  
  
Pocas veces sentía que su misma soledad le quemaba. Casi toda su vida había estado solo, rodeado de mucha gente pero interiormente solo.   
  
Se sentía un extraño en la tierra que lo había visto nacer, talvez por el tiempo que había pasado fuera de él. De pronto su mente se transporto a su época de estudiante, cuando él manipulaba a los Slytherin a su antojo. Haciéndole la vida imposible a los Gryffindor y Sangres Sucia.  
  
Esto último hizo que pensara en Hermione.  
  
Aquella chica de ojos color miel y cabello marrón era su puente hacia el poder. Para conseguir el Medallón de Hildegarde solo necesitaba un solo camino: ganarse la confianza de Hermione.  
  
No parecía que estuviera lográndolo, si ni siquiera soportaba su cercanía por el simple hecho de sentir que traicionaba a su familia. Sus padres habían muerto por una causa: Mantener la Pureza de la Sangre en la comunidad mágica.   
  
Con cierta amargura, recordó cuando él fue llevado a la prisión para ser juzgado por el delito de participar junto a Lord Voldemort como mortifago pero fue liberado de todos los cargos al no encontrarse ninguna prueba en su contra.  
  
Todavía podía recordar las palabras del Ministro de magia al declararlo libre y bajo las protestas de Potter, Longbottom y Weasley. Aun podía ver el rostro, distorsionado por el odio, de Weasley empuñando su varita con ferocidad.  
  
A pesar de que los demás creyeran lo contrario, él no había sido mortifago. En cierta manera era simpatizante de Lord Voldemort y había ayudado a su padre en muchas acciones en contra de los sangre sucia y muggles. Pero todas ellas habían sido efectuadas tan cuidadosamente que no habían pruebas que delataran su traición.   
  
Aunque había estado a punto de convertirse en Mortifago de no ser porque Lord Voldemort había caído, durante su último mes de estudios en Hogwarts, a manos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Junto a él murieron sus padres, Crabble, Goyle, Lestrange, entre otros que sus nombres se habían borrado de la memoria.  
  
La sed de poder se albergaba poco a poco de su corazón, de alguna manera anhelaba terminar con lo que su padre había iniciado y para eso había recurrido a Arianrod, un mago rumano que conocía mucho sobre artes oscuras. El había terminado de concluir aquella obra a la que su padre le había invertido desde los primeros años de su vida.  
  
Arianrod era un mago reconocido en la sociedad mágica rumana y tenía contactos en Francia e Inglaterra, aunque desconocía quienes eran los magos que lo ayudaban a realizar la mayoría de sus planes.  
  
Ahora estaba ahí, parado frente aquella ventana en una oficina tratando de ganarse la confianza de una sangre sucia. ¿Cómo podría convencer a Granger que él era alguien de confiar?.   
  
Un ruido hizo que volteara a ver hacia la puerta. ¿Quién mas llegaría a la oficina en sábado?. No se sorprendió al ver a Hermione entrar por la puerta.   
  
- Hola Gerard.- Saludo la chica.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione con detenimiento. Llevaba una capa color crema y su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola alta dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello. No llevaba ninguna especie de maquillaje, las mejillas y los labios de Hermione eran rosados al natural. Hermione le sonrió abiertamente como si le diera mucho gusto verlo.  
  
Draco sonrió.- ¿Tu vida es aburrida Granger?.  
  
Hermione lo miro suspicaz. Gerard muchas veces le llamaba por su nombre pero cuando era irónico la llamaba por su apellido.  
  
- No creo que tu vida sea mejor que la mía.- dijo con una mueca.- No estarías aquí si fuera lo contrario.  
  
- Aunque no lo creas, la mía es fascinante.- A Draco le brillaron los ojos.  
  
Hermione se acerco a la ventana para observar el paisaje del día.  
  
- ¿No crees que es intimidante?.- dijo ella con los ojos absortos en las olas que se estrellaban con las rocas.- Puede ser tan bello pero a la vez tan traicionero...  
  
- Traicionero...- musito.  
  
Hermione lo volteo a ver y por primera vez vio en los ojos de Gerard un cierto brillo de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Ha habido algo nuevo?.- pregunto Hermione,  
  
- Nada. Tal parece que el día de hoy no habrá nada emocionante.- contesto respirando profundamente.  
  
- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?.- Dijo una señora alta y delgada con grandes lentes negros que aparecía en la puerta de la oficina.  
  
- Hola Sra. Bell. Vine a ver si se ofrecía algo...- contesto inmediatamente Hermione.  
  
- Pero si es tu día de descanso!.- exclamo la bruja.- Y también el tuyo, Gerard.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco con mirada severa.  
  
- De hecho ya nos íbamos.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione lo volteo a ver confundida.  
  
- Agradezco la gentileza de haber venido para ver si podían ayudar en algo, pero creo que deberían de aprovechar los días en que realmente nada surge. Ya saben que no siempre es así.  
  
- Por supuesto Sra. Bell.- dijo cortésmente Draco.- Vamonos Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- dijo confundida.  
  
Draco no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada ni en recibir una respuesta. Atónitamente Draco la tomo de un brazo y la llevo suavemente hasta la puerta.  
  
- Que pase un buen día, Sra. Bell.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias, Gerard.- dijo la bruja sonrojada.  
  
- Adiós.- Solo acertó decir Hermione.  
  
- Adiós querida.- contesto.  
  
Una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la bruja, Hermione se detuvo y se zafo de la mano de Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué significo eso?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Significa que tomaremos el consejo sabio de la Sra. Bell y me llevaras a conocer la ciudad de Londres.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa para convivir con Hermione Granger?. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que el tenia que hacer?.   
  
- ¿Qué parte de Londres conoces?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- En realidad casi nada y ya que estamos aquí. Tú serás mi guía.- Draco la miro fijamente.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente.- Muy bien y ¿que lugares quieres conocer?.  
  
- Eso no lo se.- Draco se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Bueno... talvez...- Sonrió.- Si... ya se donde llevarte, pero hay un problema.  
  
- ¿Qué problema?.  
  
- Es un lugar muggle y no puedes ir así.- Dijo Hermione señalando la vestimenta de Draco.  
  
- Olvidalo!. Nada de lugares muggles.!!- exclamo.  
  
- Vamos Gerard!. Es fácil... déjamelo a mi, solo modificare un poco tu ropa.- Sin pedir mas opinión Hermione saco su varita y apunto a Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- Dijo Draco haciéndose hacia atrás.  
  
Hermione comenzó a murmurar un hechizo mientras varias chispas azules cubrían a Draco.  
  
Draco se quedo paralizado. Su traje negro de mago había sido modificado por una camisa de manga larga blanca y pantalón negro de vestir sin pinzas. Su capa había desaparecido por completo, lo único que no le había transformado eran los zapatos.  
  
- Creo que luces muy bien.- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Encantaste mi ropa, Hermione.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Tenia que hacerlo!!. No podías andar vestido de mago por las calles. Llamarías la atención.- dijo despreocupada.  
  
- ¿Y tu no te cambiaras?.- dijo un tanto molesto.  
  
- Yo tengo ropa muggle debajo de esta capa.- Al decir esto Hermione volvió a murmurar un hechizo y su capa desapareció dejando ver una blusa azul de mangas y una falda azul corta hasta arriba de las rodillas.  
  
- ¿Ves?.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco observo a Hermione, pocas veces la había visto en ropa muggle y esas veces habían sido durante el colegio. A el nunca le había parecido atractiva durante la escuela pero en esos momentos Hermione tenia una personalidad limpia y sencilla, talvez no era tan elegante como Pansy pero podía estar seguro que con la ropa adecuada podía pasar por una bruja de sociedad. Draco respiro profundamente, le desagradaba tener que vestirse como un vulgar muggle pero esa era una de las tantas cosas que tenia que hacer para ganarse a Hermione. Ella era hija de muggles, pues había que demostrarle que a él le gustaban los muggles... aunque eso no fuera cierto.  
  
Hermione y Draco subieron al exterior, apareciendo en una calle transitada por decenas de automóviles y muggles.  
  
- Caminemos.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Caminar?.- Draco hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué no podemos aparecernos a donde tenemos que ir simplemente?.  
  
- No podemos, además así conocerás mejor la ciudad.- Hermione lo miro fijamente.  
  
Draco se alzo de hombros.  
  
Hermione y Draco comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Draco observaba cada detalle de los altos edificios y las repisas llenas de productos. La gente caminaba despreocupada con aparatos extraños colgados de sus cabezas o se llevaban a su oído una caja cuadrada y pequeña.  
  
¿Cómo podían vivir los muggles así?. Por algo eran considerados tan poca cosa, eran tan mediocres y tan insignificantes... Draco no pudo dejar de hacer un sonido de irritación. Aquello era una locura. El vestido como un estupido y.. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera Karnsten podía lucir bien en ropa muggle.... más bien tenia la cara de un psicópata.  
  
Iba tan ensimismado que un tiron de su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos.   
  
- Cuidado Gerard... hay que esperar el semáforo.- Hermione hizo una seña con los ojos.  
  
Draco se sintió confundido no tanto por aquel aparato con tres colores distintos sino porque Hermione le tenia tomado de la mano firmemente. Un escalofrío cubrió todo su cuerpo y quiso soltarse de la mano de Hermione pero ella le tomo aun más fuerte.  
  
- Ni lo intentes...- dijo en susurro.- Si te suelto te atropellaran. Espera a que crucemos la calle.  
  
- Puedo cuidarme solo.- dijo molesto.  
  
- Seguro.- dijo irónicamente.- Si no te agarro estarías convertido en puré.  
  
Draco la miro con rabia.  
  
- Ahora podemos pasar.- Hermione lo tiro del brazo para obligarlo a caminar. Draco se sentía ofendido pues Hermione lo trataba como un niño de 3 años, pero sin embargo la calidez de la mano de la chica no lo molestaba. Al cruzar al otro lado de la calle, Hermione lo soltó.  
  
- ¿A dónde iremos?.-pregunto Draco tratando de parecer indiferente.  
  
- Iremos al museo de Arte, estoy segura que te gustara.- Hermione le sonrió.  
  
Llegaron a un enorme edificio antiguo y elegante. Draco no se maravillo al verlo, había visto mejores edificios que ese.   
  
Al entrar todo se encontraba en silencio. Varios muggles caminaban lentamente observando varios retratos y esculturas.   
  
- Estos no se mueven..- dijo Draco.  
  
- Baja la voz...- murmuro Hermione.- Y por supuesto que no se van a mover.  
  
Draco observaba los cuadros sin interés pero Hermione no compartía lo mismo. Ella estaba absorta mirando los colores, las formas, la técnica de pintura, en general lo disfrutaba. La mirada de él se fijo en Hermione, observando cada gesto y mirada, la manera en que se mordisqueaba el labio y jugaba con su cabello.  
  
De pronto su tarea era grabarse cada uno de sus movimientos y Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se daba cuenta.   
  
- "Después de todo no es desagradable"- pensó él.  
  
- Gerard..- murmuro Hermione y se acerco un poco a él.- Ven a ver esto.  
  
Nuevamente Hermione le tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta el frente de un cuadro. Aquel gesto de Hermione no contenía ninguna doble intención, lo tomaba de la mano con naturalidad. Pero a Draco lo hizo temblar y esta vez no hizo el intento por separar su mano de la de ella y se quedo quieto.   
  
- ¿No crees que el color es maravilloso?.- Dijo ella mostrando una gama de colores mezclados entre si formando un hermoso arco iris.  
  
Draco permaneció en silencio fingiendo estar interesado en el cuadro pero en realidad a él no le importaba sino sentir el calor de la suave mano de la chica. Hermione lo soltó, dándose cuenta que había permanecido mucho tiempo tomándole y con las mejillas rosadas continúo caminando observando el resto de las pinturas.  
  
Para el joven Slytherin estar parado frente a obras muggles no le era nada sensacional, encontró divertido darle movimiento a una escultura.   
  
- Basta!!.- susurro Hermione. – No es posible…- Hermione saco su varita e hizo que la escultura dejara de moverse. Algunos muggles se quedaron parados confundidos... ¿Aquella cosa se estaba moviendo o era su imaginación?.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo enojada.  
  
Draco sonrió triunfante. Al fin se había acabado el suplicio.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre buscas la manera de hacerme irritar?.- Pregunto Hermione a la salida del Museo.  
  
- Me gusta ver tu rostro cuando te enojas.- Dijo Draco riéndose con ganas.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo.- No le veo lo divertido.  
  
- Ya me doy cuenta que no tienes el sentido de la diversión. Ahora me toca a mi escoger un lugar donde pasar el rato.- dijo colocando una mano sobre la negra cabellera.  
  
- ¿Tú sabes de otro lugar mejor que este?.- dijo molesta ante la insinuación de Gerard de que era una aburrida.  
  
- Mil veces mejor.- Draco se lamió los labios.- Solo necesito un lugar donde podamos desaparecernos.  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa.- Ya se donde. Ven.  
  
Los dos caminaron por una calle que era un poco menos transitada y entraron a un estacionamiento.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- pregunto desconcertado.  
  
- Aquí podemos desaparecernos. Nadie se dará cuenta…y.. ¿Ahora donde iremos?.  
  
Draco se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de la cintura.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?!!.- pregunto sorprendida.  
  
- No te ilusiones. Solo lo hice para que desaparezcamos juntos, no me puedo dar el lujo de perderte durante el camino.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y los dos desaparecieron del lugar.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
La chica miraba sorprendida lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era un campo lleno de árboles con un inmenso lago de aguas cristalinas. El viento era fresco y alrededor no había nadie más que pudiese molestarlos, el ambiente estaba lleno de paz.  
  
- Gerard…- musito Hermione.- Esto es genial...  
  
- ¿No crees que es un buen lugar para platicar?.- Draco la volteo a ver. El rostro de Hermione estaba bañado de felicidad. Sus labios dibujaban una bella sonrisa.  
  
- Ahí hay un bote.- dijo ella señalándolo.- ¿crees que podamos subirnos?.  
  
- Supongo, ese bote ha estado ahí desde siempre.- contesto.  
  
Hermione lo miro suspicaz. – Espera… tu eres de Francia. ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?.  
  
- Muy fácil…- Draco sonrió.- Estamos en el lugar donde nació mi madre, recuerda que ella era inglesa.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Es cierto!!. Lo he olvidado.  
  
- Yo no lo he olvidado.- Los ojos de Draco se hicieron mas pequeños.- Antes veníamos aquí muy seguido y ese viejo bote lo usábamos para recorrer el lago.  
  
Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el bote, seguida por Draco. La chica fue quien subió primero y se sentó frente al joven rubio.   
  
- Movilius…- murmuro Draco con su varita.  
  
El bote comenzó a moverse llevando a sus pasajeros a un paseo por el enorme lago. Hermione miraba el paisaje como una niña que acababa de ver cientos de caramelos para ella sola. Draco la observaba fijamente.  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto que no venias aquí?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Hace varios años… no recuerdo.  
  
- ¿Pasaremos aquí todo el día?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Eso si tú quieres.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa amable.  
  
- ¿Sabes Gerard?. A veces no me pareces tan mala persona.- Hermione lo miro con picardía.  
  
- Vaya concepto en que me tienes.- dijo sonando a queja.  
  
- A veces eres encantador..otras veces eres un arrogante.- La chica se sonrojo al decir esto.  
  
- Creo que en este caso podría decir lo mismo de ti, aunque no pienso que seas encantadora.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de indignación de la chica.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber porque siempre tratas de hacerme enojar?.  
  
- Hace un momento te di una respuesta.  
  
De pronto algo surgió del agua y tomo del brazo a Hermione.  
  
Hermione pego un grito y se movió hacia donde estaba Draco sin darse cuenta que había quedado entre las piernas del chico que reía divertido.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto asustada mientras se limpiaba el brazo.  
  
- ¿Eso?. Es una sirena…- Draco señalo con el dedo.  
  
Tal y cual había dicho Draco, aquello había sido una sirena que juguetonamente se deslizaba por el agua sonriendo picaramente.  
  
- ¿Sirenas?. - Hermione volteo a ver a Draco confundida.- ¿En donde estamos Gerard?.  
  
- Estamos en la propiedad de un amigo de mi mama.- contesto.  
  
- ¿Es propiedad privada esto?.- Hermione tenía el rostro asustado.  
  
- No te preocupes. Este lugar hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo visita… seguramente hasta el dueño ha muerto.- dijo en un aire melancólico.  
  
Draco y Hermione se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Hermione se había dado cuenta que estaba sentada en medio de las piernas de Draco. El chico estaba sentado en una tabla mas arriba por lo que ella podía apoyar sus brazos en las piernas de él.  
  
- L-lo siento…- Hermione quiso pararse para moverse a su sitio pero Draco la detuvo.  
  
- Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Si ella te ve sola, te volverá a tomar del brazo.- dijo él señalando a la pequeña sirena.  
  
Hermione trago saliva.  
  
Draco con su varita comenzó a hacer círculos en el agua y estos círculos se iban haciendo más grandes hasta parecer pequeños tornados de agua. Estos tornados comenzaron a cruzarse por encima del bote formando un puente por el cual pasaban.  
  
Hermione sonreía de felicidad, nunca había visto un espectáculo tan increíble. Unas pequeñas gotas caían en el rostro de ambos chicos.  
  
Todo hubiera sido continuado así… sino fuera porque la poción multijugos de Draco había llegado a su fin.  
  
Draco miro horrorizado que el color de su piel se iba aclarando y que el color de su cabello pasaba de negro a rubio.  
  
"Maldición!!!."- Pensó Draco. Había olvidado la estupida poción. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en su bolsillos pero estaban vacíos lo único que tenia a mano era su varita.  
  
Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la transformación de su compañero pero…  
  
- Gerard.. ¿Qué son es…?.- Hermione miro a Draco con infinita sorpresa mientras Draco sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- MALFOY!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
LO SIENTO!!!!... se que es un capitulo horrible y que seguramente esperaban un poco mas pero es que la verdad ultimamente no he tenido mucha imaginacion que digamos y en este capitulo no sabia como desglosar la historia.  
  
Por ahi recibi un review de alguien que me comentaba que a veces mi redaccion fallaba un poco, disculpenme si tengo faltas de ortografia y todo eso pero es que la verdad como ya tengo menos tiempo del que antes tenia no me he dedicado al 100% a revisar esos detalles.  
  
Si en este capitulo le ven alguna horrortografia mil disculpas!.  
  
Tambien quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus reviews. Espero que este cap les llegue a gustar un poco.  
  
Bueno, como siempre... DEJEN MAS REVIEWS!!..  
  
y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo...  
  
Besos  
  
J@ina 


	7. ¿Donde esta el medallon?

CAPITULO 7  
  
Hermione estaba aterrorizada, no movía ni un músculo debido a la impresión. No podía ser que frente a ella estuviera nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy. Aquel chico que le había hecho daño durante siete años en Hogwarts y el que había salido librado de Azkaban hace varios años.  
  
Draco sin embargo la miraba sereno, tratando de sacar la casta de sangre fría y sin hacerle saber a la Gryffindor que él había cometido algún error y que solo se había presentado ante ella porque así lo deseaba.  
  
Hermione se levanto tan pronto entro en razón y se paro en el otro extremo del bote apuntando con su varita a Draco.   
  
Mientras Hermione hacia este movimiento Draco la apunto igual, ambos estaban mirándose en silencio... alguien tenia que decir algo.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Gerard?.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Tanto te preocupa él?.- Pregunto Draco con la voz suave y riéndose dentro de si por el garrafal pensamiento de Hermione al creer que Gerard y él no eran la misma persona.  
  
- Una vez mas, Malfoy... ¿qué has hecho con Gerard?.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Muerto.- dijo aguantándose la risa.  
  
- Eso no es cierto. Tu lo necesitas para preparar la poción multijugos.  
  
- Que inteligente Granger!!. Te has dado cuenta que uso la poción multijugos..- Draco se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia Hermione.  
  
- No te atrevas a acercarte porque soy capaz de hacerte lo peor.- Hermione empuño con mas fuerza su varita.  
  
Draco se encontraba parado frente a ella con despreocupación. Los ojos grises del muchacho estaba clavados fijamente en ella y no parecía temer en nada lo que ella pudiera hacer. El movimiento de la varita de Malfoy la ponía nerviosa no sabia si atacaría o si solo estaba jugando con ella antes de morir.  
  
- Sigues igual de tonta que siempre. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que podrás conmigo?.- Draco la miro fríamente.  
  
- Siempre fui mejor que tú, Malfoy... ¿quién salio con honores de Hogwarts mientras otro estaba en los tribunales abogando por su libertad?.- Hermione esbozo una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Draco movió su varita hacia Hermione con la apariencia de lanzar un hechizo... Hermione abrió la boca para lanzarle un "expelliarmus" pero algo la sujeto del tobillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua.   
  
La pequeña sirena, que momentos antes la había asustado, lanzaba chillidos de alegría al ver a la chica en el agua. Su varita se hundió en el agua y Hermione trató de zafarse de las manos que la tenían fuertemente sujetas de la muñeca y que la sumergían al agua. Draco se echo a reír.  
  
- Una sangre sucia menos!!!.- le grito.  
  
Hermione intentaba mantenerse en la superficie para poder respirar pero otra sirena se lo impidió tomándola de los pies y jalándola hacia el fondo. Ese seria el fin,... ya no podía respirar.  
  
Draco dejo de reírse y observo la escena con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Indira, Jael... suéltenla.- Ordeno con voz fría.  
  
Las dos sirenas soltaron a Hermione con tristeza. Hermione intento subir al bote al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento. Draco se inclino hacia ella y Hermione sin importarle quien la ayudaba entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras tosía, sus fuerzas se habían agotado a tal grado que se desmayo.  
  
Draco la tomo en brazos. El juego de las sirenas había sido demasiado rudo para ella. Una de las sirenas se acerco al bote agitando la varita de Hermione.  
  
- Deja eso en el bote Indira.- dijo Draco.  
  
La criatura hizo una mueca de desanimo e hizo lo que le ordenaron.   
  
Draco se sentó en una de las tablas del bote con Hermione en brazos. Murmuro un hechizo haciendo que las ropas de Hermione se secaran y mientras la observaba, retiro algunos cabellos de la cara de la chica.  
  
Las sirenas empujaron el bote hasta la orilla con rapidez y una enorme y horrible gárgola se acerco a ellos con la apariencia de atacarles, pero lejos de hacer eso se inclino ante el Malfoy.  
  
- Llévatela a casa.- dijo dándole a Hermione.   
  
La gárgola tomo a Hermione con delicadeza y Draco tomo la varita de la chica.   
  
El Slytherin y la gárgola comenzaron a caminar entre los altos y espesos árboles. Cruzaron por debajo de un enorme marco de piedra que tenia en el centro la imagen de una serpiente enredada en un símbolo en forma de M.  
  
Diferentes criaturas aterradoras se movían entre las sombras de los árboles y murmuraban "El amo Malfoy ha llegado", Draco sonreía halagado. Los árboles como teniendo vida propia se fueron moviendo para dar paso un camino hacia una colina.  
  
Una enorme mansión se apareció frente a los ojos de Draco.  
  
- Estoy en casa.- murmuro.  
  
Aquella era la mansión de los Malfoy. Un enorme Castillo de piedra rodeado de árboles y jardines, todos ellos custodiados por gárgolas y otras criaturas extrañas. Al llegar a la estancia principal de la mansión. La gárgola coloco a Hermione en el piso de mármol negro. En ese momento aparecieron decenas de elfos deseosos de recibir a su amo.  
  
- Amo Malfoy..- Un elfo de un aspecto mas viejo se acerco.- Sea usted bienvenido.- Los otros elfos se inclinaron ante Draco.  
  
Draco los miro de reojo.  
  
- Lleven a la Señorita a la recamara principal de huéspedes.- dijo con voz fría.  
  
- Si amo.- Dos elfos mas se acercaron y levantaron a Hermione por medio de un hechizo de levitación.  
  
Draco comenzó a caminar por algunas áreas de la casa. Todo seguía igual tal y como lo había dejado la ultima vez. Los elfos habían cumplido sus ordenes de mantener la casa como si vivieran sus padres.  
  
Su atención se fijo en un cuadro de 2 metros que colgaba encima de la chimenea de la biblioteca. La imagen de Lucius y Narcisa era de una arrogancia extrema. El joven Malfoy los miraba con intensidad, aquellos seres que le habían dado la vida… ahora estaban muertos.  
  
Draco subió las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones. El pasillo parecía un laberinto, solo alguien que conociera la casa se podría mover con la facilidad con que lo hacia Draco, a su vez las paredes se movían detrás de él tomando otro panorama.  
  
Llego a una habitación amplia y calida con una ancha cama vestida de sabanas negras y grises donde Hermione estaba acostada aun inconsciente. Solo el elfo que le había dado la bienvenida inicialmente se encontraba a un lado, esperando a que su amo llegase para recibir mas ordenes.  
  
- Hillmew, ya sabes que poción debes traer.- dijo con voz grave.  
  
El elfo desapareció al instante. Draco se acerco a ella y toco su mano, estaba extremadamente fría y no era para menos, la temperatura del lago era menos de 10 grados centígrados. Con un gesto de caballerosidad le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con las sedosas sabanas.  
  
El elfo apareció nuevamente llevando consigo un vaso con un liquito verde oscuro. Draco levanto la cabeza de Hermione y puso el vaso en sus labios para que pudiera tomar del liquido. Luego la dejo reposar nuevamente entre los suaves almohadones.  
  
- Ve a la cocina y diles que preparen algo de comer.- Ordeno Draco al elfo.  
  
- Si Amo.- El elfo desapareció nuevamente.  
  
Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama observando como el rostro de Hermione recuperaba nuevamente el color. Toco nuevamente su mano y la temperatura había cambiado, ahora la mano de Hermione estaba tibia.  
  
La miro un rato sin soltarle la mano. Hermione parecía tan inocente, tan diferente a como la había conocido en la escuela. Una extraña sensación hizo que rozara su mano en la mejilla de la chica. La sola caricia lo hico estremecerse y como si temiendo que un rayo le cayera encima se levanto de la cama dándole la espalda.   
  
Se sentía agitado y confundido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a una sangre sucia de ese modo?. ¿Hasta que punto mancharía el apellido Malfoy?.  
  
Draco volteo a ver nuevamente a Hermione y respiro profundamente. El verla de esa manera le hacia sentir vagamente melancólico.  
  
De pronto Hermione comenzó a parpadear los ojos tratando de enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Draco permaneció de pie frente a ella mirándole.  
  
Hermione al verlo lo miro con temor y trato de levantarse pero un ligero mareo la hizo acostarse de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?.- Pregunto confundida.  
  
- En la habitación principal de los huéspedes.- contesto con voz grave.  
  
Hermione aguanto la respiración. ¿En la habitación de que...?.¿de.. de los Malfoy?  
  
- Déjame ir.- dijo Hermione tratando de oírse ruda.  
  
- No podrás irte de aquí.- La miro arrogante.  
  
- Púdrete.- dijo ella.  
  
- Vaya con la malagradecida sangre sucia. Le salvo la vida y encima de eso me insulta.- Draco la miro con irritación.  
  
- No creo que me hayas salvado, mas bien me dejaste vivir para seguir torturándome.- Hermione lo miro con odio.  
  
Hermione hizo las sabanas a un lado e intento levantarse. Draco no la detuvo pero tal y como había dicho él, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para estar de pie. Hermione cayo al piso y Draco rió burlonamente.  
  
- Siempre estas a mis pies, Granger.  
  
- Infeliz.- Dijo entre dientes. Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza no podía sostenerse de pie, sus piernas parecían de trapo.  
  
- Que obstinada eres Granger.- Draco se acerco a ella para tomarla de un brazo.  
  
- No me toques!!.- Exclamo con odio Hermione.  
  
Pero Draco no hizo caso, con la fuerza de una garra la paró y la arrojo a la cama, quedando Hermione sentada en la misma.  
  
- Podrás levantarte las veces que quieras y en todas caerás al suelo como basura. La poción que te di provoca efectos secundarios.  
  
- ¿Qué poción me diste?.- Pregunto sorprendida.  
  
Draco no le contesto, solo se limito a ver por la amplia ventana de su habitación hacia los jardines.   
  
Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de esclarecer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba a merced del Slytherin. ¿Cómo podría escapar si no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para moverse?. Draco volvió a sentarse a su lado haciendo que Hermione retirara sus manos de la cara asustada.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan asustada?.- Pregunto Draco con cara de curiosidad.- No pienso tocarte en absoluto.  
  
- Eso no es lo que me preocupa.- dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio.  
  
- Creo que eso es lo que mas te preocupa... pero te olvidas que solo eres una simplona sangre sucia.- Chasqueo la lengua.- No te daría ese honor.  
  
- Sigues tan imbecil como siempre.- Hermione respiro profundamente.  
  
Draco sonrió divertido.- Ahora, hablemos un poco de negocios.... ya que estas despierta.  
  
- ¿De que negocios hablas?.  
  
- Sobre lo que tú tienes y yo quiero. Digamos... algo que tienes en tu casa.  
  
- No se de que hablas..  
  
- Mentirosa sangre sucia.- Draco negó con la cabeza.- Yo se que tu sabes donde esta el medallón de Hildegarde.  
  
- ¿Es eso lo que buscas?.- Hermione rió.- El medallón no lo tengo en mi poder. Ietrich se lo llevo muy lejos antes de morir... pierdes tu tiempo.  
  
- ¿Y piensas que me voy a creer esa historia?. – Draco la miro fríamente.- Si fuera verdad no me lo estarías diciendo en estos momentos... no eres tan tonta... ¿o si?.- Draco sonrió.  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy.  
  
- Ya veremos.- Draco se levanto de la cama.- Hay otras maneras de enterarme de la verdad sin que tú puedas evitarlo.  
  
- Inténtalo, pero te darás cuenta que lo que te digo es cierto... – Hermione trago saliva.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
  
- Malfoy... ¿qué has hecho con Gerard?..  
  
Draco sonrió abiertamente con malignidad.- ¿Qué no adivinas?...   
  
Hermione quiso decir algo pero un elfo apareció al instante.  
  
- ¿Y bien?.- dijo Draco con una ceja alzada.  
  
- La cena esta lista, amo.- El elfo se inclino ante el rubio.  
  
Hermione miro la escena con indignación.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes llamarle a este ser tan ruin 'Amo'?. Tu no eres el objeto de nadie..!!..- exclamo enfadada.  
  
El elfo la miro con sorpresa y Draco rió.  
  
- ¿Este ser tan ruin?. Tus adjetivos son halagadores....- Draco miro al elfo.- Justo aquí.- Señalo con el dedo.  
  
El elfo trono los dedos y al instante apareció una mesa llena de comida. Era un estilo de cocina que a Hermione le recordaba Hogwarts y ella tenia mucha hambre, demasiada pero...  
  
- Ni creas que voy a comer...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Eso a mi no me interesa.- Draco tomo una manzana y la mordió.  
  
Hermione se lamió los labios y volteo a mirar hacia la ventana. Podía oír los suaves ruidos que hacia Draco al morder su manzana y el tintineo de la copa al vertirse el agua sobre ella.   
  
- ¿Seguro no deseas algo?. Nada de lo que esta aquí esta envenenado,...- Draco sonrió.  
  
- El que tú lo comas no me garantiza que no este envenenado... seguro has de ser inmune a tu propio veneno..- Hermione lo miro con fastidio.  
  
- Como quieras...- Draco se sentó en una lujosa silla que apareció en un segundo y comenzó a comer en silencio.  
  
El estomago de Hermione hizo un ruido notable. Draco le hizo una seña al elfo y este le llevo una pequeña bandeja a Hermione hasta la cama. Iba a lanzarla por los aires, pero la expresión del elfo la detuvo. La pequeña criatura le sonreía invitándola a comer algo.  
  
- Le aseguro que todo esta delicioso Señorita.- dijo acercándole mas la bandeja.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco pero este no la miraba, observaba el decorado de su copa. Si la comida estaba envenenada entonces lo único que haría seria acelerar su muerte, después de todo él la asesinaría.  
  
Tomo un poco de una especie de pateé con una cuchara mientras el elfo le servia una bebida azul. Hermione lo probo y sintió una frescura en su garganta. De pronto todo le parecía excelente.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione de reojo y sonrió maliciosamente. Hermione comenzó a comer en silencio.  
  
- ¿Cómo estuvo la comida?.- pregunto sin mirarla una vez terminado de cenar.  
  
- Deliciosa...- contesto ella.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?.  
  
- Me siento mejor.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes de Gerard Calestagne?.- pregunto nuevamente.  
  
- Es un compañero de trabajo que proviene de Francia. Su padre era francés y su madre inglesa. No tiene hermanos y ningún otro familiar. Trabajo anteriormente en el Ministerio de Francia y tiene un excelente conocimiento de Magia Negra.  
  
Draco sonrió cruelmente. La poción de la verdad ya comenzaba ha dar sus frutos. Hermione le diría todo.  
  
- ¿Te es agradable?.- Draco la miro fijamente.  
  
- Al principio no me caía bien pero en los últimos dos días mi opinión ha cambiado.  
  
Draco la miro sorprendido.- ¿Por qué cambio tu opinión?.  
  
- Creo que Gerard es una persona solitaria y que necesita de un amigo. Después de que él me salvo la vida decidí ser su amiga... aunque él no parece estar dispuesto.  
  
Draco se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella.- ¿Te preocupa lo que a él le pase?.  
  
- Si.- contesto ella mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- ¿Y que piensas de mi?.- Los ojos de Draco brillaron ansiosos.  
  
- Pienso que eres el ser mas despreciable sobre la tierra y que debiste haberte quedado en Azkaban pudriéndote.- Hermione lo miro con odio.  
  
Draco apretó la copa con fuerza que ésta estallo en su mano.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta el medallón de Hildegarde?.  
  
- Con exactitud no lo se, Ietrich me contó del Medallón pero jamás me lo mostró y tampoco me dijo donde estaba. Antes de morir me dijo que se encontraba en la casa pero que lo había cambiado de lugar por seguridad...- Hermione bajo la cabeza.- Murió sin decirme el lugar exacto.  
  
Draco dio un puñetazo en la pared.- ¿Cómo que Ietrich había cambiado de lugar el medallón?. ¿No se suponía que estaba en la casa?. Entonces toda esa farsa de trabajar con Granger había sido una perdida de tiempo. Hermione lo miro asustada.  
  
Draco la miro con exasperación, ella no podía estar mintiendo.. su bebida tenia el suero de la verdad. Saco su varita y apunto a Hermione, esta retrocedió en la cama mirándolo con firmeza.  
  
Obliviate!!!.- Una rayo de luz se estrello contra la cabeza de Hermione. Esta se llevo las manos a la cara al tiempo que Draco la volvía apuntar.  
  
STUPEFY!!!.  
  
Hermione cayo entre los almohadones inconsciente. Draco la miro con rabia.  
  
- Hillmew, que limpien todo esto. Nos vamos.  
  
La mesa de las viandas, la bandeja sobre la cama y todas las demás cosas, inclusive la copa rota desaparecieron.   
  
Draco se dirigió al balcón de la ventana cargando a Hermione en brazos. Los cabellos del rubio se movían salvajemente al compás del viento frío. El jardín que se avistaba abajo era espectral, solo las sombras de los árboles daban la bienvenida a la peculiar pareja.  
  
Con el sonido de una campana de cristal, Draco y Hermione desaparecieron.   
  
************  
  
Uuff..!!! termine este capitulo apenas hace unos minutos y la verdad siento mucho tener que subir un cap tan corto. La verdad que desde la semana pasada ando con mucha labor y casi no he podido dedicarle tiempo a mis fics... pero aqui ando... tratando de que quede mejor.  
  
No se si este cap cubra las expectativas y la verdad dudo que las cubra... tratare que en el siguiente capitulo haya algo mas interesante. (i promise)  
  
Nuevamente les agradesco todos sus reviews y espero que me dejen algo... (snif tengan piedad)  
  
Un beso a todas.  
  
J@ina 


	8. Preguntas sin respuestas

CAPITULO 8  
  
Un rayo de luna iluminaba la oscura habitación, en una cama amplia vestida de seda blanca reposaba el cuerpo de Hermione. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la misma habitación parado frente a la chimenea con ambas manos apoyadas en ella. Había perdido todo el control de la situación, de alguna manera tenia que pensar calculadoramente lo que iba a continuar.  
  
Todo el plan se había venido abajo. El medallón, aparentemente, no se encontraba en la casa de la chica. La pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaba realmente?. Arianrod querría una respuesta y el no tenia una en ese instante. Solo había una cosa por hacer, hablar con él y explicarle la situación.  
  
Draco salió inmediatamente y bajo con rapidez las escaleras de madera bellamente labradas. Se detuvo hasta llegar a otra chimenea mas grande, esta se encontraba en la sala de estancia.  
  
- Arianrod...- Dijo con voz fuerte.  
  
Espero unos segundos y la cabeza de un hombre apareció flotando en la chimenea.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que acontece?.- Pregunto el hombre con voz fría.  
  
- El plan ha seguir ha cambiado señor. Hace unos momentos me entere que el Medallón de Hildegarde no se encuentra en la casa del auror. Lo ha escondido en otro sitio...- Draco bajo un poco la mirada.  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño.- ¿cómo te has enterado de eso?.  
  
- Granger...- apretó los dientes.- me lo ha dicho.  
  
- ¿Descubrió que no eres quien dices ser?.- El hombre lo miro enojado.  
  
- La poción multijugos perdió su efecto y tuve que someterla.- Al decir esto lo miro directamente a los ojos con firmeza.  
  
- ¿La torturaste para que te dijera donde estaba?.- El hombre sonrió malévolamente.  
  
- Le di la poción de la verdad. No pudo haberme engañado.. realmente no sabe donde esta y Ietrich cambio la localización del medallón días antes de morir.  
  
- Eso es imposible Malfoy.- Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.- No pudo ser que Ietrich lo haya escondido en otro sitio. Mi fuente no se equivocó... Ella esta mintiendo.  
  
- Le repito que Granger estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de verdad por lo que cuanto me haya dicho era totalmente cierto. – alzo una ceja.- ¿Quién era su informante, Señor?.- pregunto con voz pausada.  
  
- Karnsten....- El hombre hizo una pausa.- Lo envié especialmente para que investigara cuanto fuera del medallón de Hildegarde. No pudo haberse equivocado, torturo a muchos magos para obtener la información de manera veraz..  
  
Draco respiro profundamente.- ¿Quiere decir que Karnsten desde un principio investigo todo los detalles?.  
  
- Si.- dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Señor.... cuando usted me mando a llamar hace mas de un mes en su castillo en Francia, yo le pregunte porque Karnsten no se hacia cargo de esta misión puesto que él llevaba mas tiempo que yo. – Tomo un poco de aire.- Le vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta... ¿por qué no lo hizo él?.  
  
Arianrod lo miro con cierto fastidio pero sonrió.- ¿Desconfiando Malfoy?.  
  
- No Señor.- Dijo Draco sin temor.- Pero ¿Por qué Karnsten no se hizo cargo de encontrar el medallón si él ya sabia todos los pormenores con Ietrich y Granger?. ... ¿Por qué yo?.  
  
- Te dije esa vez que confiaba mas en ti para esta tarea. Era justo que tuvieras un poco mas de participación. Todas tus demás actividades las realizaste sin ningún problema y lo mejor de todo que fue que no dejaste ninguna huella.  
  
A Draco le brillaron los ojos.- Ahora que ya sabemos que el medallón no esta en casa del auror. ¿Qué es lo que continua?.  
  
- La chica no nos hace falta entonces...- El hombre se tomo de la barbilla.- Mátala y regresa en cuanto puedas al castillo.   
  
- ¿Matarla?.- Pregunto nuevamente Draco.  
  
- No tiene caso que siga viviendo, no la necesitamos. Deshazte de ella.- El hombre rió fríamente.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza.- ¿Iré a verlo al Castillo de Rumania o al de Francia, Señor?.  
  
- Estaré en Rumania, Malfoy.  
  
- Le veré pronto.- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Hasta Pronto Malfoy.- La cabeza flotante desapareció tras un alo de luz verde.  
  
Draco se incorporo y se acomodo un poco la capa. Algo no estaba bien, Karnsten lo sabia todo y sin embargo, él no se hizo cargo de la misión. También aquello de matar a Granger... era algo inusual en Arianrod. El Arianrod que él conocía hubiera torturado a Granger con toda clase de hechizos hasta obtener la información del medallón pero definitivamente no la eliminaría.  
  
Por lo pronto tendría que sacar a Granger de la casa y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Mantenerla en la casa en la que se suponía vivía Gerard Calestagne era un sumo riesgo para ella. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer los hombres de Arianrod. Por lo pronto tenia que investigar que era lo que estaba pasando en Rumania.  
  
Draco subió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione. La chica seguía totalmente inconsciente, en parte por el hechizo de stupefy y en parte por los polvos que mezclo en su cena para que ella quedara dormida durante varias horas.  
  
El Slytherin se quedo observándola unos minutos. Podía matarla pero eso no era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Algo le impedía hacer daño a la joven y aunque no entendía muy bien las razones decidió que era mejor ponerla a salvo.  
  
Se acerco a ella para tomarla en sus brazos, la cabeza de Hermione quedo exactamente en su pecho por lo que podía sentir su lenta respiración. Draco se estremeció.  
  
Con un aire de sangre fría camino hacia la Puerta principal de la casa. Esta vez no cubriría su verdadera identidad, saldría al mundo exterior como Draco Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*--*  
  
Podía oír diferentes voces hablando alrededor de ella. Todo le parecía nublado y confuso... sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.  
  
"Esta despertando".  
  
"Hermione... Hermione"...  
  
"¿Estará bien ella?.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad, la habitación blanca hacia refulgir la luz de los candelabros con mayor intensidad y le molestaba. Era como si después de mucho tiempo de estar a oscuras viera nuevamente la luz.  
  
- Hermione.- Harry estaba a un lado de ella tomándole la mano.  
  
- Harry...- murmuro Hermione y trato de enfocar sus ojos al resto de las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ella.  
  
- Nos tenias muy preocupados.- Una persona de cabellos rojos le acarició la frente.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?.- Hermione trato de incorporarse pero una mano la detuvo.  
  
- Será mejor que descanses un rato, te han dado una droga muy fuerte. Permaneciste mucho tiempo dormida.- Dijo una mujer que ella no conocía.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucedió Hermione?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- No..- Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza como si quisiera obligarse a recordar.- no recuerdo...  
  
- Es mejor que la dejes ahora Harry.- dijo Ginny.- Creo que por el momento esta muy perturbada.  
  
A lado de pelirrojo chica se encontraba Sirius y Ron.  
  
- No recuerdo nada.- dijo Hermione con voz acongojada.  
  
Harry miro a Sirius interrogativamente.  
  
- Probablemente fue por la droga aunque tengo mis sospechas que le hicieron un hechizo desmemorizante.- Dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada Hermi?.- dijo con voz preocupada Ron.  
  
- Solo recuerdo, haber salido de mi casa y me dirigí a la oficina...- Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos.- Gerard...  
  
- ¿Gerard?.- dijo Harry.- ¿Gerard Calestagne, tu compañero de trabajo?.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver él?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Solo recuerdo haberlo visto...- Hermione hacia esfuerzos por acordarse.- Algo... agua...  
  
- Ya es suficiente.- dijo Sirius.- Déjenla descansar un momento, después podrán preguntarle.  
  
- Sirius tiene razón.- dijo Ginny enfadada.  
  
Harry y Ron guardaron silencio.  
  
- Srita. Parker.. ¿puedo hablar con usted?.- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la enfermera.  
  
- Yo también.- intervino Ron.  
  
- Claro.- La enfermera y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Sirius y Ginny con Hermione.  
  
- ¿Exactamente como apareció Hermione en el hospital.?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Alguien trajo a la Srita Granger en estado inconsciente pero desapareció tan pronto como la atendimos.  
  
- ¿Recuerda usted como era la persona?.- Pregunto nuevamente.  
  
- Yo no estaba cuando la trajeron.  
  
- ¿Quién fue quien la recibió?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Fue otra enfermera, Mayra Fisher.  
  
- ¿Dónde podemos hablar con ella?.- Harry miraba nerviosamente a Ron.  
  
- En el turno de la noche, Sr. Potter.  
  
- Gracias.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
- De nada.- La joven enfermera le sonrió igualmente y le guiño un ojo.  
  
- Iremos nuevamente con...- Ron hizo seña con un dedo hacia el cuarto de Hermione mientras su rostro se ponía colorado. Harry tomo del brazo a su amigo para alejarlo de ahí.  
  
- Solo espero que no quieras torcerte un brazo para que ella te atienda.- dijo Harry en susurro.  
  
Ron guardo silencio y le dio un codazo.  
  
Al llegar Hermione estaba sentada y con la mirada un poco vaga. Sirius caminaba en círculos mientras Ginny permanecía a lado de su amiga.  
  
- Estoy segura que hay una explicación Hermione.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Si.. lo se.- Hermione se mordió un labio.- Solo que siento una angustia enorme por Gerard. Algo me dice que él no esta bien.  
  
- Gerard Calestagne... ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Sirius.  
  
Hermione asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué averiguaron?.- Pregunto Sirius a los chicos.  
  
- Alguien trajo a Hermione al hospital solo que la enfermera Parker no lo vio. Fue una enfermera del otro turno quien recibió a Hermione.- Contesto Harry.  
  
- Tendremos que esperar el otro turno para hablar con ella.- dijo Ron con tono cansado.  
  
- Si la trajo al hospital quiere decir que no deseaba lastimarla o al menos la salvo de algo.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Pero no tengo heridas.- replico Hermione.- Solo estaba inconsciente.  
  
- Pero fuertemente sedada Hermione.- agrego Sirius.  
  
- Por lo pronto yo me quiero ir.- dijo con voz cansada.  
  
- Te quedaras en casa con nosotros.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Verdad Ron?.  
  
- Por supuesto, al menos hasta que sepamos quien origino todo esto.- Ron arrugo un poco la frente.  
  
- ¿Ya te sientes con fuerzas para ponerte de pie?.- Pregunto Harry a la chica.  
  
- Si.- Hermione se levanto de la cama.  
  
- Pediré que le den de alta.- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta.  
  
- Aprovechando mientras hablar con cierta enfermera...- dijo Harry con voz burlona.  
  
Ron lo miro enojado.- No comiences Harry.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron. Sirius solo sonrió.  
  
- Yo... me tengo que ir.- Dijo Sirius.- Tengo que averiguar unas cosas.  
  
- Te veo en la casa.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Nos vemos Hermione, Ginny.  
  
- Hasta luego Sirius.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Te esperamos a cenar un día de estos...- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Les iré a ver mas pronto de lo que creen.  
  
Sirius salió de la habitación y segundos después entro Ron.  
  
- Ya nos podemos ir.- Dijo Ron.- No habrá problema alguno puesto que no estas herida.  
  
- Gracias, Ron. Realmente no quiero permanecer mas tiempo aquí.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
  
- Se ha ido. Dijo que tenia que averiguar algunas cosas.- dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Talvez lo veamos mañana.- dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?.- pregunto Hermione impaciente.  
  
- Vamos.- dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Un hombre de avanzada edad vestido de una túnica verde oscuro se encontraba sentado frente a una chimenea mientras se fumaba una larga pipa. La casa en si era pequeña aunque confortable, en las paredes habían artefactos extraños colgados por todas partes. Dentro de la habitación se sentía un aire de misterio tal y como su dueño. El hombre de larga barba y cejas pobladas parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo o admiraba, talvez, el baile sensual de las llamas del fuego.   
  
Un perro lanudo y gris, que se encontraba a los pies de su dueño, movió la cola ante la presencia de un forastero.  
  
- Podrás aparecer en el mas estricto silencio, Sirius...- el hombre dio una bocanada.- pero siempre sabré que estas ahí.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas Joseph?.- Sirius se sentó en un sofá frente a él.  
  
- No tan bien como tu, amigo.- Sonrió el anciano.  
  
- Me da gusto verte.- Dijo.  
  
- ¿Qué problemas tienes ahora?.- El hombre lo miro fijamente.  
  
- No necesariamente tengo que venir por un problema.- contesto el hombre de cabellos oscuros.  
  
- Se que no, pero últimamente has venido cada vez que se te presenta un asunto importante.  
  
- Pero has acertado. – Sirius respiro profundamente.- Conozco a una joven, amiga de Harry, que apareció misteriosamente en el Hospital de San Mungos. Algo me dice que no esta nada bien la manera en que llego y tengo mis sospechas en un compañero de su trabajo llamado Gerard Calestagne.  
  
- ¿Calestagne?...es francés... eh..- dijo el anciano.  
  
- Por el apellido parece que si. Estoy un poco desconcertado porque mi instinto me dice que ese Calestagne tiene mucho que ver en la aparición de Hermione en el hospital.   
  
- ¿Hermione Granger?.- pregunto.  
  
- Si.. ¿la conoces?.- dijo con una ceja alzada.  
  
- La conozco. – El hombre se levanto de su sofá y se puso detrás.- Solo la he visto una vez, cuando aun vivía Ietrich, ella trabajaba como su ayudante en ese entonces.  
  
- Así es.- dijo Sirius con aire preocupado.- Quiero asegurarme de que Calestagne no tiene nada que ver en esto. Creo que anda desaparecido...- Sirius se quedo mirando al fuego.- Hermione esta muy preocupada por él... se supone que ambos estaban juntos cuando ella repentinamente perdió el conocimiento y apareció en el hospital sin recordar absolutamente nada.  
  
- Talvez Calestagne fue el que la llevo al hospital...- dijo el hombre pensativo.  
  
- Probablemente, pero eso es algo que quiero averiguar...  
  
- Aunque... – dio una bocana a su pipa.- Parece que lo que quisieron intentar fue obtener información... de algo en particular.  
  
Sirius aguanto un poco la respiración. -¿Crees que su relación con Ietrich tenga que ver en esto?.  
  
- Me imaginé que él no pensó en las consecuencias al legarle todas sus pertenecías a la pequeña chica. La casa de Ietrich guarda muchos secretos Sirius.- Los ojos verdes del anciano brillaron.  
  
- ¿Pero que querrían?.- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Hay tantas cosas que guardaba el viejo Ietrich en esa casa...- El anciano suspiro.- Puede ser cualquier cosa.  
  
- Tiene que ser alguien que sabe lo que guarda esa casa.  
  
- Si..- el hombre miro a Sirius con aire despistado.  
  
- Por lo pronto necesito que me ayudes a investigar algo sobre ese Gerard Calestagne. Tu conoces a gente del Ministerio en Francia, ¿podrías recomendarme a alguien con quien pueda hablar?.  
  
- Si...- El hombre se alejo un poco de la chimenea. – Puedes visitar a Genoveva Pardieu. Es una amiga desde hace años.  
  
- ¿Confiara en mi?.  
  
- Una carta mía será suficiente para que ella te ayude a investigar sobre los Calestagne. – El hombre camino lentamente hacia un escritorio de madera, saco el tintero y una pluma.  
  
Sirius se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Joseph.  
  
- Con esto...- dijo el anciano doblando el papel y entregándoselo a Sirius.- Genoveva te ayudara en lo que sea necesario.  
  
- Gracias Joseph.- Sirius guardo la carta en su bolsillo.  
  
- Espero que puedas encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscas Sirius y que no sea demasiado tarde.- El hombre sonrió tristemente.  
  
El hombre sonrió igual.- Me tengo que ir Joseph. Otro día te vendré a visitar y jugaremos un partido de ajedrez mágico.  
  
- Es verdad!!.- exclamo .- La ultima vez me ganaste. Es requerida la revancha.  
  
- Hasta Luego Joseph.-   
  
- Cuidate Sirius Black!!  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta de la casa y salió tan silenciosamente como había llegado.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala de los Weasley con semblante de preocupación. Ron estaba en la cocina con la Sra. Weasley.  
  
- Me preocupa Hermione.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- A mi también... este asunto de la manera en que apareció en el hospital, Gerard y la poción que tomo para que durmiera me tiene desconcertado.  
  
- Hermione esta muy angustiada por Gerard.- dijo tímidamente.  
  
- Se le nota a millas... teme que hayan sido atacados y que Gerard este en grave peligro.- dijo Harry ceñudo.  
  
- ¿Crees que a ella le guste?.- dijo Ginny mirándolo de reojo.  
  
- Talvez.- Harry suspiro.- Aunque apenas hace unos días me dijo que lo odiaba.  
  
- Lo mismo me dijo el día de la cena pero creo que ella ha comenzado a verlo de otra forma.- Ginny intento sonreír.  
  
Harry miro a Ginny confundido.  
  
- Después de todo.- continuo la pelirroja.- Gerard le salvo la vida aquella vez en la biblioteca.  
  
- Ron lo conoció...- Harry miro al techo.- Me dijo que parecía un tipo rudo pero a la vez agradable.  
  
- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gerard?.- dijo Ginny quedamente.  
  
- Habrá que esperar mañana en el trabajo... al menos que tu papa haya conseguido averiguar su paradero.  
  
- ¿Ira Hermione a trabajar?.- pregunto sorprendida.  
  
- Se rehúsa a faltar al trabajo, dice que se encuentra perfectamente y que además necesita localizar a Gerard.  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Nunca cambiara.  
  
Harry sonrió y se quedo mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos. La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a sentir las mejillas subidas de color, Harry nunca la había mirado de esa forma.  
  
- Ginny.. hay algo que quiero decirte...- dijo nerviosamente.  
  
La chica separo un poco los labios pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.  
  
- Ya estoy lista!!.- Hermione apareció en la sala completamente aseada y con ropa limpia.  
  
Ginny miro a Hermione con exasperación. Había interrumpido algo sumamente importante!!.  
  
- Chicos, ya esta la cena.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
- Ahora vamos Señora Weasley.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se levanto inmediatamente del sillón y le dio la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa mientras la Sra, Weasley les servia la cena.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes querida?.- pregunto ella a Hermione.  
  
- El baño caliente me hizo sentir mucho mejor... creo que dormiré bien esta noche.- dijo mientras mordía su tostada.  
  
- Ginny me aviso muy asustada de que estabas en el hospital.- Hizo una mueca de susto.- pero gracias al cielo que no paso nada grave.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta papa?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No debe tardar en llegar.- contesto mientras miraba el reloj.- Ya viene en camino.  
  
Tal y como había dicho ella, el Sr. Weasley apareció en la puerta principal.  
  
- Buenas noches familia!!.- exclamo mientras se quitaba la capa y el sombrero.  
  
- Buenas noches papa!!!.- exclamaron los Weasley.  
  
- Buenas noches Sr. Weasley.- saludaron Hermione y Harry.  
  
- ¿Hay alguna noticia de Gerard, papa?.- Pregunto Ginny impaciente.  
  
- Trate de comunicarme con el Sr. Benedick para saber el paradero del Sr. Calestagne pero fue inútil.- dijo tristemente.  
  
Hermione bajo un poco la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te sientes Hermione?.- pregunto.  
  
- Muy bien, Sr. Weasley.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
- Harry...Pensé que Sirius vendría a cenar.  
  
- Tuvo algo que hacer... aunque no se que sea.- Dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
- Espero que venga mañana por aquí.- dijo la Sra. Weasley al tiempo que se sentaba ella con el resto.  
  
- Talvez...- dijo Harry en un suspiro.  
  
- ¿Regresaras a Rumania con tus hermanos Ron?.- pregunto Arthur a su hijo.  
  
- No mientras este asunto de Hermione no se aclare.- contesto.  
  
- Estoy bien!.- exclamo Hermione.  
  
- Primero necesitamos saber que fue lo que te sucedió y como fue que llegaste al hospital.- intervino Harry a favor de su amigo.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio y observo a los demás. La Sra. Weasley le sonrió.  
  
- Por cierto Harry que eso me recuerda que en unas horas mas cambiara de turno la enfermera.- dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿Irán al hospital nuevamente?.- pregunto Molly.  
  
- La enfermera que recibió a Hermione en el hospital trabaja en el turno de la noche Mama.- contesto Ron.  
  
- Vamos a ir a averiguar los hechos.- dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio durante la cena mientras el resto platicaba amenamente del trabajo, el negocio de los gemelos y las nuevas habilidades de Ginny en el Quidditch, haciendo que esta ultima se sonrojara mas que de costumbre.  
  
De pronto Hermione ya no escuchaba nada de la conversación solo tenia una pensamiento... solo uno que le preocupaba grandemente y que no sabia porque.  
  
"Gerard Calestagne"....  
  
************  
  
No se que les haya parecido este capitulo, en lo particular me gusto aunque a lo mejor me falto algo.  
  
Este lo he escrito algo rapido y no lo revise muy bien que digamos. Asi que espero no haber escrito alguna tonteria.  
  
Agradesco a todas sus reviews!!!.. y dejen mas!!!  
  
J@ina 


	9. La Venganza

CAPITULO 9  
  
Draco Malfoy dirigía sus pasos por un camino de tierra que le llevaba hasta el castillo de Arianrod. Solo habían dos maneras de llegar: a pie o en los carruajes mágicos tirados por los mismos animales de Arianrod. Cualquier otra cosa como apariciones o escobas era prácticamente imposible de usar dentro de los terrenos del castillo.  
  
Tuvo que aparecer en otro lugar y recorrerse a pie el resto del camino. El castillo imponía majestuosidad, podía verse en un alto risco con algunas bolas de luz iluminándole. Draco no tenia problema alguna para llegar e introducirse sin peligro.  
  
Sin embargo, algo sucedía con Arianrod y Karnsten.... sobre todo por este ultimo con el que no mantenía una buena relación. Siempre se disputaban por ser el mejor e inclusive por conseguir la atención de Gersende.  
  
Karnsten le había tenido mucho rencor cuando Gersende se convirtió primero en su amante. También sabia que le molestaba que Arianrod tuviera mas predilección por él.  
  
Miro al cielo mientras continuaba caminando a paso lento. La luna iluminaba el paraje junto con millones de estrellas recordándole a Hermione. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron un poco, ¿se encontraría ella bien?, ¿la habrían atendido debidamente en el hospital?,¿encontrarían a Potter o a Weasley?.   
  
Draco sonrió, ¿cuántas veces no había deseado la muerte de la Gryffindor?. Había saboreado una y mil veces el momento de verla sin vida por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ahora lo menos que deseaba era lastimarla... pasara lo que lo que pasara él no iba a hacer nada en contra de ella.  
  
- A veces es tan...- susurro.- extraño todo esto....  
  
- ¿Perdido entre tus pensamientos Malfoy?.  
  
Draco dio un respingo, Arianrod estaba frente a él mirándole de una manera poco habitual.  
  
- Solo pensaba un poco Señor.- dijo Draco tratando de encontrar algo extraño en su tutor.  
  
El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el. Vestía una túnica morada y sobrero puntiagudo del mismo color. La barba gris había crecido por lo menos 30 centímetros mas que cuando lo vio la ultima vez en persona. Los ojos oscuros de Arianrod recorrían paulatinamente la figura del Slytherin.  
  
- Es un poco fuera de lo normal que me este esperando fuera del castillo.- Dijo Draco tomando su varita discretamente.  
  
- ¿No te gusta que platiquemos aquí?.- El hombre miro a su alrededor.- ¿En medio del bosque?.   
  
- Aquí puede escucharnos cualquiera.  
  
- Solo mi gente de confianza.- El hombre hizo una mueca intentando una sonrisa.  
  
Draco no sonrió solo lo observo desconfiadamente.  
  
- Y bien Draco... ¿qué tal se siente matar a la sangre sucia?.- El hombre se froto las manos.  
  
Draco levanto la cabeza con arrogancia.- No la mate... Señor.  
  
Arianrod lo miro fijamente.- ¿Qué no la mataste?.,,, Desobedeciste mi orden Malfoy.  
  
- No tenia porque hacerlo.- Afirmo.  
  
- Oh.. si tenias que hacerlo... ¿no era eso lo que siempre habías deseado?...¿Acaso no deseaste ver su sangre mugrienta correr por los pasillos de la escuela?.  
  
- Que yo recuerde solo le dije que había estudiado conmigo... no que yo quisiera verla muerta.- Dijo Draco rodeando al mago.  
  
- Eres muy listo...- El hombre se movía de acuerdo a Draco sin quitar su mirada de la del chico.  
  
- Me llama la atención que usted no sabia nada de mi cuando llegue a Rumania. Conocía a mi padre, cierto... pero no tenia conocimiento de mis deseos o mis actividades durante Hogwarts.  
  
- Cuando alguien trabaja para mi siempre investigo.  
  
- Además...-agregó Draco.- tampoco acostumbra a deshacerse de las fuentes hasta que le exprime la ultima gota de información.- El chico se detuvo y lo miro retadoramente.  
  
- Creo que te menosprecie Malfoy...- El hombre rió y Draco se desconcertó por un momento.  
  
- Te dije que él era muy listo.- Gersende salió de entre los árboles vestida de negro con un amplio escote. Su cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se movía sensualmente al ritmo de sus pasos.  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Dijo Draco al tiempo que sacaba su varita a la vista.  
  
- ¿Por qué no mataste a la chica Draco?.- pregunto Gersende con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Pero a mi si...- Dijo Arianrod.  
  
- No se lo que este pasando aquí... pero tú no eres Arianrod.- Dijo Draco amenazando al mago con su varita.  
  
El hombre rió.- Pero que imbecil eres. ¿Cómo te atreves a retarme?. Podría matarte con solo cerrar mis ojos.  
  
- Eso quiero verlo.- dijo Draco amenazadoramente.  
  
- Si quieres vivir Draco... es mejor que bajes tu varita... sabes muy bien que no podrás salir de aquí ileso si decides retarlo.- Gersende lo miro burlonamente.  
  
- La bajaría pero él no es Arianrod.  
  
El otro mago movió la cabeza negativamente mientras caminaba lentamente sin bajar su varita hacia Draco.  
  
- A veces me pregunto como intuyes estas cosas.- dijo el mago.- Tienes un talento natural para saber cuando es o no la persona misma.  
  
- Tiene sangre de vampiro.- dijo ella.- Los vampiros podemos oler la sangre de una persona.  
  
- Tu eres Karnsten.- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes de la rabia.  
  
- Bravo Malfoy!!.- El hombre rió a carcajadas.- Me sorprendes una vez mas.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.- dijo ella.  
  
- Como tú dijiste Gersende... los que tenemos descendencia de vampiros podemos oler la sangre. Y la de Karnsten huele asquerosamente.- Draco sonrió.  
  
- Malfoy.. Malfoy.... no quieras hacerte el gracioso..- Dijo Karnsten.  
  
- Mataron a Arianrod... ¿cierto?.- Dijo Draco mirándolos acusadoramente.- Gersende, él te defendió cuando los cazadores de vampiros quisieron matarte y tú, Karnsten que desde los 16 años él te acogió.  
  
- Mis motivos son sencillos Draco... todo se resume en poder.- dijo Gersende.- Karnsten me ofreció lo que Arianrod no me había ofrecido.  
  
- Seguramente fuiste tu quien lo asesino... porque él es un cobarde.- dijo con desprecio.  
  
- Arianrod era un mago poderoso... pero tenia una debilidad.- chasqueo la lengua.- Nunca confíes en una mujer, Draco.... y menos si es un vampiro.- dijo Gersende.  
  
- Es increíble que no hubiera intuido la poción venenosa.- dijo Karnsten.- Hubieras visto su rostro.- El hombre se sacudió el cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Y Cuales fueron tus motivos?.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Karnsten.- ¿También sed de Poder?.  
  
- El mio no se trato de poder Malfoy... era Venganza.- Al decir esto Karnsten empuño con mas fuerza la varita.  
  
- ¿Venganza?...- Draco lo miro desconcertado.  
  
- Arianrod Throckmorton era amigo de mi padre, Malfoy. Mi padre trabajaba en su servicio como espía. Hasta que un día Arianrod lo envió a Inglaterra para investigar sobre el paradero de Voldemort. – Karnsten tomo aire.- Lo traicionaron... Todo aquello había sido un truco para que lo asesinaran!!!.. Tu padre lo hizo... era un sucio, cobarde... asesino...- dijo lleno de rencor.  
  
- No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices Karnsten.- dijo Draco con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Tu padre fue el maldito verdugo del mío. Arianrod le pidio que lo asesinaran despiadadamente. Por esa razón me quede huérfano...- El chico escupió el suelo.- Ese bastardo de Arianrod me recogió para convertirme en lo que no pudo convertir a mi padre, en una maquina asesina. Lo que él no sabia es que me estaba preparando para asesinar... a él mismo.  
  
- Estas desquiciado..- dijo Draco entre dientes.  
  
- Talvez..- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron un poco mas.- Pero jure matar a los asesinos de mi padre. Desgraciadamente al tuyo lo mataron antes de tiempo.... pero tú eres su hijo y vas a pagar las acciones del bastardo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Vuelves a llamar a mi padre 'Bastardo' y te juro que te mato desgraciado!!!.- El rubio respiraba agitadamente y movia la varita en son de atacar.  
  
- No vas a hacer nada.- Dijo Gersende.- Porque yo no te lo voy a permitir.  
  
Draco la miro con odio.- Eres una asquerosa traidora Gersende, te aprovechaste de la confianza del hombre que te quiso como a una hija.  
  
- Eso no me importa, Draco.- La mujer movió su cabello de lado.- Arianrod solo me tenia como una simple sirvienta.   
  
- Te protegió, Gersende. Nunca te fuiste de su lado porque sabias que te andaban buscando y si te encontraban te matarían.  
  
Gersende sonrió cruelmente.  
  
- Ahora Malfoy que sabes toda la verdad no me queda mas remedio que matarte.- Dijo Karnsten apuntándole en la cabeza.  
  
Draco se quedo de pie mirando fijamente a otro mago. Su rostro no reflejaba miedo ni desconcierto. Parecía estar dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa ahí mismo.  
  
De entre los diversos árboles salieron cuatro Ghoul (*Ogro baboso con los dientes torcidos) que se movían lentamente rodeando a Draco.  
  
- Espero que te diviertas Malfoy..- dijo entre risas la chica.  
  
Karnsten también rió.- Me despido... 'querido compañero'. Fue un gusto asesinarte.  
  
- Lo siento por tu pobre chica muggle.- Dijo Gersende llevándose una mano en el pecho.- Ella te ira a acompañar en el infierno.  
  
Draco trago saliva. Karnsten y Gersende le dieron la espalda alejándose del sitio. Los cuatro ogros lo tenían completamente rodeado. Cada uno tenia un arma y seguramente harían uso de ella.  
  
Un primer ogro lanzo sobre de él una lanza que le paso 5 centímetro rozándole.   
  
Vakare Allorum!!!!.- Un ogro cayo de espaldas.  
  
Otro Ghoul le lanzo una enorme piedra.  
  
Wingardium Leviosa!!!!.- Draco la detuvo, depositándola en el rostro del ogro.  
  
El primer ogro ya se había puesto de pie y listo para atacarlo nuevamente. Los tres ogros se fueron encima de él intentando aplastarlo. Draco logro esquivar ser aplastado al colarse entre las piernas de uno de ellos.   
  
Alguien lo tomo de su capa, arrastrándolo nuevamente al centro de la pelea.   
  
Vakare Allorum!!!!.- grito.  
  
PLAFFF!!!!..  
  
Uno de los ogros había logrado golpearlo de un brazo, haciendo que Draco saliera disparado. A pesar de todo no soltó la varita y se levanto rápidamente aguantando el dolor. Él había sido entrenado para soportar cualquier tipo de dolor físico, eso resultaba fácil sobrellevarlo.  
  
ZAORE MORTIS VENI!!!!!  
  
Una luz amarilla broto de la varita de Draco haciendo que uno de los ogros se desintegrara ante la mirada asustada de los otros tres. Draco aprovecho el desconcierto de los Ghoul para salir corriendo.  
  
Las piernas de Draco se movían velozmente y saltaba entre momentos cuando los mismo árboles intentaban tomarlo por los pies. Atrás de él los Ghouls corrían pesadamente.   
  
"Tengo que llegar..."- se decía el rubio.- "Solo unos metros mas"....  
  
Draco sentia que la respiración le faltaba y talvez hubiera caído al suelo sino hubiese sido porque un Dragón Hebrido Negro apareció en medio del camino.  
  
El animal sobrevoló encima de Draco y con una de sus garras tomo a este de la capa polvorienta del Slytherin. El chico guardo rápidamente su varita y logro sujetarse de la garra del animal. El Dragón no estaba dispuesto a matarlo sino ayudarlo.  
  
Como pudo, Draco se subió al lomo del enorme dragón respirando profundamente.... había logrado escapar  
  
- Zaverk.- El chico le dio una palmada al animal.- Gracias.... ahora llévame muy lejos de aquí.  
  
El dragón negro agito fuertemente las alas y se dirigió velozmente fuera de los terrenos de Arianrod. Draco sabia que Gersende y Karnsten buscarian a Hermione para hacerle daño y eso tenia que impedirlo aunque sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.  
  
Hermione...- susurro.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban parados, totalmente fuera de si. La noticia que les acababan de dar era inverosímil.  
  
- ¿Esta usted completamente segura?.- Pregunto Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Completamente Sr. Weasley. El hombre que trajo a su amiga era un chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises e increíblemente pálido.- La enfermera sonrió.- Hasta creí que era un vampiro.  
  
- Pero eso no puede ser.- Ron miro a Harry angustiado.  
  
- ¿a que horas fue eso?.- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Aproximadamente a esta hora... faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera.- dijo la chica mirando su reloj.  
  
- ¿Le dijo su nombre?.- Pregunto Ron distraídamente.  
  
- No. Pero él me dijo que avisara a Harry Potter o a Ron Weasley para que la vinieran a buscar.  
  
- ¿El dio... nuestros nombres?.- Pregunto Harry con la boca abierta.  
  
- Así es. Recuerdo bien que llego con ella en brazos. Posteriormente nosotros la subimos a una camilla y el me miro a los ojos y dijo "Avísele a Harry Potter o a Ron Weasley... ellos se harán cargo de ella"... después de eso se quedo unos momentos y desapareció.  
  
- Harry...- Ron le tomo de un hombro a su amigo como si quisiera sostenerse para no caer al piso.  
  
- Eso es una descripción exacta de...  
  
- Malfoy...- intervino Ron.  
  
- No pudo ser Malfoy...- dijo Harry.  
  
- Pero ¿quién mas con esa descripción?. Rubio, de ojos grises...  
  
- Eso es totalmente estúpido Ron!!.- exclamo Harry.  
  
La enfermera lo miro molesta.- Baje la voz Sr. Potter.  
  
- Lo siento.- dijo tímidamente.  
  
- Entonces... – Ron se agarro de los cabellos.- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?.  
  
- Si fuera Malfoy... ¿crees que la traería a un hospital para que la cuiden?.  
  
- No.- dijo Ron.- Lo que hubiera hecho seria colgarla de un árbol.  
  
- Estamos de acuerdo que no pudo haber sido él.- Harry se acomodo los anteojos.  
  
- No.. imposible.,- dijo Ron mirando como hipnotizado a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Alguna cosa mas que quisieran saber?.- pregunto la enfermera exasperada de los comentarios entre los chicos.  
  
Harry volteo a mirarla.- Una cosa mas. ¿El presentaba alguna herida?. ¿Se veía como si el fuera hacerle daño a ella?.  
  
- Para nada!.- exclamo la regordeta chica.- Al contrario, cuando atendimos a la Señorita él se mostró muy preocupado por lo que le fuera a pasar. Recuerdo incluso que la miro como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo Harry.- Eso ha sido todo.  
  
- Fue un placer.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
- Hermione llego aquí el día de ayer a eso de las tres de la mañana y despertó horas mas tarde...- Ron miro al piso insistentemente.- Sea quien sea, él ha tenido exactamente 24 horas para esconderse.  
  
- Todo esto es tan confuso...- Harry perdió su vista en sus botas.  
  
- ¿Le diremos a Hermione?.- pregunto con temor el pelirrojo.  
  
- No...no le diremos nada... Se asustaría si se enterara que un chico parecido a Malfoy la trajo al hospital...  
  
- Definitivamente no...- dijo Ron asentando la cabeza.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente. No entendían lo que estaba pasando ni tampoco podían imaginarse quien era la persona que estaba detrás. Para ellos el que Draco Malfoy estuviera involucrado era absolutamente terrorífico.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione daba vueltas en circulo por toda la oficina. Gerard no se había presentado a trabajar y tampoco habian logrado contactarlo. Desde la mañana un grupo de personas habian salido en busca de Gerard. La importancia de su presencia era mucho por el hecho de la aparicion de Hermione en un hospital.  
  
- ¿Has pensando que hacer?.- Pregunto Claire con un aire de preocupación.  
  
- En realidad no lo se… ni siquiera se por donde empezar… se tanto de Gerard como de quimica nuclear muggle.- dijo molesta.  
  
- Gerard era tan reservado..- dijo Claire.- Creo que ni siquiera tenia amigos en Londres.  
  
- No que yo supiera.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Cómo era la persona que te llevo al hospital?.- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Hasta donde me dijeron Harry y Ron esta mañana la enfermera no lo recuerda bien, dice que fue tan rapido que no se fijo bien en sus caracteristicas.- Hermione suspiro.  
  
- O sea que no tienes idea ni que fue lo que paso contigo.  
  
- No. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber visto a Gerard en la oficina, platicamos algo del mar, después aparece la Sra. Bell y nos llamo la atención por venir en dia de descanso…- Hermione respiro profundamente.- Luego Gerard me dijo que dariamos una vuelta por Londres para que él conociera la ciudad y puedo recordar caminar por las calles con él a mi lado…. Pero después de eso… no se que mas paso.  
  
- ¿Los habran atacado?.- pregunto asustada.  
  
- Pudiera tener heridas pero no tengo ni una sola.  
  
- Talvez Gerard te protegio.  
  
- Si asi fue entonces el que esta herido es él, por eso no lo han encontrado.  
  
- Ya pasan de las 7 de la noche Hermione. ¿No deberias irte?.  
  
- Se supone que estoy esperando a que Ron venga por mi.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. A mi mama no le gusta que llegue muy tarde.  
  
- No te preocupes Claire, estare bien.- dijo dandole una palmada a la chica.  
  
- Cuidate Hermione.  
  
Claire salio de la oficina dejando a Hermione recargada en el escritorio desordenado de Gerard. Hermione se habia ocupado en la mañana de revisar todos sus documentos pero ninguna daba un indicio de en lo que pudiera estar involucrado el chico.  
  
Hermione miro con fastidio su reloj, aun faltaba como veinte minutos para que Ron llegara por ella y se estaba sintiendo tremendamente aburrida. Salio de la oficina, dandose cuenta que la mayoria se habia marchado. Solo quedaban algunos magos que platicaban por el pasillo.  
  
Se dirigio al elevador donde noto que alguien lo tomaba…  
  
- Ese chico se parece a…- dijo Hermione apresurando el paso.- Gerard!!!. – exclamo.  
  
Hermione echo correr para alcanzarlo.  
  
- Gerard!!.- dijo jadeando y metiéndose al elevador.- ¿Dónde te has metido?... Te han estado buscando.  
  
Gerard Calestagne la miro con ojos indiferentes.  
  
- Ah!.. Hermione Granger…- dijo.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos te sucede?.- pregunto en tono molesto.  
  
- He estado ocupado.- dijo él mirando como marcaba el elevador el nivel en el que se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?. Ayer amanecí en el hospital…  
  
- Eso es una larga historia…- dijo interrumpiéndole con frialdad.  
  
- Gerard… ¿Qué te pasa?.- Hermione lo miraba confundida y molesta.  
  
Pero aquel chico permanecio en silencio y sin mirar ni una sola vez a su compañera. Llegaron al exterior y Gerard salio del edificio del Ministerio.  
  
- Un momento.- Hermione lo tomo de un hombro obligándolo a detenerse.- Nos debes a todos una explicación. Hoy no llegaste a trabajar!!.  
  
- Me has visto, ¿cierto?. Vine al Ministerio.- Los ojos negros del chico la miraron fijo.  
  
- Pero no viniste a trabajar.  
  
Gerard se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar con rapidez. Hermione por un instante se quedo perpleja pero no iba a estar dispuesta a que él se marchara sin ninguna explicación. El chico doblo por un callejón que Hermione sabia perfectamente bien que no tenia salida y lo alcanzo.  
  
- Gerard…- Lo volvio a llamar Hermione.  
  
Esta vez el chico se detuvo y la tomo de una muñeca con fuerza.  
  
- Me estas lastimando!!.- exclamo.  
  
El chico comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y la jalo con tal brutalidad que Hermione no supo reaccionar.  
  
- La vuelves a tocar de esa manera Karnsten y te juro que te arrepentiras.- Draco Malfoy estaba frente a Karnsten y Hermione. Con la mirada puesta en el mago y con su varita apuntandole directamente al corazon.   
  
- Malfoy!!!.- dijo Hermione asustada…- ¿Qué…?  
  
- Vaya Malfoy!!.. Pudiste escapar de los Ghouls…- dijo riendo.  
  
- Vamos Karnsten… esto es entre tú y yo.. ella no tiene nada que ver.  
  
Hermione miro desconcertada a Malfoy y a Karnsten…  
  
- ¿Tu no eres Gerard?.- le pregunto a Karnsten.  
  
- Gerard Calestagne no existe Granger.- contesto Draco.  
  
- Era este estupido usando mi cuerpo.- Dijo Karnsten con una mano sujetando la muñeca de Hermione y con la otra apuntando a Draco con su varita.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco interrogativamente.- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?.¿ Como que Gerard no existe?. Pero…  
  
- La persona que estuvo contigo todo este tiempo era yo, Granger.- dijo Draco fríamente.  
  
Hermione reacciono, metió su mano libre rápidamente al bolsillo para sacar su varita pero Karnsten reacciono aun mas rápido y la arrastro hacia delante de él y le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello.  
  
- Muevete un poco y veras lo que se siente ser degollada…-dijo cruelmente.  
  
Hermione trago saliva y cerro los ojos con fuerza, temblando y pensando en mil soluciones para salvarse. Estaba con un hombre que no sabia quien era y con otro que le habia hecho la vida imposible durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts.  
  
- Una vez mas Karnsten… sueltala.- Dijo Draco duramente.  
  
- No lo creo..!!- susurro alguien en su oido.  
  
Draco lanzo un quejido al sentir que alguien la clavaba en un costado un pequeño cuchillo y que al mismo tiempo lo golpeaban del brazo dejando caer la varita a varios metros de él.  
  
El joven Slytherin reacciono al instante. Tres vampiros estaban detrás de él con diversas armas filosas, uno de los vampiros reia y tenia las manos libres… aquel habia sido quien lo hirio primero.  
  
- ¿Cómo ves pequeña sangre sucia?.- dijo Karnsten al oido de Hermione.- El hombre que tanto te hizo la vida imposible vino a salvarte y…. morira en el intento.- El hombre rio.- Aquel cuchillo estaba envenenado… asi que nuestro heroe no tiene como salvarse.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco con asombro. Aquel chico estaba siendo golpeado y repartiendo golpes a los vampiros. Draco tenia demasiada destreza para esquivar las espadas que amenazaban con cortarlo a la mitad si lo tocaban.  
  
Karnsten metio su mano en el bolsillo de Hermione y la jalo un poco mas atrás de la pelea que tenia Draco con los tres vampiros.  
  
Draco trataba alcanzar su varita, pero los vampiros no lo dejaban, cada uno se le venia encima y lo peor era que se sentía mas debil.  
  
Karnsten lanzo a Hermione contra la pared sintiendo la chica que se le quebraba a la mitad la espalda. El cruel mago la apunto con la misma varita de la Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Por qué yo?.- pregunto Hermione incorporándose un poco.  
  
- No tengo nada en contra tuya…- dijo el mago.- Es contra Malfoy… pero como tú le importas mucho a él… prácticamente tienes que pagar el mismo precio.  
  
- Yo no le importo a él!!.- exclamo.- Desde que nos conocemos solo nos hemos odiado y ambos nos hemos deseado la muerte en algunas ocasiones.  
  
- Talvez antes no le interesabas… pero ahora si…- dijo.- El escapo de mi castillo para venir a salvarte!!...- comenzo a reir.- Que ironia!!.  
  
Hermione miro de reojo a Draco quien todavía luchaba con los vampiros.  
  
- Estas equivocado…- dijo endureciendo el rostro.  
  
- Antes de que él muera… dejare que el te vea morir primero… CRUCIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Hermione cayo al suelo sintiendo que su cuerpo iba a estallar queria gritar pero de su garganta no podía salir ningun sonido.   
  
Draco vio por momento la escena y sintió que la sangre se le quemaba. Dio un golpe a un vampiro que le tenia tomando del cuello y corrió con fuerza hasta casi alcanzar la varita. El golpe de una espada en su espalda hizo que Draco encogiera el brazo que estaba a punto de coger su varita. Volviendo a tomar un poco mas de fuerza Draco consiguió obtenerla.  
  
SOLARIS INCENDIARE!!!!.- De la punta de Draco salio una bola de fuego e ilumino el callejón como si fuera de día. Las ropas de los vampiros comenzaron a incendiarse.  
  
EXPELLIARMUS.- dijo Draco tomando la varita de Hermione que sostenía Karnsten.  
  
Karnsten miro asustado al Slytherin que lo veía con odio.  
  
- Te lo dije Karnsten…. Que no ibas a vivir si la tocabas….-dijo entre dientes.  
  
Draco estaba mas palido y su cuerpo temblaba por el efecto del veneno que corria por sus venas. El chico camino lentamente hacia Hermione mientras seguian apuntando al otro mago.  
  
- Sostente de mi…- ordeno Draco a la chica. Hermione sorprendidamente obedecio tomandose de la cintura del rubio.  
  
  
  
- No vas a poder escapar Malfoy…- dijo el mago con una mueca de crueldad.  
  
Draco sintio que no podia enfocar bien a su enemigo y con un brazo sostuvo a Hermione, quien todavía jadeaba por el dolor. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y empuño la varita con mas fuerza.  
  
- Te juro Karnsten que vendre por ti…- dijo Draco y desaparecio junto con Hermione.  
  
Karnsten corrio hacia donde estaban Draco y Hermione dio una puñetazo en la pared por la misma rabia de que habian escapado.  
  
El Slytherin y la Gryffindor por su parte aparecieron al inicio de unas escaleras de piedra que llevaba a la entrada principal de un castillo. Un lugar que Hermione no conocía.  
  
Draco abrazo fuertemente a Hermione haciendo que la chica temblara del espanto de aquella acción.   
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto él en susurro.  
  
Hermione no contesto sino que se zafo de los brazos del rubio mirándolo a los ojos desconcertada. Draco sonrió y acerco su rostro al de ella pareciendo estar a punto de darle un beso pero cayo al suelo inconscientemente.  
  
- El veneno!!.- exclamo. Hermione se tendió en el piso mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy. La herida que le habían hecho con el cuchillo envenenado tenia una apariencia verdosa. Hermione comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando alguna manera de ayudar a su protector….  
  
Pero no había mas nadie alrededor… solo ellos dos.  
  
********************  
  
Bueno, no se como les haya parecido este capitulo. En realidad el de ayer que publique y el de hoy eran uno mismo pero se me hizo muy largo para ponerlo en uno solo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal no se... la verdad que a veces siento que escribo muy mal... pero bueno.. la opinion que cuenta es de ustedes.  
  
Explicando un poco algunas cosas es que originalmente Draco iba a llevar a Hermione a la casa de él, la que ocupaba en Londres como Gerard, pero debido a que le habian dado la orden de matarla pues decidio que mejor la sacaba de ahi.  
  
Espero no haber precipitado mucho el encuentro entre Hermione y Draco y ucho menos la reaccion de este ultimo al querer acercarsele a dar un beso... cosa que no pudo hacer porque se desmayo por el efecto del veneno.  
  
No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo... ok??  
  
Espero sus comentarios.  
  
Saludos  
  
J@ina.  
  
p.d. gracias por sus reviews!!  
  
:) 


	10. Tu sientes, Yo siento

CAPITULO 10  
  
Draco yacia en el suelo de piedra inconsciente, Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, la temperatura corporal del chico era peligrosamente fria asi como el color de su piel que se tornaba en gris.  
  
La chica se levanto del suelo mirando a todos lados pero el lugar se veia solitario. No tenia idea de donde estaba pero si Malfoy habia decidido aparecerse ahí era porque sabia que alguien podria ayudarlos.   
  
- ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME?.- grito Hermione.- ¿HAY ALGUIEN CERCA?.  
  
- No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando tres elfos aparecieron frente a ella.  
  
- Srita. Granger.- dijo el elfo mas viejo y se inclino un poco.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida.- ¿Me conoces?.  
  
El elfo asintió.- Soy Hillmew, Señorita... ¿recuerda?.  
  
- No...- dijo asustada.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Amo Malfoy?.- pregunto desconcertado el elfo Hillmew.  
  
- Lo hirieron con un puñal envenenado... por el color y consistencia se que tipo de veneno es. Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a un lugar donde pueda acostarlo.- contesto ella.  
  
Hillmew asintió. Los otros dos elfos se colocaron en cada uno de los costados de Draco mientras Hillmew se coloco en la cabeza. Los tres elfos hicieron que el cuerpo de Draco se levantara, Hermione los miro nerviosa.  
  
Los tres elfos entraron al interior de la mansión, Hermione miro a su alrededor con natural asombro, jamas habia visto tal lujo en su vida. El lugar a pesar de ser un poco oscuro estaba muy pulcro y hermosamente decorado. En las paredes de piedra colgaban ciertos cuadros y en el techo de piedra estaba labrado el símbolo de la familia. Una serpiente enredada en una M. El corazon de Hermione se acelero, no cabia duda que ella se encontraba en la casa de los Malfoy.  
  
Los elfos subieron rapidamente unas escaleras y Hermione se apuro en alcanzarlos. Las hermosas escaleras de piedra y madera negra los llevaron hacia un pasillo ancho con varias puertas a lo extenso. El suelo tenia una fina alfombra verde con símbolos y figuras extrañas.   
  
La chica veia con temor los personajes de los retratos. Uno en particular le llamo la atención, el retrato de un hombre muy parecido a Draco Malfoy le veia con arrogancia y le guiño un ojo mientras movia una rosa negra entre sus manos.  
  
Hermione miro hacia atrás observando con asombro que el panorama cambiaba a medida de que avanzaba formándose una especie de laberinto. Si en esos momentos ella estuviera sola probablemente se habria perdido.  
  
Se dio cuenta que se dirigían a una puerta negra mucho mas grande que el resto y con un dragon labrado en el centro.  
  
Al entrar, si a Hermione le habia parecido que la estancia de la casa y los pasillos le eran lujosos entonces estaba equivocada al admirar la magnificiencia de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Talvez no hubiera sabido que esa era la habitación de Malfoy si no hubiera sido por los trofeos de quidditch que se exhibían en una repisa.  
  
Los elfos depositaron a Draco en una cama con sabanas blancas y verdes. Hermione se acerco a los elfos.  
  
- Hillmew, necesito una contraveneno de Escorbora.- ¿Sabes algo de eso?.   
  
El elfo asintió.- En la sala de pociones tenemos varias cosas de esa. Hillmew recuerda haber visto lo necesario para el veneno de Escorbora.  
  
- Por favor Hillmew trae lo que encuentres.- dijo Hermione con angustia.  
  
El elfo bajo un poco las orejas y desapareció.  
  
Hermione se acerco a Draco y con las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas comenzó a quitarle la capa y le abrio la camisa para ver la herida. La piel de Draco parecía quemada y con apariencia verdosa, Hermione sabia que solo contaba con unos cuantos minutos para salvar a Draco. La chica le tomo de la muñeca y pudo sentir el lento pulso del Slytherin.  
  
Hillmew apareció con una botella del contra veneno junto con otras cosas. Hermione tomo una vasija con un pasta gris de apariencia viscosa y la unto en la piel de Draco. Posteriormente tomo la botella con un liquido parecido al aceite, abrió la boca del chico y dejo caer unas gotas.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente, no cabia duda que habia actuado a tiempo. Sus conocimientos de medicina mágica lograrían salvarle la vida al rubio. Se sento a un lado de Draco y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos para vendarlo.  
  
Hasta ese momento se habia dado cuenta que ella se encontraba muy adolorida y cansada. La maldición Crucio había lastimado su delgado cuerpo. El rostro de ella estaba demasiado cerca del chico mientras lo vendaba delicadamente, los ojos de Hermione miraron pausadamente los rasgos finos de Draco. Jamas se hubiera imaginado verlo con una apariencia tan serena... ella lo recordaba con una sonrisa cruel y con la fria mirada como los glaciares del norte.  
  
Estaba tan cerca que escuchaba la respiración de Draco. Un escalofríos cubrió su cuerpo al recordar el momento en que él cayo desmayado. ¿Acaso Draco la iba a besar o que era lo que pretendía hacer?. Probablemente en su delirio él se inclinara sobre ella para decir algo.  
  
Termino de vendarlo y tomo su pulso. Sonrió cuando noto que sus latidos empezaban a ser normales, al igual que el color de su piel.  
  
- ¿Desea algo mas?.- dijo Hillmew.  
  
Hermione dio un respingo cuando vio a los tres elfos mirándola curiosamente.  
  
- Me había olvidado de ustedes!!.- exclamo ruborizada.  
  
- ¿Quiere usted algo en especial?.- dijo el elfo.  
  
- ¿Algo de comer?.- dijo otro elfo.  
  
- ¿Descansar?.- dijo el siguiente.  
  
- Gracias, pero permaneceré a lado de él para cerciorarme de que haya pasado enteramente el peligro.- dijo ella.- Pero si necesito hablar contigo Hillmew.  
  
Los otros elfos desaparecieron quedando solo el viejo elfo.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?.- pregunto Hermione permaneciendo sentada a lado del rubio.  
  
- La Señorita ha olvidado a Hillmew.- dijo un poco confundido.  
  
- No te olvidaria.. pero.. ¿acaso te he visto en Hogwarts?.- pregunto desconcertada.- ¿Me recuerdas desde cuando estudiaba con Malfoy ?.  
  
- Oh no! Señorita. Usted vino hace dos noches. El joven amo Malfoy la trajo inconsciente y él la cuido mientras se recuperaba... pero usted es fuerte Señorita, se sintio mejor cuando tomo la pocion que le traje.- dijo orgulloso. – Hillmew sabe sobre medicina magica.   
  
- ¿Qué vine hace dos noches?. Eso es imposible!!... yo...- Hermione trago saliva, se suponia que dos noches atrás estaba en el hospital.- ¿Dices que estaba inconsciente y que él me cuido?.- dijo mirando de reojo a Draco.  
  
- Se veia preocupado por usted.- dijo el elfo tranquilamente.  
  
Hermione observo a Malfoy y respiro profundamente.  
  
- ¿Se recuperara el Amo?.- pregunto el elfo con interés.  
  
Hermione lo miro curiosamente.- ¿Te preocupa lo que le pase?.  
  
El elfo la miro fijamente.- Es mi deber estar siempre pendiente de él señorita.  
  
- Pero el deber y el querer son dos cosas distintas. ¿ Realmente deseas que él se recupere?.  
  
El elfo la miro molesto.- Hillmew conoce al Joven Amo Malfoy desde que nacio, Señorita. Hillmew no tiene porque desear nada malo a su amo.  
  
- Dobby no diria la mismo.- dijo ella.  
  
- Dobby era un mal elfo, Señorita. Dobby traiciono a los amos.  
  
- Yo no le llamaría traición específicamente. – Dijo molesta.- A el lo maltrataban!!.  
  
- El Amo Malfoy castigaba a Dobby porque era rebelde. Hillmew siempre ha sido un buen elfo. Nunca han golpeado a buen elfo domestico.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.- ¿Quieres decir que Lucius Malfoy no te pegaba?,..¿El tampoco lo hacia?.- dijo señalando a Draco.  
  
- Hillmew siempre fue un buen elfo Señorita.- Las orejas del elfo se hicieron hacia atrás.- Hillmew conocia muy bien los castigos del amo y siempre procuro obedecerle.  
  
Hermione parpadeo varias veces y miro a Draco. ¿Seria posible que no maltrataban a sus elfos todo el tiempo?. ¿Malfoy sentiria por el viejo Hillmew alguna especie de cariño como para no golpearlo?. Aquellas preguntas quedaban sin respuesta... al menos en ese momento.  
  
Usted luce cansada. Mi amo ha dado ordenes a Hillmew de atender a las visitas. Usted es una visita.- dijo el elfo con voz tranquila.  
  
En realidad lo unico que necesito es descansar...- dijo Hermione abrazandose a si misma como si eso la confortara.- Pero estare un rato junto a él, Hillmew. Puedes retirarte.  
  
El elfo dio una inclinación y desaparecio.  
  
Hermione volvio a poner su atención a Draco y comenzo a observarlo desconcertada. ¿Qué habia pasado aquel dia en que Malfoy la trajo a la casa y él tuvo que cuidarla?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de los sucedido?. ¿La habria salvado nuevamente del tal 'Gerard'?.  
  
Hermione retiro unos cabellos del rostro de su protector y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la pálida piel de Draco.   
  
- ¿Por qué me salvaste?. ¿Por qué a pesar de que eres la persona que mas odio en el mundo siento hacia a ti esta sensación de agradecimiento?. ¿Por qué no pude dejarte morir?.- le dijo ella a Draco en susurro.  
  
Hermione suspiro con amargura. ¿Por qué Malfoy la había defendido de aquel individuo que creía que era Gerard?. ¿Qué hacia él haciéndose pasar por un tal Gerard Calestagne?. ¿Qué habría querido decir el tal Karnsten de que ahora a él le preocupaba muchísimo y que había escapado para salvarla?.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de asimilar la situación pero mantuvo una mano en la mejilla del chico. Gerard no existía, siempre había sido Malfoy... ahora podía explicar muchas cosas en su manera de ser. Ella se sentía de cierta manera decepcionada, traicionada... los últimos días había estado sintiendo cariño por Gerard cuando en realidad era por Malfoy. El fue quien la salvo en la Biblioteca y del tal Karnsten arriesgando su propia vida.  
  
¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido?. El siempre habia deseado su muerte...!!!!.. Que sensación de confusión tan mas extraña sentía en aquel momento.  
  
Hermione retiro su mano de la mejilla de Draco, se levanto y lo cubrio con las sedosas sabanas para que pudiera mantenerse en calor. Ella se sento en un comodo sofa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.   
  
Respiro profundamente y luego de un rato con los ojos cerrados se quedo dormida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione dio un respingo al darse cuenta donde se encontraba. No había sido un sueño, ella realmente estaba en la Mansión de los Malfoy y Draco aun permanecía acostado.  
  
La chica se acomodo un poco los cabellos desordenados y la ropa. Se acerco al chico para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, una de sus manos toco la mejilla de Malfoy para poder sentir su temperatura.  
  
- ¿Me quieres explicar que demonios haces?.- escucho una voz pausada y enfadada salir de la boca de Draco.  
  
- Ahh!!..- exclamo. Hermione retiro rapidamente la mano de la mejilla del chico pero este la tomo fuertemente de una muñeca impidiéndole huir.  
  
Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en los ojos asustados de la chica quien permanecía quieta como si quisiera leer la mente del Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto temblorosa mientras señalaba la herida del chico.  
  
Draco se toco donde estaba la herida y frunció el cejo al notar que su camisa estaba totalmente desabotonada.  
  
- Tuve que hacerlo... necesitaba curarte.- dijo ella bajando la mirada.  
  
Draco ejerció menos presión sobre la muñeca de Hermione, cosa que ella aprovecho para soltarse y alejarse un poco.  
  
El chico se observo las vendas unos segundos y comenzó a quitárselas hasta darse cuenta que la herida había desaparecido.  
  
Hermione noto que en la pálida piel del chico no había ninguna marca de apuñalamiento y sonrió orgullosa.  
  
- Tenia la razon..- musito ella.  
  
Los ojos miel de Hermione se encontraron con los grises del muchacho, que la miraba extrañamente. Draco se levanto de la cama sin dificultad y la chica se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás.  
  
Draco se paro frente a ella con la camisa abierta dejando ver su torso pálido y atlético. Su mirada fría e intensa hacia que la chica temblara de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con arrogancia, Hermione caminaba hacia atrás llenándose de pavor. La mirada del chico era peligrosa... infinitamente peligrosa.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo él quedamente.  
  
La chica lo miro mas asustada. ¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?. Su piernas instintivamente se seguían moviendo hasta que choco con una pared. Draco avanzo igual que una serpiente: en silencio y acorralando a su presa.  
  
El chico apoyo contra la pared las manos a la altura de los hombros de Hermione haciendo que la chica tragara saliva.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- dijo él mirándola serio.  
  
- ¿Qué...?..- titubeo ella. Hermione instintivamente se llevo una mano al bolsillo donde estaria su varita. "¡¡Diantres!!" penso. Habia olvidado durante la noche recuperar la varita que se encontraba en los bolsillos del Slytherin.  
  
- Me salvaste la vida...- dijo él en un tono que a Hermione le puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Puedo saber porque?.  
  
- Tu salvaste la mia.- dijo ella tratando de controlar su temblor.  
  
Draco sonrio de lado y la recorrio con la mirada. Hermione se movio un poco para escapar del chico pero este acerco un poco mas su cuerpo obligándola a quedarse quieta.  
  
- ¿Puedes dejarme ir?.- dijo ella con voz fingidamente firme.  
  
- No.- dijo él divertido.  
  
- ¿Estabas tratando de besarme ayer antes de que te desmayaras...?.- dijo ella rápidamente sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Draco frunció un poco el ceño y parpadeo.- ¿De que hablas?.  
  
A la chica se le ruborizaron las mejillas y no contestó. ¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida?. Seguramente ella había malinterpretado las cosas.  
  
- Asi que... – Draco retiro sus brazos de los lados de Hermione y los cruzo.- ¿iba besarte?.  
  
- Yo...- Comenzó a sudar frio.- me pareció...- su voz se iba apagando.  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta al tiempo que se abrochaba la camisa.  
  
- Tienes mucha imaginación o eres terriblemente tonta.- dijo el chico.  
  
Hermione apretó los puños.  
  
- Eso parecía!!.- exclamo.  
  
- ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy?.- dijo el chico con voz ronca y mirándola por encima de su hombro.  
  
- No lo he olvidado.- dijo ella visiblemente enojada.- sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.  
  
Hermione temió que aquellas palabras encendieran al Slytherin pero este no se inmuto. Por un momento pareció que él diría algo pero estaba equivocada, el chico salió de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta y trato de abrir, pero el picaporte no se movía... la habían encerrado.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Draco camino con molestia por el pasillo. ¿Cómo que había querido besar a Hermione?. Se acordaba perfectamente de esa parte, solo que no tenia nada que justificara aquel acto descabellado. También había estado a punto de morir por ir a rescatarla. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de probar y porque con ella?.  
  
- La odiosa chica sabelotodo...- murmuro.  
  
Bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala principal y se dejo caer en un sillón negro de piel con pesadez.  
  
- Demonios...!!.- exclamo enojado.   
  
Draco respiro profundamente. Hacia unos días Hermione era su enemiga, su objetivo... ahora era solo Hermione. ¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba por ella?.   
  
- La hubiera dejado que la retorcieran...- dijo con el puño alzado.  
  
Draco se llevo una mano a la frente mientras pensaba en que haría. Karnsten estaría buscándolos y probablemente ya se imaginaba donde estarían escondidos. La Mansión de los Malfoy era segura, Karnsten o cualquiera no entraría tan fácilmente pero aun asi no podía confiarse.  
  
Se suponía que tenia que salvar su vida no la de ella... pero ahora...  
  
Hillmew aparecio con una bandeja y un vaso.  
  
- El Amo esta cansado. Hillmew trajo esto.- dijo el elfo.  
  
Draco miro el vaso unos segundos y lo cogio. El reluciente liquido azul era una especie de calmante muy conocido por él. Solia tomarlo cada vez que se encontraba bajo presion. Sin tener ninguna desconfianza por el contenido lo tomo y espero a que el liquido hiciera efecto.  
  
Una sensación de menta lleno la boca de Draco, los latidos agitados de su corazón menguaron y en segundos se sintió mejor.  
  
Hillmew lo miro y sonrió.  
  
- Mucho mejor....- dijo Draco quedamente.  
  
- Hillmew sabe lo que necesita el Amo.- El elfo tomo el vaso vacio y lo coloco en la bandeja.-   
  
- ¿Qué novedades me tienes?.- dijo Draco.- La ultima vez no pudimos hablar.  
  
- Hillmew se ha enterado que la Srita. Parkinson contrajo matrimonio con el Sr. Zabini. El Sr. Crabble permanece en Azkaban junto con el Sr. Goyle, despues de eso no hay mas.- dijo el elfo orgulloso de tener noticias para su amo.  
  
- ¿Así que se casaron ese par de cabezas huecas?.- dijo Draco burlón.- Por lo menos Pansy se caso con alguien que pueda mantenerle todas sus extravagancias, lo siento por Zabini... tener que soportar a esa tipa...  
  
Draco se levanto de su asiento y dio unos cuantos pasos.  
  
- Amo..- dijo el elfo temblorosamente.  
  
Draco lo miro por debajo del hombro.  
  
- ¿La señorita se quedara en la habitación que ocupó anteriormente?. Ayer Hillmew le ofreció una pero se negó.  
  
- ¿Se negó?.- pregunto confundido.  
  
- Dijo que deseaba estar a lado suyo para comprobar que estuviera fuera de peligro.  
  
El rubio sintió una especie de hormigueo en la piel.- ¿Eso dijo?. ¿Estaba preocupada por mi?.  
  
- Demasiado.. a pesar de que lucia cansada y lastimada.- dijo el elfo doblando las orejas como una gatito.  
  
El chico miro al suelo... ahora recordaba que Hermione había sido victima de la maldición Crucio y que a pesar de su cuerpo adolorido ella lo había auxiliado.  
  
- ¿Hizo algo mas además de curarme?.- pregunto visiblemente interesado.  
  
- La señorita hizo preguntas sobre su anterior visita.- dijo el elfo parpadeando rapidamente.  
  
- ¿Le dijiste que vino hace dos noches?.- pregunto Draco irritado.  
  
El elfo abrió los ojos asustado.- Hillmew solo contesto la pregunta Amo. No sabia que ella no tenia que saber.  
  
Draco respiro pausadamente. El elfo permaneció quieto con la bandeja entre las manos.  
  
- Hillmew, lleva a la señorita a la misma habitación, prepárale lo necesario para que tome un baño y posteriormente súbele el desayuno.  
  
- Si Amo.- dijo el elfo y con una inclinación desapareció.  
  
- Granger preocupándose por mi.- dijo Draco mordiéndose un labio. El chico sonrió y salió de la sala.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione estaba observando cada detalle de la habitación del chico. Habian libros, plumas, tinteros, cuadros inclusive hasta objetos extraños que ella no se imaginaba que eran pero que no se atrevia a tocar por miedo.  
  
Las suaves cortinas estaban limpias como si fueran nuevas, el piso de mármol relucía pulcramente, en las paredes de piedra bien talladas colgaban retratos de paisajes que ella pensaría que no existen si los hubiera visto en el mundo muggle.   
  
La habitación era, talvez, aproximadamente de treinta metros cuadrados. La cama era tan amplia que podía dormir cinco personas sin tocarse, habían otras puertas que abrían el extenso guardarropa del Slytherin, el balcón llevaba hacia una area del jardín de la mansión. No cabia duda que la chimenea era hermosamente labrada de piedra negra y mármol. Repisas con placas, trofeos, libros.. todo estaba ordenado. Definitivamente la personalidad de Draco era recia y solitaria.   
  
Con cierta curiosidad se acerco a la vitrina donde yacían varios libros.   
  
"Como controlar a los demas".- Leyo un titulo. Hermione alzo una ceja, eso explicaba porque Malfoy siempre era el lider en Slytherin y porque imponia tanto ante los otros miembros de las casas.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta que habia mucho espacio entre las cosas y hasta podia correr de un lado a otro o hacer una mega reunión familiar ahí mismo.  
  
Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya hacia mucho que se habia marchado Malfoy. Camino relajadamente hacia el balcon pero antes de llegar a él Hillmew aparecio.  
  
- Su habitación esta lista Señorita.- dijo el elfo cortesmente.- Sigame.  
  
Hermione siguió al elfo en silencio. Al salir al pasillo podia jurar que el cuadro que se exhibia ahí no era el que estaba anoche. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y luego doblaron en una esquina, los elegantes candelabros iluminaban en pasillo como si fuera de dia pues ella no pudo notar ninguna ventana donde se pudieran colar los rayos de sol.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación Hermione separo ligeramente los labios para decir algo pero permanecio muda, admirando la elegancia del lugar. Aquella parecia ser mas la habitación de una mujer, pues habian decorados de flores talladas en las astas de la cama donde colgaba suave seda blanca.  
  
- Hillmew ha preparado el baño a la señorita. Mi amo ha considerado que desea descansar, por lo que le traere su desayuno en cuanto me lo ordene.  
  
- Uhh...- Hermione parpadeo.- ¿Cómo debo llamarte?.  
  
- Solo diga mi nombre.- dijo el elfo al tiempo que se inclinaba.  
  
- Esta bien, Hillmew..- dijo ella mirando al elfo admirada. Aquel pequeño ser parecia agotar todos sus esfuerzos con tal de hacerla sentir bien.  
  
El elfo desaparecio en un tintineo.  
  
Hermione se acerco a la puerta donde estaba el baño. Todo era hecho de mármol blanco y brillaba tanto que parecia que habia una ventana. Con suavidad Hermione se deshizo de sus ropas y se metio lentamente a la tina con agua perfectamente tibia.  
  
La tina mas bien parecia una mini alberca, habia suficiente espacio para tres personas mas. La espuma rosa con olor a cereza cubrio el cuerpo de la chica. Una calida sensación lleno a Hermione quien cerro los ojos para meter por completo su cuerpo al agua.  
  
Hasta ese momento un pensamiento sobresalto a Hermione.   
  
- Ron...- murmuro.  
  
Seguramente estaria asustado localizándola junto con Harry. El pelirrojo pasaria a buscarla pero ella se habia salido del edificio del ministerio antes de que el chico llegara. Hermione se sintio nerviosa y enferma ¿Cómo habia podido olvidarse de sus amigos?.  
  
Estarian como locos buscándola!!. Hermione se apresuro en bañarse y cuando termino, salio de la tina cubriendose con una extensa toalla, pudo notar que en ella estaba gravado el símbolo de los Malfoy en una esquina.  
  
Al regresar nuevamente a la habitación encontro un pequeño vestido azul de exquisita apariencia. Hermione lo miro con desconfianza y se regreso al baño para buscar su traje sucio pero ya no estaba.  
  
Hermione sintio una punzada, ahora tenia que ponerse el traje que le estaban ofreciendo... a menos que quisiera salir desnuda, idea que era totalmente imposible de efectuar.  
  
Al probárselo Hermione noto que la tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo ciñéndole con encanto. Los zapatos bajos color crema que estaban a un lado de la cama eran suaves y confortables.  
  
Se sintio enteramente culpable de estar usando algo de los Malfoy pero no tenia mas remedio. Se peino y agarro el cabello con una cinta del mismo color.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta y probo abrirla. Sorprendidamente se abrió. La chica asomo la cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Solo habían tres puertas en todo el pasillo, la suya y dos mas.  
  
Camino por el pasillo tratando de recordar la salida, pero parecía nunca llegar a la esquina. Se detuvo y abrió una puerta con cuidado. La habitación era totalmente diferente a las que habia visto, estaba llena de polvo y los muebles estaban cubiertos de sabanas amarillentas. ¿Cómo podía estar el resto de la casa en excelentes condiciones y aquella habitación en el olvido total?.  
  
Estaba semioscuro y con un aire a viejo que a la chica le dio escalofrios. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron en medio de las sombras, Hermione los miro asustada y cerro la puerta inmediatamente. No iba a averiguar a quien le pertenecían esos ojos.  
  
La puerta se tambaleo bruscamente, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás chocando con la pared. Lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado estaba molesto e intentaba abrir la puerta rompiéndola.  
  
La chica corrio asustada y la pequeña criatura logro abrir la puerta dejándose ver. Hermione volteo a verlo y se le escapo un grito. Era parecido a un perro pero sin pelo, su piel era babosa y grisacea, no tenia orejas y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos.   
  
La horripilante criatura la siguió mientras ella corria agitada y espantada. El pasillo no tenia puertas por donde escapar solo retratos que murmuraban cosas.  
  
La bestia corria y gruñia brotando de su hocico espuma. Hermione sentia que el corazon se le salia y para su alivio encontro una puerta. Hermione la abrio nerviosamente mientras el perro iba acortando los metros que los separaban.  
  
Al entrar Hermione noto, no sabiendo si para alivio suyo, que estaba Draco blandiendo una espada.   
  
El Slytherin la miro desconcertado al ver que ella corria hacia él pero al escuchar los gruñidos de la criatura comprendio que estaba huyendo.  
  
Hermione se lanzo hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente como esperando que el la protegiera de tan horrible bestia. Draco sintió un ligero temblor al sentir el cuerpo de ella demasiado pegado al de él pero con el otro brazo la abrazo por la cintura.  
  
La criatura al verlo se detuvo y bajo la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro a punto de ser regañado.  
  
Draco descanso la punta de la espada en el suelo haciendo un ruidito metálico y miro al animal con enfado. La criatura se dio la media vuelta metiendo entre las patas algo que parecía ser una cola, aunque tenia mas aspecto de una lombriz.  
  
- Ya se fue...- dijo Draco.  
  
Ella levantó el rostro, que estaba escondido en el pecho de él.   
  
- Gracias...- murmuro ella al tiempo que lo miraba.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco se internaron en los de ella. Sorprendidamente para él, Hermione no se movió sino que lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.   
  
Era un momento extraño, talvez loco... pero ninguno de los dos deseba separarse.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ahora si pude actualizar a tiempo. Ya hacia 5 dias desde que actualize el ultimo. Estoy tratando de escribir lo mas pronto que pueda.  
  
Aunque ahora tendre que repartir mejor mi tiempo porque me he inscrito a clases de ingles, pero seguramente podre convencer a mi hermano de compartir la maquina insistiendo que tengo tarea de ingles que entregar. ^^ jejeje  
  
BUeno, a ver que les parece este capitulo. Lo dedique un poco mas a Hermione y Draco, no involucre a ninguno de los otros personajes.  
  
Espero haber plasmado la personalidad de ambos chicos y lo que cada uno piensa. Ojala puedan dejarme sus reviews para saber si va por buen camino o no. Ya saben, para ver si cambio el giro de la historia o algo asi.  
  
Les agradesco a todas ustedes por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. No saben lo bien que le hace a una leer buenos comentarios.  
  
Un beso a todas!!  
  
J@ina 


	11. Locura y sensatez

CAPITULO 11  
  
Draco y Hermione estaban abrazados y mirándose uno al otro. El Slytherin se encontraba atrapado en una fase de sueño donde no podía despertar... o no quería despertar. La Gryffindor se sentía vulnerable ante la presencia imponente del chico y a su vez, tremendamente protegida si permanecía a su lado.  
  
Sin embargo Hermione se movió un poco haciendo que Draco la soltara con brusquedad. El chico levanto nuevamente la espada para devolverla al sitio que le pertenecía.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?.- Dijo él a regañadientes.  
  
La chica permaneció en su sitio y lo observo como si acabara de salir de un trance. Sin embargo basto solo respirar profundamente para reaccionar.  
  
- Solo me meto en problemas cuando estas cerca...- contestó molesta.- Cada vez que estas tú, lo único que quieren es matarme.   
  
- Si lo dices por Zeus, él no deseaba matarte...- el chico la miro por encima del hombro.- solo.. quería jugar contigo.  
  
- ¿Zeus?. ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?.- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.  
  
- Es una mascota.- sonrió de lado.- Las mascotas tienen nombre.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser ESO una mascota?. – dijo ella acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Draco acababa de colocar la bella espada en un nicho y se recargo en él para observar mejor a la chica. Sus ojos grises la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, Hermione no poseía una belleza aristocrática sino salvaje, sin embargo irradiaba una elegancia que no conseguían muchas de las chicas de familia adinerada. Su eterno cabello enmarañado ahora eran unas ondas suaves donde escapaban algunos cabellos del moño que le sujetaba el resto.   
  
La chica se perturbo por la intensa mirada de Draco e hizo una pequeña vuelta para escapar de aquellos ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué padre dejaría que su hijo juegue con semejante monstruo?.- dijo ella nerviosa.  
  
Draco echo una carcajada dejando a la chica desconcertada.  
  
- Entiendo que Zeus no es un perro con el mejor de los estilos pero es un buen guardián.   
  
- ¿Un que...?.- dijo con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- Zeus es un perro, solo que le puse un pequeño 'toque' para que se viera mucho mejor.- Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron .- ¡ZEUS!.- gritó.  
  
- Oh no!!. No llames a esa cosa...- dijo Hermione haciéndose hacia atrás.  
  
Solo basto que dijeran una vez su nombre para que la mascota Zeus apareciera. Hermione nuevamente tembló ante la presencia horripilante de semejante criatura, los ojos rojos de Zeus se posaron en su amo y comenzó a mover la cola de lombriz.  
  
- Finite morfos!.- Dijo Draco. La criatura se transformo, ante los ojos de Hermione, en un enorme perro gris de ojos azules (*). (* Husky Siberiano)   
  
Draco se agacho y abrazo con cariño al perro quien con su hocico le acariciaba la cara e intentaba lamerle. El perro irradiaba elegancia con su pelo suave y esponjado. De alguna manera concordaba con la personalidad de su amo.  
  
- Eso es monstruoso!!!.- dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco.- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo tan.. tan... inhumano a ese pobre perro?. Convertirlo en una bestia.... ¿pero que clase de persona eres?.  
  
El chico se levanto y la miro fríamente. El perro al ver que su amo ya no le prestaba atención camino hacia la chica.  
  
Hermione aguanto la respiración puesto que el perro comenzó a olfatearla. Draco observaba atentamente la acción del canino que empezó a mover la cola.  
  
- Creo que le gustas...- dijo él con extrañeza.- A Zeus no le gustan los extraños.  
  
- Hace un momento no parecía que yo le gustara.- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al perro.  
  
- Estoy seguro que lo que hacia era perseguirte para jugar. Te habrá asustado mas su apariencia que otra cosa.- dijo el chico caminando lentamente.  
  
- Gruñía...- dijo ella. Hermione se movió al notar que el perro ya no la olfateaba sino que estaba sentado observándola con sus ojos azules como si estuviera esperando alguna galleta.  
  
- Después de todo... ¿qué intentabas hacer?. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu habitación?. – pregunto con fastidio.  
  
- Solo intentaba salir... Harry y Ron deben estar buscándome.- dijo ella con un tono de angustia.  
  
- ¿Porque te preocupas por ellos?, ninguno se preocupa por ti.- dijo él con aparente calma.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que se preocupan por mi!.- exclamo indignada.  
  
- Se nota a millas.- dijo irónico.- Ambos estaban contigo cuando fuiste atacada por Karnsten.  
  
- Eso fue culpa mía..  
  
- Te dejaron sola.- dijo él entre dientes.  
  
- Puedes decir lo que quieras Malfoy, pero ellos no tardarán en venir a rescatarme de tu inmunda presencia.- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de ira.  
  
- Eso es algo que habrá que ver....- dijo Draco fríamente.- No es fácil introducirse a la Mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
- Harry y Ron son más listos de lo que crees...- Hermione dibujo una sonrisa irónica.- Ellos no son como tú...  
  
Draco la miro lleno de rencor y camino hacia ella sacando su varita. El enojado rubio murmuro algo que hizo levantar a Hermione y la lanzo hacia una pared llena de lanzas pero deteniéndose unos centímetros de las puntas de aquellas armas. Luego la hizo caer estruendosamente al piso.  
  
- Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te juro que....  
  
- Cobarde..!!- le interrumpió Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Solo eres un maldito y sucio cobarde... si yo tuviera mi varita te demostraría quien es Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco sonrió fríamente.- Me has demostrado desde hace muchos años quien eres... solo una simplona sangre sucia.  
  
- Quien te ganó en un duelo en la escuela... ¿recuerdas?.- Los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas.- Eras tan patético en ese entonces.... y lo sigues siendo.  
  
El chico volvió a murmurar unas palabras y un remolino de viento envolvió a Hermione haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo para cubrirse del frío aire.  
  
- Sigues creyéndote que eres mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?. – Draco dio unos pasos alrededor de Hermione que yacía en el suelo temblando por el intenso frío del remolino.  
  
Draco movió su varita y el remolino de detuvo. Hermione jadeaba pero se levanto nuevamente para sostenerle la mirada.  
  
- Soy mejor que tú...- dijo ella entre dientes.  
  
- Eso quiero probarlo.- dijo él con una sonrisa cruel.   
  
Draco tomo a Hermione de un brazo bruscamente. La chica se resistía y trataba de zafarse de la mano fuerte del Slytherin pero el remolino la había dejado mas débil y no podía ejercer mucha fuerza.  
  
Salieron hacia el pasillo donde los cuadros comenzaron a gritarle horripilantes cosas a Hermione. Zeus los siguió.  
  
- ¿a dónde me llevas?.- pregunto Hermione altiva.  
  
- Si eres mejor que yo... entonces intenta esto..- Draco se detuvo ante una puerta pequeña y mohienta. Esta se abrió y un aire frío golpeo la cara de Hermione dándose cuenta que frente a ellos estaba una enorme columna verde formada por plantas.  
  
Draco la empujo hacia la puerta.  
  
- Ya que te crees mas lista que yo... trata de sobrevivir en el laberinto.- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Un laberinto?.- dijo titubeando.  
  
- Ya que te consideras mejor que yo entonces resuélvelo...- Draco rió.- Solo que resuelvelo antes de que anochezca porque las criaturas que viven ahí salen a cazar.  
  
- Infeliz!!.- dijo ella entre dientes.- Por lo menos devuélveme mi varita... es lo justo.  
  
- Soy Draco Malfoy... ¿lo olvidas?.- El chico cruzo los brazos.- La justicia no esta dentro de mis actividades.  
  
La puerta mohienta se cerro casi en las narices de la chica y desapareció ante sus ojos asustados. Hermione se lanzo hacia donde estaba la puerta pero en su lugar había una pared de piedra.  
  
Se volteo asustada,... no tenia varita y estaba ante la entrada de un laberinto que no parecía ser nada fácil. Además siendo de los Malfoy, podrían haber cosas horribles ahí dentro. Hermione dio el primer paso y se fue acercando a la entrada del laberinto.  
  
Las enormes paredes vegetales median por lo menos tres metros de alto y al menos en apariencia se veía bien cuidado aunque con un poco de misterio.  
  
Se planteo a donde dirigirse... ¿izquierda o derecha?. Prefirió ir a la izquierda. Caminaba frotándose los brazos por el frío que estaba haciendo. ¿En que parte del país estaría ubicada la casa de Malfoy?. Probablemente hacia el Norte donde la temperatura era mas baja porque definitivamente el ambiente en esa casa era de frialdad absoluta.  
  
A medida de que iba caminando se iba sintiendo mas insegura, aquel silencio era demasiado peligroso.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco se encontraba sentado placidamente en un sillón rojo satinado observando a Hermione por un telescopio dorado. La habitación en la que estaba parecía ser una especie de laboratorio de astronomía. Miles de artefactos extraños descansaban en las repisas o colgados en las paredes, habían maquetas del sistema solar y centenas de libros.  
  
Se hecho hacia el respaldo del sillón y respiro profundamente.   
  
El Slytherin se sentía perturbado con un mar de emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Se indignaba por el hecho de preocuparse por ella y sentir un maldito vértigo cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él.  
  
El vestido azul de Hermione formaba unos pequeños olanes de acuerdo a los movimientos ágiles de su dueña. Sus piernas largas y bien torneadas demostraban que hacia alguna actividad física para mantenerlas así. El cabello de Hermione estaba mal peinado puesto que se escapaban varios mechones pero para Draco eso le daba un toque de salvajismo. Los ojos miel de ella eran como suaves botones de girasol que a él le gustaba mucho mirar.  
  
- "Es terca y presumida..." – murmuro el chico. De alguna manera deseaba no ser rudo con ella pero no podía perdonarle fácilmente que lo comparara con Potter o Weasley.. definitivamente no. Primero que nada estaba el honor de los Malfoy aunque de esto ya no estaba tan seguro, el hecho de pensar en ella o de sentir algo hacia ella estaba rompiendo todo el protocolo que le habían enseñado desde niño.  
  
No era fácil ser un Malfoy, habían tantas reglas y tantas promesas en juego que le impedía tomar decisiones. Su padre fue un hombre extraordinario, para él había sido su guía y protector. Había sido un hombre inteligente y arriesgado al igual que su madre, quien había muerto tratando de salvar la vida de su esposo.  
  
Draco podía recordar la voz de su madre llamándolo. Una mujer hermosa y protectora. Para él había sido una figura importante en su vida y ella siempre lo educo para hacer lo correcto.  
  
Lo correcto era no pensar en Hermione, echarla de la mansión sin importarle si Karnsten le hacia daño o no. La sangre de ella estaba ensuciando la pureza de su misma casa, sin embargo él no tenia las fuerzas para ponerle en peligro.  
  
- "Si mi padre viviera..."- murmuro Draco mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.  
  
Si Lucius viviera lo hubiera matado de un disgusto. Su único hijo, el heredero del apellido Malfoy y de toda la línea de sangre pura estaba siendo arrastrado por una sangre sucia.  
  
Draco se sentía desolado. ¿Por qué no podía ser como su padre?. Lucius era un hombre de carácter y decidido. ¿Por qué no tomaba simplemente la decisión de echar a Hermione de su vida?.  
  
"No puedo..."- se dijo a si mismo.- "Pude hacerlo pero no lo hice porque ella es como si fuera parte de mí... ahora"  
  
Draco quito sus manos de la cara y volvió a observar a Hermione desde el telescopio. La chica seguía avanzando rápidamente, parecía que ella ya había caído en desesperación. Sin embargo ya estaba muy cerca de completar el laberinto.  
  
- Hillmew!.- exclamo.  
  
El viejo elfo apareció.- Mi amo ordena a Hillmew.  
  
- Encárgate de preparar la cena, en cuanto este lista avísame.- Dijo Draco sin quitar su vista del telescopio.  
  
- ¿La Señorita Granger también cenara?.- pregunto el elfo.  
  
- Ella cenará mas tarde... si es que logra salir del laberinto.  
  
- ¿El laberinto?. El laberinto es peligroso Amo.- dijo en voz baja el elfo.  
  
- Para ella no lo será, de eso me encargo....- dijo Draco.- Ahora vete a hacer lo que te ordene.  
  
- Hillmew hará lo que el amo ordene.- El elfo bajo la cabeza mientras sonreía disimuladamente y desapareció.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione caminaba lentamente por el laberinto. Ya se había cansado de correr y lo peor, es que no veía ninguna salida. El cielo ya pintaba la tarde y se encontraba hambrienta y cansada.  
  
Lo único que tenia en mente era terminar el laberinto e ir a dormir... si es que Malfoy la dejaba en paz.  
  
Llego nuevamente a una vereda que se partía en dos. Una vez mas tenia que formularse la pregunta... ¿izquierda o derecha?.  
  
"Izquierda".- se dijo.  
  
Al doblar se topo con un jardín improvisado con una estatua dentro de ella. Hermione se acerco. Nunca antes había visto un jardín tan bello como el que estaba viendo, eran miles de rosas blancas naciendo en medio de un lugar que se suponía era maquiavélico. Observo la estatua y noto que era la de una mujer con un niño en brazos.  
  
"Narcisa y Draco Malfoy".- Leyó la inscripción. Hermione separo un poco los labios por el asombro. La mujer esculpida era arrogantemente bella y su pequeño hijo en brazos no tendría mas de tres años. Sin embargo la pequeña escultura de Draco reflejaba una seguridad y un buen comportamiento para un niño de su edad.  
  
Hermione quiso tomar una rosa pero una especie de insecto la pico haciendo que la chica quitara rápidamente su mano.  
  
- No intentes tomar nada.- dijo una pequeña vocecilla.  
  
Hermione acerco mas su rostro al pequeño ser que revoloteaba encima de la flor.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Soy Zaciry, una hada. Tu no eres integrante de la familia Malfoy... – dijo arrogante la pequeña.  
  
- ¡Gracias al cielo que no!.- exclamo Hermione.- Solo quería tomar una - señalo a las rosas- se ven tan hermosas...  
  
- Son venenosas.- Aclaro el hada. Con solo tocar un pétalo tu sangre se congela.  
  
Hermione se hizo hacia atrás horrorizada y cuido de no tocar una sola rosa.- ¿Cómo siendo tan hermosas pueden tener tanta maldad?.- dijo.  
  
- La Ama Narcisa las creo, decía que la belleza era la perdición de los humanos.- La pequeña hada daba vueltas alrededor de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Tu las cuidas?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Desde que ella murió... si.  
  
- ¿Antes venia seguido?.- pregunto confundida.  
  
- Venia todos los días.- dijo tristemente.  
  
- ¿Y las rosas no le hacían daño?.- Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.  
  
- ¡Que tonta eres!.- exclamo la hada.- Ella utilizaba unos guantes para eso.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.- Oye, ¿y sabes por donde es la salida?.  
  
- Si.- dijo el hada revoloteando.  
  
- ¿Me lo dirás?.- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
- Si te lo digo mi amo se puede molestar mucho.- dijo el hada colocándose en la punta de la nariz de Hermione.  
  
- No lo sabrá.- dijo ella.  
  
La hada comenzó a reírse.- Estoy segura que en estos momentos te ha de estar mirando mi amo.  
  
Hermione miro hacia el cielo y a todos lados. No se veía ninguna estructura de la mansión ni nada que se le pareciera, aunque en el mundo mágico habían tantos artefactos que ella no conocía que todo podía ser posible.  
  
- Solo te quedan 15 minutos para terminar el laberinto.- dijo con voz chillona.  
  
- Pero si apenas serán las cuatro de la tarde!!.- exclamo ella.  
  
- Aquí el tiempo corre mas rápido y si continuas parada vendrán a buscarte...- el hada se estremeció.- son horribles.  
  
Hermione trago saliva.- ¿Qué son?.  
  
El hada se fue nuevamente hacia las rosas. Hermione quiso buscarla pero se arrepentid, si tenia solo 15 minutos para salir del laberinto no podía perder el tiempo en buscarla.  
  
Hermione volvió a echar a correr nuevamente viendo con angustia como el sol estaba desapareciendo. En su misma desesperación le pareció huir los gritos o gruñidos de alguna bestia... seguramente lista para atacarla.  
  
"Corre... corre...".- se repetia a si misma.  
  
Los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban el camino y Hermione escucho horrorizada que 'algo' Coria detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione corrió mas de prisa y se detuvo bruscamente al ver que la vereda se dividía.  
  
"Derecha".- escogió la chica y continuo corriendo.  
  
Atrás de ella corría lo que gruñía, en esos momentos no se detendría averiguar que era. El sol ya se había ocultado para espanto de la chica.  
  
Mientras mas seguía corriendo mas se acercaba a una luz verde...  
  
- Es una antorcha!!!.- exclamo. Una bestia con garras de león y cabeza de toro corría detrás de ella con suma furia. Hermione no se detuvo y llego a lo que era una puerta de acero.  
  
Solo pudo sentirse como abría la puerta y la cerro bruscamente. Hermione se hizo hacia atrás esperando a que la criatura se lanzara a golpes pero detrás de la puerta no se escuchaba nada.  
  
- Tardaste demasiado.- se escucho una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione jadeaba pero con la fuerza suficiente para acercarse a Draco,  
  
- Eres un imbecil...- exclamo furiosa.- Pude haber muerto por tu estúpida diversión.  
  
Draco sonrió fríamente.- No eres tan inteligente después de todo. Si desde el principio hubieras doblado a la derecha hubieras llegado mas rápido.  
  
- Ni creas que con esto me vas a doblegar Malfoy... te lo repito y siempre te lo repetiré... soy mejor que tú.- Los ojos de Hermione lo miraban con furia pero el Slytherin tenia una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su labios.  
  
- Lo que hace una mente ignorante.- dijo el rubio.  
  
Hermione se acerco a él para darle un golpe en la cara pero Draco la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.  
  
- Me estas agotando la paciencia Granger...- Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en ella como filosas dagas.-   
  
- ¡Como te odio!.- dijo entre dientes ella.  
  
El Slytherin la miro peligrosamente molesto y con brusquedad la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si.   
  
Draco se apodero de los labios de Hermione con infinita furia, deseando establecer su poderío en ella. Hermione tenia los brazos totalmente pegados al cuerpo y sus músculos se negaban a moverse.  
  
La chica tenia una sensación de mareo, como si aquel beso estuviera envenenándole. Sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos mientras que Draco los tenia pasiblemente cerrados.  
  
El beso era una mezcla de pasión y poder. El chico estaba realmente furioso con ella y con la misma brusquedad con que la tomo, la soltó.  
  
Por un momento Hermione se quedo pálida y sin habla. El Slytherin le regalo una mirada tan fría que la chica tembló. Sin decir absolutamente nada se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, dejandola confundida y asustada.  
  
Hermione movió la boca desconcertada pero de ella no emitía ninguna palabra. Su mano mecánicamente se levanto y llevo unos dedos a sus labios.  
  
"Me beso..."- dijo a si misma.- "Draco Malfoy me ha besado".  
  
La chica parpadeo varias veces y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente para tratar de alcanzar a Draco y exigirle una explicación. Tenia que preguntarle por aquel beso que le había quemado los labios al grado de aun sentir que le ardían.   
  
- Espera!!.- grito Hermione.  
  
Draco no se detuvo sino que continuo caminando con paso apresurado llegando a unas escalinatas de piedra.  
  
- Malfoy!!.- volvió a gritar Hermione pero el chico siguió su camino.  
  
Justo cuando Hermione estaba por subir las escalinatas una elfina de delantal azul se interpuso en su camino.  
  
- Señorita Granger.- dijo la elfina.- Myrae le llevara hasta el comedor para la cena.  
  
- Pero...- Hermione miro hacia donde había visto a Malfoy.  
  
- Sígame.- dijo al elfina con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Hermione miro a la criatura exasperada, lo que ella deseaba hacer era seguir a Draco. Pero supuso que talvez lo vería en el comedor.  
  
Al llegar, noto la magnificencia de la enorme habitación. Los muebles eran de una madera negra y fina con detalles labrados de serpientes y dragones. El comedor estaba adornado con tapices de Dragones peleando con Unicornios.  
  
La chica noto que solo había un lugar preparado.  
  
- ¿Cenare sola?.- pregunto ella confundida.  
  
- Si.- La elfina le hizo una seña de que se sentara.  
  
- Pero... y...   
  
- El Amo pidió la cena en su habitación. Hillmew se la llevara señorita.- contesto rápidamente la elfina.  
  
Al sentarse una serie de suculentos manjares aparecieron en la mesa. La chica miro todo con tristeza, tenia hambre verdaderamente pero se sentia muy inquieta.  
  
¿Por qué Draco había decidido cenar en su habitación?. ¿No la quería ver?. ¿Por qué la había besado?.  
  
- Myrae, en realidad no tengo hambre.. solo deseo descansar. – dijo Hermione avergonzada.- Me llevare esto.- dijo tomando una manzana.  
  
La elfina se inclino como si la que se tenia que avergonzar era ella, Hermione comprendió la actitud de la criatura.  
  
- Oh!. La comida huele delicioso pero inexplicablemente se me ha ido el apetito.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
La elfina parpadeo varias veces y sonrió disimuladamente.  
  
Myrae llevo a Hermione a su habitación y la chica se dejo caer agotada en su ancha cama. Hermione estaba temblando y sentía unos retorcijones inexplicables en su estomago.  
  
La chica se llevo unos dedos a sus labios. Al hacer esto, cerro los ojos recordando cada detalle del beso que anteriormente le había dado el atractivo rubio.  
  
¿Qué me esta pasando?.- se dijo a si misma.- Lo único que hago.... es pensar en devolverle el beso a Draco Malfoy.  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
Ayy por favor perdonme por este capitulo tan mediocre.. pero es que hubo una serie de cosas que me trunco la creatividad en estos dias. La verdad no se que les paresca el beso de Draco... ^^ Huummm jejeje..  
  
Bueno, no se. la verdad que ya no se que opinar de este fic... sale.. tendre que pensar en como lo continuare.. jeje..  
  
Por cierto, ya termine mi fic de Sentimientos ocultos (snifff!!!) y la verdad que me ha dado mucha tristeza pero todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar.  
  
a ver que les parece... dejenme sus reviews.. ok??  
  
Besos a todas!!  
  
J@ina 


	12. Respuestas

CAPITULO 12  
  
- Por favor Ron, tienes que comer algo.- Harry miraba a su amigo desesperado.   
  
Desde que Hermione había desaparecido el pelirrojo se culpaba por no haber estado justo cuando mas lo necesitaba ella. Hacia días que no sabían nada de Hermione, si estaba viva o... muerta.  
  
- No tengo ganas...- Los ojos de Ron se internaron en el plato.  
  
- Durante estos días no has probado casi bocado, si sigues así te vas a morir de hambre.- dijo molesto.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo comer no sabiendo donde esta Hermione?. Dime Harry... ¿podrías comer o dormir sabiendo que tu mejor amiga podría estar muerta y que todo es por tu culpa?.- Ron dio un golpe furioso en la mesa con un puño.  
  
- ¡Basta Ron!. No estas ayudando con una actitud así.- exclamo Harry.  
  
- ¿Quieres que vuelva a leer nuevamente la carta que envió Sirius?. ¡¡Gerard Calestagne no existe!!. El único Calestagne que existe en Francia es una mujer de 90 años. Durante todo este tiempo, Hermione ha estado trabajando con un intruso. Si ha escondido su verdadera identidad es porque hay algo turbio.  
  
- Por el momento lo que nos queda es esperar los resultados de la investigación, saber de donde salió el tal Gerard, quien lo contrato y si existen fotografías o algún otro registro que lo identifique.- Harry dejo caer la cabeza pesadamente en la mesa y se la cubrió con los brazos.  
  
Ron trago saliva y estiro una mano para tomar la de Harry.  
  
- Perdona Harry... se que no soy el único que esta preocupado por ella.- dijo Ron.- Pero si yo hubiera estado ahí tal vez ella...  
  
- Ella esta bien, Ron.- dijo Harry con los ojos vidriosos.- Estoy seguro que estará planeando como comunicarse con nosotros.  
  
Ron intento sonreír pero lo único que hizo fue una mueca.  
  
- Hay que pensar... si Gerard no es Gerard, entonces ¿quién es?. Todo empieza con el día que Hermione fue a parar al hospital... el chico que la llevo...   
  
- Ahí esta la respuesta...- Ron se soplo la nariz.- Quien sea que la haya llevado al hospital sabe que esta pasando con ella.  
  
- Pero... ni siquiera estamos seguros quien era él.¿acaso no habíamos descartado a Draco Malfoy en todo esto?.- Harry frunció el cejo.  
  
- Un chico de mas de veinte años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises...¿quién mas si no es Malfoy?.- Ron miro a Harry fijamente.  
  
- Malfoy vive en Rumania... esos son los últimos datos que tenemos. ¿cómo puede estar en Rumania y estar en Londres al mismo tiempo?.- dijo Harry en un tono casi molesto.  
  
- No sabemos realmente si esta en Rumania, Harry. Talvez el se encuentre en Londres.  
  
- Si es así... ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?.  
  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?.- añadió Ron.  
  
- Estoy seguro que el antiguo compañero de Hermione, el Mago Ietrich tiene que ver en este asunto.  
  
- ¿El que le heredo la casa?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Si. Era un auror, Ron. ¿No crees que podría haber algo en esa casa que otros quieran?.- Harry alzo una ceja.  
  
- Talvez... pero ni Hermione misma conoce todos los secretos de esa casa.  
  
- Si....- La mirada de Harry se perdió en el vacío.- ¡Ron!, Hermione comento algo sobre la casa.... ¿Recuerdas cuando dijo que toda la zona estaba protegida para que nadie mas entrara a menos que el mismo dueño lo permitiera?.  
  
- Creo recordarlo.- dijo Ron con la expresión confundida.- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?.  
  
- ¿Y si el que se hacia pasar por Gerard Calestagne quería algo de la casa?. Eso respondería a la pregunta de porque trabajar con Hermi.  
  
- ¿Pero que querría?.- Los ojos de Ron divagaron por el techo.  
  
- No lo se.- Harry suspiro.- Hermione casi no hablaba de lo que había en esa casa.  
  
- Si. Solo una vez entramos ahí.- dijo Ron mordiéndose un labio.  
  
- Aun me pregunto donde estará...- Harry se cubrió la mitad de la cara con una mano y suspiro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione daba vueltas por toda el lugar. Ya habían pasado varios días y ella estaba como prisionera en aquella elegante habitación. Todos los días le llevaban el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Cada vez que se bañaba había ropa limpia en su cama pero ninguna sola seña de Draco Malfoy.   
  
Desde la noche del beso, Draco no había querido ni verla ni hablar con ella. Hermione se sentía perturbada y ansiosa. Cada vez que la elfina Myrae se iba ella intentaba abrir la puerta para salir pero sin ningún éxito. También trataba de obtener alguna respuesta por parte de la elfina pero ella se negaba a hablar.  
  
- Por favor Myrae, necesito hablar con Draco Malfoy.- Insistió Hermione.  
  
- Lo siento, Señorita pero el Amo ha dado ordenes de no molestarlo.- dijo la elfina con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
- No lo voy a molestar, solo quiero hablar con el.- La chica tenia la cara roja.  
  
- La Señorita Granger no puede ver por ninguna causa a mi amo. Son ordenes estrictas.- La elfina bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación.  
  
Hermione pego un fuerte pisotón en el piso con sumo enojo.  
  
- Primero me besa y luego me tiene aquí prisionera.- dijo ella a regañadientes. – Pero ¿quién se cree que es?. Si piensa que se va a salir con la suya....  
  
Hermione miro la bandeja con fruta y agua que había llevado la elfina y tomo una manzana que lanzo con furia en una pared.  
  
La manzana se partió en dos pedazos, seguidamente de un ruido parecido al rechinido de una puerta vieja.  
  
La chica se acerco lentamente a donde provenía el ruido y se dio cuenta que una de las paredes se había movido dejando ver un pasadizo. Hermione trago saliva, el lugar no se veía que fuera nada agradable, estaba muy oscuro pero si estaba ahí era porque seguramente la llevaba a alguna parte de la casa y no a una muerte segura. No creería que la habitación de alguien la llevara a una fosa de escregrutos de cola explosiva.  
  
Con una mano toco suavemente a varios bloques donde se suponía había pegado la manzana. El pasadizo nuevamente se cerro al tocar un bloque. La chica volvió a intentar presionándolo con fuerza y este se volvió a abrir.  
  
Busco en su habitación alguna vela o algo que le pudiera servir para alumbrar su camino y encontró una la mitad de una vela de regular tamaño. Aunque no tenia varita pudo encenderla con el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Se interno al oscuro pasillo, que no contaba con ninguna especie de decoración. Para su sorpresa el pasadizo se cerro al momento de haberse internado un poco mas. La chica sintió un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y al instante se arrepintió de haber tomado la decisión de salir de la habitación.  
  
Continuo caminando en línea recta por cerca de 10 minutos hasta que encontró unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo. Sin pensarlo comenzó a bajarlas. A medida que bajaba el frío se iba haciendo menos latente hasta que podía sentir una calidez agradable.  
  
Al frente tenia una puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió. Hermione fue asomando poco a poco la cabeza hasta que noto que la habitación estaba iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea que estaba al frente de la puerta. La chica cruzo la puerta con cierto temor pero aquella sensación desapareció al ver aquel mundo que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
- Esto debe ser la biblioteca...- dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Miles de libros tapizaban la habitación que era semicircular. Podía calcular cerca de 5 pisos que estaba conectado a base de escaleras de madera. Una gigantesca chimenea daba el calor suficiente para que la habitación no fuera tan fría y frente a ella habían sillones de fino terciopelo verde con respaldos altos. Cada sillón contaba con una pequeña mesa. También podía ver mesas y sillas acomodadas ordenadamente con sus respectivos quinqués.  
  
La chica se paro en medio de la habitación contemplando emocionada la cantidad de sabiduría que refulgía en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue caminar apresuradamente hacia la sección de libros que estaba a un lado de la chimenea puesto que eran los que estaban mas alumbrados.  
  
- Parece ser que no puedes quedarte ni un segundo tranquila.- dijo una voz suave detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione dio un pequeño brinco y volteo a ver hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado confortablemente en un sillón largo y con un libro en manos. Vestía de pantalón negro con una camisa semiabierta blanca, sus cabellos estaban revueltos haciéndolo ver rebelde y frío.  
  
- Seria mas fácil para ti si al menos me devolvieras mi libertad.- dijo ella sonrojada.  
  
Draco la miro serio, inspeccionando cada centímetro de la chica y permaneció sentado con el libro acariciándolo en sus manos. Hermione tembló ante la mirada inspectora del chico.  
  
- ¿Puedes decirme porque me has estado evitando todos estos días?.- dijo ella apagando su vela y asentándola en una mesa.   
  
- No te he evitado.- Draco asentó su libro en una mesa redonda de madera que estaba a un lado del sillón.- Y si estas encerrada es porque no puedes andar por la casa.  
  
Hermione lo miro maliciosamente y se fue acercando a él lentamente.  
  
- ¿Tanto temes que me pase algo?.- dijo ella en tono irónico.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado y se cruzo de brazos.- No estés imaginándote cosas.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste la noche que salí del laberinto?.- Se quedo parada frente a él con manos en la cintura.  
  
Draco se levanto bruscamente del sillón y la miro fríamente.  
  
- Ordenaré a Myare que te cambie de habitación...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo?. ¿No vas a responderme?.- Hermione comenzó a mordisquearse rabiosamente un labio.  
  
El rubio la miro furioso y se acerco a ella lo suficientemente cerca hasta sentir el aliento fresco de Hermione.   
  
- No trates de hacerme perder la paciencia, Granger.- dijo entre dientes.- No me conoces.  
  
- ¿Sabes que he pensado en estos días?.- La chica respiro profundamente.- Solo estas actuando un papel que no te corresponde porque en realidad eres mas débil.  
  
Draco la tomo de la mandíbula con suavidad pero mirándola amenazadoramente.  
  
- ¿No tienes miedo de lo que esas palabras pueden hacerte?. Podría apretar lentamente tu cuello hasta caer muerta por falta de oxigeno...- Dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho.- Dijo la chica sonriendo fríamente.  
  
El joven Slytherin la miro sorprendido ante el osado comentario de Hermione y sonrió.  
  
- Nunca imagine que tuvieras agallas, Granger.  
  
Hermione tomo la mano de Draco que sostenía la mandíbula de ella y la retiro con suavidad.  
  
- ¿Por qué no simplemente estamos en paz?. Estamos metidos en un lío y en vez de estar discutiendo deberíamos de hacer algo para solucionarlo.- dijo la chica mientras sostenía la mano de él.  
  
- Esto es mi problema, no tuyo.- dijo Draco soltándose de la chica.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ir?.  
  
- Si te dejo ir, Karnsten te encontrara y te matara.- dijo en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Eso a ti que te puede importar?.- Hermione lo miro fijamente.  
  
Draco la analizo con la mirada, recorriendo cada expresión del rostro de la chica y sonrió débilmente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me respondes?.- Los ojos miel de la chica se internaron en los de él.  
  
Draco se quedo parado en silencio con el corazón palpitando fuertemente. La chica estaba exigiendo de él una respuesta y la tenia pero no quería darla. No iba a mostrarse débil ante ella. En ningún momento le diría que estaba preocupado por ella y que sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, así que se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca.  
  
- Huir no va a solucionar nada.... Draco.- Hermione lo miro seria.  
  
Draco apretó la mandíbula y frunció el cejo.  
  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste?.- El chico se dio la media vuelta para mirarla con una ligera mueca de confusión.  
  
- Te llame Draco, no entiendo porque te sorprendes si tu me llamas Hermione. Así me llamabas cuando te hacías pasar por Gerard, ¿no es cierto?.- Hermione soltó el aire.  
  
El Slytherin permaneció frente a ella mirando el aura de inteligencia y seguridad que brillaba en Hermione. Definitivamente ella era una chica muy peculiar.   
  
- Ahora, dejémonos de juegos. – La chica se trono los dedos.- Yo no puedo estar toda mi vida en esta casa y tu tampoco. Tu mansión me parece un excelente refugio pero no por mucho tiempo y lo que hay que hacer es algo con ese Karnsten y los hombres esos que te atacaron..  
  
- Vampiros...- Interrumpió Draco.- Los hombres que me atacaron eran vampiros. Son viejos conocidos de Gersende, una chica vampiro que trabajaba antes para mi tutor.  
  
- ¿Vampiros?.- Hermione se llevo una mano a la nariz desesperada.- ¿No crees que deberías de explicarme desde un principio?. Por ejemplo, desde ¿qué hacías trabajando en el Ministerio hasta porque estas huyendo de Karnsten?.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón. Hermione lo siguió y se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
- El hombre para quien yo trabajaba era un mago de Rumania conocido como Arianrod. El fue mi tutor y casi todos mis conocimientos se los debo a el. El se encontraba en Francia cuando me mando a llamar para llevar a cabo una misión.- Draco tomo un poco de aire.- Esta misión me hizo regresar nuevamente a Londres para trabajar a tu lado y poder obtener algo que se alojaba en tu casa... o mejor dicho en la casa que heredaste del auror Ietrich.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida pero hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera.  
  
- Para eso tenia que ganarme tu confianza y así lograr que me dejaras entrar a la casa y poder buscar a mi antojo lo que andaba buscando. Con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de algunas discrepancias en la actitud de mi tutor y por un accidente que tuvimos terminaste contándome la verdad sobre el objeto que buscaba. Así fue como llegaste por primera vez a esta casa... –Draco miro fijamente a Hermione esperando algún comentario de la chica.  
  
- Continua.- dijo ella en voz baja.  
  
- Solo estuvimos unas horas porque después fuimos a mi casa o mejor dicho la casa de Gerard. Ahí no tuve mas remedio que hablar con Arianrod y decirle que el objeto no estaba en la casa ni tampoco tenias conocimiento del mismo. El me ordeno matarte pero en vez de eso te lleve al hospital.  
  
- Así fue como aparecí...- dijo Hermione en voz baja y mirando al suelo.  
  
- Después de dejarte tuve que viajar hasta Rumania para hablar con el y ahí fue donde me entere que habían asesinado a Arianrod y que además todo había sido una trampa para asesinarme igualmente.  
  
- ¿Por qué Karnsten quiere asesinarte?.- pregunto Hermione horrorizada.  
  
- Por una venganza.- Al decir esto Draco perdió su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.- Mi padre asesino al suyo.  
  
Hermione soltó un pequeño quejido.  
  
- ¿Tu padre asesino a...?.- La chica bajo la mirada.- ¿Pero porque?.  
  
- Mi padre era amigo de Arianrod y además tenia una vieja deuda con él. Arianrod se la cobro obligándole de cierta forma a asesinar al padre de Karnsten, quien había viajado a Londres para conseguir información sobre el Señor Oscuro y mi padre aprovecho el momento.- Draco se detuvo unos segundos.- Karnsten espero varios años para llevar a cabo su venganza pero no contó con mis padres murieran durante la Guerra Oscura y como el único que le sobrevivió fui yo.... ahora intenta hacerme pagar por lo que hizo mi padre.  
  
- Eso no es justo.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el cejo.  
  
- Lo curioso es que durante estos días que estuve en completa calma. – Draco sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara. - He llegado a la conclusión de que Arianrod ya estaba muerto desde que llegue a Francia a verlo para lo de la misión. La pregunta que me ronda en la cabeza es ¿por qué no me di cuenta que no era el con quien hablaba esa noche?...- Draco se mordió un labio.  
  
- Con la poción multijugos y un buen estudio de los gestos y ademanes de la persona puedes hacerte pasar por ella.- dijo ella.  
  
- Aun así... debí haber olido algo extraño en su sangre...- dijo Draco con un tono frío.- Tal y como lo hice la noche que lo descubrí.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de oler a la sangre?.- dijo Hermione visiblemente confundida.  
  
- En mi venas corre sangre de vampiro... y los vampiros pueden identificar a una persona por medio del olor de su sangre. Si es un muggle, mago o un animal... se dificulta un poco cuando es una mezcla entre humanos y animales, como en el caso de los licántropos.  
  
- ¿O sea que si alguien se hiciera pasar por mi tomando la poción multijugos tú te darías cuenta de que no soy yo?.  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que nunca hiciste algo parecido durante la escuela?.- Hermione recordó vagamente cuando Harry y Ron tomaron la poción multijugos en segundo curso para hacerse pasar por Crabble y Goyle.  
  
- Supongo que aun no lo tenia desarrollado. Me di cuenta después de cumplir los 18 años.- Draco hizo aparecer con su varita una jarra de agua.  
  
- Bien, entonces si Arianrod ya estaba muerto. ¿Qué conseguía Karnsten haciéndote pasar por Gerard Calestagne y trabajando para el ministerio?.  
  
- También pensé en eso.- dijo Draco después de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua.- Y me di la tarea de investigar los pasos de mi antiguo compañero. Con algunas correspondencias y hablando con ciertas personas me entere que al tipo lo buscaban en varios países por consecutivos asesinatos y estafas.  
  
Draco sirvió un vaso de agua a Hermione y se lo ofreció. La chica lo tomo distraídamente.  
  
- ¿El pensaba que estando en el Ministerio de Gran Bretaña los demás se iban a dar cuenta de que eras un asesino y te llevarían a la cárcel por eso?.  
  
- Mejor que eso... dejaría que otros me asesinasen por las calles de Londres cuando tuviera su apariencia física por medio de la poción multijugos. – dijo dándole otro sorbo a su vaso de agua.  
  
Hermione hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Me parece lógico, porque si me asesinaban estaría llevando a cabo dos metas: cumplir su venganza y hacer creer a sus enemigos que él estaba muerto.  
  
- ¡Que inteligente!.- dijo la chica sorprendida.  
  
- Me molesta que no me haya dado cuenta antes.- dijo él dejando el vaso en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué era lo que el supuesto Arianrod te había mandado a buscar a mi casa?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- El Medallón de Hildegarde.- contesto el chico mirándola serenamente.  
  
Hermione se atraganto con el agua.- ¿Qué?... ¿El med...?. ¡Pero ni siquiera se donde esta!. Ietrich me contó de eso alguna vez pero jamás me dio su paradero.  
  
- Eso lo se y aun continuo pensando si realmente deseaba ese medallón o solo lo uso de pretexto para llevar su propósito de venganza.  
  
Hermione lo miro fijamente haciendo que el rubio frunciera un poco el cejo.  
  
- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas.... gracias por decírmelo.- La chica intento tomarle la mano a Draco pero este la retiro.  
  
- Ya es tarde.- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Es mejor irnos a dormir.  
  
- Draco..- murmuro Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba igualmente.  
  
El Slytherin la miro confundido.  
  
- Necesito enviar una carta haciéndole saber a mis padres y a mis amigos que estoy bien.- dijo Hermione acercándose.  
  
El chico bajo un poco la mirada pero temblando por la cercanía de Hermione. Ella, sin embargo, lo miraba suplicante y lo tomo de un hombro esperando la respuesta de él.  
  
- Por la mañana puedes enviar tu carta. Le ordenare a Hillmew que te lleve una lechuza.- dijo Draco levantando la mirada y haciéndose a un lado para soltarse de la mano de Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!!.- Hermione lo abrazo efusivamente.  
  
Draco sintió que el suelo se movía al sentir como Hermione lo tenia rodeado de la cintura con sus delicados brazos. El permaneció con los brazos caídos y la mirada baja, mientras la chica lo mantenía abrazado.  
  
Hermione lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos. La chica sonrió cálidamente haciendo que el corazón del Slytherin se derritiera con el mismo calor de su cercanía.  
  
- Va...vamos a tu habitación.- Titubeo el rubio.- Te llevare.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió sonrojada.  
  
Draco camino por delante de Hermione pero al llegar a la puerta la dejo pasar primero. La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones principales mientras el Slytherin iba detrás de ella con el corazón palpitando salvajemente.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, Draco le abrió la puerta de la recamara y espero que ella entrara.  
  
- Que descanses.- dijo fríamente.  
  
Draco iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Igualmente.- contesto ella alejándose de la puerta y la cerro.  
  
Draco permaneció varios minutos detrás de la puerta, tocándose la mejilla que Hermione había besado. El chico suspiro... ¿qué había significado ese beso?. ¿Por qué ella se mostró comprensiva y amigable en la biblioteca?.  
  
El chico reacciono y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación sin dejar de pensar en la actitud de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer conmigo Hermione?.- susurro Draco.- ¿A que estas jugando?.  
  
*****************  
  
*****************  
  
Hola a todas, aqui ya esta un nuevo capitulo.. ¿que les parecio?. Seguramente muchas me diran que no hubo nada de accion, etc. etc. pero primero es lo primero: tenia que hacer que Draco y Hermione platicaran sobre todo lo que habia sucedido... ejem! excepto lo del beso porque Draco logro esquivar la conversacion.  
  
Ahora el asunto es Hermione, me parece que ella esta reaccionando muy bien, el que me preocupa es Draco puesto que su mente esta echa un lio... no creen??.  
  
BUeno, quiero agradecer los reviews a todas ustedes puesto que hacen posible este fanfic por medio de sus animos y apoyos. Quisiera poner un agradecimiento por cada una de ustedes pero desgraciadamente ando muy corta de tiempo.  
  
Agradesco comentarios como que mi fic es muy intrigante, que la personalidad de ambos protagonistas es genial, que escribo nitidamente... etc. etc. Muchas gracias por todo eso. Para mi, este es el segundo fic que escribo y he tratado de transmitir todo lo que sienten Draco y Hermione junto con el resto de los personajes.  
  
Espero estarlo logrando.  
  
Vale chicas, ya nos estaremos viendo para el capitulo siguiente... no se lo pierdan!!!!  
  
^^ weehh!  
  
J@ina 


	13. Bajo las sombras de la noche

CAPITULO 13  
  
Draco permanecía tranquilamente sentado frente a la chimenea de su habitación. Sentía un cierto estupor debido a los últimos acontecimientos con Hermione.  
  
Era un completo desconocido para si mismo. Estaba perdiendo todo control en sus emociones y eso era un golpe bajo para su orgullo Malfoy. Ya era presa de una locura que le estaba envenenando el alma y que estaba destrozando cada plan formulado para el futuro.  
  
Sus deseos se transformaron en otros. Ya no deseaba el poder, ya no añoraba el momento de subir a la cumbre como el mago mas poderoso, en ningún momento tenia un plan para clamar la venganza de sus padres y mucho menos deseaba lastimar a una de las personas que anhelaba ver muerta desde la escuela: Hermione.  
  
Ya estaba cansado de la situación, se había hartado de jugar a una ruleta donde él era quien se perdía.   
  
Karnsten lo buscaba y sabia que tarde que temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él. Solo habían pasado seis días desde que tuvo su ultimo encuentro con él y estaba prologándose mucho darle fin a la situación.  
  
No era un hombre cobarde por lo que no se quedaría sentado en su casa esperando el momento en que seria atacado. Su mente maquinaba inteligentemente un plan para acabar con Karnsten y con Gersende. Ambos asesinaron a su tutor, quien había ocupado el puesto de un padre al haberse quedado huérfano a los 18 años.  
  
El vino en una copa de plata iba desapareciendo de poco en poco al compás de los pensamientos de Draco. Sus cabellos platinados caían con rebeldía por toda la frente de él haciéndolo parecer un demente.  
  
Esa mañana no había querido hablar con Hermione, aunque la había observado desde una esquina de la biblioteca sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
No deseaba explicar mas nada ni tampoco quería sentir todas esas emociones cada vez que la veía.... ya estaba cansado.  
  
Se levanto de su asiento y se paro frente a un espejo. Su cuerpo delgado vestía una fina camisa negra de seda, junto con unos pantalones sin pinzas del mismo color. Su rostro pálido y demacrado indicaban que no había dormido nada durante la noche anterior. Con una mano se acomodo los cabellos haciéndolos hacia atrás pero solo consiguió que algunos se rebelaran aun mas de lo que estaban, cayendo sobre su frente.  
  
Tomo una capa de terciopelo negro y salió de la habitación. Lo único que se escuchaba en el oscuro pasillo eran sus pasos. Bajo las escaleras hacia la estancia principal que estaba iluminada por unos cuantas antorchas pero que aun permitía la intromisión de las sombras.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla una voz femenina se lo impidió.  
  
- ¿Te vas?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
Draco se dio la media vuelta y observo sorprendido interiormente a Hermione. La chica lucia un traje gris oscuro de seda que le ceñía el cuerpo haciéndola ver sensual, a pesar de que le cubría hasta los tobillos. Su cabello marrón ondulado parecía una cascada fina que enmarcaba unos tiernos ojos color miel.  
  
El Slytherin sintió que su sangre subía de temperatura a medida que veía detenidamente cada parte de ella. Su corazón latió desmesuradamente cuando Hermione se acerco a él. El chico respiro tranquilamente y alzo una ceja.  
  
- Debí cambiarte de habitación.- dijo con voz grave.  
  
- Creí que habíamos dejado claro sobre no hacerme a un lado en tus planes.- dijo ella con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
El chico la miro molesto.  
  
- Hay ciertas cosas en las que no puedes entrometerte.- Dijo.  
  
- Si vas a salir, iré contigo.- dijo ella.  
  
- Esto es algo que debo resolver solo.  
  
- Te recuerdo que también estoy involucrada, no solo tu vida esta en peligro sino la mía.- La chica lo miro fijamente.  
  
- Si te quedas en la casa estarás mas segura.- declaro.  
  
- ¿Y si alguien viene, que haré?. Estoy sin varita y no se ni siquiera una sola cosa sobre esta casa.- La chica lo miro molesta.- En pocas palabras me tienes atada de manos para defenderme.  
  
Draco la miro pensativo por varios segundos.  
  
- Si quieres venir conmigo entonces así será.- dijo.- ¡¡Hillmew!!  
  
El elfo domestico apareció a un lado de su amo.  
  
- Ordene mi Señor.- dijo el elfo con una inclinación.  
  
- Traiga una capa a la señorita.- Ordeno al elfo.- Nos vamos ahora mismo.  
  
- Si, mi Amo.- El elfo desapareció y apareció nuevamente con una capa gris combinando con el vestido de Hermione. La chica tomo mecánicamente la capa y se la coloco.  
  
- Sígueme.- dijo Draco fríamente.  
  
Hermione sintió un ligero escalofríos por el tono de voz frio que había usado el rubio con ella pero aun así obedeció.   
  
Al salir de la casa, el gelido viento golpeo la cara de Hermione quien se cubrió con la capucha de la capa. En la oscuridad de la noche se dirigieron al mismo lugar a donde ellos habían aparecido la primera vez.   
  
- Tomate de mi brazo.- dijo Draco dándole su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Hermione lo tomo y la visión que tenia de la casa fue desapareciendo hasta tomar forma de un semioscuro y abandonado parque muggle.  
  
Hermione se soltó del brazo de Draco y trato de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, a pesar de que habían algunos lámparas de luz que iluminaban a medias el lugar.   
  
Draco miraba cautelosamente a su alrededor, un ruido detrás de ellos los hizo voltearse y a la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando noto unos ojos brillantes acercarse.  
  
Con la poca luz, Hermione noto que era un hombre joven de cabellos ondulados. Vestía como un muggle aunque no parecía ser ordinario debido a la extravagancia de sus ropas, muy parecidas a las del siglo XIX. A medida de que se acercaba, fue notando la tez demacrada del individuo y el brillo de sus ojos era como si fuese un gato en la oscuridad, al instante Hermione comprendió que se trataba de un vampiro.  
  
- Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Malfoy.- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Ciertamente Jonás.- dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- ¿No tienes otro parque donde esclarecer tus ideas?.- pregunto el vampiro burlonamente.  
  
- Y ¿tu no tienes otro lugar donde puedas conseguirte victimas?.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
El vampiro miro fijamente a Hermione.  
  
- Linda chica.- dijo el vampiro tratando de acercarse.   
  
- Jonas...- Draco se coloco delante de Hermione.- ella no será parte de tu eslabón alimenticio.  
  
Jonás alzo una ceja.- ¿Crees que la consideraría como tal?. Solo intentaba admirarla mejor...- el hombre suspiro profundamente.- Es una bruja muy linda.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo.  
  
- Tienes una mente muy fuerte.- dijo el vampiro a Hermione.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.- Te garantizo que no podrás entrar a una mente como la de ella.  
  
El vampiro se lamió los labios.- Ya me he dado cuenta de ello.- dijo.  
  
- ¿Estas tratando de leer mi mente?.- Pregunto Hermione indignada.  
  
- El siempre trata de hacerlo desde el primer momento que te conoce.- dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados.  
  
El vampiro hecho una carcajada.  
  
- Tal como fue imposible hacerlo contigo el primer dia...- dijo alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Me gustaría continuar esta charla pero tenemos algo mas importante que hacer.- dijo Draco dando unos pasos.  
  
- Espera Malfoy...- El vampiro se coloco delante de Hermione y Draco.- ¿a dónde se dirigen?.  
  
- Eso es algo que a ti no debe de interesarte.- Contesto.  
  
El vampiro alzo una ceja y miro a Hermione.- ¿Siempre anda de mal humor?  
  
- No tengo sentido del humor con los vampiros.- contesto Draco.  
  
- A pesar de que tienes sangre de vampiro. ¡JA! Que irónico, ¿no te parece?.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco de reojo. ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar que Draco era descendiente de vampiros?.   
  
- Ya que tienes la intriga por saber a donde voy. Me dirijo al bar donde esta Leonard Malfoy.- dijo arrogante.  
  
- Si vas a ir necesitas ser invitado por alguien como nosotros para que te dejen entrar.- El vampiro trono los dedos.- Sino será en vano y servirás para el desayuno.  
  
- ¿Querrías hacernos ese favor?.- Pregunto Draco tranquilamente.  
  
El hombre lo miro fijamente.- ¿Nunca has pensado en convertirte en un vampiro?. Tienes el carácter para serlo.  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hermione se acercara mas a Draco como si temiendo que el muchacho dijera que le parecía buena idea.  
  
- No suena tan mal.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa fría,- Aunque no esta dentro de mis planes ser inmortal.  
  
El vampiro rió y observo la cara pálida de Hermione.  
  
- Creo que a tu amiga no le agrada mucho la idea.- dijo.  
  
Draco volteo a mirar a Hermione y le guiño un ojo haciendo que la castaña se tranquilizara.  
  
- ¿Vas a acompañarnos o no?.- dijo Draco mirando nuevamente a Jonas.  
  
- Claro.- El vampiro hizo una seña con las manos y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
Era la primera vez que Hermione visitaba las zonas mas peligrosas de Londres. Habían muggles en las calles fumando y destruyendo cosas en la calle. Otros parecían ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos debido a las drogas.  
  
Varios hombres miraban interesados a Hermione pero ninguno se atrevía acercarse por la misma presencia de los dos hombres que la acompañaban.  
  
Hermione tenia un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo porque se sentía indefensa ya que no tenia su varita consigo. Draco la miro de reojo al notar que el semblante de la chica se tornaba pálido.  
  
Llegaron a una callejuela oscura y sucia. El vampiro sonrió maliciosamente y se adelanto. Hermione trago saliva y miro a Draco casi en suplica. El rubio la miro tranquilamente y alargo una mano para tomar una mano de Hermione.  
  
Los dedos del Slytherin se enredaron firmemente entre los dedos de ella. Draco se acerco tanto a ella que sentía su respiración.  
  
- Toma.- susurro Draco.- Si algo sucede, mas vale que estés preparada.  
  
Hermione observo que Draco sacaba de entre sus bolsillos su varita. Ella la tomo y se la guardo en el bolsillo disimuladamente.  
  
- No vayas a soltarme.- Dijo Draco tomándole cariñosamente de la barbilla.  
  
Hermione asentó con la cabeza y ambos caminaron con el paso apresurado alcanzando a Jonas.  
  
Una barra verde fluorescente anunciaba la entrada del gótico lugar. Varios chicos vestidas de negro o de una manera extravagante se encontraban a la entrada del lugar. Jonas hablo con un fornido hombre de la entrada y los dejo pasar.  
  
Al entrar al lugar, se sintió una sensación sepulcral en el ambiente. Decenas de hombres y mujeres vampiros platicaban tranquilamente en el lugar iluminada por barras de azul eléctrico. Una música gótica incitaba a que varias parejas estuvieran bailando desinhibidamente.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente tratando de alertar sus sentidos aunque Draco la sostenía firmemente de la mano y eso le daba confianza. Aun no entendía el porque Draco la llevaba a un lugar como ese y solo tendría que esperar unos minutos mas para comprenderlo.  
  
Varias mujeres clavaban sus miradas en Draco, quien no se inmutaba por el sensual movimiento de lenguas que ellas les regalaba. Pero a pesar de todo, ninguno de los vampiros se atrevía a atacar a los dos chicos. Los vampiros podían oler la mezcla de sangre vampiro-humana de Draco y eso lo hacia ser casi uno de los suyos. En cuanto a Hermione, la misma magia que ella irradiaba les alertaba que se trataba de una bruja con mucho poder y los vampiros, por lo general, se mantienen a distancia de los magos y brujas.  
  
Draco y Hermione se detuvieron frente a una mesa con varios vampiros. La chica reconoció inmediatamente a uno de ellos, lo había visto antes... en un retrato de la casa de los Malfoy.  
  
- Draco...- Saludo el vampiro alzando su vaso.- Es un placer tenerte nuevamente por aquí.  
  
- Tenia que venir a verte.- dijo.  
  
- Si vamos a charlar, es mejor que tomen asiento.- Leonard Malfoy trono los dedos y los vampiros que estaban sentados se levantaron dejando su lugar disponible.  
  
Draco jalo suavemente a Hermione para que ella fuera la primera en sentarse y la soltó para que ella se acomodara. El Slytherin se sentó a un lado estando casi de frente a su antecesor.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te impulso a venir a verme?.- Pregunto Leonard clavando sus ojos azules en los grises de su nieto.- Desde que aquella vez que viniste no has vuelto a regresar.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas el Código de Lealtad de los Malfoy?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Ese código ha estado en la familia desde hace 500 años.- dijo tranquilamente el vampiro.  
  
- Necesito que me ayudes.- Draco se quito la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza.- Alguien quiere asesinarme.  
  
Leonard frunció el cejo y dejo su vaso en la pequeña mesa del centro.  
  
- ¿Quién trata de matar a mi único descendiente?.- Pregunto el vampiro de una forma que Hermione sintió escalofríos.  
  
- Un mago con el que trabaje, se llama Karnsten y una mujer vampiro llamada Gersende.  
  
- ¿Gersende?.- pregunto Leonard confundido.  
  
- ¿La conoces?.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Yo pertenezco al clan de los Assamites, Draco.- dijo Leonard.-   
  
- Gersende pertenece al clan de los Setites.- Interrumpió Jonas.- Los assamites y los Setites no nos llevamos bien.  
  
- En el pasado, Gersende junto con otros vampiros planearon una trampa que hizo que varios de nuestro Clan murieran.- dijo uno de los vampiros.  
  
- Hemos estado buscándola desde hace tiempo.- dijo otro vampiro de larga cabellera gris y ojos negros.  
  
Leonard alzo una ceja.- El honor entre nosotros es sagrado, tal y como lo es el Código de nuestra familia. Por eso accederé ayudarte a eliminarla.  
  
- No solo tendrías el apoyo de Leonard.- dijo Jonas.- También el mío... Gersende asesino a mi Padre.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco confundida.  
  
- Su creador....- le dijo.- Ella asesino a quien convirtió en vampiro a Jonas.  
  
Leonard miro a Hermione con interés haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.  
  
- Si tu abuela viviera ella misma se hubiera lanzado al foso de los dragones al verla.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a Draco.  
  
Hermione apretó sus puños e intento levantarse de su asiento pero una mano de Draco tomo una de sus manos impidiéndoselo.  
  
- Creo que me has malinterpretado.- Dijo Leonard a Hermione.- El asunto de los sangres limpias y los sangre impura me tiene sin cuidado. Después de todo, yo me alimento de sangre impura.  
  
- ¿qué es lo que trataste de decir?.- Pregunto Draco serio.  
  
- Que mis padres y tus padres han tenido un debido cuidado en mantener la pureza de la sangre en Nuestra Familia.- Leonard chasqueo la lengua.- Después de todo también fui un Sangre limpia.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.- Usted fue un...¿mago?.  
  
- Un Mago que por un accidente probo la sangre de la inmortalidad.- Dijo Leonard sonriéndole a Hermione.  
  
- Pero.. sus poderes... su varita..- titubeo la chica.  
  
- Cuando te conviertes en vampiro pierdes toda tu esencia como mago y adquieres nuevos poderes.- Leonard bebió un trago de su vaso.- y no me arrepiento.  
  
En este caso...- Draco se levanto de su asiento.- Necesito que mientras tanto cuides de ella.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco confundida.- ¿Qué dices...?.  
  
Draco volteo a mirar a Hermione serio.- Te quedaras entre ellos, podrán protegerte si Gersende esta por aquí.  
  
Pero..- Hermione se levanto bruscamente de su asiento.  
  
Draco la tomo de los hombros.- Gersende no saldría al descubierto porque sabe que muchos la están buscando. No solo los vampiros sino cazadores de vampiros.  
  
- N-no...- Titubeo Hermione.  
  
Draco soltó a Hermione y miro a su tatarabuelo Leonard.  
  
- Nos haremos cargo de ella.- dijo Leonard levantándose de su silla y saco una tarjeta.- Esta es la dirección donde vivimos.   
  
- Iré por ella al amanecer.- dijo Draco a su ancestro.  
  
- Le avisare a Daniel de tu llegada. Es el nuestro cuidador durante el día...- Leonard sonrió.  
  
Draco inclino levemente la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para irse. Hermione lo miro alejarse aterrada y sin importarle lo que pensaran los vampiros de ella corrió hacia él.  
  
- Draco...- Murmuro.- No puedes...  
  
El chico envolvió el cuerpo de Hermione con sus brazos y la miro dulcemente.  
  
- Necesito que te quedes con ellos por lo mientras.- dijo en voz baja.- Prometo que iré por ti al amanecer.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos?.- Pregunto la chica acurrucándose entre los brazos de él.  
  
- El Código de Honor de la familia Malfoy es como una religión...- El chico levanto la cara de Hermione con una mano.- Es imposible que él no la cumpla entre los mismos miembros de la familia. Además el pertenece a un clan donde antes que nada esta el honor... estarás a salvo si permaneces junto a ellos.  
  
Hermione paso suavemente una de sus manos por la cintura de él.  
  
- Ellos no pueden hacerte daño porque eres una bruja muy fuerte...- El chico pego su cabeza con la cabeza de ella.- Los vampiros siempre se mantienen al margen de los magos y brujas, no te preocupes.  
  
La chica busco con los ojos entrecerrados los labios de Draco pero este se hizo hacia atrás y la soltó suavemente.  
  
- ¿a dónde vas a ir?.- Pregunto Hermione bajando la mirada.  
  
- Tengo que investigar donde puedo localizar a Karnsten y para eso tengo que hacerlo solo. Si estoy contigo llamare la atención fácilmente.  
  
- Estaré deseando que regreses por mi.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Draco le tomo de una mano y la coloco en su pecho.  
  
- Es una promesa Hermione.- le dijo.  
  
La chica sonrió débilmente.- Confió en ti, Draco.  
  
Algunos de los vampiros miraban la escena con curiosidad, muchos de ellos hacían muecas de desagrado pero otros solo los miraban y volvían a sus actividades.  
  
Draco soltó a Hermione y le guiño el ojo antes de irse. Hermione quedo parada casi en medio del bar sintiéndose por un momento débil sin la presencia de él.  
  
Leonard Malfoy se acerco a ella y la tomo de un hombro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aayysss!!!.. Por fin el capi # 13 y yo se que muchas de ustedes estaran molestas conmigo porque super me retrase... perdooonn!!!.. pero es que les cuento que estoy yendo a clases de ingles y ademas estoy ayudando a una comunidad de Yahoo a traducir los capitulos del manga de Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNICLE. Un nuevo manga donde los personajes de Card Captor Sakura: Sakura y Syaoran ya estan mas grandecitos. Asi que imaginense, repartiendo mi tiempo entre el trabajo, los fics, etc. etc.  
  
Pero bueno, ya esta el capi, a ver que les parece. Ojala este bueno porque hubo una escena que tuve que repetir como varias veces porque no me gustaba.  
  
Otra cosa, el asunto de los clanes es real. Me base en la informacion de una pagina sobre vampiros. Ademas me senti un poco inspirada despues de ver el fin de semana pasado The Queen of Damned.  
  
Por cierto, gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews por este fic y por mi fic nuevo de Draconis.  
  
Gracias a todas por todo su apoyo. Un enorme abrazo a todas.  
  
Atte  
  
J@ina.  
  
=== 


	14. La sangre que corre por tus venas

CAPITULO 14  
  
Hermione se dio la media vuelta cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Leonard Malfoy la miraba curiosamente, como si se tratara de alguna especie de criatura extraña.  
  
La chica sintió un poco de temor ante el enigmático vampiro pero le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.  
  
- Eres muy valiente...- dijo Leonard con cierto tono de malicia.- No cualquier persona tiene el valor de quedarse entre vampiros.  
  
- Confio en Draco.- Dijo Hermione altiva.  
  
- Supongo que si...- Leonard levanto una mano para mostrarle el camino de regreso a la mesa.- Debes significar mucho para él como para preocuparse por tu seguridad.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente pero debido a las luces azul eléctrico del lugar el vampiro no lo noto.  
  
- Así que usted es... el ancestro de Draco...  
  
- Para ser exacto soy su tátara tatarabuelo. – dijo sentándose nuevamente.- Soy cuatro generaciones antes que él.  
  
- ¿En que fecha vivió usted como... mago?.- pregunto la chica ya sentada a un lado del vampiro.  
  
- En 1720. Yo soy de origen Ingles pero mi esposa, Jacqueline, era francesa..- dijo el hombre.- Por lo que viví en Francia durante muchos años.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que usted se convirtió en vampiro?.- dijo Hermione temerosa de parecer muy interesada.  
  
El vampiro sonrió a la chica.- Eso es una historia muy interesante que contar.  
  
Los vampiros que estaban alrededor comenzaron a susurrarse entre si, Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.  
  
- Trabajaba para el Banco Mágico de Paris. – dijo.- Representaba la Administración del Banco en otros países y un día, cuando fui a un viaje de negocios a Venecia, sucedió lo que tenia que suceder.  
  
El vampiro hizo una pausa para mirar el semblante de Hermione y continuo.  
  
- Era una figura importante en el Ministerio y eso me hizo tener muchos enemigos. – El hombre perdió su vista entre la multitud de vampiros que bailaban.- Una noche cuando salía de una reunión fui atacado por un numero considerable de hombres...  
  
- ¿Lo atacaron vampiros?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- No. Eran Magos. Aunque fui lo suficientemente ágil para deshacerme de algunos el numero aun así era mayor. Después de que pensaron que habían acabado conmigo se retiraron sin saber que mi corazón aun palpitaba, tan débilmente, que ni siquiera ellos podían escucharlo.  
  
- Lo dieron por muerto.- dijo Hermione.  
  
El vampiro asentó con la cabeza.- Mientras mi mente se negaba a abandonar enteramente este mundo, alguien se acerco a mi y me dio a beber el elixir de la vida eterna.  
  
- Sangre de vampiro...- murmuro la chica.  
  
- Así fue como me convertí en lo que soy... un vampiro.- El hombre abrió los brazos.  
  
- Pero...¿y su esposa?.- Hermione frunció el cejo.  
  
Leonard se lamió un poco los labios.  
  
- Me convirtieron en vampiro no por caridad.- Sonrió amargamente.- sino para convertirme en el pupilo de uno de los vampiros mas antiguos de Italia... una especie de compañía por decirlo así.  
  
- ¿Usted no regreso con su esposa?.- La chica lo miro sorprendida.  
  
- Claro que regrese, pero las cosas no pudieron ser iguales.... no pude ocultar por mucho tiempo mi estado y se me hizo mas difícil incluso en el trabajo.  
  
- Supongo.  
  
- Me fui por un tiempo y cuando regrese... – el hombre bajo un poco la cabeza.- era para pasar los últimos días de vida de mi adorada Jacqueline.  
  
Hermione lo miro tristemente.  
  
- Así que... por las venas de Draco corre sangre de vampiro.- dijo ella.  
  
El vampiro sonrió.- Tuve mi descendencia después de haberme convertido...- El vampiro se paso una mano por el cabello.- Después de la muerte de mi esposa, mis hijos ya eran adultos y decidí recorrer gran parte del mundo... solo tengo algunos años que regrese a Inglaterra y no se me ocurrió visitar a mi descendiente.  
  
- Bella historia.- Interrumpió, en tono irónico, Tom, uno de los vampiros presentes.  
  
Jonás se acerco a Hermione y se sentó al otro lado de ella mirándola fijamente.  
  
- Me parece muy interesante que no sientas miedo el estar con nosotros.- dijo.  
  
Hermione le devolvió la mirada.- No habría porque.  
  
- ¿Mi descendiente y tu... son algo?.- pregunto Leonard con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Hermione se quedo muda. ¿Qué se suponía que eran Draco y ella?. A ciencia cierta no lo sabia por lo que no tenia una respuesta concreta.  
  
- Solo somos compañeros.- contesto tímidamente.  
  
- Ya veo...- Leonard alzo una ceja.- Por cierto, todo fue tan rápido que no se tu nombre.- dijo mirando a Hermione.  
  
- Me llamo Hermione Granger.- contesto.  
  
- Yo soy Leonard Malfoy.- dijo con una sonrisa.-   
  
- Yo soy Jonas Courier.- dijo el vampiro de cabello ondulado y corto.  
  
- Yo, Tom Beckerman.- Sonrió un vampiro de cabello largo y lacio.  
  
- El mío es Jak Sutter.- dijo otro vampiro de cabellera gris y ojos negros.  
  
- Los que están de ese lado de la barra.- dijo Leonard.- son del clan de los Assamites, como nosotros. Alexander Astor, James Balfour, Claudine Slade, Sam Ting...  
  
- El resto esta desayunando.- dijo con una sonrisa irónica Jonas.- Talvez los conozcas después.  
  
Leonard sonrió ante el comentario del vampiro y miro a Hermione, quien miraba horrorizada a Jonas por lo que acababa de decir.  
  
- Eso me recuerda que no he probado bocado.- dijo Jonas tocándose el estomago.- ¿No crees Leonard que deberíamos irnos a dar un paseo?.  
  
- Tienes razón... todavía aun es tiempo de recorrer un poco la ciudad.- El rubio vampiro trono sus dedos y los otros dos vampiros prestaron atención.- Es hora de irnos.  
  
Hermione miro titubeante a Leonard que se levanto de su asiento.  
  
- P-pero....¿a dónde van?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- Mejor dicho 'Vamos' porque tu también estas incluida en el pequeño paseo.- Contesto el rubio.  
  
Leonard Malfoy le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que se levantara de su asiento, el resto de los vampiros se dirigieron a la salida.  
  
- No debes preocuparte mientras estés con nosotros.- dijo Leonard con una sonrisa franca.  
  
- No me preocupa mi seguridad.- dijo la chica tragando saliva,  
  
- Entiendo.- El hombre de ojos azules la miro fijamente.- Puedes mirar al lado contrario.. aunque seguramente escucharas.  
  
Hermione tembló un poco y se dirigió a la salida junto con Leonard bajo las diversas miradas intensas y curiosas de los demás vampiros. La chica miro su reloj y apenas eran las dos de la mañana... prácticamente para los vampiros el día comenzaba.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si me abrazas?.- dijo Leonard a Hermione con los brazos abiertos.   
  
La chica lo miro confundida.  
  
- Será mas fácil transportarte si me abrazas.- dijo él con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
  
Hermione guardo su varita y se acerco al vampiro. Leonard paso una mano por la mejilla de la chica haciéndola estremecer.  
  
- Espere... yo...- dijo titubeante.  
  
Leonard levanto su cara y la miro fijamente a los ojos.-   
  
- No te voy a hacer ningún daño pequeña bruja... solo admiro lo hermosa que eres.  
  
La chica se sonrojo ligeramente e intento bajar la cabeza pero Leonard se lo impidió.  
  
- ¿Sabias que tienes un lejano parecido a mi esposa Jacqueline?. Tienes el mismo color de ojos. Estoy seguro que Draco debe tener una pintura de ella en la Mansión.  
  
En realidad casi no conozco la casa...- dijo ella tratando de no parecer nerviosa ante la actitud maliciosa del vampiro.  
  
- Percibo tu miedo brujita...- El vampiro la tomo de la cintura.- No creas que intento seducirte...- el vampiro respiro profundamente.- Solo me gusta admirar la belleza natural de un mortal como tú... son criaturas tan.. interesantes.  
  
Hermione tenia demasiadas ganas de zafarse de los brazos del tatarabuelo de Draco pero la promesa de permanecer ahí hasta que Draco llegara la hizo quedarse de pie aparentando no temer al rubio.  
  
- Usted también fue un mortal, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Qué podríamos tener nosotros que no haya usted sentido antes?.- dijo la chica con firmeza.  
  
- Tienes pulso, una piel cálida....- el vampiro paso una mano por la mejilla de Hermione.- Son para ti nimiedades pero para mi son cosas de las que nunca podré volver a saber.  
  
Hermione lo miro tristemente. Leonard pareció ser un vampiro orgulloso de si mismo pero aun guardaba sentimientos humanos después de todo.  
  
El vampiro rió suavemente.-   
  
- Mi descendiente tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu a su lado. Sinceramente deseo que puedan permanecer juntos.  
  
Hermione intento sonreír pero el recuerdo de Draco y de lo que estaría haciendo la embargo de una amarga tristeza. Leonard Malfoy termino de abrazarla y ambos se desvanecieron del oscuro callejón para viajar por el nublado cielo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco caminaba por las oscuras callejuelas de una lúgubre zona. El joven mago se deslizaba en la oscuridad con una visión perfecta. La cualidad de su ancestro vampiro estaba siendo útil, sobre todo porque no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie.  
  
Se paro frente a una puerta roída y mohosa, el lugar olía a suciedad pero eso no lo detuvo. Su mano enguantada empujo la puerta. El olor se hacia mas hediondo al grado que Draco tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz, a pesar de eso entro al lugar.  
  
Era un departamento de pocas habitaciones pero en tal mal estado que cualquiera pensaría que era un basurero. Un hombre de aspecto cansado y maquiavélico lo recibió.  
  
- ¿Amo Malfoy.?..- Los ojos inyectados de sangre del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa...- ¿Amo... es usted?.  
  
Draco miro al hombre arrogantemente y levanto unos dedos para que el hombre se acercara.  
  
- ¿Por qué vives en tan pésimas condiciones?.- pregunto el rubio.  
  
- Tengo que mantenerme a escondidas, Amo. Nadie se imaginaria que yo podría vivir en un lugar como este.- dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- Esto es asqueroso.- dijo Draco.- Pero eso no importa ahora... necesito que hagas algo.  
  
- Lo que usted ordene amo...- el hombre se inclino mostrando su calvicie.  
  
- ¿Aun tienes la esfera de Ebor?.  
  
- Si.. si.. Amo.. la tengo.- El hombre se mostró emocionado.- Si el amo necesita que localice a alguien...  
  
- Llévame con ella ahora mismo... Necesito saber donde esta alguien.- ordeno Draco.  
  
El hombre vacilo un momento.- Sígame amo...  
  
Draco siguió el hombre. El rubio lo miro de una forma lastimosa... aun no creía que el antiguo mayordomo de la Mansión Malfoy viviera en condiciones tan denigrantes cuando él vivía en el lujo y ostentosidad de la Familia Malfoy.  
  
Después de la muerte de sus padres, Draco tuvo despedir a sus sirvientes. A excepción de los elfos domésticos quienes aun permanecían al cuidado de la Mansión.  
  
- Martín...- dijo el rubio.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo en cuanto abri la puerta?.  
  
El hombre sonrió débilmente.- A usted lo vi nacer Amo Malfoy.... pude reconocer perfectamente su figura... se parece tanto a mi amo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco sintió una ligera punzada.- Era la primera vez que alguien mostraba un poco de respeto a la Memoria de su padre, cuando el resto escupía frente a su tumba.  
  
Los dos hombres bajaron lentamente hacia el sótano del departamento.  
  
- ¿Usted como me localizo amo?.- pregunto el hombre con voz ronca.  
  
- Esta noche he encontrado a las personas correctas.- contesto mientras miraba unas cosas extrañas que colgaban del techo.  
  
- Es una suerte Amo...- el hombre hizo una pausa.- Creí que nunca mas volvería a verle....  
  
Draco hizo un ademán para que parara de hablar y se acerco con paso apresurado hacia el centro del sótano. Una esfera de cristal con destellos rojos flotaba envuelta en un rayo de luz tenue. El rubio se acerco un poco mas y se quito uno de los guantes.  
  
- Amo...- El hombre levanto una mano como tratando de evitar que Draco continuara.- Eso podría restarle fuerza... puede ser peligroso.  
  
Draco lo miro fijamente.- Necesito hacerlo Martín... no tengo mas remedio.  
  
Martín se llevo las manos al pecho.- Yo cuidare de usted Amo mientras usted recupera sus fuerzas.  
  
- Si por alguna razón quedo inconsciente, necesito que vayas a buscar a alguien a este lugar y la traigas conmigo.  
  
- Si Amo... usted ordene.- El hombre se inclino y tomo la tarjeta que Draco le ofrecía.  
  
- Pide hablar con Leonard Malfoy y explícale lo que me ha sucedido... él sabrá si dices la verdad o no.- Aclaro Draco.  
  
- ¿El Amo Leonard Malfoy?... ¿su tátara tatarabuelo?.- dijo el hombre con los ojos brillosos.  
  
- En efecto.- contesto el rubio.- Y no quiero que falles Martín...   
  
- No Amo..- Martín lo miro asustado.  
  
Draco volvió a prestar su atención a la esfera y nerviosamente fue acercando su mano. Al rozar sus dedos pálidos en ella, esta comenzaba a lanzar llamaradas de fuego envolviendo a Draco.... en unos segundos el rubio desapareció por completo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione jaloneaba su capa para cubrirse del intenso frío mientras permanecía sentada en la copa de un árbol.  
  
Leonard y los otros vampiros permanecían abajo con un grupo de muggles, que aparentemente estaban ingiriendo tóxicos. La chica se preguntaba si de alguna manera podía ayudarlos a no ser victimas de los vampiros pero de cierta forma sabia que no podía intervenir. Era como una cadena alimenticia, algo natural en el mundo y además había una regla: Los Magos jamás interferían en los asuntos de los Vampiros.  
  
Los vampiros se habían tardado lo suficiente en atacar, actuaban como los depredadores jugando con su presa antes de matarla por completo. Hermione dio un respingo cuando uno de los muggles grito.... la chica supo que Jonas había atacado primero. El vampiro de cabello rizado y corto se encontraba en una esquina con una chica no mayor de 30 años, el hombre parecía extasiado bebiéndole la vida propia.  
  
Hermione tuvo que taparse la copa para no gritar y se aferró con un brazo al tronco del árbol donde permanecía sentada. Un miedo la cubrió por completo y se lamento de haberle hecho caso a Draco en quedarse con ellos. Talvez el Slytherin estaba acostumbrado a escenas sangrientas como estas, después de todo era hijo de un mortífago, probablemente Draco no había medido el grado de consternación que contraería la joven chica.  
  
Leonard apareció junto a Hermione dándole un fuerte susto.  
  
- Siento mucho tener que traerte a estos 'paseos' pequeña bruja.- dijo el hombre pasándose unos dedos sobre las esquinas de los labios.- pero era necesario comer algo antes de ir a la casa.  
  
La chica trago saliva y aguanto las ganas de vomitar.- Esta bien...  
  
Leonard iba a decir algo cuando el ruido de una explosión cercana lo alerto.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?.- dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde había sido la explosión.  
  
- Magos...- dijo de malhumor Leonard.- Son magos.  
  
Hermione intento incorporarse de la frondosa rama de donde estaba sentada pero Leonard la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la bajo al suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando?.- pregunto Tom con la boca aun manchada de sangre.  
  
- Son Magos.- dijo Jak.- debe haber alguna redada por aquí cerca.  
  
Hermione aguanto la respiración... aquella explosión había sido causada por alguna de los suyos.... por unos magos.  
  
- Tengo que ir a ver.- dijo Hermione abalanzándose.  
  
- No iras.- dijo Leonard tomándola firmemente de un brazo.  
  
- Pueden necesitar ayuda..- replico ella.  
  
- Ese no es tu asunto y tampoco nuestro.- Dijo con una mueca de enojo.- Tu estas con nosotros y con nosotros te quedaras.  
  
Hermione se zafo molesta.- Son aurores y tengo amigos dentro del grupo... ellos podrían necesitar mi ayuda.  
  
Leonard la miro fijamente y la volvió a tomar del brazo.- He dicho que no te moverás de aquí... – el vampiro miro al resto.- Ahora mismo nos vamos.  
  
Una bola de fuego choco cerca de ellos, orillando a Hermione y los vampiros volar por los aires. Hermione saco su varita y se levanto del suelo.  
  
Un grupo de personas corrían desesperadamente hacia donde estaban ellos, sin dar tiempo a mas nada. Los vampiros y Hermione se vieron envueltos en la guerra....   
  
Los hombres que huían de los aurores ni siquiera miraban a los vampiros. Hermione buscaba con su mirada a sus amigos o alguien que ella pudiera reconocer. No tenia intenciones de dejar a los vampiros porque después de todo Draco iría a buscarla pero al menos podía solicitar ayuda para detener a Karnsten y a Gersende de la amenaza contra sus vidas.  
  
El lugar ya estaba incendiándose y Leonard busco con la mirada a Hermione pero debido a los varios ya presentes no la vio.   
  
Un hombre choco con Hermione y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos para evitar caerse. Hermione se zafo como pudo y lo apunto con su varita.  
  
- Quédate donde estas...- Ordeno ella.  
  
El hombre la miro con odio.- No voy a recibir ordenes de una mal nacida como tu.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios con furia y le lanzo un Stupefy haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo.  
  
- Eres una chica muy rencorosa.- dijo Leonard mirando el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo.  
  
Las explosiones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, habían gritos, lanzamientos de hechizos por todos lados. Los vampiros ya estaban envueltos en una redada y lo mas impresionante es que los mismos que huían de los magos eran igualmente vampiros.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!.- Escucho que gritaban su nombre.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!.- grito Hermione al ver a su amigo con su varita en mano corriendo hacia ella.  
  
Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Leonard a un lado de ella.  
  
- ¡MALFOY!.- dijo entre dientes Harry.  
  
- ¿Nos conocemos?.- dijo el vampiro con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Harry, el es Leonard Malfoy... es pariente de Draco.- dijo Hermione apurada.  
  
Harry miro a su amiga confundido y miro a Leonard. Desde lejos el vampiro le había parecido que era Draco Malfoy pero estando cerca se daba cuenta que la edad era mucho mayor. El moreno se llevo una mano a la frente tratando de asimilar la actitud de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿Dónde has estado?... Llevamos días buscándote.  
  
- Es una larga historia... yo....  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, varios de los vampiros que huían cayeron encima de Harry. Leonard se lanzo para ayudar a Harry a quitárselos de encima. La chica apuntaba con su varita a los hombres pero como se movían tan rápido tenia miedo de golpear al que no debía.  
  
Un golpe en el brazo hizo que soltara la varita y se llevara rápidamente una mano al adolorido brazo. Hermione miro a la persona que la había hecho soltar la varita y con un salto intento recuperarla pero el hombre la atrapo a ella y levanto el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo.  
  
Hermione daba de patadas y forcejeaba intentando que el vampiro la soltara.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te suelte?....- El hombre echo a reír.- Estamos a varios metros del suelo... seria agradable ver como tu cuerpo se estrella contra el pavimento.  
  
Hermione miro hacia abajo y se quedo quieta.  
  
- No pensé que tuviera tanta suerte... llevamos varios días buscándote...- dijo el vampiro.- Cuando te vea Gersende le va a dar mucho gusto.  
  
Hermione miro al vampiro horrorizada... había mencionado a Gersende, a la mujer vampiro que también estaba participando en la venganza de Karnsten contra Draco.... y ahora... no tenia manera de huir.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola!!!!!!! perdonen por la demora pero es que entre clases de ingles, trabajo, vida personal, la construccion de mi pagina y la traduccion de un manga de ingles a español me esta haciendo estragos en mi tiempo.  
  
Ojala este capitulo haya valido la pena la espera.... perdonen si les parecio un poco fuerte (por lo de la sangre),... espero realmente que les guste porque la verdad que me lleve varios dias en escribirla. Por cierto quiero aclarar que los aurores estaban persiguiendo a los vampiros y por una razon que voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo.... recuerden que los Magos se mantienen a distancia de los vampiros.. pero como se podran habran dado cuenta,.. estos vampiros eran del clan de los setites, de donde es Gersende...  
  
Bueno, si les quedo algunas dudas no se preocupen porque en el proximo capitulo los respondere.  
  
Les mando un enorme saludo... espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J@ina  
  
===  
  
p.d. No ser pierdan el fanfic de DRACONIS. ^^ 


	15. Noche de violencia

CAPITULO 15  
  
Harry intentaba desesperadamente quitarse de encima a los dos vampiros que le habían caído encima. Leonard dio un fuerte golpe a uno de ellos cayendo a un lado del mago inconsciente.  
  
El rubio vampiro se dio cuenta que habían tomado a Hermione y lleno de rabia se lanzo al cielo para alcanzarlos pero Harry, quien ya había noqueado al otro vampiro, le lanzo una red de luz que hizo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
- ¡Suéltame!.- grito el rubio.  
  
Harry se acomodo los lentes y lo miro con furia.  
  
- ¿Creíste que ibas a escapar?.- dijo con voz agitada.  
  
- ¡¡No estaba escapando iba a ayudar a Hermione!! .- Leonard jalaba violentamente la red de luz sin importarle que estas echaran chispas.  
  
- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para creerme esa farsa?.- Harry lo apunto conteniéndose de no matarlo de una buena vez.  
  
Leonard lo miro exasperadamente con sus ojos azules mientras que los verdes de Harry lo miraban con odio intenso.  
  
- Es increíble el parecido que tienes con Draco Malfoy.- dijo Harry secamente.- Todos ustedes son hechos en el mismo molde.  
  
Leonard sonrió de lado.- Siento demasiado rencor dentro de ti muchacho pero si sigues apuntándome con tu varita y me mantienes dentro de esta red como lo estas haciendo ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo para salvar a Hermione.   
  
Harry apretó la mandíbula.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarle Hermione?. ¿Qué le han hecho?.¿Qué clase de embrujo le hicieron para que ella anduviera contigo y tuviera la osadía de llamar a Malfoy por su nombre?.  
  
Leonard lo miro fijamente.- La pequeña bruja no esta embrujada y no tiene ningún tipo de hechizo para que estuviera conmigo. Estaba totalmente conciente.  
  
- ¿Quieres explicarme que hacia contigo...?.- Harry volteo a mirar a los otros vampiros que peleaban con los otros aurores.- ¿con ellos?.  
  
- Creo que estas confundido... errr.. ¿tu nombre es?.  
  
- Potter.- contesto secamente.   
  
- Bien.. Potter...¡¡Libérame!!.  
  
- No soy tan tonto.- Dijo Harry con una mueca.  
  
- ¡Oh si que lo eres!.- dijo Leonard burlonamente.- Estas dejando huir al vampiro de los Setites con Hermione. ¡¡Esta en grave peligro!!  
  
Harry lo miro angustiado.- ¿A dónde la llevan?.- El chico movió la varita violentamente.  
  
- Potter, no me siento cómodo por la manera en que me estas apuntando con esa varita.  
  
- ¡¡Necesito saber que esta pasando con Hermione!!.- Harry apretó con mas fuerza la varita.  
  
- Eres un reverendo estúpido Potter. – Leonard soltó el aire.- Van a llevarse a Hermione muy lejos y espero que no sea tarde cuando la encontremos.  
  
Harry lo miro con angustia.- Malfoy... explícame que esta pasando aquí.  
  
El rubio lo miro por entre la red.  
  
- Esos vampiros que ves ahí.- Leonard señalo a un grupo de ellos.- Son de mi clan. Los que tu quieres capturar son aquellos que están allá.  
  
Harry volteo a mirar de reojo hacia donde el vampiro le señalo.  
  
- Clan de los Setites y de los Assamites. Yo soy de los segundos.- Leonard se cruzo de brazos.- Antes que conteste necesito saber ¿porque ustedes los magos están atacando a los vampiros?. Nuestra raza y la suya tienen un pacto... y no lo están cumpliendo.  
  
Harry lo observo detenidamente y soltó el aire.  
  
- Hermione había estado desaparecida por varios días, no teníamos idea de donde podía estar y no nos quedo mas remedio que mandar a investigar al mago que trabajaba con ella. El se hacia llamar Gerard Calestagne. – Harry tomo aire.- El hombre estaba bajo una identidad falsa, su verdadero nombre es Alexander Karnsten. Era un mago con un historial criminal... durante esos meses ella había estado trabajando a lado de un asesino.  
  
Leonard bajo los brazos y lo miro fijamente.- ¿Quieres decir que...?  
  
- No digas una sola palabra...- Ordeno Harry.- Esta historia la debes saber mejor que yo....  
  
- Lamento darte la noticia que no se de lo que me estas hablando.- Dijo el vampiro chasqueando la lengua.- Pero si he oído de ese tal Karnsten.  
  
- Lo investigamos mas aun y supusimos que Hermione había sido raptada por ese criminal. Los vampiros...- Harry señalo con la cabeza.- sabían que estábamos buscándolo y uno de ellos ataco a un compañero.  
  
- ¿Un vampiro de los Setites lo ataco?.- Pregunto alzando una ceja.  
  
- No se porque te haces el occiso.- dijo Harry lleno de rabia.  
  
- Debieron asustarse.- Leonard se llevo una mano a la barbilla.- Seguramente temían por Gersende. Ella es una persona muy importante dentro del clan.  
  
- ¿Quién demonios es Gersende?.  
  
- Una mujer vampiro...- Leonard lo miro frío.- con quien seguramente llevaran a Hermione.  
  
- Vas a explicarme ahora mismo lo que esta pasando.- ordeno.- Para empezar, ¿qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en todo esto?.  
  
- Draco Malfoy es precisamente quien esta protegiendo a Hermione del tal Karnsten y los Setites.- Leonard intento levantarse con todo y red pero no pudo.- El es descendiente mío como podrás haberte dado cuenta y yo soy responsable a la vez de su seguridad. Es el deber de todo Malfoy ayudar a los suyos.  
  
Harry sonrió socarronamente.- ¿Me estas diciendo que Malfoy esta intentando a salvar a Hermione?.  
  
- Entiendo que estés sorprendido que Draco intente salvarla a pesar de su sangre... impura.  
  
Harry lo miro con odio.- No intentes siquiera a insultarla...  
  
- No me interesa esos asuntos de los Malfoy Sangre Pura...- Interrumpió Leonard.- Y creo que a Draco tampoco puesto que él me la dejo a mi supervisión mientras él trataba de encontrar el paradero exacto de Karnsten.  
  
Harry parpadeo.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karnsten con Malfoy?.  
  
- Karnsten esta intentando asesinarlo y por consiguiente también a Hermione. – Leonard se froto las manos vigorosamente.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo Potter, hubiera podido seguir al maldito vampiro que se la llevo en vez de estar platicando contigo.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?.- dijo Harry.- Eres un Malfoy.  
  
- Veo que nuestro apellido aun sigue teniendo la misma reputación.- Los ojos azules de Leonard se abrieron un poco mas.- Pero en estos momentos lo que importa es ella... Draco regresara por ella... y...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
- Que ira por ella a nuestro refugio después de hacer algunas cosas para localizar al mago.- dijo en tono cansado.  
  
- Eso no puede ser... tiene que ser una mentira tuya.- Harry dibujo una fea mueca en los labios.- Por culpa de ustedes mi mejor amigo esta en el hospital.  
  
- Mira Potter, estamos perdiendo un valioso tiempo.- Leonard lo miro perturbadoramente.- No se que tan arrogante seas si no estas bajo presión pero necesitamos encontrar a la chica antes de que Gersende haga algo grave con ella.  
  
Harry se quedo parado tragando saliva.- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?. ¿Cómo lo haré si eres un Malfoy... un vampiro?.  
  
- No te queda mas remedio que aceptarlo.- Leonard miro al cielo.- Pronto amanecerá, necesitamos irnos de aquí.  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor. Algunos aurores yacían en el suelo cubriéndose las heridas y otros estaban de pie frente a unos vampiros inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
- Primero hay que hacer hablar a esos infelices.- dijo Harry.  
  
- No podrás hacerlos traicionar a los de su propio clan.- dijo Leonard mirando a los vampiros con resentimiento.- aunque yo se de una manera de hacerlo pero necesito que me liberes.   
  
Harry lo miro serio unos segundos y una chispa de luz salió de su varita. Leonard quedo liberado al instante.  
  
- Necesito que Draco este enterado de que Hermione fue raptada por un vampiro del clan de Gersende. El a estas alturas ya debe estar por saber donde localizar a Karnsten.  
  
Harry bajo la guardia.  
  
- No confió en ningún vampiro o Malfoy pero si esto es una manera de salvar a Hermione... lo haré.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Para Draco era la primera vez que se introducía a la Esfera de Ebor. El suelo estaba cubierto por una densa neblina y no se distinguían paredes o techo debido a una brillante luz que emanaba la esfera por dentro.  
  
Recordaba que su madre había usado la esfera muchas veces y que en alguna ocasión le explico como usarla.   
  
Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos, a medida que iba caminando la niebla parecía disiparse y apareció frente a él un circulo dibujado en el suelo por estrellas y caras humanas. Draco se coloco en medio del circulo y respiro profundamente.  
  
Inmediatamente el circulo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad y Draco cerro los ojos manteniéndose firme. El circulo lanzo rayos de luces doradas por doquier y el Slytherin quedo sumergido en ella. Aquellas luces se arremolinaron alrededor de él haciendo que su capa girara por todos lados.  
  
La mente de Draco entro en una fase de Concentración Total comenzando a visualizar la imagen de Karnsten. Ni las luces ni el viento podía distraer su transportación hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo. Su mente viajo por una serie de luces de todos los colores y entro a una oscuridad total. Los párpados del Slytherin temblaban y sus labios dibujaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para visualizar la localización de Karnsten.   
  
Tenia que encontrarlo, Karnsten no era un estúpido para quedarse en cualquiera de los castillos de Arianrod, tendría que estar escondido en un algún lugar pequeño... recóndito.  
  
De pronto todo pareció detenerse y Draco abrió los ojos.  
  
- Francia...- Susurro el rubio.- Esta escondido en un pueblo de Francia.  
  
Las piernas de Draco comenzaron a temblar y este cayo de rodillas al suelo. Por un momento sintió una ansiedad y debilidad que nunca antes había experimentado, parecía como si le esfera estuviera absorbiendo toda la vida.   
  
El chico se levanto en un esfuerzo sobrehumano y alzando un dedo al cielo comenzó a dibujar en el aire unos símbolos extraños, inmediatamente la esfera lo regreso al sótano junto a su sirviente Martín.  
  
Draco quedo casi inclinado sobre la esfera y miro de reojo a Martín quien lo veía con una expresión asustadiza.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Martín?.- Pregunto Draco tragando aire.  
  
- Ha pasado una hora Mi Señor.- contesto el hombre.- Pensé que no volvería a verlo, no cualquiera puede usar la esfera de Ebor.  
  
- Lo se.- El rubio se incorporo y respiro profundamente.  
  
- ¿Esta Usted bien?.- El hombre se acerco solicito.  
  
Draco lo miro con cierto enojo.- Estoy bien, Martín... es solo que... – El Slytherin permaneció callado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus energías estaban abandonándole y su mente se negaba a seguir sirviéndole en aquellos segundos.  
  
Sin embargo, el chico se mantuvo firme, negándose a entrar a una fase de inconciencia. La esfera le había absorbido gran parte de si mismo y era probable que no pudiera caminar sin que se tambaleara.  
  
- Amo, es mejor que venga conmigo. Por el momento no podrá ir a ninguna parte...- El hombre calvo hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.  
  
Draco trago saliva y tratando de obtener fuerzas siguió al sirviente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia volando con el vampiro pero se preocupo enormemente cuando dejo de ver tierra. Las aguas teñidas de negro por la oscuridad de la noche le indicaban que había dejado probablemente territorio ingles.  
  
La zozobra de no saber que hacer para detener su propio rapto la tenia absorta en miles de pensamientos. El vampiro que la tenia atrapada en brazos era un hombre alto y al parecer fuerte, de cabellos ensortijados negros y largo hasta los hombros. Sus oscuros ojos se clavaban constantemente en el rostro de Hermione haciéndola estremecerse.  
  
- ¿Me tienes miedo?.- pregunto burlonamente el vampiro.  
  
- Déjame en paz.- dijo Hermione de mal humor.  
  
- ¿Sabes que aun no he comido nada?. Todo por culpa de esos miserables magos.- dijo el hombre.  
  
- ¿Por qué sucedió el ataque?. Los vampiros y los magos tenemos un pacto de no atacarnos....- Hermione lo miro resentida.  
  
- Fue por el impulso estúpido de alguien del Clan. – El vampiro acerco su nariz a la de ella pero Hermione desvió su rostro.- La sangre de brujas es muy tentadora... pero hay un pacto... aunque no soy conocido por seguir las reglas.  
  
Hermione miro al vampiro con temor.- ¿Qué intentas decir?.  
  
- ¿Crees que se den cuenta si te doy una pequeña mordida?.- El vampiro la soltó repentinamente haciendo que Hermione fuera cayendo. Con unas carcajadas de diversión al ver la cara de angustia de la bruja el vampiro la tomo de una muñeca deteniéndola en el aire.- ¿No crees que es divertido?.  
  
- ¡Púdrete!.- Contesto Hermione con una mezcla de temor y enfado.  
  
El vampiro la jalo mas hacia el y la mordió de la muñeca haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor. Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por el brazo de Hermione revolviéndole el estomago.  
  
El hombre respiraba agitadamente con una mezcla de locura y diversión. Hermione miraba horrorizada como el vampiro se aferraba a su muñeca mientras ella aun estaba colgada en el aire. Los dedos de él estaban haciéndole fuertes moretones debido a la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo para sostenerla.  
  
El vampiro se lamió los labios una vez terminada su saciedad.  
  
- Es maravilloso el sabor de tu sangre bruja.- dijo el vampiro.- No te digo lo difícil que esta siendo para mi contenerme.  
  
Hermione no le contesto sino que entrecerró los ojos mientras continuaban volando por el mar. El vampiro la lanzo en el aire y la atrapo en brazos.  
  
- Da gracias que solo tome de tu muñeca porque si hubiera tomado de tu cuello....- El vampiro aspiro cerca de su oído.- Estarías muerta.  
  
La chica lo miro con odio.- Eres un imbecil...  
  
Los ojos del vampiro brillaron en un tono rojo.- No dirás lo mismo cuando estés frente a todo Gersende... ella tiene muchos planes para ti.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca de amargura pero se dio cuenta que comenzaba a visualizar tierra de nuevo. La chica noto como la playa iba desapareciendo para dejar a la vista a un pueblo pequeño y aun en silencio. Ambos se asentaron en el suelo, Hermione intento zafarse de los brazos del vampiro pero este la tomo fuertemente de su muñeca lastimada. La chica hizo un quejido de dolor.  
  
- ¿Por qué continuas pensando que puedes escapar?.- El vampiro rió oscuramente.- No podrás.  
  
El vampiro jalo a Hermione de la muñeca. Ella sentía que la piel le ardía y que sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Entraron a una casa aparentemente abandonada y a oscuras.  
  
Ella no podía ver absolutamente nada pero el vampiro si. El hombre se movía con facilidad y caminaban dando vueltas por varios lados. Poco a poco una luz verde neon se dejo ver al final de un pasillo.  
  
Hermione sintió que la piel se le erizaba por completo. Diez vampiros estaban dispersos por todo la amplia habitación. En un sillón negro de piel estaba sentada una mujer de piel blanca y cabellos negros.  
  
La hermosa mujer se movió sensualmente mientras mordía ligeramente uno de sus dedos.  
  
- Así que... ¿tu eres Hermione Granger?.- dijo ella caminando hacia la Gryffindor.- ¿Por esta cosa tanto lío?.  
  
Hermione la miro desafiante y se soltó del vampiro bruscamente.  
  
- A Karnsten lo único que le interesa es usarte para vengarse de Malfoy pero él no sabe algo de ti...- La mujer se rió.- Pero yo si que lo se.  
  
Hermione la miro confundida.  
  
- Karnsten por el momento no se encuentra así que eso me da libertad de hacer contigo lo que me de en gana.  
  
- Eso crees tu.- dijo Hermione agresiva.  
  
- Eres osada para decir esas cosas.- La mujer movió su cabello negro a un lado de sus hombros.- Mira a tu alrededor... tu eres quien esta en problemas.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca socarrona.- Por el momento tu tienes el control pero no dudes que serás tu quien suplique a lo ultimo.  
  
Gersende se deslizo hacia Hermione y le dio una bofetada. Hermione la miro aun mas desafiante.  
  
- Recordare esto... Gersende...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
Gersende sonrió burlonamente y le volvió a pegar.  
  
- Yo haré que recuerdes esto...- La mujer se dio la vuelta y trono los dedos.- Enciérrenla.  
  
Hermione sintió como la jaloneaban bruscamente pero no permitió que Gersende la viera desvalida. El vampiro que la había secuestrado la guió por un sótano húmedo y de aspecto mohoso, sin consideración la empujo violentamente haciendo que cayeras de rodillas. La puerta del sótano se cerro dejando a Hermione a oscuras, la chica se acurruco en un rincón temblando por el dolor físico y moral.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco se encontraba semi inconsciente en una esquina de una de las tantas habitaciones del departamento en el que estaba. El joven hombre se asía de los cabellos tratando de mantener la conciencia y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Martín, el sirviente, estaba al otro lado de la esquina preparando algo en una pequeña fogata. El squib se acerco a él con un tarro café expeliendo un fuerte olor parecido al cloro.  
  
- Tómese esto amo.- dijo el sirviente.- Le hará recuperar sus fuerzas.  
  
Draco hizo un gesto de nausea y tomo temblorosamente el tarro. De un solo trago el chico bebió el contenido y aventó el tarro por una esquina. Martín lo miro asustado.  
  
- Le dije que podría ser peligroso amo. La esfera debilita...  
  
- ¡Basta!.- Draco se incorporo un poco y se acomodo los guantes de piel.- Necesitaba usar la esfera para encontrar a alguien. Ahora hazme el favor de acompañarme a donde te dije que irías en caso de que yo quedara inconsciente.  
  
- Pero Amo, sus fuerzas.- Replico Martín.  
  
- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer..- dijo entre dientes Draco.- Solo haz lo que te digo.  
  
El viejo squib trago saliva y asentó con la cabeza. Draco intento mantenerse de pie mientras respiraba lentamente. Los dos magos salieron del maloliente departamento hacia las callejuelas sucias.  
  
Draco hacia todo esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie, tenia que lograrlo por Hermione. No quería que ella se preocupara pensando que le había sucedido algo grave. Sentía una enorme necesidad por verla nuevamente y en cierta forma se arrepentía de no haberla llevado consigo pero temía que fuera demasiado peligroso. Durante varias horas estuvo en los lugares mas denigrantes que jamás había podido imaginarse con tal de encontrar a su viejo sirviente.  
  
Aun quedaba una hora antes de que amaneciera y eso alegro a Draco, aun podría darle las gracias personalmente a su Antecesor y de paso, explicarle todo el plan para conseguir detener a Karnsten y a Gersende.  
  
Los dos hombres aparecieron frente a ruinosa capilla a las afueras de Londres. El viento silbaba lúgubremente anunciando la llegada de los intrusos a la zona. Draco se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta del lugar y empujo. A la vista no había mas nadie, el mago y el squib caminaron con precaución por entre las sillas de la capilla.  
  
- Draco...- dijo una voz ronca.  
  
El joven rubio dio la vuelta hacia la voz y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- Te siento... débil.- dijo Leonard saliendo de las penumbras.  
  
- Estoy bien...- Siseo Draco.  
  
- Malfoy ....- Susurro alguien mas. Draco abrió los ojos dejando ver la perfecta curvatura de sus pupilas y volteo a mirar hacia un lado de Leonard.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry Potter.  
  
Harry lo apunto también y se dirigió hacia el.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?.- pregunto Harry lleno de coraje.  
  
- ¿De que demonios me hablas?.- Draco miro a Leonard sorprendido.- ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?.  
  
Leonard lo miro fijamente.- Hubo una redada entre magos y vampiros del clan de Setites, desafortunadamente estábamos en mal momento.  
  
Draco arrugo el ceño.- ¿Qué...?.  
  
Harry lo miro con desconcierto.- ¿Tu no sabes donde esta Hermione?.  
  
Leonard miro exasperado a Harry.- Te he dicho varias veces que nosotros no tenemos que ver con los sucios planes de los Setites.  
  
Draco apretó los puños y se lanzo sobre Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste pedazo de idiota?.- dijo agresivamente.  
  
Harry lo tomo de las muñecas obligándolo a soltarlo.- Tu fuiste quien la metió en problemas Malfoy.  
  
- ¿La atraparon?.- Draco miro horrorizado a Leonard.- ¿Por qué lo permitiste?.- Le reprocho.  
  
- El no me dejo seguir al vampiro que la rapto.- dijo Leonard señalando con los ojos tranquilamente a Harry.  
  
Draco volteo a mirar a Harry con furia infinita.- Potter... ¡¡¡¡te voy a matar...!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo 15..!!.. uufff.. no saben las cosas que he hecho para ver finalizado este capi. La verdad no se si sea bueno pero en fin.. aqui esta!!!..  
  
No se si ya se despejaron algunas dudas, si tienen algunas no duden en ponerlas. Tratare de aclararselas para el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Fijense que hace unos dias escuche una cancion de la pelicula de "La Reina de los Condenados" y se me hizo un poco... ¿perfecta?... para este fanfic.  
  
Se llama COLD es de Static-X. Si quieren escucharla esta es la direccion de donde pueden bajarla. Aahh!! pero les advierto que es rock un poco pesado, ok??.. al estilo de Korn, Linkin Park...  
  
Aqui esta el link de donde pueden bajarlo, esta en formato zip. Mide como 3 megas y medio:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/Static-X-Cold.zip  
  
La letra de la cancion es de lo mas sencilla:  
  
-------------------------  
  
Queen Of The Damned  
  
Static-X---Cold  
  
We kiss   
  
The Stars   
  
We writhe   
  
We are   
  
Your name   
  
Desire   
  
Your flesh   
  
We are   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
We are so   
  
Cold   
  
We're so cold   
  
Your mouth   
  
This words   
  
Silence   
  
It turns   
  
Humming   
  
We laugh   
  
My head   
  
Falls back   
  
-------------------------  
  
Bueno, pues a ver que les parece este capitulo. Espero sus reviews!!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mil gracias por todos los anteriores!!!  
  
J@ina  
  
e-mail: kasaes@hotmail.com 


	16. ¿Quieres saber donde esta?

CAPITULO 16  
  
Draco Malfoy apretó a Harry Potter de la túnica y lo zarandeo con fuerza. Harry le asentó un golpe en el estomago que obligo al rubio a soltarlo. Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron con toda maldad y reponiéndose inmediatamente del golpe se lanzo hacia Harry chocando ambos con las columnas de la vieja capilla.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban golpeándose con toda ferocidad, las varitas de ambos yacían en el suelo, ninguno de los dos las necesitaba.  
  
- ¡Maldito Potter!. ¿Por qué demonios interviniste para que él la salvara?.-dijo agitadamente.  
  
- El maldito aquí eres tu Malfoy.- Harry lo empujo con tanta violencia que Draco casi cae de espaldas pero el chico guardo el equilibrio.- ¿Quién la metió en todo este lío sino tú?  
  
Draco se quedo parado con los puños fuertemente apretados, dando bufidos de impotencia y coraje. Harry respiraba agitado, con los ojos verdes inyectados de rabia y dolor.  
  
- Mas vale que se tranquilicen.- dijo Leonard colocándose en medio de ellos dos.- Ustedes pueden arreglar sus problemas en otro momento.... lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Hermione.  
  
Los dos chicos lo miraron con rabia pero ninguno alego absolutamente nada. Después de todo Leonard Malfoy tenia la razón, si ambos querían matarse el uno al otro tendría que ser en otro momento.  
  
- Alguien me tiene que decir que es lo que esta pasando...- dijo Harry entre dientes.  
  
- ¿El aun no sabe?.- pregunto Draco a Leonard.  
  
- No.- Leonard miro de reojo a Harry.- Solo le he dicho que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con quienes raptaron a Hermione.  
  
Draco relajo su cuerpo y miro a Harry con odio.  
  
- Que patético eres Potter.- dijo con una mueca de rabia.- En vez de salvar a quien dices que es tu amiga lo único que has hecho es enviarla directamente a su muerte.  
  
- No se como le hiciste para meter a Hermione en esto ni tampoco entiendo como es que ella anda con...- Harry miro con ira a Leonard.- Vampiros.  
  
- No me sorprende que no entiendas nada.- Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.- Siempre fuiste un estúpido.  
  
Harry camino unas pasos adelante pero se contuvo.  
  
- Si tengo que hacerte mucho daño para que me digas quien y porque raptaron a Hermione no me importa...- Harry frunció el cejo.- Tu vida no tiene ningún valor.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber que es lo que esta pasando?.- Draco se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la capilla y lo miro amargamente.- Primero dime que hacías peleando con vampiros. Los aurores tienen prohibido inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los vampiros.  
  
- Uno de los vampiros ataco a Ron Weasley.- Harry miro a Leonard y luego a Martín, el sirviente de Malfoy.- Hermione tenia días de haber desaparecido y temíamos que Alexander Karnsten fuera quien la había secuestrado. Obtuvimos información sobre que este Karnsten tenia un historial criminal de mucho peso y no nos quedo mas remedio que buscarlo entre los barrios mas oscuros de Londres, donde nos habían dicho que él se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste de Karnsten?.- Interrumpió Draco.  
  
- Por Gaspar Calestagne.- dijo el moreno.- quien por cierto era el mismo Karnsten en identidad falsa... como ya sabrás.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja.- ¿Y porque lo he de saber?.  
  
- Porque tu conoces a Karnsten...- Harry lo miro con odio.- Tu debiste saber desde un principio los planes de Karnsten sobre Hermione...- El moreno sonrió con sarcasmo.- pero eso a ti que te debe importar... siempre odiaste a Hermione.  
  
Leonard miro confundido a Draco y este lo miro un momento pero volvió a mirar a Harry.  
  
- Gaspar y Karnsten no eran la misma persona, Potter.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad.- Gaspar Calestagne... era yo.  
  
Harry lo miro sorprendido y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza para evitar lanzarse sobre Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo imbecil?.  
  
- Bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos obtenía el cuerpo de Karnsten con la identidad de Gaspar Calestagne.- Draco chasqueo la lengua.  
  
- ¡Todo fue una trampa...!!- dijo Harry casi histérico.- ¡maldito seas Malfoy!.  
  
- Karnsten me traiciono, Potter.- dijo Draco alzando una mano para obligarlo a callarse.- Y desgraciadamente envolví a Hermione en un asunto personal...  
  
- ¿Desgraciadamente.?- Harry sonrió con burla.- a ti te importa un centavo lo que le pase a ella Malfoy.  
  
- Lo que yo piense Potter no te importa,- dijo Draco con molestia.- Hermione esta en un peligro serio y no voy a permitir que metas tus narices en esto.  
  
Harry hizo un risita de nervios.- ¿Hermione?. ¿Ahora le dices Hermione?.- El chico hizo un bufido de burla.- ¿Ya no es la sangre sucia, la cabeza hueca, gusano rastrero?.  
  
Draco apretó los dientes y lo miro con odio.  
  
- ¿Crees que voy a obedecer y que me voy a quedar aquí?. - dijo Harry con sarcasmo.- ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados!.  
  
Leonard Malfoy lo miro inexpresivamente con los brazos cruzados. Martín, el sirviente, se encontraba casi escondido entre los escombros dentro de la capilla. Draco Malfoy observo detenidamente al moreno y luego sonrió fríamente.  
  
- Es increíble que haya entrado al Ministerio bajo las narices de los aurores y ninguno se entero de mis planes. Nadie investigo mi identidad ni se tomaron la molestia en hacerle las pruebas al Jefe del departamento, quien había sido obligado a aceptarme como parte de su personal y luego le hicieron creer que el me conocía desde hace tiempo.  
  
Harry gruño.- Tenias toda la intención de hacer daño...  
  
- Tenia que obtener el Medallón de Hildegarde.- aclaro Draco.- pero eso solo fue una excusa para enviarme a Inglaterra para que yo sirviera de carnada y otros magos me asesinaran pensado que era Karnsten.  
  
- ¿E-el Medallón?.- Harry lo miro sorprendido.- Por eso te acercaste a Hermione... para lograr entrar a la casa.  
  
- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es esto del medallón?.- Pregunto Leonard exasperado.  
  
- El Medallón es un antiguo amuleto que pertenecía al Mago Hildegarde.- dijo Harry.- Según se dice tiene el poder de levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas y poder manipularlos.  
  
- ¿Ese medallón que tiene que ver con Hermione?.-pregunto el vampiro.  
  
- Porque el antiguo tutor y dueño de la casa donde vive ahora Hermione encontró el medallón y lo escondió en alguna parte.- contesto Harry.  
  
- La casa estaba hechizada para que nadie, a menos que fuera de la confianza del inquilino entrara a esa casa.- agrego Draco.- donde se supone que esta el medallón.  
  
- Es por eso que te comportabas con ella de otra manera...- Harry hizo una mueca de nausea.- Tenias que ganarte su confianza.  
  
- Y lo logre Potter.- Draco sonrió abiertamente. El moreno lo miro con odio y se agacho al suelo para tomar su varita. El Slytherin igualmente se agacho y ambos levantaron sus varitas apuntándose al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Eres una vil basura.- dijo Harry.  
  
- No tanto como tu Potter.- dijo Draco sonriendo.- Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que ni siquiera intuiste que yo estaba ahí.  
  
Harry lo miro amenazante y se fue levantando del suelo junto con Draco. Ninguno de los dos dejaban de mirarse.   
  
- Karnsten solo quiere a Hermione para obligarme a ir por ella y matarme. Gersende no se que gana con todo esto...  
  
- ¡Que estúpido es ese Karnsten!.- Dijo Harry con burla.- A ti no te importa lo que a ella le pase, fue un mal negocio.  
  
- Cállate Potter.- dijo Draco. – Hay muchas cosas que desconoces..  
  
- Lo dudo...- Harry apretó su varita con firmeza.- Conozco a la perfección la clase de persona que eres.  
  
Martín, quien había permanecido callado, camino hacia los magos. Draco lo volteo a mirar de reojo sin dejar de apuntar a Harry.  
  
- ¡Esto es tan estúpido!.- Dijo Harry exaltado.- En estos momentos Hermione puede estar en una situación grave.  
  
Malfoy miro a Harry detenidamente y bajo su varita.- Quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas imbecil que he conocido en mi vida y si te matan me alegrare pero ahora lo que mas me importa es ir a buscar a Hermione.  
  
Harry lo miro desconfiado pero bajo su varita igualmente.- ¿Sabes donde esta?.  
  
- No, pero se donde esta Karnsten...- El rubio entrecerró los ojos.- Y estoy seguro que ahí es donde la tienen.  
  
- ¿En donde?.- Pregunto Harry.  
  
- En Francia.- contesto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione permanecía en la oscuridad de aquella sucia celda. Su muñeca le dolía debido a la mordida que le había dado el vampiro. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le había importado recostarse en el frío y húmedo suelo. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba segura que talvez varias horas porque recordaba haberse quedado profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, lejos de reponerse estaba totalmente entumida, su cabeza le daba vueltas y respiraba con dificultad debido a que el aire se hacia mas denso.  
  
No tenia idea de lo que pasaría después pero tenia la certeza de que su rapto había sido una trampa para Draco.  
  
Al pensar en él, su corazón se acelero. El rubio a esas alturas ya debía de saber que ella ya no se encontraba con el clan de Leonard Malfoy, los assamites. De pronto se sobresalto... ¿estaría Draco con Harry?.  
  
La sola idea la preocupo. Su amigo y el Slytherin habían sido enemigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts y temía de que ambos hubieran decidido a matarse antes que aclarar las dudas. Aunque tampoco podía estar segura de que Leonard hubiera llevado a Harry con Draco.  
  
La chica suspiro con preocupación e intento ver algo dentro de la celda pero todo estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía saber de que tamaño era el lugar.   
  
A pesar de todo, había una cosa que la había confundido. ¿qué quería decir Gersende cuando menciono que ella sabia algo que Karnsten no?. ¿a que se había referido exactamente?.   
  
Trataba de aclarar sus ideas. Después de todo Draco había dicho que Karnsten había asesinado a Arianrod para hacerse pasar por el y mandar a Draco por el Medallón de Hildegarde.... pero si ese era supuestamente el objetivo. ¿por qué desde un principio quería matarla si el sabia que ella tenia conocimiento del medallón?  
  
Prácticamente parecía como que Karnsten no estaba realmente interesado por ningún medallón.... pero ¿Gersende que papel jugaba en el cruel juego?. Realmente todo estaba demasiado confuso.  
  
La puerta de la celda se abrió y una pálida luz se filtro a la celda. Hermione frunció el cejo y se cubrió los ojos puesto que esa pequeña luz le lastimaba. Alguien la tomo de un brazo y la jalo bruscamente, obligándola a pararse.  
  
A Hermione le temblaban las piernas y hasta ese momento se había percatado de cuan entumido estaba su cuerpo. El vampiro la tomo con tal fuerza que casi la llevaba a rastras, Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada.  
  
El vampiro abrió una puerta de acero y la empujo hacia dentro. Hermione casi estuvo a punto de caer de boca pero mantuvo el equilibrio. El lugar estaba iluminado con antorchas y adornado con extraños símbolos de calaveras y huesos.  
  
Al frente estaba un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros. Hermione lo reconoció al instante: Era Alexander Karnsten o la apariencia que tomaba Draco como Gerard Calestagne.  
  
- ¿Descansaste a gusto?.- pregunto burlonamente el mago.  
  
Hermione apretó los dientes guardando silencio.  
  
- Se que nuestra morada no es muy lujosa pero es cómoda... ¿no crees?.- El hombre hecho a reír con malignidad.  
  
- Estas loco..- murmuro Hermione.  
  
Karnsten la miro fijamente.- Probablemente... sangre sucia.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego los clavo con odio a los del mago.  
  
- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?.- pregunto el mago.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.- Tengo mis sospechas...  
  
  
  
- Te pienso utilizar como carnada para atraer a Draco Malfoy.- El mago sonrió dementemente.- veremos cuanto tiempo tarda en descubrir donde estamos escondidos.  
  
- No lograras matarlo.- dijo ella.- Lo siento por ti.  
  
El hombre rió con ganas.- Me da risa lo estúpidos que a veces son los sangre sucia.- Karnsten manoteo la mano izquierda.- Todo mundo tiene una debilidad y yo encontré la de él.... Tú.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio y lo observo detenidamente.  
  
- Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿por qué querías matarme aquel día en el callejón si sabias que yo tenia el medallón de Hildegarde en mi casa?.  
  
Karnsten frunció el cejo y la miro unos momentos. El hombre se fue acercando lentamente a ella.  
  
- Porque ese Medallón no existe en tal lugar.- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo.- ¿qué dices?.  
  
- El Medallón de Hildegarde ya no existe.... Ietrich, tu antiguo tutor, se encargo de destruirlo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunto confundida.  
  
- Estuve dos años de mi vida buscando ese mísero medallón hasta que cuando por fin creí haberlo encontrado me tope con que ese anciano imbecil lo destruyo.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo ser?.- Pregunto a si misma.  
  
El hombre alzo una ceja.- ¿Acaso no te contó nada tu antiguo tutor?. Para dejarte como heredera debiste de haber sido de su confianza.  
  
- No platico nada de eso.- contesto altiva.  
  
- O talvez te obligaron a olvidarlo.- Intervino Gersende.  
  
La mujer vampiro se deslizo hacia ellos fijando su vista en Hermione y sonriendo con malignidad.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.- Hermione la miro confundida.  
  
Karnsten frunció el cejo.- ¿Qué quieres decir?.  
  
Gersende sonrió abiertamente.- El Medallón no fue destruido Karnsten. El viejo mago Ietrich nos hizo creer que así lo había hecho pero en realidad esta muy oculto.... en un lugar donde no te imaginarias...  
  
Hermione trago saliva al ver el brillo de los ojos en Gersende que la volteo a mirar.  
  
- Estuviste a punto de matar a la persona que sabe perfectamente donde esta el Medallón.- Continuo diciendo la mujer.- Aquel día en el callejón, cuando la atacaste y donde Malfoy intervino, envié a dos vampiros para impedir que la asesinaras.  
  
- Creí que los habías enviado para ayudarme a asesinar a la sangre sucia y así atraer la atención de Malfoy.- dijo Karnsten con la mirada rabiosa y apretando los puños.  
  
- Que por cierto no contaba conque Draco Malfoy distrajera a mis vampiros y casi arruinando mi plan de evitar que la mataras.- Gersende se deslizo rodeando al mago. Hermione permaneció parada con el cuerpo temblando por el miedo y el dolor físico.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que el Medallón no fue destruido?.- El hombre sonrió dementemente.  
  
- Así es...- La mujer miro de reojo a Hermione. – Y ella sabe donde esta.  
  
- ¡Yo no lo se.!.- Exclamo la Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que tu tutorcillo te obligo a olvidar todo lo que sabes con respecto al Medallón?. – La mujer trono unos dedos.- Que mejor manera de protegerlo que borrarle la memoria a su pupila y así preservar el rumor de que tal objeto había sido destruido.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.- Karnsten la miro desconfiadamente.  
  
- Solo lo se querido.- Gersende tomo a Karnsten de la barbilla y sonrió.- Yo no puedo hacer que la memoria de esta chica retorne, mis poderes son limitados... pero tu eres un mago.  
  
Hermione se hizo hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al frío acero. Karnsten la volteo a mirar suspicaz.  
  
Gersende soltó al mago, se dio la vuelta y trono los dedos de ambas manos. Al instante aparecieron dos vampiros de la nada.  
  
- Tráiganla aquí.- Ordeno Gersende.  
  
Los dos vampiros la tomaron de los brazos mientras Hermione daba de patadas y manotazos. Uno de ellos le asentó un golpe en la cara y la chica perdió la conciencia.  
  
- No hay que aplicar tanta violencia, Marius.- Dijo Karnsten con burla.  
  
Hermione cayo al suelo estrepitosamente a unos centímetros de los pies de Gersende y Karnsten. Con un pie el mago la hizo rodar para observar su rostro y con un movimiento de su varita la chica comenzó a flotar.  
  
Gersende la observo con cierto brillo de emoción.- Es una lastima que Malfoy no sepa ahora donde estamos, así podría salvarla.- rió abiertamente.- cuando lo sepa será demasiado tarde para salvarla.  
  
- Lo que pase con ella no me importa... lo único que quiero es obtener el Medallón y...- Karnsten elevo mas arriba a Hermione.- vengarme de los Malfoy...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bien chicas!!!.. Por fin el capi 16 despues de mas de 15 dias de no haber actualizado. Por favor mil disculpas, el fanfic no esta olvidado.. para nada!!!..  
  
Lo que sucedio es que me vi de pronto entre cursos en mi trabajo, mas trabajo, clases de ingles, etc. etc. y el tiempo se acorto para escribir el fanfic.  
  
Espero que no se desilusionen por este capitulo, talvez digan que tanto las hice esperar para nada...  
  
Creo que ya respondi algunas de las dudas que tenian del capitulo anterior. Por cierto, disculpenme si no les contesto los reviews de uno en uno pero el tiempo es muy corto.  
  
Tratare de actualizar muy pronto. ^-^  
  
Un enorme saludo a todas y espero sus reviews.  
  
Atte  
  
.J@ina. 


	17. Muerte en vida

CAPITULO 17  
  
Alexander Karnsten se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón frente al fuego. Acariciaba tranquilamente con uno de sus dedos su ceja derecha e internando su mirada en las llamas. En una esquina del lugar yacía Hermione acostada sobre un sofá en deplorables condiciones.  
  
Los ojos negros del mago brillaron con demencia, el hombre estaba totalmente desquiciado por la sed de venganza. En esos momentos no había nada mas que pudiera gozar que no fuera ver morir lentamente a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Odiaba en si el apellido Malfoy y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Lucius Malfoy le había arrebato lo único que le quedaba en la vida y con ello su futuro como el heredero de una larga dinastía de magos de sangre limpia en Rumania.  
  
El padre de Alexander, Augusto Karnsten, trabajaba directamente con Arianrod haciendo trabajo deshonestos en el Ministerio de magia de Rumania. El mago Arianrod era un rico y poderoso mago que reclutaba a jóvenes magos con aspiraciones maléficas.  
  
Draco Malfoy fue a caer precisamente en sus manos un año después de la muerte de sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa. El joven Slytherin estaba lleno de odio y Arianrod se aprovecho de la energía negativa que irradiaba para transformarlo en su mejor discípulo.  
  
Alexander Karnsten tenia dos años atrás de trabajar para Arianrod. El padre de Karnsten fue asesinado por Lucius Malfoy, cuando este viajo a Inglaterra para presentar sus respetos a Lord Voldemort e informarle que un grupo de magos de Rumania estaban dispuestos a servirle fielmente.  
  
Arianrod sospechaba de Augusto y no dudo en pedirle a Lucius que en cuanto llegara el mago este fuese asesinado. Alexander quedo huérfano y Arianrod le despojo de toda su herencia familiar dejándolo únicamente a su resguardo en su castillo en Francia, donde vivió por mucho tiempo hasta que llego Draco.  
  
Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a Rumania donde aprendieron todas las artes oscuras y magia negra antigua. Pero de los dos, el joven rubio fue quien desarrollo poderes que no sabia que existían dentro de él y en parte se debía a su mezcla de sangre mago-vampiro.  
  
Así que no únicamente odiaba a Draco por ser el hijo del asesino de su padre sino porque en muchas ocasiones lo ridiculizo y demostró ser mejor que él. Su orgullo no le permitía dejarse humillar por nadie, menos por un Malfoy.  
  
Alexander sabia que su padre había sido traicionado y asesinado gracias a la carta de un fiel sirviente que antes de morir busco la manera de entregársela. De alguna manera planeo la muerte de Arianrod y lo traiciono junto con Gersende. Antes de morir logro obtener la verdad de los labios de su antiguo tutor.... Augusto Karnsten había sido traicionado y asesinado a manos de un mortífago de Inglaterra.  
  
No cabía duda que deseba vengarse, matar a todos lo que estuvieran relacionados con la muerte de su padre... no importase la edad, raza o credo. Lo único que anhelaba era recuperar la cordura.  
  
Desgraciadamente Lucius Malfoy había muerto antes de que él pudiese vengarse pero el destino quiso poner frente a él a su único hijo, Draco Malfoy, que había huido de su país para evitar ser acosado por algunos integrantes del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Karnsten se tomo de los cabellos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes. Su corazón palpitaba con una furia incontenible. El jarrón que estaba encima de la chimenea estallo en mil pedazos sin importa que hasta algunos pedazos le rozaran la cara cortándole ligeramente una mejilla.  
  
El quejido de una joven despertando de su largo sueño lo hizo salirse de su propia locura. Hermione había abierto los ojos e incorporándose del sofá tan rápido como pudo. Los reflejos de la Gryffindor estaban atontados y se sentía como si estuviese fuertemente drogada. Sus ojos recorrieron con saña cada rincón de la habitación y se toparon con los oscuros ojos del joven mago.  
  
Al verla en ese estado, Karnsten echo a reír.  
  
- ¡Mírate sangre sucia!. Que condiciones tan mas asquerosas...- dijo el hombre.  
  
Hermione paso una mano por su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que su túnica estaba sucia y rasgada dejando ver parte de sus piernas y espalda.  
  
- ¿Qué me has hecho?.- Pregunto Hermione temerosa de oír lo que no quería oír.  
  
- Si crees que abuse de ti mientras estabas inconsciente...- el hombre chasqueo la lengua.- siento decepcionarte pero no me gustan las sangres sucias inmundas como tu.  
  
Hermione lo miro con odio y apretó los puños.  
  
- ¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre y te enfrentas por si solo con Malfoy?.- dijo despóticamente.  
  
- Mira que eres malagradecida...- Karnsten la miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿Quién dijera que una mugrosa como tu tuviera el valor para hablarme así después de que tuve la buena voluntad de dejarte en esta habitación en vez del frío calabozo?,  
  
- Tus razones habrás tenido.- dijo ella altiva.  
  
- Si... las tengo...- el mago sonrió malévolamente.- En primera será matar lentamente a tu supuesto rescatador hasta que no le quede una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo y en segunda será arrancarte de las entrañas lo que tienes dentro.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida mientras temblaba temerosa por lo que le acababa de decir el hombre.  
  
- No entiendo...- dijo.  
  
- Anteriormente lo del Medallón solo fue una trampa para Malfoy, no esperaba que realmente existiera. Durante mas de 5 siglos paso de ser de una realidad a un mito y pase dos años de mi vida investigando todo lo relacionado a él. Convencí a Arianrod, mi antiguo tutor, de que me dejara buscarlo. - El hombre sonrió.- Es increíble que no haya sospechado que mis informantes me ocultaron la verdad... pero eso ya no importa, de cualquier forma están muertos.  
  
Karnsten carcajeo divertido.  
  
- Por eso hiciste que Malfoy buscara el Medallón porque pensabas que era un mito.- dijo ella entre dientes.- Supongo que te imaginaste que él seria asesinado por el Ministerio o por otros Magos a quienes les debes tu vida.  
  
- Pero el Medallón existe...- El Hombre se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de las muñecas obligándola a someterse.- Una mano de él se deslizo rápidamente hacia el estomago de Hermione y lo acaricio frenéticamente.- Esta aquí.  
  
Hermione empujo a Karnsten pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. La chica lo miro furiosa.  
  
- No te preocupes...- Karsten la soltó bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera pesadamente en el sofá.- Ya te dije que no me gustan las sangres sucias...- sus ojos brillaron de odio.- son asquerosas...  
  
- ¡Imbecil!.- exclamo.  
  
- Es increíble como una persona como tú guarda en sus entrañas algo tan valioso y poderoso como el Medallón de Hildegarde.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se paso ambas manos al estomago.  
  
- De eso...- Karnsten le señalo con un dedo su estomago.- Ietrich utilizo magia antigua para esconder el medallón dentro de ti. ¡Que astuto!.  
  
- Eso no es cierto...- Musito Hermione aun mas confundida.  
  
- ¡Oh! Si que lo que es....- Karnsten se apoyo con el respaldo de su sillón.- Tuve que utilizar toda clase de hechizos desmemorizantes para que dijeras todo... ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido pensar en esto antes?.- dijo fingiendo inocencia.  
  
- ¿Será porque en realidad eres un idiota?.- dijo sarcástica.  
  
Karnsten se abalanzo sobre ella y la tomo fuertemente de la mandíbula.  
  
- No me tientes sangre sucia... puedo matarte.-dijo entre dientes y tan cerca del rostro de Hermione que podia escuchar lo agitada de la respiración del mago que la miraba con odio.  
  
- Hazlo...- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se zafaba de Karnsten.  
  
El hombre la miro con repugnancia y se dio la vuelta volviendo de nuevo a su sillón.  
  
- Lo anhelas tanto como Gersende...- dijo Hermione.- Sabes bien que mientras este viva puedes tener el medallón.  
  
Karnsten la miro curioso.- Para ser una sangre sucia tienes agallas e inteligencia.  
  
- Alguien en esta habitación debe tenerlas.- dijo la chica limpiándose la frente con una manga de su túnica.  
  
El hombre sonrió fríamente.  
  
- He pasado varias horas haciéndote recordar todo los detalles de Ietrich al darte el medallón a resguardo. ¿No recuerdas ahora algo importante?.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
La chica le mantuvo la mirada y un recuerdo le asalto en la mente como un bólido. Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza....  
  
- El Poder del Medallón es levantar a los muertos y manipularlos.- dijo seria.  
  
Si...- Karnsten se paso una mano por el cabello liso.  
  
- Pero hay algo...- los ojos de Hermione brillaron.- algo muy importante y que no puedes dejar pasar por alto....  
  
El silencio reino en la habitación unos segundos antes de que Hermione continuara hablando.  
  
- El poder del Medallón no se refiere a los muggles o magos muertos... se refiere a los muertos... vivos.  
  
- ¿De que hablas inmunda?.- Karnsten se incorporo y la miro furioso.  
  
Hermione se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Acaso no lo sabias?. Pasaste dos años investigando sobre el Medallón y ¿no sabias que se refería a levantar a los Vampiros de sus moradas y a manipularlos?.  
  
Karnsten hizo una mueca y apretó los puños con rabia.  
  
- ¿Creíste que levantarías de su tumba a Hildegarde, a Salazar Slytherin o a Lord Voldemort?.- pregunto burlona.  
  
El hombre se acerco a Hermione y levanto un puño a la altura de su cara. La castaña lo miro desafiante.  
  
- Tendrás a tu cargo un ejercito de vampiros dispuestos a obedecerte en todo...- dijo entre dientes.- A menos que seas traicionado y asesinado para otorgarle ese poder a alguien mas.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?.- exclamo con odio.  
  
- Gersende...- Hermione sonrió burlona.- ¿Por qué crees que esta a tu lado?. Seguramente debe estar buscando la manera de cómo asesinarte mientras tu le entregas el medallón en bandeja.  
  
El hombre bajo el puño y se dio la vuelta regresando de nuevo a su sillón.  
  
- No quieras enredarme con tus artimañas bruja inmunda.- dijo el hombre.  
  
- Solo te digo la verdad...- Hermione lo miro altiva.- Tu socia te puede traicionar...  
  
- ¡Basta!.- grito. Karnsten camino con furia hacia Hermione, quien se mantuvo firme, el hombre la zarandeo con violencia y estaba dispuesto a pegarle hasta que la vieja puerta se abrió provocando un rechinido.  
  
- ¿Jugando Karnsten?.- Pregunto Gersende divertida.  
  
Karnsten soltó a Hermione y la chica se hizo hacia atrás con precaución. La mujer de cabellos negros y aspecto maquiavélico se acerco a ellos sonriendo fríamente.  
  
Hermione la miro desafiante con los puños visiblemente apretados por el coraje de verla. Gersende bajo la mirada hacia los puños de la chica y luego la miro a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Quieres matarme?.- dijo burlona.- ¿Crees que una vulgar bruja como tu puede hacerme daño?.  
  
- No creas que te temo...- dijo entre dientes Hermione.  
  
- Lo que hace un rubio de ojos grises...- Gersende paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios.- Ni siquiera lo has besado como yo... te lo aseguro...  
  
- ¡Gersende!.- exclamo Karnsten furioso.  
  
- No te entrometas Karnsten..- dijo la mujer mirándola desdeñosamente.- Sabias muy bien que yo estaba con Malfoy antes que contigo....  
  
Hermione trago saliva.- ¿Qué quieres decir?.  
  
La mujer la miro divertida.- ¿Acaso eso no te lo contó tu adorable Malfoy?. ¿Qué el y yo éramos amantes?.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Gersende echo a reír.  
  
- ¿No me digas que lo único que te dijo fue que yo intentaba matarlo junto con Karnsten?.- dijo.- ¡Pero que estúpida bruja!.  
  
La Gryffindor sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Draco le había ocultado que Gersende y el habían tenido que ver. No entendía porque lo había hecho aunque tampoco podía reprochárselo porque después de todo ellos no tenían una relación definida, el Slytherin ni siquiera le había mencionado si sentía algo por ella y en la ultima vez que lo vio ella intento besarlo pero él se negó... ¿podría ser posible que el amaba a Gersende a pesar de todo?.  
  
- Percibo tus celos bruja...- dijo la mujer vampiro.- Tienen un sabor tan delicioso.. ¿no crees?.  
  
- ¡Basta Gersende!.- grito el mago.- No menciones a Malfoy de esa manera,.. no me hagas recordar que te acostaste con él.  
  
La mujer miro a Hermione fingiendo inocencia y luego se acerco a Karnsten tomándolo directamente de las mejillas y lo beso apasionadamente.  
  
Hermione volteo su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de reprimir sus nauseas y odio. Su corazón se oprimía contra el pecho con dolor... deseaba tanto terminar con todo. No importaba si ella tenia que morir en el intento pero no podía dejarse vencer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado sobre una roca frente al mar. La luna amarilla iluminaba el paraje dejando ver las cristalinas olas chocarse frente a las rocas. Se respiraba el aire de un pueblo de Francia donde sabia que estaba Hermione.  
  
Su carácter atrevido le hubiera llevado a ir directamente hacia la guarida de los Setites y Karnsten para salvar a Hermione pero Harry Potter se había empeñado una y otra vez que debían de armar un plan antes de cometer cualquier locura. Leonard Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
Esa misma noche se reunían magos y vampiros del clan de los Assamites para ir en busca de Hermione y destruir el Medallón. Ninguno sabia que el Medallón se encontraba en las entrañas de la Gryffindor y que no podía destruirse tan fácilmente solo alguien conocedor de magia negra antigua podría llevar a cabo un ritual pero que probablemente le costaría la vida al portador del medallón.  
  
Por primera vez, Magos y Vampiros se unirían a una batalla que no se trataba de proteger a Draco Malfoy de la venganza de Alexander Karnsten sino de salvar a Hermione de que fuese usada para activar el Medallón y traer consigo una catástrofe.  
  
Draco se encontraba nervioso y lleno de ansiedad. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que haberse tardado tanto para ponerse de acuerdo?. El joven se cubrió la cara con una mano abatido por la zozobra de no saber lo que estaría pasando la joven.  
  
- Demasiado tarde...- pensó.- Pude habérselo dicho pero no lo hice.  
  
El Slytherin se descubrió el rostro e interno sus fríos ojos en el mar pensando en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Hermione y decirle que lo único que le importaba en su mundo era ella. Que la amaba con tanta intensidad y que desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que ese sentimiento se albergaba en su corazón.  
  
Lo primero que deseaba hacer era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Quería sentir su frágil cuerpo temblar a su lado por la emoción y la felicidad. Ya no le importaba el honor ni el apellido. De alguna manera tiraba a la basura todo un cúmulo de instrucciones y educación que le habían proporcionado sus familiares a lo largo de su vida. ¿Qué mas daba si con una sonrisa de Hermione su mundo oscuro cambiaba por uno lleno de luz?.  
  
- Hermione....-dijo en voz baja.  
  
El joven Slytherin sintió un ligero estremecimiento. Por primera vez tenia miedo de enfrentarse en una batalla y no por el mismo, porque sabia que lucharía hasta morir, sino por Hermione. Deseaba interiormente que durante el conflicto nadie la lastimara y también rogaba porque ningún vampiro la hubiese tocado o que Karnsten la estuviese maltratando porque si alguien le tocase un solo cabello era seguro que lo mataría de la manera mas espantosa que se le pudiese ocurrir.  
  
- Draco...- Leonard apareció a un lado de él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sobresaltándolo.- ¿Estas listo para irnos?.  
  
- Si...- Contesto el rubio serio.  
  
- Hay algo que he querido decirte desde ayer pero que no he podido hacerlo porque no habíamos estado solos como ahora....  
  
- ¿Qué?.- pregunto Draco sin mirarlo.  
  
- Lo siento...- Leonard Malfoy se coloco al frente de su nieto.- Se que te falle, debí de cuidar a Hermione tal como me lo pediste. Ella era responsabilidad mía y no lo cumplí.  
  
Draco levanto su vista y lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Ya no importa quien tenga la culpa sobre su captura, lo que me interesa es recuperarla.  
  
- Lo haremos..- dijo enfáticamente el vampiro.- Ella esta bien... puedo percibirlo.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo el rubio saltando de la roca a la arena.- Ya es hora.  
  
Draco y Leonard Malfoy caminaron sobre la arena hacia una casa abandonada a las orillas de la playa. En ella habían algunos magos demasiado bien conocidos por Draco y Vampiros del Clan de los Assamites.  
  
Al frente estaban Harry Potter junto a Sirius Black y Ron Weasley, quien se encontraba totalmente recuperado de las heridas que le causaron los vampiros Setites. Al entrar Leonard y Draco Malfoy la mirada de los magos se clavaron en este ultimo como estacas a punto de asesinarlo.  
  
- Draco Malfoy...- dijo Sirius Black con voz ronca.- Llegas justo a tiempo.  
  
- Malfoy...- Ron Weasley apretó la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza. Harry tuvo que sostenerle de un brazo para evitar que el pelirrojo se lanzara encima el rubio.  
  
- Black...- Draco lo miro fríamente e hizo una mueca.-'Weasel'...  
  
- Maldito...- gruño Ron.  
  
- Tranquilo Ron... ahora no.- le susurro Harry.  
  
- Si algo le pasa a Hermione te prometo que te haré tanto daño que me suplicaras que te mate...- dijo Ron señalándolo con un dedo.  
  
Draco permaneció mirándolo burlonamente con una especie de gozo interno por ver al pelirrojo desquiciado de esa forma.  
  
- ¿Sabes Weasel?. Yo también te haré una promesa... Si interfieres en lo que yo haga y eso traiga como consecuencia de que algo le pase a Hermione, te juro que te desollaré de tal forma que ni tu madre pueda reconocerte.- El chico lo miro con repugnancia.  
  
- Si serás...- Ron se abalanzó hacia Draco pero Sirius lo tomo de la capa.  
  
- Vamos, ya...- Intervino Sirius entre los dos jóvenes magos.- Ya estuvo bueno de promesas.  
  
Draco miro por lo bajo a Ron y se dio la vuelta dejando al pelirrojo con el rostro rojo por la ira. Harry lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a ir hacia un rincón de la pequeña casa.  
  
- Basta Ron...- dijo Harry.- Tienes que controlarte.  
  
- ¿Controlarme?.- Ron lo miro desquiciado.- ¿Cómo quieres que me controle con ese mal nacido aquí?.  
  
- El va a ayudarnos a recuperar a Hermione.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?.- Le reprocho el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué acaso no estas viendo que es una trampa?  
  
- Si eso es lo que piensas entonces ¿que haces aquí?.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Fui a buscarte porque necesitaba ayuda para ir a rescatar a Hermione...  
  
- Entiende esto Harry...- Ron se llevo una mano a la frente.- ¿Quieres que yo crea en Malfoy de la noche a la mañana solo porque él y su pariente vampiro te dijeron que están interesados en ayudar?.  
  
- Yo lo tuve que hacer...- dijo Harry serio.- ¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mi?. Y aun no sigue siendo fácil pero he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo con tal de salvar a Hermi.  
  
- Harry...- Ron bajo la mirada.- Siento que algo va a salir mal.  
  
- No va a salir nada mal...- dijo Harry tomándole de un hombro.- No puede salir mal.  
  
- No confió en ningún Malfoy...- Ron miro a Leonard quien yacía tranquilamente apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la escena de los dos magos.  
  
- Tampoco yo quiero hacerlo.. pero tu no viste como Malfoy casi me mata cuando su abuelo le dijo que yo deje que escapar al vampiro que rapto a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Intentas decirme que Malfoy se preocupa por Hermione?.- Ron sonrió sarcásticamente.- ¡Que estupidez Harry!. Malfoy siempre la humillo durante la escuela, la...  
  
Ron se callo puesto que Leonard Malfoy se deslizo suavemente hacia ellos con una expresión que indicaba que el vampiro había oído toda la platica.  
  
- Weasley...- dijo Leonard mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Por qué no mejor te callas, apoyas a tu amigo y nos ayudas a salvar a tu amiga de unos asesinos?.  
  
- ¿Quién te metió en esta platica?.- dijo Ron molesto.  
  
- Tu mismo me has impulsado a hacerlo ya que veo te niegas a colaborar como un apreciable auror lo haría.  
  
- ¿Qué..?..- Ron miro con los ojos abiertos por el enojo.  
  
-Â¡Ron!.- Intervino Harry.- No hay que perder tiempo... es hora de irnos  
  
El pelirrojo miro amenazante al vampiro pero este únicamente le sonrió triunfalmente y siguió a Harry hasta la puerta de salida. Leonard se acerco a Draco y este le dirigió una mirada de duda.  
  
- El pelirrojo no va a dar problemas..- dijo Leonard seguro de si mismo.- Estate tranquilo...  
  
- Si fuera por mi ya lo hubiera ahorcado..- dijo el rubio resentido.  
  
- Será mejor apurarnos..- Intervino Sirius.  
  
Draco lo miro fríamente y camino hacia la puerto seguido del resto de los magos y vampiros.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione Granger yacía aun en la misma habitación donde momentos antes había estado con Karnsten pero ahora su aspecto ya no era la de una mujer fuerte sino de alguien que estaba cayendo lentamente en el dolor y la tristeza.  
  
Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente por el temor de que lograran obtener el medallón. Se preguntaba si al momento de hacerlo ella moriría. Su temor a morir era tan fuerte que la sola idea la llenaba de escalofríos. Perder la vida a manos de unos miserables vampiros como Gersende era lo peor pero aun era mucho peor morir sin haber podido decirle a Draco Malfoy lo que sentía por el.  
  
Ella había estado sintiendo algo por Gerard Calestagne sin saber que era Draco Malfoy disfrazado por la poción multijugos. Al final de cuentas la esencia del rubio seguía estando intacta sea Gerard o Draco puesto que eran la misma persona.  
  
Se preguntaba si Draco estaría pensando en irla a buscar o si Harry y Ron se habrían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarla.  
  
Hermione se frotaba inconscientemente el estomago donde en alguna esquina de sus músculos y órganos estaba escondido el medallón. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Ietrich la hubiese convencido para guardar el medallón dentro de su cuerpo?. No recordaba esos detalles pero le daba un ligero presentimiento de que el viejo auror lo había hecho sin su consentimiento.  
  
Podía entenderlo un poco... ¿quién se imaginaria que una arma así estaría escondido en el cuerpo de una bruja?. Sin embargo el hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos vampiros de aspecto rudo. Hermione se levanto del sofá mirándolos orgullosamente. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de los brazos. Esta vez no se resistió, ¿qué lograría haciéndolo?.  
  
Los dos vampiros la llevaron por entre pasadizos y catacumbas por debajo de la casa, el olor a muerte y suciedad le podía dar la idea de que habían cuerpos putrefactos cerca,... talvez estaban cerca de un cementerio.  
  
Entraron a una habitación amplia con varios vampiros dentro de ella. Todos ellos la miraban con mezcla de curiosidad y maliciosidad. Hermione trago saliva, algo le decía que aquella reunión no era únicamente para verla... los ojos de la castaña chocaron directamente con los de Karnsten quien se veía totalmente fuera de si con un aspecto desaliñado y ojeroso. Gersende por su parte lucia espectacular, con una fría sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Al acercarse aun mas a la mujer y al mago, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro puesto que una tabla de madera encima de dos bloques de piedra estaba al frente de los vampiros, era como parte de un escenario maquiavélico donde se celebraría un ritual.  
  
Esta vez Hermione se resistió, los vampiros la tomaron con mas fuerza aun y uno de ellos le sujeto las piernas mientras ella forcejeaba mas no gritaba. Su propio orgullo no le permitía mostrarse temerosa frente a los vampiros y el mago.  
  
Gersende fue quien hizo una seña de amarrarla de manos y tobillos. El cuerpo de Hermione quedo totalmente estirado encima de la tabla de madera... aquello era el comienzo de una extraña ceremonia.  
  
Karnsten fue el primero en pronunciar palabras que Hermione no podía entender, algo le decía que era magia negra. Los ojos del mago brillaron con una extraña luz verde y Gersende tomo entre sus manos una vasija en forma de calavera.  
  
Hermione vio con horror como los vampiros que la habían llevado hasta ahí la obligaban a abrir la boca, esta vez la chica lanzo un grito. Gersende inclino la vasija y un liquido de consistencia viscosa y roja fue cayendo sobre la boca de Hermione. La chica escupía el liquido tratando de evitar tomar una sola gota de lo que le daban de beber... pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
La joven Gryffindor sintió como su estomago emanaba una sensación de calor y ardor al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se convulsiono por el dolor físico hasta que se encorvo por completo. Sus manos se pusieron rigidos y el color de su piel comenzo a teñirse de un ligero color purpura. Hermione lanzo un grito escalofriante...  
  
*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-* Bien,.. ya esta terminado este capitulo y con ello la parte mas dificil de decir pero ya casi se acerca el final. No se que tan bien o mal haya quedado el capitulo pero espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Como tengo unos minutos extras decidi contestar una pregunta que me hicieron sobre si Hermione se convertia en vampiro por el hecho de que otro vampiro la mordio. Lo cierto es que aquí no uso la filosofia de una persona se convierte en vampiro por solo ser mordida sino por beber sangre de vampiro.  
  
Asi que por esa parte no se preocupen.  
  
Por otra parte les invito a que lean cuidadosamente el fic y hagan caso a los detalles porque creo que algunas de ustedes pierden la relacion de la platica de los personajes. Como por ejemplo de que porque el fic se llama el medallon de Hildegarde sino existe medallon, lo cierto es que eso lo explique en el capi anterior y dije que Karnsten creia que no existia pero Gersende lo saco de su error.  
  
Como ven??.. si alguna de ustedes tienen mas dudas con respecto al fic les pido de favor que mencionen su correo electronico para que yo les pueda escribir.  
  
Un saludo a todas!  
  
Jaina 


	18. El inicio de la batalla

NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE O ESCENAS QUE PUEDEN PARECER INAPROPIADAS PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS, POR FAVOR SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.  
  
==========================================  
  
CAPITULO 18  
  
La calle estaba cubierto por una densa neblina que evitaba ver el camino. Leonard Malfoy junto con el resto de los vampiros se movían con facilidad debido a que sus cuerpos se desmaterializaban y flotaban.  
  
Draco, el tátara tataranieto de Leonard Malfoy, habia heredado algunas cualidades de los vampiros y una de ellas era tener el instinto demasiado fino como el de un animal que lo guiaba por entre la niebla sin equivocarse de camino o de chocar con alguien.  
  
Los demás magos, Harry, Ron y Sirius hubieran querido tener la misma habilidad que los otros para poder ver entre la niebla sin embargo, Sirius hechizo su varita para que funcionara a manera de brújula y pudieran guiarse.  
  
En el pequeño poblado donde se encontraba el refugio de los vampiros Setites y de Karnsten parecía no estar poblado por ningún ser humano, talvez hacia mucho tiempo atrás los pocos habitantes que quedaron se fueron a otro lugar, el pueblo francés era fantasma.   
  
El silencio del lugar ponía los pelos de punta a Ron quien se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento. Su anterior experiencia con un vampiro del clan de los Setites lo tenia un tanto nervioso, aun le dolía un poco la mordida en el hombro y ni que decir de los demás golpes que se llevo en algunas partes del cuerpo.  
  
Harry por su parte trataba de concentrarse en el plan que tenían que seguir y a su vez rezaba porque Hermione estuviera bien. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido impedir que raptaran a Hermione y de no haber creído en los Malfoy desde un inicio, talvez se hubiera aprovechado un valioso tiempo.   
  
Sirius no pensaba en nada sino que trataba de percibir alguna presencia intrusa pero no habia nada... unicamente en aquel camino polvoriento estaban ellos solos.   
  
Draco en cambio, no tenia cabeza nada mas que para pensar en Hermione....  
  
Sus venas palpitaban lleno de odio y a su vez su corazón se acongojaba en un vago pesar. Tenia ganas de correr y gritar con todas sus fuerzas para llamarla y que ella saliera de la nada extendiéndole sus brazos... pero no sucedería, ella estaba en alguna parte sufriendo por la torpeza de otras personas, incluyéndose el mismo... lo que le provocaba un sabor de boca mas amargo que el ajenjo.  
  
Se golpeaba mentalmente por ser un cobarde por no haberle dicho a Hermione lo que sentía por ella desde la primera vez que la vio en la oficina del Ministerio. Se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan ciego y no haber abierto su corazón a la mujer que le había ofrecido el suyo sin importarle que el había tenido primero el objetivo de conseguir el Medallón de Hildegarde para los fines sucios de Arianrod.  
  
Hermione había estado sintiéndose atraída lentamente por la personalidad de Gerard Calestagne, sin saber durante mas de un mes que estaba trabajando junto a Draco Malfoy. El rubio a su vez, sentia una intensa mania por protegerla durante los arduos dias de trabajo. El tiempo estuvo haciendo su trabajo entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta el dia en que a Draco Malfoy se le olvido tomar la pocion multijugos para continuar con el aspecto del verdadero Karnsten.  
  
Desde ese dia, la venda de los ojos cayo literalmente hasta el punto en que Draco odio sentirse debil frente a ella, simplemente no podia hacerle ningun daño y estuvo dispuesto a desobedecer al falso Arianrod con tal de que ella continuara con vida.  
  
La duda le asaltaba en su cerebro como pequeños aguijones que le picaban el veneno de la zozobra. ¿Hermione sentiría exactamente lo mismo por el?. ¿Si la salvaba ella se echaria en sus brazos diciéndole que también lo amaba?. Pero lo que aun era peor... ¿Le perdonaria ella el haberla dejado sola con los vampiros ?. ¿Le perdonaría que el mismo no hubiera cumplido su promesa de protegerla de Karnsten?. Entonces.... ¿Para que ocultarla en la mansión de los Malfoy?.¿Para que alejarla de su familia y amigos en los dias que estuvo encerrada?.. Seguramente eso se lo reprocharía....  
  
Un golpe de furia incontrolable se estrello por todo su interior. Se maldecía a si mismo no haber percibido la traicion de Karnsten, se torturaba mentalmente porque demonios no habia olido, aquella noche en que fue enviado por el medallon, la sangre de Karnsten en el cuerpo de Arianrod.... aunque tenia una explicación, Gersende lo habia besado y probablemente Karnsten habria mojado sus labios en alguna pocion que perturbaria los sentidos, sabia que Draco tenia un olfato particularmente fino y que se daria cuenta de inmediato de su disfraz.  
  
El joven rubio se preguntaba como habia sido capaz su tutor de confiarse en una mujer como Gersende, siendo un mago poderoso como el, aunque eso le dictaba que el hombre tenia una debilidad y que Gersende se había preciado de ello para asesinarlo de una manera tan rapida y sutil que ni el mismo Arianrod se habria dado cuenta que lo estaban envenenando.  
  
Leonard Malfoy observaba disimuladamente los gestos de tu descendiente, intentando leer los dolorosos pensamientos del Slytherin. A pesar de su condicion como vampiro, Leonard no había perdido su esencia humana y probablemente el no habia querido perderla. Los recuerdos de su vida como Mago le devolvían un poco de optimismo para seguir vagando por el mundo de la oscuridad. Algunas veces deseaba la muerte y descansar, asi, a lado de su esposa Jacqueline.  
  
El rubio vampiro sentia una inclinacion fraternal hacia Draco, talvez porque se veia a si mismo cuando tenia su edad y cuando aun era un humano. Hermione era la esencia de Jacqueline, tan delicada, sutil, tierna y con carácter a la vez. Sabia que entre ambos existia una atraccion pero su descendiente era tan obstinado que no habia querido ver la realidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
La familia Malfoy se consideraban magos de sangre limpia, a pesar de la mezcla vampiro-humano. Despues de todo Leonard tambien habia sido un mago de sangre limpia asi que la sangre de sus herederos aun continuaba siendo pura.  
  
La noche anterior habia sido muy ardua puesto que magos y vampiros tuvieron que unirse y forjar un plan para destruir el medallon sin que Hermione saliera lastimada. Los vampiros del clan de Assamites se vieron involucrados en la pelea, no por Draco, no porque Leonard les habia pedido primeramente como un favor servir como guardaespaldas de su descendiente y Hermione... sino porque un rencor hacia los Setites embargaba sus entrañas desde siglos atrás y muchos de ellos tenian una deuda pendiente con ellos... principalmente con Gersende.  
  
Los vampiros eran seres de la oscuridad libres, su misma naturaleza salvaje les impedia verse a si mismo manipulados por ningun mago o vampiro por medio de un objeto magico maligno. Principalmente eso no lo iban a permitir... no mientras ellos aun continuaran de pie y la noche de luna llena se alargara mas para la guerra que se avecinaba.  
  
Harry Potter respiraba agitadamente, la sola idea de que con un batallon de vampiros podrian hundir al mundo en tinieblas era totalmente escalofriante. ¿Como diablos podrian impedir que los vampiros manipulados no salieran por el mundo arrancadole la vida a los muggles y magos y que estos se convirtieran a su vez en seres de la noche?. Eso era muy temible y talvez era la idea mas acertada que tenian Karnsten y Gersende.... formar un sequito de vampiros que ellos pudieran manipular a su antojo.  
  
Ron se sentia desolado con la sola idea de llegar tarde a salvar a Hermione pero a su vez, tenia la esperanza de la fuerza de la chica y de alguna manera tambien se sentia indignado por la forma en que el fallecido auror Ietrich habia convencido a Hermione de que se prestara como caja fuerte para un medallon maldito.  
  
Hermione lo sabia y habia aceptado cargar con el medallon dentro de su cuerpo hasta donde fuese necesario. La chica era mas valiente de lo que podrian ser Harry y Ron juntos y eso era simbolo de admiracion en el Ministerio.   
  
El Medallon habia pertenecido varios siglos atrás a un famoso mago oscuro, que en algun tiempo habia azotado al mundo con su demoniaco grupo de vampiros. Fue una epoca oscura y fria pero que acabo gracias a la traicion de un discipulo suyo, que no tuvo la habilidad de mantener el medallon en su poder. El preciado objeto habia caido de manos en manos sin saber como usarlo o activarlo. Karnsten habia dedicado dos años de su vida a saber todo con referente al medallon y por lo tanto tenia conocimiento del tipo de magia que tenia que ser utilizado para activarlo.  
  
Draco tambien habia estudiado magia negra y antigua, las dos por herencia familiar. Ya que los Malfoy se preciaban de saber de ambas, aunque Draco habia afinado mas sus conocimientos en cuanto cayo en la tutoria de Arianrod por lo que el rubio no estaba completamente ajeno a como evitar la catastrofe y tampoco los demas magos.   
  
Los inteligentes aurores lo sabian y, junto a Sirius, tenian maquinado un plan para destruir definitivamente el medallon aunque eso significara que alguno de ellos corriera peligro. De alguna manera estaban obligados a hacerlo puesto que habian permitido que su amiga cargara con todo el peso y se arrepentian grandemente de no haber insistido ante el viejo auror Ietrich de que destruyera el medallón... aunque sabian que hubiera sido imposible en ese tiempo. El Medallón era un amuleto para despertar a los no vivos y para destruirlo era necesario entregarle un tributo a su poderio que obviamente llevaría a la muerte.  
  
Los minutos parecían hacerse eternos. Los vampiros se deslizaban como oscuras sombras alrededor de los magos, únicamente se podían ver, atraves de la niebla, varios ojos rojizos y brillantes que les permitía ver en la oscuridad. Cualidad que Draco Malfoy habia heredado de Leonard. Por lo tanto, a Harry y a Ron no les quedo mas remedio que usar un lumos, mientras Sirius los guiaba con su brújula.   
  
Los vampiros se detuvieron frente a una puerta de acero visiblemente oxidada y se abrieron paso para que Draco caminara hasta el frente. El rubio toco ligeramente la puerta con su varita mientras susurraba un hechizo.  
  
Esta se abrió y Draco entro cuidadosamente en el interior seguido por Leonard y Sirius, Harry y Ron vigilaban la retaguardia mientras lo vampiros observaban el cielo y a los lados.  
  
El lugar estaba oscuro y sucio, parecía el antiguo centro de convenciones de alguna secta puesto que habian extraños símbolos dibujados en las paredes e imagenes de porcelana un tanto demoniacas. Harry y Ron se sintieron incómodos, en todos sus años como aurores no habian visto nada igual y era algo que les cubria el cuerpo de escalofrios. Sirius parecia no inmutarse con lo que veia al igual que Draco y los vampiros.  
  
Leonard se detuvo bruscamente mientras aspiraba profundamente como si estuviera olfateando algo... los demas vampiros lo imitaron...  
  
- Hay muertos...-dijo Leonard en susurro.  
  
- ¿C-como...?.- Pregunto aturdido Ron.  
  
- Estamos encima de alguna especie de recinto de cadáveres...-dijo otro vampiro.- Estan muertos desde hace cientos de años... aunque algunos no son tan viejos..  
  
Ron miro a Harry de reojo y este ultimo unicamente le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que continuara caminando. Leonard se acerco a una pared y paso sus largos y palidos dedos sobre un símbolo... luego apreto su mano como un puño y golpeo ligeramente un ladrillo.  
  
Una puerta secreta se abrió en una esquina de la amplia habitación, Draco miro complacido a su antecesor, Sirius le hizo señas a los dos aurores para que siguieran al Slytherin. El rubio se encontró con unas escaleras que llevaban abajo, todos fueron bajándolas con precaución... lentamente.  
  
Ron se llevo una mano a la nariz, el olor a putrefacción era intensa, Harry entrecerró los ojos observando horrorizado esqueletos que colgaban de los lados debido a que la humedad había desprendido las lapidas de las paredes. Los vampiros miraban la escena con malicia, sonriendo y susurrándose entre si. Sirius mantenía inexpresivo su rostro pero interiormente se sentía incomodo por profanar el recinto de descanso de aquellas personas, en cambio Draco no sintió ni el mas mínimo remordimiento al patear la cabeza de un esqueleto que yacía en el suelo... en lo único que pensaba era llegar a Hermione.  
  
El lugar era un nido de ratas y otras alimañas que en cada paso se iban acumulando ... en el ambiente se iba sintiendo mas calor, con un olor extraño que no era a la humedad... simplemente era como el cloro que a medida de que profundizaban se iba haciendo mas intenso.  
  
Lo que esperaban inicio en ese segundo, un grupo de vampiros de los Setites aparecieron frente a ellos obstruyéndole el paso. Leonard y Draco estaban al frente pero los vampiros miraban con mas insistencia a Leonard.  
  
- ¿Vienes a terminar lo que iniciamos hace dos siglos?.-dijo un vampiro de tez morena y ojos verdes a Leonard.  
  
- Bartolomeo...-dijo Leonard mirándole despóticamente.- y su inseparable grupo de perdedores.  
  
- Es mejor que no hubieran venido.-dijo otro vampiro de los setites.- Llegaron tarde....  
  
Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando escucho decir al otro vampiro que habían llegado tarde pero Leonard le dijo mentalmente que no les creyera porque únicamente lo hacían para ganar tiempo. Draco se sorprendió interiormente de que pudiera comunicarse con Leonard Malfoy telepáticamente.  
  
Sirius fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo debido que de una de las tumbas surgio un vampiro acorralándole en el suelo. Harry lanzo un hechizo que derribo al vampiro de encima de su padrino, Ron apretó fuertemente los labios mientras otro vampiro surgia de la oscuridad para tomar del cuello al pelirrojo pero este hizo surgir de su varita una luz tan intensa como los rayos del sol que le quemo el rostro al vampiro.  
  
Los vampiros assamites volaron hacia los setites en un grito de odio y muerte, uniéndose a ellos Harry, Ron y Sirius. Draco quiso intervenir pero Leonard le detuvo.  
  
- Es necesario que te vayas...-dijo Leonard apretándole el cuello a un vampiro enemigo.- ¡Ve por Hermione!. ¡Mata a esos malditos bastardos!.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza dejando atrás a los demas en el inicio de una guerra de dolor y sangre. El mago corrió con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo que agacharse para evitar que un vampiro le derribara. Draco se apoyo contra la pared para apuntar directamente al vampiro y con una implacable maldad el chico le arranco el corazón del cuerpo, dejando al vampiro en el suelo consumiéndose como si le hubieran bañado de ácido.  
  
El chico miro unos segundos a su alrededor y escucho una plegaria... el ritual del Medallón estaba llevándose a cabo y aquella era la voz de Karnsten que gritaba su pacto con el Infierno. Draco echo a correr dándose prisa por llegar a la habitación de donde provenía la voz. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, Draco sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies... frente a el estaba la escena mas escalofriante de su vida.   
  
Hermione yacía flotando verticalmente envuelta en una capsula con un extraño poder magnético. La apariencia de Hermione no era agradable, su cuerpo estaba lánguido y grisáceo con los ojos cerrados como si fuera la presencia de un fantasma o de una muerta...  
  
Su abdomen estaba abierto en forma de cruz mientras un objeto de resplandeciente luz roja emanaba de el. Aquel objeto era el Medallón de Hildegarde.  
  
Alexander Karnsten permanecía parado como en un estado hipnótico a unos metros detrás de Hermione. A su lado se encontraba Gersende vigilando el momento en que el preciado objeto saliera por completo del cuerpo de su portadora.  
  
Draco los miro fijamente a los dos percatándose al mismo tiempo de la presencia de otros tres vampiros en la sala que cubrían la seguridad de los dos lideres. Por unos segundos, el joven Slytherin no supo que hacer pero no fue necesario que el diera el primer paso puesto que Gersende se adelanto hacia Draco apareciendo ante el con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Draco...- dijo quedamente la mujer.- Has llegado en el momento de la acción.  
  
El chico fijo sus ojos grises en los negros de la mujer.  
  
- Gersende...- Draco hizo un movimiento circular con su varita.- Maldita traidora...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Que halagador...- La mujer le guiño un ojo.- Después de tanto tiempo lo menos que puedes hacer es darme un beso.- Gersende echo a reír divertida.  
  
- Muérete...-dijo Draco con odio extremo.  
  
- Querido,.. pero si ya estoy muerta...- Gersende sonrió con sorna.  
  
Draco dio un paso hacia delante pero Gersende mostró sus colmillos amenazadoramente.  
  
- Karnsten en estos momentos no puede pelear contigo...- dijo haciendo una seña con los ojos.- esta en un momento cumbre...  
  
Un estallido dentro de la cápsula donde estaba la Gryffindor se escucho por toda la sala. Draco miro inmediatamente a Hermione pero ella continuaba flotando inconsciente. Gersende rió fuertemente incendiando los ánimos del rubio.  
  
- Vienes en vano, Draco.. ella esta muerta.- La mujer hizo un gesto fingido de desanimo.  
  
Draco no le contesto sino que observo agitado hacia Karnsten y a Hermione. Gersende sonrió de lado pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando el mago dejo caer sobre ella una hechizo que la lanzo por los aires golpeándose violentamente contra la pared.   
  
- ¡Maldita seas, Gersende!.- exclamo Draco.- ¡Apártate de mi camino!.  
  
- ¡No!.- dijo la mujer llena de odio.- ¡A el!.- ordeno a los tres vampiros.  
  
Los tres Setites se lanzaron sobre Draco, el chico les lanzo un rayo petrificador que solo consiguió detener a uno de ellos, los otros dos se le echaron encima haciéndolo caer brutalmente de espaldas.  
  
Draco comenzó a repartir golpes a los vampiros en un desesperado intento por defenderse, su varita había caído a unos centímetros de el pero era difícilmente recuperarla debido a que los vampiros se lo impedían.  
  
Uno de los vampiros logro clavar sus finas garras en un brazo de Draco, quien únicamente hizo un leve gesto de dolor y rencor. Draco hizo un ultimo intento por obtener la varita y lo consiguió gracias a que uno de los vampiros salió disparado hacia el techo e incendiándose como una antorcha humana.  
  
Harry había aparecido detras de ellos con el rostro sudoroso por la anterior pelea. El chico de ojos verdes apunto al vampiro con el que peleaba Draco y lo lanzo nuevamente por los aires pero únicamente lo golpeo con un candelabro que colgaba del techo.  
  
Draco se levanto en ese instante y volteo a mirar a Harry. Los ojos grises del Slytherin se clavaron fijamente en los ojos verde esmeralda del Gryffindor en un silencioso 'Gracias'.  
  
Aquella conexión de miradas se perdió debido a que una luz roja los cegó por completo por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con un brazo.  
  
El Medallón de Hildegarde había salido por completo del cuerpo de Hermione. Los dos chicos miraron llenos de terror como Hermione iba abriendo lentamente los ojos en un intento por recuperar la conciencia. Draco corrió hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos pero Gersende se apareció al frente deteniéndole al tomarle con presion en el cuello.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas!.- grito la mujer.  
  
Draco le tomo fuertemente de las muñecas y la obligo a soltarlo. Al hacerlo, el joven Slytherin la lanzo al techo pero la mujer se mantuvo flotando intentando nuevamente atacar a Draco.  
  
- ¡Gersende!.- Un grito hizo que la mujer vampiro se detuviera en el aire mirando hacia de donde provenía la voz.  
  
Leonard Malfoy estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos azules echando chispas y los puños fuertemente apretados. Su apariencia no era calma sino hastiado de tanto juego estúpido, deseaba de una vez por todas la acción.   
  
- Leonard Malfoy..- dijo la mujer mirándolo amargamente y al tiempo que se colocaba suavemente en el piso.  
  
Draco aprovecho la distracción de la mujer para atrapar en brazos el cuerpo de Hermione. El chico traspaso la esfera pasando al otro lado , una descarga de electricidad cubrió todo su cuerpo sintiéndose terriblemente débil pero a pesar de ello no la soltó.  
  
El rubio dio un vistazo rápido a la chica, quien tenia los ojos semiabiertos mirándole tristemente. Draco trago saliva al ver la herida en su abdomen, dándose cuenta que la chica estaba perdiendo rápidamente sangre.  
  
- D-dra...-Intento decir Hermione antes de perder la conciencia.  
  
El Slytherin apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de Hermione contra el de el en un desesperado intento por hacerla reaccionar. Los ojos de Draco se levantaron para mirar la imagen, a tres metros de ellos, de Karnsten totalmente liberado de su trance y con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos negros.  
  
- ¡Que patética escena!.-dijo Karnsten en tono de burla.  
  
Draco lo miro con un odio intenso, su desesperado rostro fue tomando una expresión dura y maquiavélica mientras sus labios dibujaban una horrible mueca de asco.  
  
Harry se hizo aparecer a un lado de Draco diciéndole con la mirada que le entregara a Hermione. Draco no dudo en hacerlo, con suavidad le paso en brazos el débil cuerpo de la chica a quien casi no se le oía la respiración.  
  
Leonard y Gersende se miraban uno a otro esperando un movimiento falso del otro para atacarse mutuamente. Draco camino lentamente hacia Karnsten apuntándose ambos con sus respectivas varitas.  
  
Las dos parejas, magos y vampiros, se centraron en medio de la sala con el Medallón de Hildegarde flotando por encima de sus cabezas repartiendo, por toda la habitación, rayos dorados y rojos.   
  
Era el momento de definir quien tendria la vida y quien... la muerte.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Despues de 10 dias, por fin les tengo el capitulo 18. Mil disculpas por tardarme demasiado pero sinceramente ha sido muy difcil para mi, no solo por el tiempo (porque todavia sigo en un curso de base de datos) sino que no es nada facil describr escenas de accion.  
  
La verdad no estoy nada satisfecha con el capitulo pero no me quedo mas remedio que dejarlo asi, espero que para el siguiente pueda escribir algo mejor. A lo mejor he utilizado un estilo de lenguaje un tanto fuerte o las escenas son algo tetricas (probablemente este exagerando) asi que si les parecio algo fuera de lugar les pido que me disculpen.. ok?.  
  
Me han llegado muchos reviews y a todas les agradesco sus comentarios y tambien los mensajes por correo. COmo siempre, me gustaria contestarles pero tiempo es lo que mas me hace falta.  
  
Me gustaria que de este capitulo recibiera mas comentarios porque de acuerdo a ellos decidire que final ponerle.  
  
La continuacion del capitulo procurare tenerselos listos para el siguiente fin de semana (antes de que me vaya de vacaciones).  
  
  
  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo y por favor DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!  
  
Atte  
  
Jaina  
  
e-mail: kasaes@hotmail.com 


	19. Las puertas del Infierno

CAPITULO 19  
  
Harry Potter mantenía todos sus sentidos a la expectativa, frente a el se encontraban Draco y Leonard Malfoy moviéndose lentamente en circulos, esperando algun movimiento traicionero por parte de Karnsten y Gersende, respectivamente.  
  
Hermione permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos, con una profunda herida en el abdomen debido a que el Medallón de Hildagarde habia sido expulsado de su cuerpo. El rostro de la chica era grisáceo, sus labios estaban palidos y secos y su respiración cada vez era mas lenta, mas cerca de la muerte.  
  
Harry había hecho un hechizo para cerrarle la herida y evitar que la chica continuara desangrándose pero la perdida anterior de sangre de Hermione había sido mucha y cada vez se encontraba mas débil.  
  
Gersende miraba a Leonard con malicia, con una mueca de burla que al rubio le embargaba de odio. Estaban acumulados muchos siglos y años de rencor entre ellos. Ahora había llegado el momento de saldar viejas cuentas...  
  
Draco podía escuchar la rápida respiración de su oponente, un sudor frío recorrió su pálida espalda mientras empuñaba su varita con fuerza. ¿Quien lanzaría el primer hechizo?. Talvez era el momento de que fuera el...  
  
- ¡Llagados!.- Exclamo el rubio con fuerza. Una ola de luces de color rojo se lanzaron hacia Karnsten quien formo un circulo invisible frente a el impidiendo que el hechizo le hiciera efecto.  
  
Draco apreto los dientes con ira.  
  
- ¡Incendia!.- El mago de tez morena lanzo sobre Draco una inmensa bola de fuego que el rubio tuvo que evitar lanzandose hacia su lado izquierdo.   
  
Gersende se habia lanzado hacia Leonard en un desesperado intento por cortarle una de las mejillas. El vampiro la lanzo por los aires estrellándola con una conjunto de armas medievales que colgaban de la pared. La mujer se levanto con un brillo rojo en sus ojos indicándole al vampiro que ya se le habia agotado rápidamente la paciencia.  
  
Leonard y Draco se colocaron frente al enemigo e intercambiaron miradas. Draco lanzo un nuevo hechizo a Karnsten y Leonard voló por encima de Gersende. Esta vez el hechizo de Draco logro tocar una de las piernas del mago cortándole. Leonard enseño los colmillos a Gersende con tal ferocidad que la mujer se sintió intimidada.... pero logro escabullirse de entre los brazos del rubio.  
  
Varios vampiros mas aparecieron de la nada y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre Leonard y Draco. Ambos Malfoy se movían con desesperación tratando de que no fueran inmovilizados.  
  
Harry coloco a Hermione en el suelo con cuidado y se levanto dispuesto a ayudar a los Malfoy.   
  
- ¡Tormenta!.- Conjuro el mago de ojos verdes en contra de los vampiros. Las criaturas de la noche volaron sobre un torbellino de agua y rayos.   
  
Draco se incorporo inmediatamente y busco con la mirada la presencia de Karnsten. El moreno se encontraba por entre unos pilares escondiéndose como un cobarde. El rubio se movió entre los pilares con varita en mano mientras examinaba como atacaría a su enemigo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El medallon de Hildegarde refulgía su malvado brillo en medio de la sala lanzando chispas y luces de varios colores, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un sonido escalofriante parecido al zumbido de millones de avispas. El objeto hizo que temblara por toda la habitación. haciendo que los magos cayeran, a excepcion de los vampiros que permanecieron flotando. De las paredes comenzaron a surgir sombras misteriosas, con quejidos llenos de horror y escalofrio. Eran las almas atrapadas en el Infierno... porque el Medallón era, seguramente, una llave mas para entrar a un nivel del Averno.  
  
Draco y Harry tuvieron que cubrirse una parte del rostro con su brazo. Las sombras los rondaban oliendo la vigorosidad y la vida que ellos tenían.  
  
Aparecieron de la nada mas vampiros volando por toda la habitación como fantasmas.  
  
Ron Weasley y Sirius Black llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que las demoniacas criaturras. Harry y Draco permanecían en el suelo observando con un ligero temblor la llegada de mas enemigos. Todo estaba complicándose para ellos, eran demasiados para atacarlos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Karnsten se coloco de pie y levanto su varita hacia Hermione queriendo hacerla levitar. Draco apreto los puños y se lanzo hacia el obligándolo a tirar la varita. Gersende aprovecho la distracción que provoco la pelea entre los magos para volar hacia Hermione y tomarle de los hombros e ir hacia el Medallón y entregarla como tributo.  
  
Sirius lanzo un hechizo sobre Gersende que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, Hermione cayo al suelo sin dar señas de vida o de dolor... parecia estar muerta.  
  
Leonard corrio hacia Gersende lleno de furia y odio. El vampiro la alzo tomandola del cuello y sacudiéndola como una muñeca de trapo.   
  
- Ya acabaste con mi paciencia mujer.- dijo el vampiro.  
  
- Es una lastima porque...- Gersende resbalo sus largas uñas en los brazos de Leonard haciéndole unas profundas marcas.- voy a mandarte al Infierno.  
  
- Hace tanto tiempo que debi matarte...- dijo Leonard.  
  
- No entiendo como pudiste escaparte Malfoy...- dijo la mujer jadeando.- pero te aseguro que esta vez no escaparas al igual que las ratas de tu clan.  
  
- Si ellos no te han matado ahora mismo es porque están ocupados arrancándoles las entrañas a los Setites.- dijo Leonard con un brillo de sarcasmo en los ojos.  
  
- Eso es precisamente lo que hare contigo...  
  
Leonard sonrio malicosamente mientras veia como sus heridas se cerraban como si Gersende jamas le hubiera hecho daño. La mujer lo miro con un brillo de ira en los ojos y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que ambos salieron disparados por el aire peleando con una furia interminable.  
  
Ron y Sirius se acercaron a Harry mirando con espanto como los vampiros comenzaban a roderarlos, de sus bocas surgian misteriosas palabras, talvez era una oración como tributo a la muerte antes de obtener el elixir de sus vidas: la sangre.  
  
Draco ya se habia puesto de pie y se encontraba peleando a puños contra Karnsten. El rubio lo golpeaba salvajemente en el rostro y estomago, esperando que el mago de cabellos negros explotara con cada uno de sus golpes. Draco ya tenia una ceja lastimada, cuyo hilillo de sangre amenazaba con obstruirla la vision. Karnsten jadeaba como un miserable esperando un descuido de Draco para coger su varita que yacía a unos cuantos metros de ellos.  
  
El Medallon produjo un temblor haciendo que del techo y la pared cayeran diversos fragmentos. Harry salio disparado en el aire debido a que un vampiro lo sujeto de la capa.  
  
- ¡Harry!.- grito Ron. El pelirrojo emitio varios rayos de luz en contra de los vampiros que se venian encima.   
  
- ¡Suéltame!.- Ordeno Harry al vampiro.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te suelte?.-dijo el vampiro pegando su patético rostro en el de Harry.- Con gusto.  
  
Harry cayo en un conjunto de piezas de metal en una sección de la habitación, haciendo que el moreno gritara de dolor al sentir que una de las piezas le habia cortado las piernas. El vampiro soltó una carcajada y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia Harry pero este emitió de su varita un rayo de sol que hizo que el vampiro ardiera por completo.  
  
Otro vampiro cayo encima de Sirius y este le asento un fuerte golpe en la mandibula. El vampiro se llevo una mano en aquella parte de su cuerpo y sonrio con crueldad. Sin atenerse a las consecuencias, el vampiro camino hacia Sirius dispuesto a matarlo.  
  
- ¡Solaris!.- exclamo Sirius. De la varita del mago salieron diversos rayos de luz que hizo que el vampiro se prendiera fuego como una antorcha humana.  
  
Harry se levanto con el dolor punzándole en las piernas. Ron se encontraba peleando con otro vampiro que le sujetaba de la capa intentándole ahorcar, afortunadamente logro deshacerse de el.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jonas Courier, Tom Beckerman, Jak Sutter y Alexander Astor, del clan de los Assamites, aparecieron en la escena con el rostro distorsionado . Algunos de ellos aun tenian clavado diversas estacas por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Vampiros del clan de los Setites se lanzaron sobre los vampiros de los Assamites. Jonas miro rapidamente la pelea entre Leonard y Gersende antes de que él golpeara a uno que le atacaba.  
  
Nuevamente el medallon hizo que el suelo se fragmentara en miles de pedazos, todos ellos se movian como si debajo de ella corriera un rio de lava puesto que del suelo emanaba un calor tan intenso que casi quemaba. Hermione yacia a unos escasos centimetros de donde brotaba mayor calor. Draco la miro desesperado, buscando la manera de mantener el equilibrio para no caer en el suelo.   
  
Karnsten se sujetaba de una columna mientras miraba asustado como la sala se despedazaba anunciando que en un momento a otro el techo les caería encima. Draco hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione se elevara un metro del suelo, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por mantenerla flotando y de no perder de vista a Karnsten quien aun se mantenía escondido y esperaba el momento para poder coger su varita. El rubio dejo a Hermione encima de una pila de bloques y formo un escudo invisble por encima de ella para que los fragmentos del techo no le cayeran encima.  
  
- ¡Maldicion!.- mascullo Draco al sentir un intenso vapor desde el suelo.  
  
- ¿De que sirve protegerla Malfoy?.- Grito Karnsten. - ¡Sabes bien que no va a sobrevivir... mejor entrégala al Medallón para evitar que nos mate!.  
  
- Primero tendrías que matarme que hacer lo que me pides Karnsten..- dijo Draco con una mirada fría y lleno de odio.- aunque aquí el único que no va a sobrevivir eres tu.  
  
- Mirate Malfoy...-dijo el mago aun escondido entre el pilar.- No tienes alternativa, tu no te entregarias al poder del Medallón solo para saciarlo... la sangre sucia ya no tiene solución... de igual manera va a morir... apenas se puede escuchar el sonido de su respiración.  
  
- ¡Sulfura Diadre!- grito Draco a Karnsten haciendo que la columna donde se encontraba el mago se deshiciera como si un ácido le hubiera caído encima. El moreno cayo al suelo sufriendo una notable quemadura en el brazo pero que le ayudo a coger su varita.  
  
- ¡Morticio!.- Exclamo Karnsten mandando un hechizo de luz oscura a Draco quien lo evito con un rápido movimiento.  
  
- ¡Eres un imbecil!.- dijo Draco burlonamente.- Jamás pudiste hacer un buen hechizo.  
  
- Pero puedes preguntarme sobre Magia Negra Malfoy.- dijo Karnsten escondido detrás de un pedazo de columna. – Pude hacer que el vientre de tu sangre sucia se abriera como alcancía y sacar el Medallón.  
  
- ¡Maldito!.- Mascullo Draco mientras lanzaba otro hechizo.  
  
Karnsten se coloco de pie y miro con cierta burla a Draco. El rubio le correspondió con una mirada de odio intenso mientras hacia un rápido análisis de posiciones en la sala.   
  
Harry, Ron y Sirius se ayudaban unos a otros para defender del ataque de los vampiros al igual que los vampiros de los Assamites atacaban a los Setites. Leonard y Gersende se lastimaban uno al otro con diversos arañazos, golpes y algunas mordidas. El Medallon en medio de la sala reclamando su victima.. una alma humana.... para saciar su apetito.  
  
Draco alzo su varita hacia Karnsten y este abrio inmensamente los ojos. El rubio hizo que el mago saliera disparado. El mago de cabellos negros quedo exactamente debajo del maquiavelico objeto, estando atrapado dentro de la esfera de colores que emitia el mismo. El rubio camino hacia el con paso firme y apresurado dejándose, posteriormente, caer dentro de la esfera, escondiendo su varita y sacando de entre sus tobillos una pequeña daga.  
  
- ¿Quieres que el Medallón se detenga?.- dijo Draco con los ojos desorbitados por la furia.- Entonces es momento de que entregues un poco de tu sangre.  
  
- ¡No!.- El mago tomo a Draco de la muñecas evitando que el rubio le lastimara.  
  
- Te lo adverti Karnsten... si le tocabas un solo cabello lo pagarias...- dijo el rubio entre dientes.  
  
- ¡Maldito Asesino!.- grito el otro mago.  
  
- ¡Despierta Karnsten! ¡Yo no soy mi Padre!.- dijo el mago golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.- Toda tu rabia y maldad van a ser juzgadas ahora mismo... ¡Vas a morir!.  
  
- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!...- Jadeo el mago.- S-si no quieres ser tu quien muera...  
  
- Mira quien estaba debajo de la pelea...- Draco lo miro con rabia.- No me digas quien va a morir...  
  
- ¡El Medallón nos va a matar... hay que pagar el tributo!.- El mago lo miro visiblemente asustando al ver como el candente vapor azulado envolvía la atmósfera de la habitación.- ¡Tiene que morir alguien!.  
  
- Entonces ese serás tu...- dijo Draco con el rostro rígido por el odio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Leonard y Gersende yacian en el suelo. El vampiro se encontraba debajo de ella mientras la mujer le enredaba una soga de metal en el cuello.  
  
- ¡Maldita!.- dijo Jonas propinándole un golpe en la nuca a la mujer.  
  
Gersende se levanto del suelo mirando con los ojos distorsionados a Jonas.  
  
- ¿Como osas entrometerte imbecil?.- dijo la mujer.  
  
- Vas a pagar la muerte de mi padre Gersende... te busque hace tanto tiempo...- dijo el vampiro mirándola dementemente.  
  
Leonard se deshizo rapidamente de la soga de metal mientras se acariciaba el cuello.  
  
Gersende retrocedio lentamente mientras miraba a Jonas con autentico pavor.  
  
- N-no... no Jonas... Marius era un traidor... e-el quería traicionar a los assamites...- dijo la mujer temblorosa.  
  
- Eso es mentira...- dijo entre dientes el vampiro.  
  
- ¡Matala Jonas!.- grito Leonard.  
  
Jonas saco de entre sus ropas una estaca de plata que lanzo directamente hacia Gersende. La mujer tomo la estaca con cierta dificultad pero con rapidez volo hasta Jonas clavándola directamente en su pecho.  
  
- Te dije que no te entrometieras... Jonas...-dijo la mujer con una cruel sonrisa mientras el vampiro la miraba con sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Nooo!.- grito Leonard con rabia.- ¡Jonas!.  
  
Gersende miro con morbosa ansiedad como el cuerpo de Jonas se consumia a polvo y este se desaparecía en un pequeño remolino. Leonard miraba la escena con una furia incontrolable e impotente.  
  
- ¡Vas a pagar por esto!....- grito Leonard a Gersende mientras volaba hacia ella.  
  
La mujer se desvio fácilmente del camino de Leonard. El vampiro murmuro unas maldiciones muggles al darse cuenta que habia fallado.  
  
- ¿Crees que podras conmigo Leonard?. Eres solo un vejete de doscientos y tantos años...- dijo la vampiro burlona.  
  
- Mas años... mas sabiduría Gersende...- Contesto Leonard.  
  
- No lo creo... Jonas era mayor que tu y miralo....- Gersende hizo una seña con su dedo donde antes estuvo el cuerpo de Jonas.- ¡Ah!. Perdona... se me olvido que ya habia desaparecido.  
  
Leonard apreto fuertemente los puños y se abalanzo hacia ella. Gersende hizo lo mismo pero con mayor fuerza haciendo que el vampiro cayera estrepitosamente al suelo mientras ella estaba encima de él.  
  
- Terminare lo que debi terminar hace siglos Malfoy... te lo aseguro.- dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes y rojos al tiempo que tomaba un pedazo de metal puntiagudo.  
  
- N-no lo creo...- dijo Malfoy jadeante.  
  
Gersende se quedo en ese instante quieta, con la boca extremadamente muy abierta y los ojos vagos. Una gruesa mancha de sangre comenzo a surgir de su vestido a la altura del pecho. La mujer miro fijamente a Leonard quien este sonria con malicia y triunfo.  
  
Leonard tenia las piernas alzadas en posicion vertical con una pequeña lanza entre los pies y que habia clavado exitosamente en el cuerpo de Gersende. La vampiro comenzo a convulsionarse y arder dentro de si, el hombre empujo el cuerpo de Gersende y se movio rapidamente lejos de ella.  
  
El fuego que emitia Gersende termino por consumirla hasta reducirla en cenizas. El vampiro miro unos instantes la escena pero luego se unio a Harry, Ron y Sirius que peleaban con el resto de los vampiros.  
  
*-*-*-*-*   
  
Draco se encontraba encima de Karnsten, aplicando toda la fuerza que podia para clavar la daga en cualquier parte del cuerpo del mago. El suelo de piedra se estaba fragmentando, dejando escapar hilillos de vapor y de un olor intenso como el azufre.  
  
Inmediatamente despues de unos minutos de lucha Draco logro clavar la daga en un hombro de Karnsten. El rubio removia el arma con crueldad, haciendo que la herida se hiciese mas grande. Unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a derramarse por el suelo dentro de la esfera del Medallon.  
  
Como un animal hambriento, el Medallon hizo surgir lenguas viperinas hechas de humo y estas comenzaron a tocar la sangre que derramaba Karnsten. El mago se toco la herida y se hizo hacia atras, Draco tambien retrodecio pero las lenguas no iban sobre el sino que envolvieron al otro mago como si se tratase de la presa de una araña.  
  
Karnsten se ahogo en gritos bajo el asombro y consternación de Draco que no creia en el horror con el que se deshacía el mago frente a sus ojos.   
  
El cruel martirio de sentir el veneno y el fuego en todo el cuerpo era suficiente para Karnsten, quien se movía frenéticamente deseando quitarse de encima a las lenguas de humo. Draco se aparto de la escena acercándose al cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
El rubio la tomo entre sus brazos en un intento desesperado por contener la desesperación y el asombro con el que veía la horrible escena de la muerte de Alexander Karnsten.  
  
Draco coloco una mano en la herida del abdomen de Hermione cerciorándose que esta ya no sangraba pero un intranquilo color grisáceo de los labios de la chica le indicaban que estaba demasiada cerca de la muerte.  
  
Leonard volo hasta él justo cuando había aniquilado uno de los vampiros de los Setites.  
  
- ¡Estamos ganando!.- Afirmo con los ojos muy abiertos el vampiro.  
  
- No, si no podemos hacer que Hermione este bien.- dijo Draco con amargura.  
  
El vampiro la miro con tristeza y luego mantuvo su mirada en Draco.  
  
- Es necesario que ella pruebe un poco de...  
  
- ¡No lo digas!.- grito Draco.- No haré que se convierta en un vampiro...  
  
- Si quieres que ella viva...- dijo Leonard.  
  
- ¿Acaso un vampiro esta vivo?. ¿No has dicho tu que es una muerte en vida?.- dijo Draco con un brillo de desesperación.  
  
- Por lo menos podrá continuar aunque su corazón no lata.- Leonard sujeto una mano de Hermione.  
  
- Si le doy de tu sangre...- dijo Draco con los ojos grises húmedos.- Me resignare a perderla para siempre.  
  
- Igual la perderás si no lo hago...  
  
- No puedo condenarla a lo que tu...  
  
- Entonces no hay otra manera de salvarla.- El vampiro lo miro fijamente.- aun saliendo ahora mismo de aquí no habrá un hospital mágico cerca que la pueda ayudar.  
  
Draco miro a su antecesor con los labios apretados mientras abrazaba a Hermione fuertemente. Leonard soltó la mano de la chica que se deslizo como un miembro sin vida.  
  
Un fuerte temblor hizo que los dos Malfoy rompieran la conexión de las miradas. La esfera que envolvía el Medallón de Hildegarde se hizo peligrosamente mas grande.   
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban en el suelo jadeantes y lastimados pero con el éxito de haber matado a los últimos vampiros de los setites. Sirius se encontraba quitándose de encima el cuerpo de un vampiro que había quedado momificado debido a uno de sus hechizos.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
El Medallón giraba con mas fuerza e impetu soltando a mas sombras maleficas que daban vueltas en torno a ella. Sirius tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que una de esas sombras no se estrellara contra el.   
  
Los ojos de los magos se abrieron con total perplejidad... frente a ellos una figura demoniaca se aparecía con el Medallon de Hildegarde entre las manos.  
  
El demonio media dos metros de altura pero flotaba en medio de una nube gris y roja. Su aspecto gris y viscoso provocaba una eterna repugnancia. Sus ojos amarillos miraban a su alrededor mientras que su lengua de vibora se asomaba como si estuviera saboreando el ambiente lleno de miedo.  
  
Draco coloco a Hermione entre sus brazos en un desesperado intento por cubrirla pero la chica estaba demasiado expuesta en el aire.   
  
Harry, Ron y Sirius observaban a la criatura moverse como si fuera una serpiente desenroscándose. Las sombras maleficas se acercaron y giraron alrededor de el.  
  
- Mordor, Protector de las llaves del Infierno.- dijo el horrible demonio retumbando su voz por toda la sala.- Ha sido despertado de su largo sueño. ¿Quien ha osado ser el Regidor del Medallon de la Muerte?  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo latente en toda la sala. Harry sudaba frio junto con Ron que no podía articular ninguna palabra. Sirius tragaba saliva mientras pensaba en la manera de solucionar el problema que se avecinaba.  
  
Leonard camino unos pasos por delante de los magos y sonrió.  
  
- Nadie en esta sala deseamos ser el Regidor del Medallón.- dijo firme.  
  
- ¿Nadie?.- Los ojos del demonio brillaron en color amarillo.- Nadie puede despertar a Mordor e ignorar el regalo que ofrece.- dijo alzando el Medallón por encima de su cabeza.  
  
Ron trago saliva y dio un paso adelante, colocándose a un lado de Leonard.  
  
- Todo ha sido un error... no quisimos despertarlo...- dijo con las piernas temblando.  
  
El demonio se movió como serpiente y de la nada saco una cola parecido al alacrán colocando su venenosa punta por encima de la cabeza de Ron.  
  
- Nadie osa llamar a Mordor sin aceptar el trato con el Infierno...- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
Ron comenzó a temblar con mayor ahinco. Harry se acerco cuidadosamente a un lado de él.  
  
- Queremos devolver a Mordor a su tranquilo sueño...- dijo el chico respirando agitadamente.  
  
El demonio rio a carcajadas haciendo que los presentes tragaran saliva.  
  
- Para eso, debe darle a Mordor un regalo.... un pago por la osadia....- sus ojos brillaron con crueldad.  
  
- ¿Cuál pago?. – dijo Sirius firme.- ¡Ya hemos pagado el tributo al Medallón!.  
  
- No... no....- dijo la bestia moviendo un dedo en negación.- Pagaron el tributo al Despertar de los Poderes de la Muerte. Ahora tienen que pagar para que Mordor regrese a las Puertas del Infierno.  
  
- ¿Q-qué quieres en pago?.- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Sangre Humana....- Contesto.  
  
- ¿Sangre de un ser vivo?.- Pregunto Leonard con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Viva o no es Humana...-dijo el demonio.- Aunque no tenga alma... ese no es mi pago... solo quiero, un esclavo mas para vigile mi sueño.  
  
- ¿Y si no pagamos?.- pregunto Draco.  
  
- Entonces el Portador del Medallón será el pago...- el demonio solto una carcajada.- Nadie juega con los poderes del Infierno.  
  
Harry miro a Ron angustiado mientras Sirius aguantaba la respiración. Leonard y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. El cuerpo de Hermione comenzo a brillar con una luz roja, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a punto de estallar como una bomba.   
  
Draco miro a Leonard con angustia y se acerco un poco a él.  
  
- Por favor cuídala...- dijo Draco alzando el cuerpo de Hermione para que este le cargara.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Pregunto Leonard con el rostro rigido.  
  
- Si nadie lo hace se llevara a Hermione y es lo ultimo que quiero.- Los ojos grises de Draco se nublaron al tiempo que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia Hermione en un ultimo adios.  
  
- ¡Estas loco!.- grito Harry tomándolo de un brazo.- ¡No voy a permitir que hagas esto!.  
  
- ¿Y esperas que sea ella quien pague por todo ?.- dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de furia.- Yo la involucre en esto y seré yo quien pague por esto.  
  
- ¡Demonios Malfoy!. ¡No quieras hacerte el héroe ahora!.- grito Ron con los puños apretados.  
  
- Tiene que haber otra manera...- dijo Harry con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación.  
  
- Si la hay...- dijo Leonard mirando a los magos con tranquilidad.  
  
- Leonard...- murmuro Draco.  
  
El vampiro volo hasta la presencia del Demonio que portaba el Medallón de Hildegarde y se inclino ante él como una victima dispuesta a morir para calmar la Ira del Infernal objeto.  
  
Draco dio un paso adelante con Hermione en brazos mientras que Harry, Ron y Sirius miraban horrorizados como el Demonio hundia sus viscosos dedos en uno de los brazos de Leonard y los arrastraba consigo.  
  
Una explosión hizo que los magos cayeran por detrás. Draco abrazo a Hermione con fuerza y la cubrió con una parte de su cuerpo para que esta no fuera lastimada.   
  
Leonard Malfoy había desaparecido detrás de una serie de luces de colores, las sombras que giraban en torno al demonio desaparecieron como si el Medallón les hubiera succionado.  
  
Se hizo latente el silencio.... un sepulcral silencio.  
  
Harry levanto el rostro para comprobar la soledad en la que estaban, Ron fijo sus ojos en un objeto color dorado que brillaba por encima de un bloque de piedra, Sirius levanto su varita e hizo que el objeto volara directamente a sus manos.  
  
- ¡Maldito objeto!.- murmuro Sirius.- Habra que destruirlo.  
  
Draco miro al Medallón con odio pero un quejido de Hermione hizo que pusiera toda su atención en la frágil chica.  
  
El rubio le tomo el pulso inmediatamente al notar la baja temperatura corporal en la que se encontraba la Gryffindor.  
  
- E-esta muriendo...-dijo Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Draco miro a Harry asustado al notar que el corazón de la chica palpitaba demasiado lento... casi a punto de dar el ultimo suspiro de vida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!!... me acabo de dar cuenta que la ultima vez que actualice fue el 1 de dic. ¡Santos cielos!. ya ha pasado casi 25 dias y apenas hasta ahora actualizo!.  
  
Uff!!!. pero no me ha sido tan facil, entre tareas, trabajo, vacaciones, falta de tiempo, etc. se me ha dificultado hacerlo. pero aqui esta!!!  
  
Espero realmente que no les haya decepcionado, sobre todo por lo que paso con Leonard. Yo se que es personaje favorito de muchas. :(  
  
Pero el fic aun no acaba eehh!!. todavia queda otro capitulo mas... asi que no se desesperen auqnue estoy segura que me mandaran muchos vociferadores... snif!!!.. bua!!!!.  
  
Les doy las gracias a todas las chicas que han seguido este fanfic.. woW!.. es increible cuantos reviews y cuantas correos he recibido por este fic. Me alegro en verdad.  
  
Como siempre, quisiera contestarles una a una pero ya saben que siempre ando de prisas. Les deseo a todas una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.  
  
Cuidense y espero sus reviews!!!..  
  
Atte  
  
Jaina  
  
p.d. Tambien actualice Draconis. :)  
  
-- 


	20. Un nuevo despertar

CAPITULO 20  
  
FINAL  
  
Hermione Granger yacía frágil entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy. En la mente del rubio se desarrollaban toda una serie de alternativas para salvarle la vida pero la joven estaba demasiado débil para poder sobrevivir un viaje.  
  
Todo resultaba un choque a sus sentidos. Leonard Malfoy, su tátara tatarabuelo había desaparecido junto con el demonio que era el cuidador del poder del Medallón de Hildegarde. Eso sacudía a Draco con una fuerte impotencia y rabia hacia todo.  
  
Por vez primera había sentido un acercamiento amistoso con alguien de su misma sangre, aunque fuera un vampiro. Todo había sucedido tan rápido... ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?. ¿cómo había permitido que Hermione pagara por todas las consecuencias?. ¿por qué ella y no el era quien estaba muriendo?.  
  
Tres de los vampiros sobrevivientes, Tom Beckerman, Jak Sutter y Alexander Astor se acercaron a los magos. Sirius levanto su rostro y los miro con recelo.  
  
- Puedo sentir que ella esta muriendo...- dijo Tom. El vampiro de cabello largo y negro toco a Hermione en la mejilla.  
  
- Pero hay una manera de hacer que viva....- susurro Jak Sutter. Un vampiro de ojos azules y cabello gris.  
  
- Con la sangre del inmortal..- dijo Alexander con un brillo rojo en los ojos.  
  
- ¿A que se refieren?...- Pregunto Ron desconcertado.  
  
- No voy a permitir que Hermione se convierta en...- Draco apretó los labios en una mueca mientras miraba a Hermione con el rostro gris.  
  
- Quieren que ella beba de su sangre...- dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
- Convirtiéndose en un ser de la oscuridad.- agrego Sirius.  
  
- Ella podría vivir...- dijo Tom.  
  
- Eso no es vivir...- dijo Draco con un brillo de enojo en los ojos.- es vivir en un cuerpo sin alma.... morir en vida.  
  
Harry miro a Hermione y la tomo de una mano. La chica tenia las manos heladas, su pulso cada vez era menor y el chico de gryffindor sabia que tenia pocas posibilidades de vivir.  
  
- Hermione no puede morir...- dijo Ron tomándose de los cabellos en un acto de desesperación.  
  
Sirius miro atentamente a los vampiros que permanecían alrededor. Los pálidos rostros de las criaturas lucían relajadas ante la próxima muerte de una persona.... sangre de vampiro... la única manera de salvar a Hermione era hacerla probar unas gotas... ¿pero era justo para ella hacerla vivir en la oscuridad?, ¿ella querría un destino asi?. El mago de cabellos negros se alejo del resto internándose en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Draco veía con rabia como la vida de Hermione se escapa mientras la sostenía en brazos, Harry buscaba en su mente una rápida manera de devolverle un poco de vitalidad por lo menos suficiente para que ella pudiera ir a un hospital mágico y Ron lloraba interiormente por la suerte que estaba corriendo su amiga... ¿qué podía hacer por ella?.  
  
El Slytherin miraba cada tramo de Hermione, su cabello enmarañado y sucio, su rostro pálido y gris con algunos moretones, su cuerpo delgado y frío,... sus labios... pero no podía ver sus ojos... no podía ver el color miel de aquellos ojos que le habían cautivado desde el primer día que la vio en el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Por primera vez no veía a mas nadie a su alrededor... no le importaba si Potter y Weasley le veían débil... lo único que deseaba era tenerla, que abriera los ojos y le sonriera como le hizo la ultima vez que la vio...  
  
Ni siquiera la había besado... solo un patético beso robado el día que salió del laberinto... ¿a que sabrían aquellos dulces labios?....  
  
- Malfoy...- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta y acercándose nuevamente a ellos.  
  
Draco levanto la mirada hacia Sirius.  
  
- Hermione necesita una poción que la haga rehabilitarse en poco tiempo, ella no soportara un viaje, sea por transportador, por escoba o por aparición.  
  
- ¿Puedes decirme algo que no sepa Black?.- pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿En que has pensado?...-dijo Harry sin entender hasta donde quería llegar Sirius.  
  
- Eres pariente de Leonard Malfoy... tienes sangre de vampiro pero eres mortal...  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y Draco soltó el aire como si hubiera estado aguantando las ganas de respirar.  
  
- ¿Crees que la sangre de Malfoy es la solución?.- pregunto Ron,-.  
  
- Pienso que su sangre tiene las propiedades de un vampiro. Ustedes pueden comprobarlo...- El mago rodeo a Draco.- No tiene una sola herida grave a pesar de los hechizos que le lanzo Karnsten..  
  
- La teoría de este mago no es descabellada...-dijo Tom, un vampiro.- No podrá darle inmortalidad a esta pequeña pero podrá curarle. Su sangre de vampiro lo puede hacer...  
  
Sirius miro fijamente a Draco.  
  
- Vamos a intentarlo...-dijo el rubio.  
  
Los tres vampiros sonrieron entre si pero entre Harry y Ron hubieron miradas de desconcierto.  
  
- ¿Qué efectos secundarios va a tener Hermione si ella bebe de tu sangre?.- dijo Harry siguiendo a Draco cuando el intentaba dejarla sobre una pila de piedras a manera de ceremonia.  
  
Draco se volteo.  
  
- No lo se Potter... talvez se vuelva como yo.-dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Eso ni pensarlo...-dijo Ron entre dientes.- Suficiente tenemos con tu existencia.  
  
- Lo que podría suceder es que ella herede algunas cualidades vampiricas como la afinación de sus sentidos, ver en la oscuridad, volar.... – dijo Jak, otro vampiro.- pero seguirá conservando su alma y mortalidad.  
  
Draco no se detuvo mas. Apresuradamente se deshizo de las mangas de su camisa y con la punta de una lanza se corto suavemente su muñeca. Harry ayudo en abrir la boca de la chica y con total desagrado Ron vio como las gotas rojas caían sobre los labios y lengua de Hermione. Sirius aguantaba la respiración deseando en el fondo de su corazón que resultara...  
  
Después de unas cuantas gotas, Draco retiro su muñeca. Los magos miraban a Hermione esperando alguna reacción positiva... pero nada sucedía.  
  
Draco sentía que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies pero en realidad era el quien estaba temblando. Harry cerro los ojos implorando que su amiga despertara, Ron le dio la espalda mientras reprimía algunas lagrimas.  
  
Pero algo sucedió...  
  
El color de Hermione cambio de pálido a rosa y la herida en su abdomen fue poco a poco desapareciendo bajo la mirada atónita de Draco y Sirius. Este ultimo sacudió a Harry para que pudiese ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a la chica.  
  
Los vampiros sonrieron, podían oír los latidos de corazón de Hermione y el suave ritmo de su respiración. Pronto, la temperatura corporal fue entibiándose mientras que su sangre fluía con velocidad por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Los ojos color miel de la chica se abrieron posándose sobre los ojos grises de Draco.  
  
El rubio la ayudo a sentarse y la abrazo tiernamente, acelerando los latidos del corazón de Hermione. Los brazos de ella se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras el le acariciaba su rostro con la nariz.   
  
Hermione coloco una mano en una mejilla del rubio acariciándole. Harry se acerco a la pareja como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo. Hermione lo volteo a mirar y sus ojos chispearon con una eufórica alegría. Ron camino apresuradamente a ella y se quedo observándola como si aquello fuera un sueño. Draco se aparto de Hermione y los dos gryffindor se abalanzaron sobre Hermione abrazándola.  
  
Sirius volteo a mirar a Draco y ese le sostuvo la mirada mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. El rubio fue bajando la mirada hasta toparse con el medallón de Hildegarde sujetado por una mano de Black.  
  
El mago levanto el medallón y los vampiros se acercaron a ellos.  
  
- Habrá que destruirle.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Para que destruirle?. Es una poderosa arma en contra de los enemigos...-dijo Tom.  
  
- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo que viste esta noche?.- Reclamo Sirius.  
  
- Los vampiros carecemo del sentimentalismo humano...- contesto el vampiro.  
  
- ¡No seas estupido Tom!. ¿Qué va a pasar si es TU enemigo quien consigue el medallón?.- dijo Draco entre dientes.- ¿Quieres que lo pongamos en tu lánguido cuerpo?. Puedo abrirte el estomago lentamente y esconderlo ahí...  
  
Harry y Ron se voltearon al escuchar el tono colérico de Malfoy mientras ayudaban a Hermione a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Pero imagínate esto... humano.- Tom se acerco amenazadoramente a Draco.- Tienes el poder de manipular a los vampiros que quieras, ser el amo de la muerte,... tu decidirás quien vive o muere...  
  
El rubio mantuvo fija la mirada en el vampiro mientras Hermione lo miraba con angustia. En rostro de Draco fue tomando una expresión extraña, sus ojos brillaban de una manera turbia y que a Hermione le asusto. ¿no era lo que al principio quería Draco, el Poder?, ¿Acaso no se había entrenado con Arianrod para ser el mejor de los magos y obtener la gloria?.  
  
Draco sonrió irónicamente y con un movimiento de la varita le arrebato el Medallón a Sirius. El chico desapareció y apareció en otro punto de la derrumbada habitación.  
  
Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Draco. Sirius por un momento lo miro perplejo pero también saco su varita.  
  
- Draco... no...- murmuro Hermione.  
  
El rubio se lamió los labios suavemente mientras recorría la mirada en cada uno de los vampiros quienes lo veían como alguna especie de próximo líder... el personaje que ocuparía el lugar de Leonard Malfoy.  
  
El rubio inmediatamente levanto con ambas manos el medallón mientras murmuraba unas palabras. Harry entendió rápidamente que se trataba de magia antigua y lanzo un hechizo que se desvaneció al llegar a Draco.  
  
El chico estaba sumergido en una burbuja de colores, parecida a la que tenia atrapada a Hermione cuando le estaban sacando el medallón. Sirius intento enviar otro hechizo pero nada sucedía....  
  
Hermione se hinco desesperada, impotente de no poder detener a Draco... ¿qué había pasado con aquel abrazo?. ¿por qué era tan importante para Draco ser poderoso y no ser amado por ella?. Recordó el momento en que el le sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos...   
  
- Draco...- murmuro Hermione mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.  
  
- ¡Hay que detenerlo!.- exclamo Ron pero los tres vampiros tomaron de las ropas a cada mago haciéndolos volar en los aires.  
  
- ¡No!.- grito Hermione.- ¡Ron!. ¡Harry!.  
  
Ron comenzó a luchar con el vampiro pero este había tomado táctica para sujetarlo fuertemente. En el empujón Harry había dejado caer su varita y Sirius se encontraba luchando con el otro vampiro estrellándose entre los muros.  
  
El lugar tembló y Hermione miro horrorizada a Draco envuelto en luces de colores, con los ojos cerrados y apretando con sus manos el Medallón.  
  
El medallón comenzó a iluminarse mientras Draco no dejaba de pronunciar palabras en un idioma extraño. Una grieta se formo frente al chico como si fuese un pasadizo dimensional. Los magos miraban asustados el efecto de la magia del Slytherin sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo puesto que los vampiros les impedían el paso.  
  
Dentro de la grieta surgía una figura abominable, un demonio de altos cuernos negros y piel verde grisáceo y que tenia en sus manos un bastón hecho de fuego. Draco abrió los ojos y se encaro ante la criatura quien lo miro de forma burlona.  
  
La voz de Draco ya no era la misma, ahora era ronca, extraña y se escuchaba como si fuese un eco, hablando en un idioma extraño. El demonio respondió a las frases del rubio bajo la mirada llorosa de Hermione.  
  
Un hueso humano apareció a unos centímetros de Draco y este soltó el medallón para tomarlo. Una ráfaga de viento gélido invadió la habitación. Hermione gritaba el nombre del Slytherin, Harry, Ron y Sirius estaban petrificados ante la maquiavélica escena.  
  
El demonio alzo su bastón y el medallón brillo con mas fuerza. Draco acaricio el diabólico objeto con el hueso y de este broto una luz negra que envolvió toda la habitación dejándola en oscuridad.  
  
No se escucho mas nada... solo un silencio sepulcral se adueñaba de la atmósfera. Por alguna extraña razón nadie podía hablar, los ojos de los vampiros eran los únicos que brillaban en la oscuridad y no había restos de Draco y del demonio...  
  
Luego de varios minutos, una pequeña luz fue apareciendo en medio de la sala iluminando poco a poco. Hermione se restregó los ojos con una mano y para su sorpresa vio que Draco yacía hincado con las palmas de las manos en las lozas frías de piedra.  
  
Hermione se levanto y corrió hacia él, dejándose caer a un lado. La cabeza de Draco se alzo lentamente y la miro con los ojos empequeñecidos.  
  
- Todo ha terminado...- dijo Draco en voz baja.  
  
Hermione alzo una mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo.  
  
- El Medallón ya no existe en este mundo... lo devolví...-dijo en tono cansado.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste?.- pregunto asustada la chica.  
  
- Invoque al Guardia de los Infiernos y se lo entregue... no hubo necesidad de mas nada... solo lo envié a donde pertenecía...- Draco se sentó y abrazo a Hermione.  
  
- P-pero yo creí...- Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
Draco no le permitió decir mas nada. Sus labios acariciaron lentamente a los de Hermione mientras ella aguantaba la respiración. El rubio la beso suavemente como si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de aquellos labios. Hermione cerro los ojos y abrazo con mas fuerza a Draco, permaneciendo sentados en el suelo y bajo la mirada atónita de los magos.  
  
Los tres vampiros se alejaron de Harry, Ron y Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- pregunto Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- El Medallón esta a salvo en su verdadero sitio...- Contesto Tom.- El lo ha devuelto al infierno.  
  
- ¿Q-que...?- dijo atónito Ron.  
  
- ¿Se les olvida que Malfoy tiene cualidades de vampiro?.- dijo Alexander.- Pudimos hablar mentalmente sin que ustedes se percataran.  
  
- Malfoy sugirió que era mejor obligarles, por la fuerza, a no intervenir porque cabía la posibilidad de que el no regresara...-dijo Tom.- Por eso fingimos que les atacábamos, para distraerlos.  
  
Harry miro a Draco pero este aun besaba a Hermione mientras le acariciaba su enmarañado cabello.  
  
Ron se dio la vuelta y suspiro resignado. Sirius se acerco a Harry y le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
  
- Nunca pensé que Malfoy tuviera muchos conocimientos de magia antigua... lo que hizo fue prácticamente un pacto con el Infierno.-dijo Sirius.- Pudo haber sido peligroso.  
  
- El sabia que si nos decía el plan lo íbamos a impedir y mas que nada Hermione le hubiera suplicado que no lo hiciera, después de todo ella le... – el chico ojiverde trago saliva.- ama.  
  
- Y Malfoy a ella....- dijo Sirius mirando a los dos chicos.  
  
- Vamos Harry, Sirius...- dijo Ron.- Es hora de irnos a casa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El tiempo había transcurrido... las hojas de los árboles caían en el frío otoño tapizando el suelo con una alfombra naranja y crujiente. El viento se llevaba unas cuantas a un destino sin retorno y los árboles eran testigos mudos de lo que acontecía alrededor.  
  
Hermione caminaba encima de la improvisada alfombra, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro y el cabello recogido con un moño del mismo color. Los ojos miel de la chica observaban cautelosamente por entre los árboles pero no lograba ver nada sospechoso ni una sola huella de que alguien estuviera ahí.  
  
La chica respiro profundamente y camino hacia un árbol donde su instinto le indicaba que algo había detrás de el... intentaba no hacer ruido con las hojas pero era casi imposible.  
  
Su corazón latía rápidamente en un desesperado intento por contener los nervios pero sabia que en cualquier momento la tomarían sin aviso alguno.  
  
- ¡Te tengo!.- se escucho una voz mientras unas manos la tomaban por detrás de la cintura haciéndola girar.  
  
La chica dio un grito debido al susto.  
  
- ¡Que facil eres de engañar!.- exclamo Draco entre risas y colocando su cabeza en un hombro de ella.- Estaba justo detrás de ti.  
  
- Draco...- dijo la chica soltando el aire y tocándose el corazón.- Me has dado un buen susto....  
  
El rubio siguió riéndose libremente y la beso en una mejilla sin soltarla de la cintura.  
  
- ¿Sabias que esa inocencia tuya es la que me robo el corazón?.-dijo el chico dándole la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Y yo me enamore de ti cuando me salvaste aquella vez en la biblioteca... algo en 'Gerard Calestagne' me hacia recordar a ti.  
  
Draco la tomo suavemente de una mejilla y la acerco a su rostro. El chico deslizo sus labios por todo la cara de ella hasta que se topo con los labios de ella.  
  
- Te amo...- Susurro Draco.  
  
- Yo también Te Amo...- dijo Hermione abrazándolo del cuello.  
  
Draco unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso de entrega y pasión. El Slytherin deslizaba sus pálidas manos por toda la cintura de Hermione haciendo estremecer a la chica con una euforia indescriptible.  
  
- Que desagradable escena....- dijo una voz a unos metros de ellos.  
  
Hermione y Draco se separaron volteando a mirar quien era el dueño de aquella voz..  
  
- ¡Ron!.- exclamo Hermione. La gryffindor echo a correr hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuertemente.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?.  
  
- Esta misma mañana y dispuse a venir a verte.- dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Draco. El rubio sonrió de lado y camino hacia ellos.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya Weasley!.- dijo.- ¿Dónde has dejado a Potter?.  
  
- Harry esta aun en América.- contesto Ron mirando a Hermione.- Ginny tuvo un partido de Quidditch contra el equipo de Los Ángeles... fue a darle ánimos.  
  
- ¿Ánimos?.- dijo Draco al frente del pelirrojo.- Debes estar ciego para no darte cuenta que tu mejor amigo esta conquistando a tu hermana.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre me estas molestando?.-dijo.  
  
- Draco no te molesta, Ron..- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y tu porque siempre estas de su lado?.- Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Weasley, es que eres un blanco fácil para todos mis comentarios.- Draco sonrió abiertamente y tomo a Hermione de una mano.- Pero eso no quiere decir que me de gusto que estés en mi casa.  
  
- También es casa de Hermione...-dijo Ron con un gesto irónico.- Aunque aun sigo sin comprender porque aceptaste a venir a vivir aqui...- el pelirrojo miro fijamente a Hermione.  
  
- El deber de una esposa es estar a lado de su esposo.-dijo la chica abrazando a Draco.  
  
- Igual..- Ron se alzo de hombros.- Habiendo tantos pretendientes y tener que escoger al hurón.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja.- Cuidado Weasley... puedo poner una trampa especial en la entrada de la casa cada vez que nos visites...  
  
- A ti no te visito...- dijo Ron con los ojos empequeñecidos mientras sonreía burlonamente.- Es a ella a quien vengo a ver.  
  
Draco echo a reír y se alzo de hombros.  
  
- ¿Por qué cada vez que se ven tienen que discutir?.- dijo Hermione dándole un ligero golpe con la mano en los hombros de los chicos.  
  
- El es quien me provoca.- dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Claro, Weasley...- Draco alzo su mirada al cielo.  
  
- En fin... aprovecho en esta ocasión para despedirme nuevamente.-dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas esta vez?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Nuevo caso en la India. – dijo con la cabeza un poco baja.- El ministerio pide mi total apoyo en un mago que esta provocando alucinaciones en los muggles haciéndoles creer que es un Dios.  
  
- Suena interesante...- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Lo es... pero estaré ausente otra vez por dos meses aproximadamente.  
  
- ¡Eso suena aun mas interesante!.- exclamo el rubio.- ¡No te veremos en mucho tiempo!.  
  
Hermione le dio un ligero codazo a Draco y este soltó una risita.  
  
- Me va a dar mucha tristeza que te vayas cuando apenas acabas de llegar a Inglaterra pero prometo escribirte muy seguido.  
  
- Eso espero.-Ron se ajusto su capa.- Tengo una reunión en el Ministerio dentro de 30 minutos, apenas tengo tiempo para llegar asi que me tengo que ir.  
  
Hermione abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo.  
  
- Mucha suerte y cuídate.  
  
- Gracias, Hermione...- Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Ten cuidado con el hurón, es traicionero.  
  
Draco se cruzo de brazo y alzo una ceja a lo que Ron sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- Nos vemos pronto..- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia atrás y agitando la mano.  
  
Hermione agito la mano y Draco la tomo de la cintura por detrás.  
  
- Ese Weasley...- gruño.- ¿Por qué siempre le dejas que venga a la casa?.  
  
Hermione echo a reír.- Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran.  
  
- Desde que supo que me iba a casar contigo no hace otra cosa que acosarme con sus tontos comentarios.- dijo Draco fingiendo ser mártir.  
  
La chica lo tomo de una mejilla y le beso la nariz.  
  
- Vamos a la casa Draco Malfoy porque ya es hora de la merienda.- La chica se aparto de Draco y corrió rumbo al interior de la casa.  
  
Al entrar al lugar, Hermione sintió una suave calidez por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Se respiraba un ambiente armonioso en aquella casa, la antigua potestad de los Malfoy había sido borrado en cuanto Draco regreso a su antiguo hogar deshaciéndose de todo lo que consideraba oscuro y diabólico. En la casa se abrieron la ventanas y la luz fue libre por primera vez, corriendo por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Las criaturas malignas fueron desaparecidas junto con todos los vestigios de magia negra que los Malfoy tenían guardado durante siglos como parte de la herencia familiar.  
  
El Ministerio de Magia se hizo cargo de todos los pormenores de la espantosa experiencia con el Medallón de Hildegarde y Draco pudo recuperar su empleo en el departamento de Regularización de Magia, esta vez como quien era.  
  
Harry Potter fue enviado a los Estados Unidos como entrenador de un programa de capacitación para alumnos americanos que deseaban ser aurores. Ron había sido enviado por dos meses a Japón donde conoció a una jugadora de quidditch del equipo nacional del Sol Naciente.  
  
Sirius Black acepto trabajar como maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts mientras Remus Lupin enseñaba Aritmancia.  
  
Los vampiros Assamites regresaron a su natural habitat en aquel oscuro callejo de Londres, viendo pasar los días sin que hubiera un futuro para ellos... era solo vivir.  
  
- ¿Qué merendaremos?.- dijo Draco interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Hermione y frotándose las manos mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miro seria.  
  
La chica se había parado justo frente al retrato de un hombre rubio y ojos azules vestido a la época, quien sonreía.  
  
- Leonard...- susurro Hermione.- ¿por qué?.  
  
- ¿No crees que fue mejor así?.- dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros.- Ahora él es libre....  
  
- ¿Por qué tuvo que sacrificarse?.- Hermione bajo la mirada.  
  
- Lo hizo por nosotros...- Draco la hizo girar quedando frente a frente.- Lo que él era no lo había deseado, solo fue una maldición en su vida, en el amor... en la familia.  
  
- Vivir en la oscuridad...- murmuro.  
  
- Cuando me enfrente al Demonio que guardaba la entrada al Infierno hice un pacto con él. Entregaría al medallón a cambio de que Leonard fuera libre...  
  
- Y el demonio te dijo que eso no podía ser posible...  
  
- Leonard no estaba muerto cuando se lo llevo el demonio que vigilaba los Poderes del medallón solo seria un esclavo... devolverlo con nosotros era imposible entonces no tuve mas remedio que pedirle que lo dejara morir...  
  
- Eso no te lo reprocho él Draco...- Hermione se abrazo a Draco hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.- Estuvo de acuerdo...  
  
- Leonard decía que gozaba su vida como vampiro pero en realidad el deseaba descansar, quería estar a lado de mi tátara tatarabuela Jacqueline, la mujer que le arrebataron cuando lo convirtieron en vampiro.  
  
- Una vez me dijo que me parecía mucho a ella.- dijo la chica con los ojos nublados.  
  
- Y era cierto... – Draco levanto el rostro de Hermione con una mano.- por lo menos en esos bellos ojos que adornan la candidez de tu rostro.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Draco sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
- Es increíble que ya haya transcurrido dos años de todo lo sucedido...- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Un año desde que te pedí matrimonio.- El chico respiro profundamente.- A veces pienso que si Karnsten nunca me hubiera mandado a vigilarte jamás habría aprendido a amarte.- dijo Draco serio.  
  
Hermione lo miro fijo.  
  
- Eres todo lo que tengo Hermione...- Draco acaricio suavemente sus labios con los de ella.  
  
- En realidad ya no seré lo único que vas a tener, Draco.-dijo la chica entre besos.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.-dijo sin dejar de besarla.  
  
- A que pronto vamos a ser padres...- contesto.  
  
Draco se detuvo en seco y contemplo atónito a Hermione. La chica se mantuvo seria unos segundos y sonrió abiertamente.  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto?.- dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Si... – contesto sonrojada.- Y es un varón...  
  
- ¡Un varón!.- exclamo.   
  
Draco levanto a Hermione por la cintura y la alzo. La chica soltó a reírse.  
  
- Mi primer heredero...- Draco hizo que Hermione se resbalara por entre sus brazos hasta que ella quedo a la altura de el.- Eres grandiosa...  
  
Hermione se sujeto en el cuello de el mientras el la balanceaba en el aire.  
  
- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarle?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- Quisiera....- Draco la dejo suavemente en el suelo.- no se que prefieras pero me niego a que lo llames como Potter o Weasley.  
  
- ¿Estas de acuerdo que se llame Leonard?.- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
Draco respiro profundamente y la abrazo.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo... se lo debemos...  
  
Hermione y Draco se hundieron en un tierno beso mientras la mano de él acariciaba el abdomen de su esposa...  
  
Aquel ser pequeño que iba creciendo poco a poco en ella era el símbolo de un sentimiento fuerte y sincero entre una serpiente y un león.  
  
Con la llegada del pequeño Leonard se dibujaba un futuro lleno de esperanzas y de amor que rompería definitivamente con las cadenas de odio y represión que los Malfoy habían sufrido de generación en generación.  
  
FIN.  
  
*  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Capitulo 20 y doy por finalizado este fanfic. Ojala que a muchas de ustedes les haya agradado el final, espero que no haya sido muy rudo o muy cursi.  
  
Sin embargo espero sus comentarios, ya sea por medio de reviews o a mi correo kasaes@hotmail.com o jaina@jaina.com.mx .  
  
Quiero agradecer en especial a mi amiga Lumen1 quien particularmente me ha apoyado con sus comentarios y recomendaciones durante largas sesiones en el mesenger. Aunque claro tambien tengo que agradecer a todas las lectoras que con sus reviews me animaron a continuar escribiendo pues para un escritor es muy importante sentir que su obra esta sirviendo de algo y en este caso ha servido para entretenerles.  
  
Para cerrar con este fic recomiendo que escuchen la cancion de Evanescense "My Inmortal". Aunque aprovecho para recomendarles todo el CD, a mi me fascina (yo lo compre).  
  
Si algunas de ustedes se ha quedado con alguna duda en particular por favor manden un correo y prometo que en un epilogo les resuelvo todas sus dudas (una vez que haya reunido suficientes, claro).  
  
Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas y recuerden que aun tengo en desarrollo el fic de "Draconis", una historia de romance entre Draco y Hermione.   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1534415  
  
Tambien quiero comentarles que tengo en proyecto un nuevo fic que tambien sera una historia entre Draco y Hermione. No se porque siento una fascinacion por esta pareja y es que ademas se me hace muchisimo mas facil escribir de ellos que de cualquier otra pareja, aunque ya algunos mas me han recomendado escribir fics de Lily y James Potter. No se, veamos que pasa en los siguientes meses.   
  
Todavia no tengo fecha para lanzar mi nuevo fic, estaba esperando a que terminara el del Medallon para que lo pudiera publicar pero como he tenido algunos pendientes decidi esperar un poco para actualizarme con Draconis.  
  
Bien, pues entonces despedimos un fic mas. Les agradesco nuevamente todo los reviews, con sus criticas, comentarios, pensamientos... cada una de ustedes entrego una parte de su tiempo y se los agradesco.  
  
Saludos y Feliz Año nuevo!!.  
  
Atte  
  
J@ina  
  
Terminado:   
  
02/Enero/2004 


End file.
